


The Lost Avatar

by Loucadasloucuras



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 70,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loucadasloucuras/pseuds/Loucadasloucuras
Summary: Desde de a morte do Avatar Aang,o mundo vive em meio ao caos.Em cidade República os seguidores do radical Among aumentam a cada dia,em reinos abusivos como o da rainha da Terra,são mantidos dobradores sob condições desumanas.Kuvira e Opal têm a difícil missão de seguir o rastro do desaparecido Avatar,mas com a chegada de Korra na cidade República os problemas tendem a aumentar.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Opal (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	1. Cicatrizes do passado

**Author's Note:**

> ola ola ola,a todos sejam bem vindo a minha fanfic korrasami,com muita felicidade eu trago essa fanfic,estava com essa ideia na cabeça e finalmete tirei do papel,eu já aviso que a fanfic provavlemente não será longa,espero que gostem da introdução da fanfic.  
> PS:o primeiro cap sairá no final de semana

Kuvira,você tem certeza que quer fazer isso ?-Opal fala segurando a tesoura e se aproximando a sua nova irmã,os olhos de Kuvira caem,desviando do olhar de Opal pelo espelho colocado na frente das duas.Sem perceber a dobradora de metal apertava os punhos,sentindo uma mistura de sentimentos revirarem seu interior,suspirando e levantando o olhar Kuvira da a palavra final.

-Corte,por favor.-Kuvira não estava costumada a pedir as coisas usando palavras tão amistosas,mas a cada dia que passava Zaofu ela sentia que era uma pessoa melhor e menos uma arma .

-Pronto,terminei,seja sincera o que achou ?-Opal fala sorrindo,Kuvira arregala os olhos,seu cabelos antes longos batiam em seus ombros,sem as olheiras e os machucados era como se fosse outra pessoa diferente do seu passado de três meses atrás.

-Obrigada Opal,eu precisava disso,eu sinto que a cada dia que estou aqui me afasta mais de quem eu era antes.-A mulher fala ficando em pé,deixando claro a diferença de altura mesmo ambas tendo 21 anos,Opal sorri antes de abraçar o corpo de Kuvira.

-A mamãe ficará muito feliz com essa mudança de cabelo,sei que significa muito essas coisas para você.-Opal fala se afastando de Kuvira,tentando esconder o rubor crescente nas suas bochechas,mas ao perceber o silêncio da morena ela pergunta.

-Kuvira está tudo bem ?-Opal fala levantando o olhar,encontrando Kuvira com um olhar distante,mas vira-se rápido escondendo o que fazia.

-Opal eu preciso falar algo.-Kuvira abaixa o olhar,Opal a observa pelo espelho mas quando ela ia se pronunciar sente a mais alta se virar e segurar suas mãos.

-Preciso que prometa segredo,por enquanto pelo menos.-Opal concorda com a cabeça e puxa devagar guiando o caminho até sua cama,Kuvira senta-se e começa mexer a perna ervosa,criando coragem para conseguir falar do passado.

-Eu sou órfã como sabem,mas eu menti para vocês,eu cresci em um falso orfanato da região,lá era tratados iguais armas,feitos para matarmos.Eu desde que me lembro moro lá,mas,certo dia chegou uma nova órfã,ela se chamava Korra.-Kuvira sente as primeiras lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto,o sorriso da amiga veio aos seus pensamentos e no dia que se conheceram.......

-Ela era diferente,ela chegou no orfanato com um sorriso,ninguém lá sorria,nós dividíamos o quarto e não demorou para virarmos amigas.

_Korra abre as portas,Kuvira a empurra para detro,no orfanato ela era uma das únicas que dormia sozinha,graças a uma briga com outra órfã,ela simplesmente não podia perder isso tão facilmente._

_-Olha só,hoje você fica,as coisas estão agitadas com sua chegada mas amanhã irei te arranjar outro quarto.-Uma Kuvira de quatorze anos fala cruzando os braços,Korra abaixa a cabeça,ficando em silêncio,a mais alta suspira e fala novamente._

_-Aproveite seu tempo de paz,amanhã temos que acordar cedo,te recomendo ir dormir.-Kuvira passa por Korra,que segura sua mochila forte,Kuvira levanta o olhar,vendo a menina agir nervosamente._

_-O que tem nessa mochila ?-Kuvira fica de pé,puxando a mochila das mãos de Korra,que supresa tenta segurar,caindo de lá um pequeno colar,de vidro que ao se chocar com o chão se quebra ,molhando o chão._

_-Não.-Korra fala se agachando,Kuvira levanta a sombracelha ignorando enquanto a menina nos seus pés falava algo,Kuvira olha o resto da mochila encontrando apenas roupas._

-Era um colar da mulher que cuidava de Korra,na hora eu não me importei e nem pensei na importância para ela de ter quebrado aquilo mas depois de dois anos eu finalmente descobri o que havia feito naquele dia.

_-Ataquem ! O último a sobreviver irá ganhar a comida da noite,todo o resto irá fazer um pequeno jejum,então deêm seus melhores recrutas.-O homem gritou, e ao mesmo tempo todos começaram atacar uns contras os outros,Korra e Kuvira evitaram ao máximo mas como sempre as duas eram as últimas a ficarem de pé._

_Kuvira respirava pesadamente,Korra não estava muito diferente,as duas começaram com ataques fracos,buscando recuperar o fôlego.Uma pedra passa a centrimetros da bochecha de Kuvira ,que sente o vento desviando para o lado oposto enquanto fazia o chão debaixo de Korra se levantar._

_Desequilibrada por alguns segundos Korra é acertada duas vezes em cheio,mas já em pé de novo Korra manda dois ataques simultâneos ,Kuvira consegue desviar de uma mas uma pedra acerta sua perna._

_No chão,Kuvira desvia rolando para os lados,antes de conseguir ficar finalmente em pé.Seu corpo começava dar sinais de fraqueza mas Korra ainda mandava golpes rápidos,suspirando Kuvira se concentra por alguns segundos,enquanto desviava de dois ataques seguidos de Korra ela dominava a pedra que estava debaixo da sua perna direito ._

_-Korra !-Kuvira grita ao ver a pedra cortar a perna de Korra,a morena caí no chão fazendo uma barreira de pedra ao seu redor,Kuvira tenta se aproximar,mas pedras voavam na sua direção mesmo Korra estando sem enxergar._

_-Pare Korra,eu desisto.-Kuvira fala quebrando a muralha de pedra,de longe ela ouve seu comandantes reclamaram,no entanto sua atenção estava em Korra agachada e com os braços ao redor do seu rosto,sua perna escorrendo sangue._

_-Precisamos de médico.-Kuvira grita,Korra olha finalmente na sua direção e sorri tentando ficar em pé._

_-Nada de médicos,você desistiu da partida mesmo após praticamente ganhar,é uma ótima punição para vocês duas.-Todos saem do campo de batalha,totalmente destruído,Kuvira segura Korra pela cintura passando seu braço pelo ombro._

_-Korra ,aguente um pouco ok ? Vamos até nosso quarto e eu cuido disso._

_-O machucado era feio demais,Korra perdia sangue demais,seu corpo estava fraco e eu pensei que iria perde-la.-Kuvira fala sentindo suas mãos tremendo,como se tivesse vivido isso ontem não a mais de três anos._

_-Kuvira,água.-Kuvira arregala os olhos ,correndo para pegar o garrafa que sempre levava nos treinos,mas Korra não deixa colocar na sua boca,sem forças ela demora abrir a tampa._

_-Korra o que esta fazendo?-Kuvira fala alto,Korra joga o líquido sobre a perna,e se força a levar a mão até o lugar,um brilho faz Kuvira desviar o olhar._

-Ela se curou,Korra dominava a água.-Kuvira fala ficando de pé,Opal faz o mesmo e fala confusa.

-Você conhece o Avatar perdido ? Mas Kuvira,onde ela está agora ?-Kuvira se vira,mas sem ainda olhar nos olhos de Opal ,fala baixo.

-Eu não sei,talvez morta.........

_-Passageiros,chegaremos a estação final por volta de quinze minutos,se preparem para desembarcarem,a Industrias Sato agradecem por viajarem conosco.-A voz feminina cessa,Korra fica em pé sentindo seu corpo reclamar por passar duas horas apertada contras as caixas.Devagar ela se aproxima da janela,única fonte de luz do setor de bagagens._

_A cidade começava aparecer,por ser de noite as luzes dos prédios e postes deixavam mais bonita ainda a vista,o mar ao fundo surgia,no meio dele uma estátua enorme de um menino,Korra aperta os olhos,e algo dentro de si se acesde._

_-Não acredito que temos que desembarcar isso tudo.-Uma voz masculina soa,Korra da uma olhada na janela,percebendo o trem desacelerando,ela se esconde,na sua cabeça passsa formas de passar despercebidas pelos dois homens._

_Com dominação poderia passar simples por eles,mas causar problemas era algo que não queria.O grande portão de ferro se abre,revelando a chegada na estação,e quando os homens estão distraídos Korra passa pelas suas costas,sem rumo,caminhava de cabeça baixa pelo lugar com um capuz ainda tampando seu rosto._

_Não podia de arriscar,mesmo que a rainha da terra não tivesse poder na cidade Republica poderia haver seus seguidores que poderiam saber a alta recompensa pela sua cabeça.Korra tira esses pensamentos da cabeça,ao sair da estação,a rua estava totalmente parada,lojas fechadas e sem pessoas nas ruas.Olhando para o céu,Korra confirma que não se passava das sete da noite._

_-Ei garota,o que faz aqui ?-Uma voz soa atrás de Korra,que ainda de cabeça baixa continua caminhar ignorando o chamado,suas mãos dentros do seu moletom se fecham._

_-Você só pode ser de fora,todos da cidade sabem que ninguém anda no nosso território depois do toque de recolher.-Korra para de caminhar,na sua memória o barulho alto do toque de recolher ouvido diariamente soa alto,junto com as vozes dos comandantes._

_Korra desvia de um fogo na sua direita,seu capuz caí no meio do caminho,relevando seu rosto,seus curtos cabelos balançam enquanto ela desvia de um golpe de água.Sem esforços ela derruba o dominador de fogo,o jogando no poste,a iluminação pisca e o dominador de água que sobra assobiar,e em seguidas mais homens aparecem,ambos usando roupas especificas._

_O dominador de água tenta lhe acertar com um golpe rápido,mas Korra encurta a distânca,acertando um soco certeira na barriga e uma pedrada no rosto.Dois homens se aproximam,os dois começam disparar fogo de forma sincronizada,e a mulher precisa se afastar um pouco,seus olhos passam no quebrado poste,rapidamente dominando o metal ela faz uma parede para o fogo.Os dominadores se assustam inicialmente,Korra aproveita disso para elevar o solo nos seus pés,os jogando longe,o último dominar se afasta com medo nos olhos._

_-Me leve até seu chefe .-Korra fala segurando o homem pela blusa,com os olhso arregalados ele nega com a cabeça.a mulher suspira dominando a terra fazendo ela ficar a centímetros do pescoço do homem em forma aguda._

_-Eu levo,apenas não me machuque.-Korra solta o homem,que suspira aliviado,começando caminhar,Korra da uma pequena olhada na bagunça,sem parar de caminhar ela dobra novamente o metal de forma que ele voltasse para o poste,além de concertar totalmente o chão._

_Minutos depois,Korra abre a porta,jogando o homem para dentro do ambiente,vários dobradores ficam em posição de ataque,mas a mulher sentada na cadeira no centro da sala fica de pé,fazendo um sinal para não atacarem._

_-Quem você é ?Por que pensa que pode invadir aqui desta maneira ?-Korra suspira,antes de se ajoelhar sobre um joelho,e de cabeça baixa falar._

_-Preciso da sua ajuda,vi com meus próprios olhos o poder da sua gangue,quero propor um acordo.-Korra fala de cabeça baixa,a mulher na sua frente solta uma risada,todos do ambiente a acompanha._

_-O que você poderia me dar para eu pensar em fazer um acordo com você ?-Korra fica de pé,olhando para os lados,seus olhos se prendem na maçaneta da porta._

_-Eu sei fazer isso.-Korra fala dominando o metal,o transformando em uma adaga afiada,a mulher na sua frente arregala os olhos,segurando o metal na mão,sem acreditar no que via._

_-Eu posso ensinar ao seus capachos a dominação do metal,em troca,preciso que consiga uma informação para mim.-A mulher fica de pé se aproximando de Korra e de braços cruzados._

_-Que informação seria ?_

_-Quem financia os orfanatos da rainha da Terra._

_-Temos um acordo......._


	2. A verdade por trás da máscara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira e Opal seguem os rastros de Korra e chegam em um vilarejo no meio do deserto.Em Cidade República, Asami descobre o motivo do seu pai agir de forma suspeita ultimamente e Korra consegue as informações que queria mas dois detetives irão atrapalhar seus planos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boa noite/bom dia/boa tarde vim trazer mais um cap para a fanfic,como já foi dito na sinopse,muitas coisas acontecerão nesse capítulo,fiquem atentos e até lá em baixo....

Era quase sete horas da noite,Asami suspira conferindo o relógio,sim ela sabia que não devia estar até uma horas dessas na Industria Sato,mas ela havia tido uma ideia simplesmente genial e precisava entrar no escritório do seu pai para pegar certos documentos.Asami havia tido uma ideia de como fazer um trem que conseguisse se locomover de forma eficiente sobre terrenos acidentados,mas para isso precisava dos arquivos das novas engrenagens que seu pai produzia para uma nova linha dos Satos movéis.

-Zhu-li ,meu pai está ocupado ?-Asami fala parando a frente da mulher,que terminava de arrumar sua mesa,seu horário havia passado já meia hora mas deixou o sermão para outra hora.

-Senhorita Sato,eu não sei onde o Senhor Sato está,eu fui ao banheiro e quando retornei ele não estava na sua sala.Por isso decidi ficar mais um pouco,esperando ele retornar.-A mulher fala ajeitado seus óculos no rosto,Asami suspira,seu pai as vezes simplesmente desaparecia e voltava para casa e isso estava ficando cada vez mais frequente.

-Pode ir Zhu-li,eu irei pegar alguns arquivos e depois trancarei a sala,obrigada por espera-lo mas da próximo peço que me avise ok ?-A mulher mais baixa concorda com a cabeça,se retirando,Asami caminha até as portas,suspirando antes de abrir as portas e revelar o escritório.

Seu pai era um homem que vivia no luxo,seu escritório não era diferente,todos os móveis eram feitos de madeira de primeira qualidade e montados exatamente do seu jeito.Devagar Asami passa sua mão sobre a mesa,seus dedos alcançam o porta retrato traçando o rosto da sua mãe.

Um vento adentra pelas janelas abertas do lugar,fazendo com que vários papeis se espalhem pelo chão,Asami deixa o porta retrato na mesa e vai até as janelas.Dali era possível enxergar toda a rua,que iluminada por um poste possuía pouca movimentação,a atenção da mulher se prende em um corpo,mas graças ao capuz usado não era possível saber se era uma mulher ou um homem.

No mesmo momento,um carro da policia para,dois homens descem e pareciam conversar com a pessoa,Asami volta-se olhar para o escritório e colocando-se para pegar todo que havia voado.A maioria eram papeis de esboços de próximos projetos da Industria,mas entre os projetos algo chama sua atenção,pelo desenho mal feito parecia ser apenas um protótipo ,uma luva que de acordo os dados eram capazes de soltar altos níveis de eletricidade.

Ignorando esse projeto ,Asami coloca todos os papeis de volta no lugar,em seguida vai até a prateleira procurando os arquivos que necessitava.A mulher tira a pasta do lugar,folheando rapidamente,tendo certeza de que era os papeis certo,seus olhos voltam até a mobilha,que havia um livro quase caindo.

-O que ?-Asami ouve um barulho de engrenagem quando volta o livro para o lugar,aproximando o ouvido ela mexe novamente o livro e o barulho se repete.

Puxando devagar livro,mais barulhos de engrenagens soam,em seguida um barulho nas costas de Asami chama sua atenção,um buraco na parede surgiu.

-Pai,o que você está escondendo ?-Asami fala baixo para si mesmo,hesitante ela se aproxima do local,suas mãos seguram a pasta que havia,olhando-a primeiro do que a caixa que também estava no cofre secreto.

Diferente do desenho mal feito,este era totalmente completo,desde dos preços para custo e como produzir as luvas,e no canto havia uma assinatura desconhecida.Mordendo o lábio,Asami deixa de lado a pasta,pegando a caixa em mãos e abrindo.

As luvas pareciam poder ser ajustada para cada tamanho de mão e Asami acaba colocando na sua,sem saber como funciona,uma carga elétrica surge assustando a morena,que tira rapidamente com o susto.

-Pai,o que você fez ?-Asami guarda tudo,abaixando o rosto,ela tinha que tomar uma decisão.

Produzir armas era totalmente proibido sem o concetimento do governo,e se todos esses projetos estão escondidos é porque seu pai não pretende vende-los para a polícia de República.Colocando o livro no lugar,o cofre volta a desaparecer,sem ao mesmo levar os papeis que veio buscar,Asami tranca o escritório,conferindo a hora.

-Espero que Lin ainda esteja no seu turno(....)

**Vilarejo Neblina de Areia,localizado no deserto no reino da Terra**

-Kuvira precisamos ir para o hotel,amanhã continuamos perguntar sobre Korra.-Opal fala segurando o braço da mais alta,a noite já havia caído e a mal iluminação dificultava de agir,a temperatura antes de insuportável agora era amena e ventos deixava fresco a região.

-Eu sinto que estamos perto,Opal eu sei como Korra pensa,ela iria agir de noite,procurando um lugar mal iluminado para passar a noite precisamos penar como ela.-Opal suspira,colocando a mão no ombro da Kuvira e a seguindo,seus olhos vão até uma casa mal iluminada,mas forçando sua visão ela enxerga uma placa.

-Kuvira,olhe é um hotel !-Kuvira se vira,apertando os olhos para confirmar no que Opal havia falado,e quase um sorriso se forma no seu rosto.O hotel era literalmente escondido,mal iluminado e entre casas maioires,disfarçando sua existência,era o local perfeito para quem se escondia.

-Boa noite,bem vindo ao Hotel Areia nos olhos.-Um homem fala surpreso ao verem clientes,ele saí de trás do balção falando sorrindo.

-Você viu essa mulher ?-Kuvira fala estentendo o desenho de Korra,feito por Opal que desenhou antes de saírem de Zaufo,diferente da sua última lembrança Kuvira decidiu pedir para sua irmã desenhar o Avatar de cabelo curto para mudar sua aparência e deixar menos evidente sua identidade.

-Eu nunca me esqueceria dela,faz tempos que não tinha hospedes.Bem ela chegou de noite,era quase meia noite,pediu um quarto e perguntou se o vilarejo ao lado possuía estação de trem e para onde ele ia.-O homem fala escorando as mãos no balção,Kuvira de braços analisa a história antes de falar.

-E então,houve mais alguma coisa de importante ?-O homem suspira,tirando os óculos do rosto,os punhos de Kuvira se fecham,o homem parecia esconder algo.Opal parece perceber também e ela se pronuncia antes da dominadora de metal explodir.

-Olha senhor,estamos atrás delas porque somos amigas,precisamos muito achar Korra.-O homem levanta o olhar,Opal sorri sem graça,se dando por vencido ele fala.

-Eu lhe dei uma passagem antiga ,mas avisei que talvez não valesse mais para a viagem para Cidade República,ela agradeceu a ajuda e subiu para o quarto,mas eu tenho certeza que vi um machucado na sua barriga.Na outra manhã,quando eu acordei ela já havia ido embora,e a cama do quarto dela estava suja de sangue,eu me preocupei porque o vilarejo mais próximo fica a uma hora daqui.-Kuvira arregala os olhos,Korra conseguiria se curar por que não fez isso no hotel ?

-Muito obrigada Senhor,fique com esse dinheiro,boa noite.-Opal praticamente carrega Kuvira para fora do hotel,a caminhada até o lugar onde elas iriam dormir foi em total silêncio.

O quarto era relativamente pequeno comparado com seu quarto com Opal,mas comparado ao centro de treinamentos era de longe muito melhor,Opal vai direto para o banheiro e enquanto a morena tomava um banho Kuvira aproveita para repensar em tudo que havia descoberto hoje.

Korra havia caído no deserto,e caminhado ferida até este vilarejo e provavelmente por muito tempo já que chegou aqui de madrugada,com ajuda do dono do hotel conseguiu uma passagem para Cidade República mas ainda com risco de não chegar a tempo no próximo vilarejo e da passagem não servir.Era muitas variáveis,e se fosse em condições normais Korra nunca faria isso,era arriscado demais,mas nessa situação,sendo caçada pelo todo reino,Cidade Reública era uma boa saída,além de grande Opal lhe disse que a cidade estava instável,perfeito para sumir.

-Devia tomar um banho,amanhã acordamos cedo Kuvira.-Opal fala deitando do seu lado,Kuvira vira o rosto,ela já havia dividido a cama poucas vezes com Korra mas nessas ocasiões a cama era bem mais apertada e mesmo assim não se sentia tão nervosa com aproximação.

-Estava pensando nela não é ?-Opal fala desviando o olhar para o teto,Kuvira suspira sem parar de observar a mulher do seu lado.

-Apenas estou preocupada com Korra,eu queria saber como ela está e onde.-Opal retorna seu olhar para Kuvira,sua mão acaricia devagar uma mexa do cabelo que caía sobre seu rosto,e a dominadore fecha os olhos com o carinho.

-Durma um pouco,amanhã cedo conversamos sobre,o caminho é demorado até o próximo vilarejo.-Inexplicavelmente o corpo de Kuvira relaxa com as palavras e o carinho vindo de Opal,seus olhos se fecham e tudo fica preto.

**Muito longe dali,em Cidade República**

Korra saí do elevador,os dois guardas de sempre a olham de cabeça a baixo,revistando apenas com o olhar,e logo deixando a morena adentrar a sala.Nas últimas semanas Tasha havia reforçado toda a proteção do seu novo esconderijo,era comum da sua gangue sempre mudarem de covil mas dessa vez sentia que algo estava diferente,e por algum motivo parecia ter haver com a policia.Korra tem quase cem por cento de certeza que um policial disfarçado a seguia,por isso o despistou antes de vir até o prédio.

-Fiquei sabendo que todos aprenderam a dominação de metal,e para ensina-los em três meses acredito que treinou por muitos anos essa dominação.-A mulher fica em pé,seus cabelos pretos batiam no ombro,Tasha era uma dominadora de fogo ,era perceptível em seus olhos o brilho tão intenso igual de uma chama.

-Vamos direto ao ponto,eu fiz minha parte do acordo,agora você faz a sua.O que descobriu sobre os orfanatos ?-A mulher sorri,antes de caminhar até uma mesa,pegando a pasta que estava sobre ela,antes de voltar até Korra ela se pronuncia.

-Eu descobri tudo,foi difícil no inicio eu admito mas com os contatos certo consegui tudo,de quem financia até que não eram simples orfanatos não é ?-A mulher estende a pasta,Korra puxa na hora,seus ombros caem por alguns segundos,mas a sala é invadida antes do Avatar responder.

-Estão invadindo o prédio,a policia está aqui.-Um dos guardas fala,mas diferente do que Korra esperava Tasha sorri,devagar ela caminha até a única janela do quarto.

-Botem fogo em tudo,e nos encontre no ponto marcado.-A mulher fala,os dois homens saem da sala,Tasha abre a janela,Korra a segue e passa primeiro,pulando até o telhado próximo,quando olha para trás vê o andar em chamas.

Tasha pula da janela,caindo do seu lado,a mulher rapidamente fica em pé,sorrindo ela fala antes de correr.

-Boa sorte na sua vingaça,foi ótimo fazer um acordo com você.-Korra espera a mulher sumir,pulando de cima do telhado,dominando o chão ela ameniza a queda,o segundo andar do prédio também já se encontrava em chamas,e várias pessoas pulavam de janelas para prédios próximos.

-Fique parada aí.-Uma voz masculina soa alto,Korra desvia facilmente dos ataques de pedra,sendo contra atacando rapidamente.Dois golpes acertam o policial que se distraí por alguns segundos,Korra se concetra dominando o metal e prendendo suas duas mãos primeiro.

O homem não desiste,mas começa recuar,a maioria dos policiais tentavam controlar o fogo,provavelmente os bombeiros demorariam chegar.Korra desvia do ataque do homem que tenta eleva o chão debaixo de si,apertando as duas ligas metálicas na sua mão e jogando longe.

Korra lança um último olhar para o homem,agora desmaiado e em meios ao destroço da parede onde foi jogado,um barulho soa alto,e várias janelas do segundo andar explodem.Suspirando a mulher olha para os lados,correndo ela vai até a rua de trás do prédio,levantando seu capuz Korra se concentra.As chamas chamavam seu corpo,mas de baixo do seus pés sente canos de água passando,o chão facilmente é aberto.

Usando a água ela começa a diminuir o fogo no terceiro andar,não totalmente mas o suficiente para ajudar a policia,em seguida o andar a baixo,que sem dúvidas era onde havia mais chamas,Korra conseguia sentir o calor mesmo a metros de distância,sentindo uma sensação estranha termina de apagar o fogo do andar.

Seu corpo parecia falhar,Korra se xinga mentalmente,entrar em estado Avatar era sempre demais,respirando fundo a mulher caminha saindo do beco,mas antes olhando e vendo o homem ainda desmaido.Devagar ela atravessa a rua,indo até seu hotel pegar suas coisas,depois de lutar contra um policial não podia arriscar estar em qualquer hotel,não era seguro.

-Bolin !-Mako grita saindo do prédio,ajudando a última pessoa ainda lá dentro,olhando para os lados percebe que seu irmão não estava na frente do prédio como antes de adentrar o local em chamas.

-Bolin.-Mako grita novamente,virando a rua ao lado do prédio,sua atenção vai para uma parede,destruída com destroços em cima de um corpo,correndo o policial se aproxima.

-Bolin,vamos irmão acorde.-Mako termina de tirar os destroços sobre o corpo do irmão que aponta em uma direção falando baixo.

-O avatar,ela estava aqui.-Mako segura de leve o rosto do irmão,havia alguns machucados na cabeça mas nada tão grave para ele estar alucinando.

-Com quem você lutou ? Era algum capanga de Tasha ?-O dominar de terra nega com a cabeça,Mako suspira,colocando o braço do irmão no seu ombro o carrega até a rua de frente para o prédio,onde bombeiros haviam chegados e terminavam de apagar o fogo e os paramédicos cuidavam dos feridos.

-Agente ferido.-Mako grita,dois médico correm na sua direção,ajudando levar Bolin até uma ambulância,o dominador de terra tinha seus machucados enfaixados e falava.

-Mako sei que parece impossível,mas era o Avatar,eu sei o que vi.-Mako coloca a mão no ombro do irmão falando calmo.

-Nós iremos conversar sobre isso,mas antes temos que ir até Lin,acho que ela não estará nada feliz com nossa missão fracassada.-Bolin suspira sentindo sua cabeça doer,talvez o choque havia mexido com sua cabeça e estivesse mesmo doido,e era melhor sem provas não contar para sua chefe sobre o Avatar.

**Departamento central da polícia de Cidade Republica**

**-** A missão foi uma total perda de tempo,e digo mais ,de acordo com os relatórios tenho um palpite que isso era uma cilada,de alguma forma eles pareciam saber que estávamos atrás deles,pelos números haviam menos deles e de hierarquia mais baixo,ninguém sabia de nenhum plano de incendiar o prédio ou o porque.-Beifong fala batendo as mãos na mesa,Mako e Bolin estava de cabeça baixa,sem esperar uma resposta dele a mulher continua.

-Se os bombeiros não tivessem chegado a tempo,o prédio poderia ter desabado e acho que vocês sabem o que aconteceria,todas as vidas dos policiais ao redor estariam em risco.Mas eu diria que essa missão serviu para mostrar algo,algum de vocês saberiam me dizer o que ?-A mulher fala se aproximando,Mako levanta o olhar primeiro e fala baixo.

-Que não estamos prontos ainda para serem detetives chefes ?-Lin olha para Bolin,que engole em seco antes de falar.

-Chefe Beifong,se me permite falar algo,eu fui atacada por uma dominadora de terra.-Mako e Lin olham para Bolin mas com olhares diferente,seu irmão rezava internalmente para não falar sobre sua teoria do Avatar,já Lin fala debochada.

-Uma dominadora de terra,ela dominava terra certo ?-Bolin desvia o olhar antes de falar baixo.

-Ela dominava metal senhora.-Beifong fecha sua expressão,Mako olha também supreso para o irmão,a dominação de metal era restrita e bem controlada pelo departamento de polícia,todos que dominavam eram policias ou chefes de delegacia como Lin.

-Sei que parece impossível,mas eu tambpem pensei ser mas ela me predeu com o metal do poste,e facilmente me derrubou.-Beifong caminha ficando de costas para os dois,abrindo as pastas nas fotos e analisando as fotos que foram tiradas de todo o local quando alguém entra na sala de Lin.

-Senhorita Beifong,desculpe interromper,mas a Senhorira Asami tem algo grande para mostrar para você.-O homem fala,Lin suspira,fazendo um sinal para Bolin e Mako saírem mas falando antes.

-Nossa conversa não acabou,esperem eu conversar com a Sato e depois entrem.-Os dois pedem licença,sentando na sua cadeira,Lin vê Asami adentrar sua sala,o policial deixa as duas sozinhas.

-Desculpe interromper,mas o que tenho é algo serio.-Asami entrega primeiro a pasta para a dominadora de terra que começa folhear as páginas,depois colocando a caixa em cima da mesa de metal.

-O que seria isso ? Projetos de armas ?- LIn fala confusa,Asami suspira tirando a luva da caixa,os olhos da chefe de polícia se arregalam mas a Sato fala antes.

-Eu achei isso em um cofre secreto do meu pai,eu sentia que tinha algo errado com ele,a cada dia que passava ele saía para lugares sem me avisar nem falar aonde ia.Acho que ele pode estar produzindo essas luvas e vendendo para alguém,tem assinatura da pessoa em um documento,fazendo o pedido de milhares de luvas como estas.-A morena fala ,Lin fica de pé,uma mão vai até o cabelo enquanto analisava o documento.

-Asami espero que saiba que seu pai infringiu um crime ao produzir essas armas sem licença e ainda vender para pessoas além da polícia certo ?-A mais nova concorda,Beifong fecha a pasta e coloca a luva de volta na caixa, falando calma.

-Iremos investigar seu pai,se o vir por favor ligue para a polícia na hora.-Asami concorda com a cabeça,ela pede licença,sua consciência estava leve ela havia feito o certo,mas com seus coração apertado e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas a dor ao saber o que seu pai havia feito a dominava.Sem a mãe ,seu pai desde de sempre foi seu tudo,agora sem ele Asami temia não ser mais nada.

**No outro dia**

Opal abre os olhos,a cortina aberta fazia o quarto estar mais iluminado,seus olhos demoram acustumar com a claridade.Passando os braços pela cama percebe que Kuvira já estava de pé,sentando na cama e bostejando ela chama pela irmã.

-Kuvira ?-A dominadora de terra sai do banheiro,com um short e um sutiã esportivo e secando os cabelos,Opal sem dúvidas amou o novo visual,Kuvira era linda mas de cabelo curto parecia diferente,outra pessoa desde que chegou em Zaufu.

-Eu te acordei Opal ?-A mais velha fala voltando para dentro do banheio,Opal sorri ficando de pé,ela pega sua escova de dentes e fala antes de começar sua rotina matinal.

-Não eu acordei com a claridade,que horas o trem é ?-Kuvira escora na parede cruzando os braços,e fazendo um ligeiro bico,Opal admite internalmente ser umas das cenas mais fofas que já viu.

-Apenas oito e meia,a viagem demora quatro horas,chegaremos depois do meio dia em Cidade Reública.-Um suspiro saem dos lábios de Kuvira,Opal termina de escovar os dentes e se vira,ficando contra a pia.

-Ei se anime um pouco,teremos quatro horas para conversamos,você prometeu falar mais do seu passado.-Opal segura as mãos de Kuvira sorrindo,a dominadora de ar abre um pequeno sorriso,antes de falar.

-Na verdade teremos cinco horas já que até o próximo vilarejo a viagem é demorada,sobre isso,agora são seis e meia,temos que sair em meia hora,então seja rápida no banho,irei descer e comprar algo para comermos no caminho.-Kuvira fala saindo do banheiro e em seguida Opal ouve a porta do quarto ser fechada,suspirando Opal olha para o chuveiro sem aquecedor.

-Opal,estou entrando.-Kuvira avisa antes de abrir a porta do seu quarto,Opal sorri terminando se vestir seu sutiã rendado,o preto realçava com seu corpo,a dominadora de terra desvia o olhar e fala sem graça.

-Trouxe seu café,está pronta ?-Terminando de vestir sua roupa,Opal se vira tirando a sacola da mão de Kuvira e falando sorrindo.

-Sabe que nunca se apressa uma mulher enquanto ela se arruma né ?-Os olhos de Kuvira se arregalam com a proximidade dos rostos,Opal ri baixo antes de tomar uma distância segura,pegando a mala de Kuvira que era literalmente uma mochila,deixando a sua e mais pesada para sua irmã levar.

-Então,eu consegui uma camionete velha pra alugar,temos que deixar na estação,pelo o que entendi as Industrias Satos alugam.-Kuvira fala descendo as escadas segurando a mala de Opal,e coloca no banco de trás do automóvel,desde da sua chegada em Zaufo ,umas das primeiras coisas que aprendeu fazer foi dirigir,mesmo que na cidade houvesse mais trem do que automóveis.

-Ótimo,até chegarmos no vilarejo eu irei te contar como a mamãe me ensinou dirigir,na verdade começou me ensinar.-Opal fala passando o cinto de seguraça,aos poucos o vilarejo ficava para trás e as duas estavam sozinhas na estrada no meio da imensidão do deserto do reino da terra.

-Bem e foi desse jeito que eu bati meu terceiro carro.-Opal fala e Kuvira ri baixo,tentando se concentrar em dirigir e não rir das besteiras que sua meia irmã falava.

-Sabe Opal,eu nunca imaginei ter uma família além de Korra,quando estávamos no centro de treinamentos nunca falávamos sobre essas coisas,e mesmo quando tínhamos um plano de fuga.Estavamos mais focada em dar certo do que pensar no que fazer quando estivéssemos finalmente livres.-Kuvira fala sorrindo triste,logo a mão de Opal estava no seu ombro,fazendo um carinho na mecha preto do seu cabelo curto.

-Eu sempre quis uma irmã,ter três irmãos é muito irritante,você acredita que eles já quase brigaram com um menino que eu ficava ?-Opal fala e acaba rindo,mas ao perceber a feição de Kuvira pergunta .

-O que houve ? Falei algo que não devia ?-Kuvira nega suspirando,o clima fica pesado por alguns minutos,Opal desvia o olhar,o vilarejo aos poucos aparecia,usem dúvidas era bem maior do que os que ficaram para trás e de longe era visível a enorme linha de trem que se estendi até o horizonte.

As duas ficaram em silêncio até estarem na sua cabine privada no trem,que aos poucos começava a acelerar,Opal estava sentada de frente para Kuvira que quebra o silêncio,falando quase baixo o suficiente que a não dominadora não ouvissse.

-Eu nunca me apaixonei.....eu sinto algo por Korra,mas é diferente,deve ser o que chama de amor de família, e desde que vocês me adoraram eu sinto isso por nosso mãe,mas eu olho para o seu pai e me lembro dos meus comandantes e simplesmente não consigo sentir isso.-Opal segura as mãos de Kuvira por cima da mesa,passando todo o carinho que conseguia.

-Está tudo bem Kuvira,não cobre muito de si mesma,você já foi muito machucada na vida e as cicatrizes demoram sumir.-Kuvira suspira abaixando seu olhar,seu coração estava descontrolado,como se tivesse terminado de fazer uma prova de condicionamento ,mas ela estava parada ,isso não fazia sentido.

-Eu não sei se eu me apaixonei pelo garoto que eu te falei,quando eu beijei ele foi diferente do que eu esperava,mas acho que era porque ele não era a pessoa certa para mim.-Opal fala e Kuvira levanta seu olhar,seus ombros caem e sua postura vai embora,apertando a mão da sua meia irmã ela fala.

-Será que um dia vou encontrar a pessoa certa ?-Opal sorri abrindo o mapa que estava sobre a mesa e apontando para a localização de Cidade República.

-Uma professora me disse uma vez,que se você encontra o amor quando menos espera,e bem eu não espero achar um amor em Cidade República.-Opal fala sorrindo,Kuvira fecha a cara e fala.

-Opal lembre que estamos atrás do Avatar não de alguém para você namorar.

-Por que não podemos fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo ?

-Porque não,fim de conversa,agora vamos dormir um pouco a viagem é longa.......


	3. O custo de uma vingaça

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira e Opal vão até a delegacia em busca de Lin,para finalmente falar sobre o Avatar.Asami recebe a visita de uma antiga amiga que chega na cidade e Korra é procurada por Tasha que tem um plano arriscado em acabar de uma vez com o líder dos Igualitários

Cidade República era a cidade mais bonita que Kuvira já havia visto sem dúvidas,as paisagens na entrada da cidade eram de cair o queixo,simplesmente não lembrava nada no reino da Terra,era como se o lugar tivesse vida,diferentes dos eternos desertos de Ba Sin See.Opal a fez entrar em um carro de um desconhecido,mas pelo o que explicou o trabalho deles era transportar pessoas,graças ao trânsito cheio demorou por volta de quinze minutos até o carro parar,Kuvira olha para os lados.

Na sua frente havia uma enorme praça,e um prédio com um símbolo familiar,seguindo Opal,Kuvira atravessou a praça,várias crianças corriam pelo local,uma dela chuta uma bola na sua direção.Sem saber o que fazer,Kuvira espera Opal chutar a bola de volta para as crianças que voltam brincar sem sentido com a bola,tentando chegar perto de um adulto que estava em frente a duas pedras.

-Isso se chama futebol,é um esporte muito conhecido.-Opal fala sorrindo,Kuvira olha para duas crianças sentadas na escadaria que levava no prédio,a menina mais baixa de olhos azuis percebe o olhar da dobradora de terra e levanta o olhar.

-Acho melhor irmos,não tenho certeza se minha tia está realmente aqui.-Opal fala fazendo Kuvira sair dos seus pensamentos,as duas caminham em silêncio até o prédio,onde várias pessoas com um uniforme trabalhavam,de acordo Opal eram a polícia,responsáveis pela segurança da cidade.

-Posso ajudar senhoritas ?-Um homem de olhos verdes falam quando as duas adentram o local,Kuvira desvia o olhar sentido todos as olharem.

-Preciso falar com a Chefe Beifong,por favor.-O homem na sua frente suspira e fala calmo.

-Lin Beifong está ocupada agora em uma reunião importante com o mestre Tenzin.-Bolin fala ,Opal suspira e pega seu documento abrindo e mostrando para o policial na sua frente.

-Temos informações do interrese dela ,além disso,eu sou a sobrinha dela,Opal Beifong.-Bolin arregala os olhos,seus olhos desviam até Kuvira que possuía os braços cruzados e sua expressão séria de sempre.

-Me desculpe,não sabia que Lin possuía sobrinhas,podem me seguir,vou tentar ajudar você Opal.-O homem caminha até a porta no final da sala,ele bate duas vezes antes de abrir falando.

-Chefe Beifong,desculpe interromper mas sua sobrinha Opal está aqui e diz ter algo sério para falar com você.-Bolin fala e deixa as duas mulheres entrar,mas diferente do que esperava Lin não briga com ele,sua atenção está totalmente na sua subrinha.

-Opal, o que diabos faz em Cidade República ?-Opal se aproxima sorrindo,abrançando a sua tia que se afasta.

-É bom ver você também tia,olá Tenzin.-Opal fala e Tenzin sorri ficando em silêncio,Bolin fecha as portas suspirando.

-É ótimo te ver Opal,mas agora explique o que faz aqui e quem é esssa mulher consigo ?-A Beifong olha torto para Kuvira que mantém a expressão neutra

-Essa é Kuvira,minha meia irmã,mas não é sobre isso que vim falar,temos informações sobre o Avatar perdido.-Tenzin arregala os olhos e aproximando.

-Vocês têm certeza do que falam ?-Opal sorri concordando com a cabeça,ela olha rapidamente para Kuvira,fazendo um sinal para a mesma começar a falar.

-Eu passei a vida em um falso orfanato,no reino da terra,eramos treinados a partir dos 10 anos,para quando alcançarmos os vintes e dois anos irmos servir o exército da rainha da terra.-A mão de Opal busca a de Kuvira,apertando e dando um sinal que estava tudo bem,tudo já havia passado,Kuvira não estava mais lá.

-Quando eu tinha doze anos chegou uma garota,ela veio de um orfanato da tribo do sul,seu nome é Korra.Viramos amigas mesmo dentro aquele orfanato,mas um dia no treinamento ,eu feri Korra seriamente,mas não havia ajuda médica e eu pensei que ela iria simplesmente sangrar até a morte.-Kuvira se força a parar de falar,seu olhar estava no chão,contar para Opal sua vida era uma coisa mas se abrir para dois desconhecidos eram bem pior.

-Ela me pediu água,de início eu não entendi bem,mas Korra fechou os olhos e se curou na minha frente.-Kuvira fala baixo,Tenzin estava com uma mão no queixo,Opal percebe a tesão no local e tira o desenho que levava consigo.

-De acordo com a descrição de Kuvira eu fiz esse desenho,de como pensarmos estar Korra atualmente.-Lin segura os desenhos ,seus olhos passam por todo o papel,sua sobrinha detalhou o rosto do Avatar de forma precisa,os cabelos curtos pretos e os olhos azuis chamavam atenção mas a feição séria de Korra lembrava Kuvira.

-Precisamos ir atrás dela,mas pelo o que contou Kuvira,tenho certeza que se sairmos atrás dela de forma escandalosa ela irá recuar,temos que planejar bem um plano e quanto menos pessoas souberem disso melhor...-Tenzin fala pegando o papel e obervando,Lin suspira,indo até a mesa principal da sala,onde havia um mapa de Cidade República.

-Opal,muito obrigada por vir,mas agora eu e Lin pensaremos no que fazer e comunicaremos os representantes do Conselho das Repúblicas Unidas.Caso não possuam um local para ficar,o tempo do ar pode acomoda-las bem.-Tenzin fala,mas Opal se adianta em falar.

-Não é necessário Tenzin,temos um local para ficar,qualquer coisa liguem para a mansão Sato,agora licença.-A não dominadora fala e puxa Kuvira para fora da sala,deixando os mais velhos sozinhos.

-Para que mansão iremos ?-Kuvira se pronuncia enquanto as duas desciam as escadas,Opal sorri e segura a mão da meia irmã e fala animada.

-Eu tenho uma amiga,tenho certeza que não recusará em nos recolher na casa dela,por acaso já ouviu falar na empresa que inventou os trens que viemos para Cidade República ?

-Então Kuvira essa é Asami a amiga que te falei,Asami essa é Kuvira minha meia irmã.-Kuvira sorri comprimentando a mulher que estava com o rosto levemente sujo e gracha,bem a herdeira da Indústrias Sato não esperava que sua melhor amiga que morava em Zaufo iria aparecer logo hoje que havia marcado para testar alguns protóticos.

-É um prazer te conhecer Kuvira,não quero soar mal educada mas a que devo sua visita tão supreendente na minha cidade ?-Asami fala tirando suas luvas,e limpando-se com uma toalha,já que estava levemente suada.

-Tenho negócios pendentes em Cidade República,sei que não avisei mas pensei que poderia nos receber na sua casa,realmente não quero ficar na casa da minha tia.-Asami sorri e caminha na direção de Opal,a abraçando,Kuvira fecha o rosto,pelo o que sua meia irmã havia falado ela e a Sato eram próximas.

-Claro que vocês podem ficar lá em casa,é realmente chato demais aquela casa fazia,além disso poderemos lembrar do nossos bons tempos.-Asami fala desviando o olhar de Opal,após se afastar do abraço,talvez fosse impressão sua mas Kuvira estava com uma cara de ciúmes ?

-Seria ótimo,sinto muito saudade de aprontar por toda Cidade República como antigamente.-Opal fala e se a aproxima de Kuvira,Asami sorri para as duas e fala.

-Eu irei tomar um banho rápido e trocar de roupa e iremos para casa ,não demorarei.-Opal arrasta Kuvira para fora do local,as duas entram no elevador,subindo até o térreo.

-Gostou dela ?-Opal fala se sentando nos bancos da recepção do prédio,Kuvira tosse fraco saindo dos seus pensamentos.

-Acho que sim,quer dizer Asami é realmente linda,com todo o respeito.-A dominadora de terra fala,Opal olha para ela surpresa e fala baixo.

-Não sabia que você reparava em garotas.-Kuvira ergue as sombracelhas em confusão,Opal ri da feição que sua irmã faz.

-Como assim ? Eu pensei que todos reparessem nisso ,quer dizer o que tem demais em reparar essas coisas ?-Kuvira fala devagando,Opal sorri e coloca uma mão no ombro dela e fala.

-Não tem nenhum problema,você pode achar qualquer pessoa bonita ,menos Asami,ela é minha melhor amiga.-Opal fala virando o rosto de Kuvira,que sorri de lado,seu olhar quase desce dos olhos verdes para mais para baixo....

-Prontinho,podemos ir ?-Opal sorri se levantando ao ver Asami caminhar na sua direção,Kuvira ainda com o rosto virado sorri e fica de pé falando.

-Estou bem animada,Opal falou que sua casa é quase maior do que nossa em Zaufo.-Asami ri e caminha ,as duas mulheres a seguem e a Sato fala.

-Opal é um pouco exagerada...-Asami entra no automóvel,Kuvira e Opal fazem as mesmas coisas e a dominadora de terra sentia que as coisas pareciam começar a dar certo.

Kuvira não tirava os olhos da rua,procurando sempre um rosto familiar,mas entre tantas pessoas nunca aparecia o rosto de Korra,era difícil pensar no que sua amiga estaria fazendo agora nessa enorme cidade.

****De noite em Cidade República** **

De noite era ligeiramente mais seguro andar pela cidade,havia menos pessoas possíveis a seguindo mas isso não diminuía a preocupação de Korra.A mulher sentia que aquela jogada de Tasha colocar fogo no prédio tinha algum motivo,claro podia ser o simples fato de saber que a polícia estava atrás de você mas não faria sentido,por que marcar para entregar as informações lá ? Não saía da cabeça de Korra que Tasha a queria naquele prédio,mas o por quê disso ,a morena nem imaginava.

Saindo dos seus pensamentos,Korra se vira para a rua onde iria passar a noite,mas antes de dar mais um passo um carro para do seu lado,não era nem necessário pensar,era ela.

-Boa noite Korra...-Korra odiava não saber como Tasha descobriu seu nome,mas pelo jogo da ganguester ela simplesmente não ia entregar as informações de bandeja.

-O que quer Tasha ? O nosso acordo já acabou,não temos mais nada para conversar.-Korra tira o capuz do rosto,a mulher desce do carro e se aproxima do Avatar sorrindo e colocando uma mão no ombro da mesma.

-Acredito que temos sim,mas não podemos conversar aqui,sabe bem que têm pessoas más atrás de mim.-Tasha sorri e abre a porta do carro,Korra suspira olhando para os lados,entrando no carro junto com a dominadora de fogo.

-Para onde vamos ?-Korra fala se sentando longe de Tasha que sorri fechando as janelas,o carro acelera devagar e vira a direita,mentalmente a dominadora de terra memoriza o caminho.

-Não sei se desde da sua chegada de Cidade República se ouviu falar nas boates noturnas....-Korra ergue as sombrancelhas confusa,a mulher quase ri da cara que a morena fez e explica.

-Oh Korra,você verá com seus próprios olhos do que se trata,fique calma.-A mulher coloca uma mão sobre a o coxa de Korra,que tira rapidamente e fala fechando o rosto.

-Não me importo onde conversaremos,quero apenas saber o que quer me falar,para então ir embora.-O carro para,a porta ao lado de Korra e de Tasha se abrem ao mesmo tempo por dois fortes homens,a dominadora de terra da a volta no carro,vendo a ganguester conversando com um segurança parado na frente da porta do local.

Mesmo de fora da boate era possível ouvir a música,com pouco clareza mas era possível,Korra estava a um certo tempo em Nacional City mas havia alguns hábitos da população que ela não entendia,bem ela havia passado a vida inteira em um centro de treinamento,não via nenhum sentido em ir para um local ,dançar ao som de músicas altas e beber até ficar bêbado.

-Vamos,espero que goste do meu simples estabelecimento.-Tasha fala e o brutamonte saí finalmente da porta,somente as duas adentram o local,que por dentro havia muitos seguranças também.

Mas diferentes do que ouviu que era as baladas essa havia diferenças,principalmente pelas roupas que as pessoas usavam.Uma mulher de cabelos amarrados passa na frente de Korra sorrindo,ela tinha no corpo apenas as roupas intímas e acho que agora a dominadora de metl entendia o que esse lugar era.

-Não se distraía com minhas funcionárias,se quiser mais tarde pode dar um olhada melhor na boate mas agora temos negócios a tratar.-Tasha fala caminhando até um canto,subindo escadas,onde era possível ver toda a boate,mais um segurança libera o caminho abrindo a porta,mas sem acompanhar as duas para dentro da sala.

-Aposto que já leu as informações que passei.-Tasha fala abrindo as janelas que havia na sala,da varanda era possível ver o palco principal onde três mulheres faziam seu show,Korra passa direito,escorando em uma parede.

-Eu li tudo,mas ainda não entendo o que tem para me falar que não está naquela pasta.-A dobradora de fogo se sente no sofá,servindo uma dose da bebida que estava na mesa a frente do móvel.

-Informações que não era relevantes você saber,não naquela hora.-Korra cruza os braços e se aproxima falando alto.

-Pare de brincar comigo,eu sei bem o que quer,outro acordo certo ? O que preciso saber para me dar estas informações ?-Tasha sorri ficando de pé e passando a mão no rosto de Korra,que se afasta imediatamente.

-Eu tenho algo melhor que informações,tenho um plano,para prendermos Hiroshi,para termos sua vingaça.-Korra olha para a mulher na sua frente e acaba rindo da sua cara seria.

-Vamos lá Tasha,sei que não está interessada na minha vingaça,o que ganha com Hiroshi preso ?-A dobradora de fogo sorri,sentando novamente no sofá e terminando de beber a dose servida no copo de vidro.

-Você está certa Korra,eu não iria ganhar nada com a prisão de Hiroshi.Mas eu sei que ele trabalha atualmente com os igualitários ,que não me agradam nada,principalmente o líder deles.-Korra aperta os olhos na direção de Tasha,desde da sua chegada em Cidade República ela descobriu esse grupo de não dominadores denominados igualitários ,mas havia pensado que não havia tomado uma proporção tão grande para afetar uma gangue poderosa.

-Se precisa da minha ajuda é porque a coisa é séria,como seria o plano ?-Korra fala sentando em uma cadeira,Tasha sorri,pegando um papel e estendendo para a dominadora de metal.

-Esse de máscara é o líder deles,sem ele toda essa revoltas dos igualitários acabam.Precisamos prende-lo,mas dissem que ele escapa de qualquer dominador comum,por isso preciso de você.-Tasha fala e Korra abaixa a cabeça,suspirando antes de fazer um sinal para a mulher continuar a falar.

-Meu infiltrado está tentando a informação d onde será o próximo ataque deles,o líder deles avisa apenas no dia para evitar a dissiminação da missão.-Korra fica de pé novamente se aproximando.

-Por que precisa da minha ajuda ? Tem capangas o suficiente para pegar um não dominador.-Tasha fica de pé também,ela se aproxima de Korra rindo antes de falar.

-Pelo jeito não sabe que ele é capaz de tirar a dominação de alguém permanentemente ,acertei ?-Korra arregala os olhos,dando dois passos para trás,foi raras vezes mas já havia lutado contra bloqueadores de chi mas nunca imaginou que era possível retirar a dominação de uma pessoa.

-A missão não será fácil,mas é o modo mais eficiente e seguro de pegar Hiroshi,ou então pode invadir o covil deles e enfrentar o mascarado cara a cara.-Tasha fala rindo da cara assustada de Korra,que levanta o rosto,suspirando ela fala.

-Eu preciso pensar,posso pensar em outra coisa.-Tasha ri baixo,ela dá os ombros e volta se sentar no sofá,falando após servir mais bebida em seu copo.

-Você tem dois dias,se não aparecer aqui nesse tempo irei agir sozinha,e você também.-Korra não pede licença,ela apenas saí da sala,os seguranças a olham com uma cara confusa,como se não esperassem que ela fosse embora,e a dominadora de terra ignora o que eles poderiam estar imaginando.

Já do lado de fora da boate,Korra coloca seu capuz sobre o rosto,lembrando-se do caminho que o carro fez,para voltar para ‘casa’,mas enquanto caminhava seus pensamentos estavam longe dali.Como era possível alguém tirar a dominação de alguém ?

-Está assustada.-Não era uma pergunta,o vulto que surgiu do seu lado começa acompanhar Korra que não lança um olhar.

-Mas eu diria que não é só por medo daquele homem mascarado,você está com medo de ir longe demais por essa vingança não é ?-Korra apressa os passos,tentando colocar seu passado e aquela pessoa para trás.

-Sabe que não irei ir embora certo ?-De uma vez Korra para seu corpo,quando seus ouvidos capturam um ruído além da voz de Aang,devagar ela vira o rosto para trás mas sem encontrar nada.

-Eu só posso estar ficando doida,estou vendo espirítos e ouvindo barulhos.-Korra fala virando a rua,sem mais vozes a incomodando ou barulhos suspeitos,ela faz um caminho diferente até seu destino,mesmo tendo quase total certeza que ninguém a seguia não poderia dar sorte ao azar.

Não muito longe dali,Bolin e Mako esperavam no local marcado,bem depois da missão mal sucedida Lin havia mandado os dois para patrulharem a cidade enquanto ela tentava planejar algo contra Tasha e sua gangue.

-Ele irá demorar muito ?-Mako fala impaciente,o rádio policial soava as vezes,mas sem nenhuma ocorrência a região ou de grande importância.

-Me desculpem a demora mas eu estava tentando seguir a dominadora de metal.-Kai entra no campo de visão dos policiais,que se aproximam do garoto.

-E conseguiu ir para onde ela ia ?-Bolin fala animado,mas o garoto nega,tirando uma maça do bolso,Mako olha com cara feia para ele.

-Ela pegou um caminho estranho e quando percebi ela já havia sumido da minha vista,mas algo parecia diferente,ela saiu da boate meio paralisada,e conversou sozinha por uns segundos.-Kai fala dando uma mordida na maça,Mako bufa antes de entrar no carro,resmugando baxo pela perda de tempo.

-O que ela falava ?-Bolin fala curioso,se aproximando de Kai que fica em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Ela disse algo como se estivesse vendo alguém,talvez um espírito ? Nessa cidade tem todo tipo de doido.-O menino fala e puxa o pulso de Bolin que tinha uma mão no rosto pensativo.

-Eu tenho que ir,se demorar Tasha irá perceber meu sumiço,amanhã no mesmo horário.-O menino fala terminando de comer a maça e saindo caminhando,Mako suspira passando a mão no cabelo.

-Vamos Bolin,entra no carro.-O dominador de terra entra o veículo,seu irmão começa a dirigir mas percebe o silêncio no carro.

-O que tanto pensa irmão ?-Mako fala sem tirar os olhos da estrada,Bolin suspira,sem saber se devia ou não falar.

-Bem,eu sei que irá falar que estou doido mas se essa dominadora de metal for mesmo o Avatar Perdido faria sentido ela ver espíritos,o Avatar é umas das poucas pessoas que podem fazer isso,além dos dominadores de ar.-Bolin fala e Mako suspira,a teoria do seu irmão fazia um mínimo de sentido,no semáforo ela finalmente se pronuncia.

-Eu achava que da primeira vez que falou ter visto o Avatar estava doido,mas se mesmo após isso tudo você ainda acredita nisso,eu confio em você mas precisamos procurar mais prova que essa dominadora de metal é mesmo o Avatar Perdido entendeu ?-Mako fala sério,Bolin arregala um sorriso,abraçando o irmão falando.

-Mako eu te amo,você sabe né ?-O sinal fica verde e Mako acelera falando.

-Eu também te amo Bolin,mas agora pense em uma forma de encontrarmos esse Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então,gostaram da amizade entre Opal e Asami ? Bolin vai conseguir provas para Lin sobre Korra e seu envolvimento na gangue ? E o que as pessoas vão pensar de um Avatar que se envolveu com bandidos ?  
> As respostas virão com o tempo,só peço para focarem bem nas conversas da Korra com os espíritos,até logo pessoinhas.


	4. A busca por satisfação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra passa o dia seguindo a herdeira da Indústrias Sato e a segue até um bordel local,onde ela se disfarça para tentar descobrir mais sobre Asami e seguir seu plano de chegar em Hiroshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oiiiii povinho linde que acompanham minha fanfic,primeiramente,quero pedir desculpas pela demora do cap ,massssssssss,fiz uma pequena mudança no que estava planejado e bem tenho que avisar algo :  
> cenas +18 neste capítulo

-Vocês acreditam mesmo que esse Avatar irá ficar do nosso lado por vontade própria? Ela é uma irresponsável, eu voto contra você Tenzin, acredito que temos que colocar todos os policias nessa missão e acha-la. -Tarrlok fala ficando de pé e batendo as mãos na madeira da sua mesa.  
-Eu concordo com Tenzin, eu voto a favor de mantermos a missão em segredo, se irmos atrás do Avatar como uma arma ela nos terá como um inimigo não como aliados. -A representante do reino do fogo fala calma, todos olham para o senhor de idade de verde, que pensa por alguns segundos antes de dar seu veredito final.  
-Eu concordo com Tenzin, o reino da terra não quer mais motivos para brigar com o Avatar, no momento Cidade República precisa de paz não de policiais procurando alguém e pegando ela a força.-Tarrlok passa a mão no rosto e fala antes de se sentar.  
-Então Lin continuará a liderar a missão, precisamos achar essa garota antes que os Igualitários a achem.-Lin concorda com a cabeça, a reunião sem encerrada, Tenzin caminha com as mãos cruzadas até a dominadora de metal.  
-Acho que teremos mais um dia no dirigível esperando ela aparecer.-Lin ri baixo e fala debochada.  
-Pode ir na frente,tenho que ir falar com Opal e Kuvira,aquela dominadora de terra pode ser umas das únicas pessoas que realmente pode reconhecer Korra,precisamos dela conosco.-Tenzin concorda,os outros três representantes haviam já deixado o salão de reuniões.  
-Como minha irmã está ?-Tenzin fala sorrindo,Lin dá os ombros falando.  
-Está ótima,na verdade estamos ótimas,ela falou que quer conhecer Opal.-A policial coloca a mão no rosto suspirando e arranco uma risada baixo de Tenzin que fala baixo.  
-Tenho certeza que as duas se darão super bem,agora irei para o dirigível,até mais.-O dominador de ar saí do local,Lin suspira olhando para o relógio criando coragem para ir até a mansão Sato.  
Enquanto a dominadora de metal caminha para fora do salão,escondido,o representante retorna ao local,caminhando até o telefone do local.Discando para o reino da terra,a ligação não demora ser atendida,pessoalmente pela rainha.  
-Espero que tenha feito o que eu mandei.-A voz fria da mulher soar fria,direta e sem paciência.  
-Sim eu fiz o que mandou alteza,os representantes não irão caçar o Avatar,nós iremos,mas precisa saber de duas coisas também.-O homem fala baixo,olhando para os lados conferindo se estava sozinho.  
-Fale logo,não temos o dia inteiro.-A rainha fala impaciente e seu representante logo responde.  
-Hirsohi ele fugiu,parecia estar fabricando armas mas ainda não sabemos direito para quem.E a outra coisa é que preciso da sua confirmação,quer o Avatar realmente morto ?-O home engole em seco,claro que independente da respostas ele obedeceria sua alteza mas tentar matar o Avatar era algo sem volta.  
-Quero ela morta e provas da sua morte,não será um Avatar que irá destruir tudo que suei para construir.-A mulher fala desligando o telefone,suspirando ela chama um criado.  
-Comunique Hiroshi sobre o Avatar,tenho certeza que os igualitários irão adorar a notícia da chegada do Avatar Perdido na Cidade República.E mande pessoas para matar nosso representante também,faça parecer que foi um dominador de terra ou metal.-A mulher fala e dispensa o homem que corre para fora da sala,mais rápido que pode.

Longe do reino da Terra,Lin chega na mansão Sato,os seguranças comunica sua chegada sua sobrinha a recebe na porta da enorme casa principal.Kuvira estava atrás de Opal,com os braços cruzados e o olhar longe,Lin suspira saindo do abraço de Opal que fala animada pela visita inesperada da tia.  
-A que devo sua visita tia ?-Opal fala sorrindo,e voltando para perto de Kuvira,o olhar de Lin reveza entre as duas observando bem sua sobrinha cruzar os braços sorrindo com a dominadora de terra.  
-Preciso conversar com Kuvira.-Lin fala simples,mas surpreendendo as duas Beifongs mais novas,mas antes de alguém se pronunciar,Asami passa das portas e fala.  
-Bom dia família Beifong,estarei na empresa se precisarem de mim.-A morena fala sorrindo e caminhando até seu carro,rapidamente acelerando e saindo dos aposentos da mansão.  
-Vamos entrar e conversamos aqui dentro.-Kuvira fala seca ,dando as costas e adentrando a casa,Opal suspira e segue a dominadora,Lin revira os olhos,conversar com jovens era de longe mais frustrante do que gerenciar a delegacia em dias cheios.  
-Vou ser direta,achar Korra é uma missão difícil por não podemos sair procurando de forma radical na cidade,e preciso de Kuvira para caso o Avatar apareça fale com ela.Não acho que ela dará ouvidos a polícia,ainda mais porque desconfio que se envolveu com umas das gangues da cidade.-Lin fala de braços cruzados,Kuvira não perde tempo em responder.  
-Eu irei ajudar,quanto mais cedo acharmos Korra melhor,não considero que ela ainda esteja em seguro,o reino da terra ainda pode querer ela.-Kuvira fala ,Opal sorri e fala alto.  
-Eu irei também,vamos trocar de roupa e já voltamos tia.-Opal fala sorrindo sem esperar a resposta de Lin e saí arrastando Kuvira pelo braços,subindo as escadas e indo até o quarto das duas.  
-Kuvira,posso perguntar algo ?-Opal fala de costas para irmã,terminando de vestir sua melhor roupa,confortável e ao mesmo tempo formal,do outro lado do quarto Kuvira coloca sua bota esfarrapada,e suas luvas e alguns acessórios de metal,estando preparada para qualquer coisa.  
-Claro Opal.-A mias alta fala ainda de costas para irmã,Opal se aproxima e fala baixo.  
-Acha que Korra irá aceitar vir conosco ?-Kuvira suspira,virando-se na direção da meia irmã,e fala abaixando o rosto.  
-Eu não sei,mas eu não acredito que Korra lutará comigo ou algo do tipo,mesmo sua tia tendo falado que ela se envolveu com uma gangue,tenho certeza que Korra nunca machucaria alguém.-Kuvira fala suspirando,e olhando para as mãos,sentindo seu acessórios mudarem de formato facilmente.  
-Eu diria para deixa-los aqui,sei que sente segura mas,chegar dessa maneira pode parecer que quer lutar com ela,e tenho certeza que não quer fazer isso.-Opal se aproxima da irmã,colocando uma mão na bochecha direita e fazendo um carinho no local,Kuvira cora com a proximidade entre as duas e se afasta.  
-Acho que devíamos ir logo,sua tia deve estar impaciente.-Kuvira abre a porta,mas deixa Opal siar primeiro.  
-Ela é sua tia também Kuvira,quantas vezes tenho que repetir que faz parte da família agora.....

Enquanto as três mulheres saíam da Mansão Sato,não muito longe dali,em uma prédio não acabado,Hirsohi suspirava enquanto terminava de desenhar o protótipo no papel,Amon adentra a sala de braços cruzados.  
-Como anda ?-O mascarado fala simples,escorando na parede,o escritório estava quase totalmente vazio,havia apenas a mesa e a cadeira na qual Hiroshi usava e atrás dele as duas janelas abertas,fazendo uma leve brisa entrar pela janela.  
-Estou quase,mas se tivesse minhas anotações iria terminar mais rápido.-Amon se aproxima,batendo as duas mãos na mesa.  
-Se eu conseguir aqueles papeis você termina essa máquina até semana que vem ?-Hiroshi engole em seco,olhando para o pequeno calendário do seu lado,e concordando com a cabeça mesmo sem ter total certeza.  
-Iremos invadir a mansão amanhã,agora volte,irei ficar mais um pouco aqui...-O telefone tocando interrompe a fala do mascarado,que faz um sinal para o homem sentado atender.  
-Hiroshi,a rainha da terra pediu para lhe avisar que os centros de treinamentos foram descobertos e as dominadoras que fugiram estão em Cidade República.O Avatar é uma das fugitivas,tome cuidado.-A ligação acaba,Hiroshi fica de pé com os olhos arregalados.  
-O Avatar está em Cidade República.-Se Amon não escondesse o rosto com uma máscara seria visível o sorriso que surge no seu rosto.  
-Conclua essa máquina,irei te trazer o Avatar invés do dominador de sangue que falei.-Amon dás as costas mas Hirsohi se pronuncia.  
-Uma máquina para controlar o Avatar,isso demandará mais tempo.-O homem quase suplica,mas o mascarado ignora saindo do ambiente,e o Sato volta-se sentar e repensar na máquina.  
Distante dos bairros nobres de Cidade República,as ruas dos bairros mais simples estavam no auge do movimento,pessoas passando entre bairros para voltarem ou saírem do seu trabalho,cansados,suados,a maioria andava de cabeça baixa.Entre a multidão algumas pessos se destacavam,todos ali sabiam que era os donos do bairro,ou melhor falando,a dona do bairro.  
Tasha surge no meio da rua,descendo do único carro de qualidade do local,todos ali percebem logo a presença da mulher,que caminha sorrindo sentindo todos os olhares sobre si.Era raro ver a líder em algum lugar sem ser com seus guardas costas,por motivos óbvios de guerras com outras gangues,mas hoje a dominadora de fogo tinha um bom motivo para se mostrar.  
De longe os seguranças do representante a reconhece,liberando sua entrada no estabelecimento quase vazio,Tasha caminha até a mesa mais reservada,onde um velho conhecido a esperava.  
-Tasha,é um prazer te rever.-O representante da terra sorri,Tasha ignora a animação,se sentando de frente ao homem de idade ela fala diretamente.  
-O que precisa ? Pensei que nunca iria vir na minha região novamente.-A mulher fala quase rosnando,mas o garçom do local chega deixando dois pratos antes de retirar.  
-Eu preciso que acabe com alguém,eu lhe pago bem.-O homem tira uma bolsa de dinheiro,colocando em cima da mesa,Tasha ri e afasta o prato de perto de si enquanto falava.  
-Sabe como eu sou,quem tenho que matar e eu faço o preço.-Tasha fala sorrindo,o homem suspira,tirando um papel e desdobrando,revelando um desenho parecido com Korra,havia algunas diferenças principalmente no cabelo que era um pouco mais longo e os traços da mandíbula.  
-Acabe com ela.-Tasha sorri pegando o desenho,sem dúvidas era Korra,mas quem a queria morta e principalmente queria saber o por quê.  
-Infelizmente neste caso,eu preciso saber de uma coisa,antes de aceitar esse caso.-Tasha fala sorrindo,o homem aguarda em silêncio,tomando a sopa rala em sua frente.  
-Por que quer matar o Avatar ?-O homem engasga ficando vermelho igual um tomate,seus guardas se aproximam em posição para atacar,mas rapidamente o dominador de terra se recupera.  
-De onde tirou isso ? Como essa garota pode ser o Avatar ?-O homem tenta mentir,Tasha sorri pegando o desenho e o dinheiro.  
-Eu sei bem o que acontece nessa cidade,principalmente nesse bairro,acha mesmo que não iria investigar a vida de uma dominadora de metal que não era da polícia ou está preso ? Sabe pensei que não me achava tão burra,mas agora você finalmente confirmou o que desconfiava.-A dominadora de fogo fica em pé,caminhando até a saída do estabelecimento,mas o homem grita.  
-Guardas segurem ela.-Os homens ignoram Tasha que sorri entregando a bolsa de dinheiro a um dos dominadores e saí do local,ouvindo o barulho da chama tomar conta do local e os gritos do representante,mas perto dali,um par de olhos curiosos saem do beco do restaurante,agora em chamas,colocando o capuz Kai se camufla entre a multidão,afastando dos fortes dominadores de fogo que acabaram com o estabelecimento.  
No final do dia  
Para Asami o dia foi como sua rotina era normalmente,a única diferença era a falta que ainda a presença do seu pai fazia a empresa.Asssumindo a posição de Hiroshi,Asami ficou praticamente metade do dia em reuniões,planejando e dicidindo as datas do lançamento dos novos veículos,embora não almoçou a herdeira das indústrias Satos estava totalmente dispostas a terminar os experimento com o automóvel na sua pista particular mais tarde.  
Mas seus planos mudam depois de ficar a tarde inteira terminando o protótipo de uma futura moto,como ela mesmo apelidou invés de motocicleta como seu pai queria chamar.A mensão de Hiroshi faz Asami tirar sua atenção do que fazia e olhar para o relógio presa na parede,se passavam das sete da noite,provavelmente a empresa devia estar fechada .Passando seu pano,Asami limpa o suor que escorria no pescoço,suspirando ela caminha até os espelho,primeiro tirando sua blusa após conferir se a porta estava trancada,em seguida sua calça é tirada do corpo e vai em direção ao seu banheiro.Sem pressa,Asami toma um banho gelado,já que Opal e Kuvira deveriam voltar tarde,a curiosidade bate na morena e ela pensa o que fez sua amiga vir a Cidade República.  
Vestida com suas roupas reserva,Asami não parecia que estava por mais de cincos horas trabalhando,seu cabelo molhado fez seu corpo arrepiar,uma leve brisa passava por Cidade República e entrando do seu carro,a Sato segue para sua casa.Korra se move depois de passar a tarde inteira esperando a morena sair daquele maldito prédio,entrando no carro que havia conseguido com o dono do hotel,Korra acelera devagar mantendo uma distância segura entre o carro da Sato.  
No meio do caminho,Korra desconfia que a mulher iria para casa,quando as casas ficavam cada vez maiores e mais luxuosas,Asami alheia ao que acontecia,dirigia e ouviu o rádio que falava as notícias do dia.  
-Um incêncio em um restaurante,leva a morte de três pessoas,entre elas dois garços e um corpo ainda não reconhecido pela polícia.-A voz do rádio soa e Asami suspira,mas finalmente parando em frente sua garagem e adentrando a Mansão Sato.  
Korra para longe o suficiente,descendo do carro e caminhando devagar na direção da Mansão,onde havia dois guardas na frente.Atrevessando a rua,Korra entra em um pequeno beco e dominando a terra de forma que,alcançasse o telhado de um prédio relativamente perto e alto o suficiente.A visão era limitada da mansão mas sobre o telhado era possível ver as duas saídas da rua,suspirando Korra sentasse no limite do prédio.  
-O que tanto espera ? Que Hiroshi simplesmente apareça ? Ele está sendo procurado pela polícia,diria que não virá para casa.-A voz masculina soa atrás de Korra,que nem precisa virar para saber que era Aang.  
-Eu sinto que algo vai acontecer e bem é melhor isso do que ficar o dia inteiro presa naquele quarto de hotel que me dá falta de ar.-Korra suspira apertando os olhos e os punhos,o dominador de ar estava certo,as chances de algo realmente acontecer era quase minímas,mas por outro lado,era como se pressentisse que algo aconteceria e ela precisava estar aqui.  
-Siga seus instintos Korra,não importa quantos ou quem te diga isso.-O homem fala mas quando a morena se vira,ela estava sozinha novamente no telhado,sozinha com sua mente novamente.  
Caminhando rapidamente,Kai passava rapidamente pelas ruas,agora desertas de Cidade República,ajeitando seu capuz quando os postes ligados incomodam seus olhos,um carro passa a direita do garoto que observa bem o automóvel antes de seguir.O dia havia sido estranhamente parado,Tasha mal havia saído do esconderijo,seja qual dos esconderijos fosse,poucos da gangue sabiam realmente onde ela estava e Kai aproveitou para falar com Mako e Bolin o que descobriu.  
Os detetives já esperavam no horário marcado no mesmo local de sempre,Mako dessa vez parecia supreendemente mais calmo,para os dois policiais o dia havia sido calmo,graças a ida da chefe Beifong para uma missão o dia todo,a delegacia todo comemorou uma pequena folga.  
-Vocês precisam saber o que descobri.-Kai fala assustando os dois homens que se aproximam,Kai olha para os lados antes de falar.  
-Eu estava no centro,roubando alguma coisa para ser meu almoço,quando Tasha entrou em um restaurante,eu logicamente fui ouvir a conversa.-O garoto falo se escorando no muro e sorrindo metido.  
-Se puder falar o que ouviu agradeceríamos ,sabe também temos um trabalho para fazer e não podermos perder tempo.-Mako fala impaciente,Kai se afasta da parede e se aproxima novamente dos dominadores.  
-O representante do reino da terra estava conversando com Tasha,e eles falavam sobre o Avatar,bem sobre a morte dele.-O menino fala ,Mako arregala os olhos supresa,mas Bolin se pronuncia primeiro.  
-O que quer dizer ? Ele queria matar o Avatar ?-Kai concorda tampando a boca de Bolin e falando baixo.  
-Mas Tasha não aceitou a proposta,e ainda falou que ela era dominadora de metal,só pode ser aquela mulher que eu segui.-O menino fala mas antes de reagirem vários homens os cercam,entre eles,Tasha aparece,sorrindo ela fala.  
-Kai,eu pensei que era leal a mim ,eu te salvei devia me dar mais valor e não me trair com a polícia.-Mako e Bolin entram em estado de alerta,prontos para a luta,Tasha sorri fazendo um gesto e antes que eles pudessem reagir,tiras de metal agarram os punhos e pernas dos policiais,os impedindo de dobrar algo.  
Tasha se aproxima do garoto,segurando o rosto dele com a mão direita,o menino fecha os olhos sentindo sua pele começar queimar pela dominação vindo da mulher.  
-Hum ,não irei acabar com você ainda,pode-me ser útil.-A mulher fala e arrasta o garoto até um carro,Bolin tenta dominar o metal mas antes de tentar,sente algo chocar com sua cabeça e tudo fica preto,Mako grita mas antes de tentar fazer algo sente algo bater na sua cabeça e antes de desmaiar sente um vento frio bater contra seu corpo e algo tampar sua visão.  
Kuvira suspira sentando do lado de Opal,sua meia irmã conversava com Tenzin sobre algo,ambos estavam tranquilos mesmo após um dia sem nada de rastro de Korra.O dobrador de ar percebe a feição da dobradora de metal e pede liçenc,deixando as duas irmãs sozinhas,Opal se vira sorrindo ao ver Kuvira quietinha,uma mão vai até o cabelo,agora um pouco maior do que quando cortaram em Zaufo.  
-Ei Kuvira, hoje é apenas o primeiro dia, não se abata, logo encontraremos Korra.-Kuvira suspira, fechando os olhos ao sentir o carinho no seu couro cabeludo, e ainda de olhos fechados fala.  
-Eu tenho medo, de Korra fazer mais besteiras, e de ela recusar vir conosco.-Opal para o carinho, Kuvira abre os olhos e encontra sua meia irmã próxima demais,e rapidamente se afasta.  
-Eu acho que você está cansada demais, hoje o dia foi longo, acho que devíamos ir para casa.-Antes de Kuvira falar algo,Lin se aproxima das duas,com a mesma expressão brava de sempre e fala.  
-Kya fez um jantar para nós três e bem acho que nem eu, nem vocês tem escolha.-A Beifong mais velha fala simples e saí sem esperar uma resposta, Kuvira suspira frustada enquanto Opal fica de pé animada.  
-Eu vou avisar Asami, aposto que ela nos esperou para o jantar.......

De cima do telhado,os ventos da noite pareciam bater com mais frequência e mais frios,ainda olhando para a Mansão Sato que estava praticamente toda escura,com exceção de uma fraca luz.De onde estava conseguia ver grande parte da propriedade e viu quando os postes que ligavam a mansão até o portão se ligarem e um carro chique subir a rua e parar na frente do portão.  
Korra aperta os olhos e arregala no momento que enxerga Asami,totalmente arrumada,com um vestido vermelho e com um salto alto,seus cebelos soltos tinham ondas que balançavam com o bater do vento e nos lábios um batom vermelho realçando os mesmos.Mas a mulher antes de terminar de ser avaliada pela dominadora,entra no carro,que demora alguns segundos antes de acelerar.  
Descendo rapidamente do telhado,com ajuda da dominação,Korra corre na direção do seu carro abandonado no final da sua,e acelera para conseguir alcançar o outro veículo.,dentro dele,Asami suspira pegando a taça de Champanhe que Varrick estende na sua direção.  
-É uma honra ter você de volta no meu estabelecimento Asami Sato.-O Homem fala sorrindo,Asami leva a taça até a boca bebendo metade do líquido,sem se importar em dar uma resposta,já que haviam conversados a menos de vinte minutos,quando a Sato pensou em uma forma divertida de passar essa quinta-feira.  
-Temos uma nova dobradora de terra no clube,recém chegada na cidade,ela se encaixa no seu padrão,mas temos um dobrador de fogo,o melhor da casa.-Varrick fala sorrindo,Asami abaixa a taça,agora vazia, e fala simples.  
-A dobradora de terra.-O carro faz uma curva leve,entrando no bairro,Korra aperta os olhos,se não estivesse doida,esse era o bairro da gangue rival de Tasha e talvez as coisas seriam mais difícil por causa disso.  
O carro para,na frente de um grande estabelecimento,mas com apenas algumas luzes iluminando a entrada,de longe parecia uma simples balada,Korra suspira parando o carro do outro lado da rua,vendo Asami descer do carro,seguido de um homem com uma roupa chamativa ,os dois adentram o local,seguidos de guardas fortes mas que ficam na porta.  
Korra passa o olhar pelo local,vendo um beco no outro lado do estabelecimento,onde provavelmente ficaria a saídas dos fundos.Atravessando a rua de cabeça baixa,Korra chega no beco,mas para na entrada ao ouvir vozes.  
-Ande logo,a cliente chegou e pelo cara de Varrick na sua direção ela quer a você.-Uma voz masculina fala,e sem seguida há um barulho de porta se fechando e um baixo choro.  
-Olá,está tudo bem ?-Korra fala se aproximando da mulher,que era da sua altura e tinha as mãos no rosto tampando o mesmo.  
-Não está nada bem,eu aceitei um emprego em um bordel e agora tenho uma cliente,não sei o que fazer.-A mulher fala levantando o rsoto,sua pele era morena ,quase no tom de Korra,que desvia o olhar ,confirmando que estavam sozinhas.  
-Vamos fazer assim,eu vou no seu lugar,e você pode ir para casa e procurar um novo emprego,na balada do bairro ao lado,fale para Tasha que conhece Korra,ela irá lhe arranjar um emprego como garçonete.-Korra fala seria,a mulher morde o lábio,decidindo internamente se devia fazer isso.  
-Eu aceito mas tenho que buscar minha roupa lá dentro,ai te dou essa roupa.-A mulher fala sorrindo,Korra devolve o sorriso e vê a mulher entrar pela porta,e voltar já com uma roupa casual e simples.  
-Obrigada por fazer isso,você é minha heroína.-A mulher fala e quase saí correndo do beco,com medo da desconhecida mudar de ideia ,Korra sorri e começa trocar de roupa,que fica um pouco apertada nos bíceps e barriga,deixando marcado os músculos.  
Adentrando a local,Korra vê o que devia ser o local para trocar de roupa,onde havia várias divisórias e maioria estava ocupada,mas antes de fazer algo o mesmo homem que desceu do carro com Asami entra na sala e fala.  
-A sua cliente já te espera,na área VIP,então pelo amor de deus,não me arrempenda de ter te contratado.-O homem fala e abre a porta,dando espaço para Korra passar,assim chegando finalmente no clube,onde a música tocava de forma agradável mas como no clube de Tasha,havia mulheres e homens dançando em palcos e ouros caminhavando,procurando clientes.  
Korra levanta o olhar,procurando aonde podia ser a área VIP,e percebe um local guardado por fortes seguranças e caminha na direção.Varrick passa na sua frente falando algo para os guardas,que liberam a porta,mas dessa vez nem o ganguester adentra.  
-Se fosse para te dar uma dica,Asami é bem generosa com quem a obedece e faz as coisas direito.-O homem fala sorrindo malicioso,Korra ignora e adentra a porta,e não se surpreende ao ver Asami sentada de pernas cruzadas,a esperando.  
A sala era grande,no centro dela,uma cama luxuosa chama sua atenção e mais disfarçados,havia um sofá no mesmo tom do local e poltronas.Korra sorri de lado,talvez ter Asami como cliente seria interessante.  
-Varrick me disse que você é uma dominadora de terra,e bem só pelos seus braços posso tenho certeza que é bem forte.-Asami fica de pé,se aproximando e passando as mãos pelos bíceps de Korra,que ainda em silêncio começa respirar mais rápido quando as mãos descem até a barriga definida e entrando por debaixo da blusa.  
-Eu tinha um plano para essa noite ,mas olhando para você,acho que irei mudar um pouco eles.-Asami fala arranhando a barriga de Korra e se aproximando o suficiente para as duas mulheres sentirem as respirações baterem uma contra a outra.  
-Bem Varrick me disse para te obedecer mas pelo o que me parece,seria fácil,tomar as rédeas.-Korra fala baixo sorrindo,mas diferente do que esperava,Asami entra na brincadeira puxando a morena pela blusa para um beijo.  
Não era bem como Korra pensava que as coisas iriam acontecer seguindo Asami,mas a sensação de beijar a mulher era algo que ela podia se acustumar além de ser interessante.Korra leva sua mão mais para baixo,explorando o corpo da Sato que sorri e se afasta segurando a dominadora pelo queixo,e fala sussurrando,ainda com os rostos próximos.  
-Você pode dominar se é isso o que quer,de qualquer maneira tenho certeza que terminarei a noite cansada de tanto gozar.-Asami fala sorrindo da lado e Korra tem certeza que nunca ouviu tantas impurezas na vida mas, ao mesmo tempo, nunca viu alguém ser tão sexy.  
Deixando os instintos assumir, Korra vira Asami contra a parede mais perto, o beijo era urgente e a forma que seus cabelos eram puxados trazia sensações nunca sentidas antes.Asami também estava uma bagunça,essa desconhecida era totalmente dos outros que pagou,e talvez essa noite não fosse apenas mandando as pessoas a fazerem gozar e sim ter uma transa de verdade.  
Asami desce os beijos para o pescoço de Korra, suas mãos fazem as mesmas coisas, descendo para arranhar o maravilhoso tanquinho da dominadora de terra que aperta a cintura de Asami contra a sua.Uma forte pressão é aplicada na região, surpreendendo Korra que solta um baixo gemido,suas mãos passam para os ombros da Sato,abaixando as duas alças do vestido vermelho,que logo estava no chão.  
Sem paciência,Asami volta a puxar os lábios de Korra contra os seus,mas dessa vez de forma mais calma,a guiando até a cama,caindo primeiro e sorrindo para a dominadora de metal que fica segundos observando seu corpo agora somente com sua melhor lingerie e só pelo olhar de Korra,a Sato tem certeza que fez uma ótima escolha.Devagar, Korra tira primeiro o pequeno top que era pra ser uma blusa que tampava seus seios ,ficando apenas com o mini short,em seguida deitando por cima de Asami que puxa mais um punhado de cabelos e fala baixo.  
-Posso saber seu nome ?-Korra desvia o olhar,agindo rápido,suas mãos vão até os seios da mulher na sua frente e começando a massagear-los, causando gemidos em Asami que deita o rosto,deixando seu pescoço exposto.  
-Talvez no final da noite eu te conte.-Korra fala se aproximando do ouvido,abaixando um pouco e imitando o que a mulher havia feito em seu pescoço,aparentemente a morena também gosta da sensação,pois solta mais gemidos abafados pela mão.  
-Quero te ouvir,deixe me saber do que gosta.-Korra fala autoritária,tirando a mão da boca de Asami e prendendo a mesma em cima da cabeça da mulher,que sorri ao perceber estar totalmente a mercê de uma desconhecida.  
-Acho que para ficar justo,deveria tirar o meu também.-Asami fala rindo baixinho,quando Korra para por alguns segundos para observar a vista,mas respondendo rápido,as hábeis mãos da morena voam tirando o sutiã pelo fecho da frente e jogando longe e sem perder tempo se abaixa para chupar os seios agora expostos.  
-Porra.-Asami fala supresa e arranhando as costas de Korra ,quando ela começa chupar e rodear seus mamilos,sem perceber,suas pernas fecham ao redor da cintura da morena,que leva uma mão até uma coxa sua apertando forte e por alguns segundos parece faltar ar nos seus pulmões,sem perceber Asami se surpreende quando os cabelos pretos de Korra estavam já no meio das suas pernas,lambendo sua coxa direita,que havia uma leve marca da sua mão.  
-Eu posso ?-Korra fala tentando disfarçar uma leve vergonha e incerteza, bem beijar era uma coisa, mas chupar uma pessoa, era uma coisa totalmente diferente, Asami sorri e concorda com a cabeça,deixando sua cabeça tombar e se observar pelo espelho no teto,que cobria toda a região da cama, e sem dúvidas era uma das melhores coisas que acrescentou no quarto.  
A língua de Korra começa tímida no sexo de Asami,que geme supresa e leva uma mão até no meio das suas pernas encontrando os cabelos morenos e puxando eles,além de gemer em um tom audível.A dominadora de terra considera os gemidos como um incentivo, e tenta fazer novos movimentos no clitóris inchado da mulher,o que faz o aperto em seus cabelos aumentar e um arranhão nos seus ombros.  
Asami geme quando uma mão de Korra sobe e prende seus dois punhos em cima da barriga,e a morena quase solta um resmungo por não poder arranhar nem puxar os cabelos de Korra,que ao mesmo tempo,percebe os gemidos aumentarem de volume e ficarem mais frequentes quando passa a língua na entrada gotejante da Sato.Seguindo o que sabia,Korra adentra com um dentro em Asami,que geme supresa e arranha sua própria barriga com a nova sensação,mas logo ela para,pois Korra sobe ficando da sua altura,e prendendo suas mãos em cima da cabeça,mas sem parar com os movimentos ,agora com dois dedos.  
-Porque me parece que está perto de gozar ?-Korra arrisca falar e Asami fecha os olhos,gemendo alto quando os dedos batem no seu ponto g e a dominadora de terra solta as mãos da Sato e leva a sua até o queixo da não dominadora,a obrigando a lhe encarar.  
-Me responda querida.-Korra fala baixo acelerando os movimentos,seu braço chega a doer inicialmente,mas compensa pelos gemidos que Asami solta e os arranhões que suas costas ganham.  
-Eu vou gozar,eu estou perto,muito perto...-Asami fala desesperado,Korra sorri pegando uma mão da mulher e colocando em cima do próprio clitóris,entendendo o recado Asami começa se masturbar e poucos segundos depois sente seu corpo trezer e solta uma gemido alto.  
Korra sorri ficando em silêncio,observando Asami ,ainda de olhos fechados,relaxar totalmente pós orgasmo com um sorriso no rosto e um cabelo levemente bagunçado e a dominadora de metal tinha certeza que havia encontrado algo mais belo que todas as paisagens que viu na viagem para Cidade República.Suspirando pesadamente Asami abre um olho,e seu sorriso aumenta ao encontrar Korra lhe olhando,mas antes de tentar falar algo,soa baixo a voz da dominadora de terra.  
-Me chamo Korra.-Asami sorri e levando as duas mãos no rosto da morena,a puxando para um beijo.Supreendendo Korra,que volta a deitar por cima da Sato,mas antes que suas mãos voltassem a trabalhar ela é interrompida.  
-Não sei se posso ter uma outra rodada agora.-Asami fala saindo do beijo ,suas mãos ainda no cabelo de Korra faz um leve carinho nas mechas castanhas,a não dominadora entende e volta deitar ao lado da Sato.  
-Há algo errado ? Sabe pode falar o que quiser, nada do que acontecer aqui sairá daqui.- Korra fala e Asami se aproxima, deitando no peito nu da mulher, e suspirando fechando os olhos, sentindo os braços fortes da dobradora lhe cercar, dando conforto.  
-Meu pai, ele fez algo e não sei se consigo perdoa-lo, além de que ele simplesmente fugiu e ninguém sabe onde ele está.-Asami fala passando os dedos pelos músculos da barriga de Korra,que suspira olhando para o teto e finalmente percebendo o espelho.  
-E ao mesmo tempo que quero ele preso, eu quero conversar com ele, sem ele estar algemado, nem que seja a nossa última conversa.-Asami fala desabafando e se enfiando no pescoço de Korra, que aperta os olhos, se odiando mentalmente por estar aproveitando da mulher.  
-Eu acho que, a única pessoa que conhece realmente ele é você, talvez não tenha olhado as coisas direito,mas agora depois de um bom orgasmos tente rever tudo que fez.-Korra fala humorada e deitando em cima de Asami, as duas se olham , sorrindo a Sato puxa a mulher para um abraço e fala baixo.  
-Acho que consigo mais uma rodada sim.-Korra aproveita a posição e morde o pescoço da Sato,que geme puxando os cabelos negros e envolvendo suas pernas na cintura da dobradora e sorrindo para a visão das costas arranhadas de Korra, que era refletido pelo espelho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra passa o dia seguindo a herdeira da Indústrias Sato e a segue até um bordel local,onde ela se disfarça para tentar descobrir mais sobre Asami e seguir seu plano de chegar em Hiroshi


	5. Dia instável

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Aquela dominadora de metal, ela é o Avatar perdido (.....)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> olá querides leitores, venho pedir desculpas pela demora, e pelo tamanho do capítulo, mas prometo que o próximo terá muitas emoções,boa leitura e não se esqueçam de comentar

As coisas no jantar saíram tudo bem, mesmo passando grande parte da noite em silêncio Kuvira prestou atenção na conversa e principalmente no relacionamento de Lin e Kya, aparentemente a dominadora de metal era bem receosa em demonstrar carinho na frente das pessoas ou na frente de desconhecidos. Independente de qual fosse o motivo, não foi o suficiente, já que Kya ignorava que Kuvira era uma total desconhecida e agia naturalmente perto da namorada, por outro lado Opal parecia bem feliz com o relacionamento das duas, o que foi bem diferente da reação da sua irmã em Zaofu quando Kuvira beijou uma garota mas a dobradora não comenta nada, apenas termina de comer a comida do prato.

Kuvira tinha um hábito ela observa bem as pessoas, principalmente em situações como essa, meio embaraçosas.

-Então Kuvira, o que achou do jantar ?-Kya fala desviando totalmente do assunto ao perceber que a dominadora de metal havia terminado já de comer, Kuvira desvia o olhar por alguns segundos para Opal, com um olhar confuso.

-Achei muito gostoso, a conversa está ótima.-Kuvira fala desviando o olhar, sentindo o olhar das três mulheres sobre si, ela leva o copo de água até a boca.

-Tem algo errado Kuvira ? Você parece incomodada ?-Lin fala direta, Kuvira engasga com a água e tosse de leve, se recuperando rapidamente.

-Não nada errado Lin, sinto muito se pareceu que eu estava incomodada, apenas estou tentando lidar com as coisas.-Kuvira fala e sente a mão de Opal ir até seu ombro, fazendo um leve carinho a tranquilizando.

-Lin não seja mal educada.-Kya repreende a namorada que solta um baixo bufo, a dobradora de água sorri e fala para Kuvira.

-Se quiser perguntar algo, não se envergonhe.-Kuvira levanta o olhar, alterando a atenção entre Lin e Kya, que trocam olhares rápidos, se comunicando sem palavras.

-Eu irei buscar mais água.-Lin fala ficando de pé e indo na direção da cozinha, Kuvira suspira antes de falar.

-Me desculpe se parecia incomodada, apenas fiquei surpresa com Lin namorar uma mulher, já que quando eu beijei uma amiga de Opal, ela ficou brava mas com vocês parece normal.-Kuvira fala e dessa vez quem engasga é Opal, que sente suas bochechas corarem com a volta do assunto.

Essa história ocorreu pouco tempo antes de Kuvira falar sobre Korra, em Zaofu iria ocorrer a festa de aniversário da cidade, além de ser a primeira festa que a dobradora de metal iria. No entanto, uma amiga de Opal aproveitou essa oportunidade e no final da noite, após os fogos de artifícios beijou Kuvira, e bem a noite terminou com Suyin tendo uma conversa enquanto Opal estava brava por nenhum motivo aparente.

-Alguém aceita água ?-Lin fala voltando a se sentar na mesa, a Beifong mais velha percebe rapidamente o clima entre as três mas suspira deixando o assunto passar.

O assunto passou, e não demorou muito para Opal e Kuvira irem embora, de carro graças a Asami que emprestou um dos Satos móveis, mas por se passar das onze a cama como costume estava totalmente escura. Nenhuma das duas falou sobre o jantar, mesmo dormindo na mesma cama, Opal e Kuvira trocaram apenas um rápido boa noite antes de dormir de costas uma para outra.

De manhã o clima continua tenso entre as duas, Kuvira havia acordado um pouco mais cedo para treinar antes de sair para ajudar na busca por Korra, como Lin havia marcado, as duas iriam se encontrar na delegacia e dali partiriam no dirigível.

Terminando de se arrumar, Opal desce as escadas, seu corpo reclamava pela noite mal dormida, mas agora não queria pensar pelos motivos qual sua mente não parava um segundo. Pela porta de vidro era possível ver Kuvira treinando do lado de fora da mansão, e Opal se xinga mentalmente por observar demais o corpo da dominadora de metal, que usava apenas um top e um short, deixando sua barriga definida exposta.

Suspirando pesadamente, Kuvira fica de pé, terminando sua sequência de abdominais, e se colocando para fazer alguns alongamentos antes de começar a dobrar a terra. Seus olhos voam para dentro da casa, vendo pela porta de vidro Opal parada lhe observando, mas antes que pudesse reagir o barulho do portão metálico da mansão se abre, revelando um carro adentrando.

Instintivamente seu corpo fica em alerta, mas logo sua feição se substitui em confusão ao ver Asami descer do carro.A morena vestia um vestido vermelho, que lhe parecia meio amassado, seus cabelos não estavam muito melhor, além de segurar em suas mãos os dois saltos altos pretos.

-Bom dia Kuvira.-Asami fala sorrindo passando pela dominadora e adentrando a casa, Kuvira acompanha com o olhar, principalmente passando pela marca visível no pescoço da Sato. Bem, agora ela tinha um palpite ao dizer o que havia acontecido.

Opal parece mais surpresa, sua reação é correr até Asami, e mesmo sem ouvir o que acontecia lá dentro só de acompanhar a velocidade com que a boca de sua meia irmã mexia sabia que estava bombardeando a Sato com perguntas. Suspirando Kuvira volta a treinar, sentindo o sol esquentar seu corpo, fechando os olhos e se concentrando no calor que recebia, deixando seus músculos relaxarem antes de dobrar a terra em seus pés.

O ambiente estava escuro e frio, mas mesmo assim Mako sentia o pano cobrir seus olhos, o dobrador de fogo não sabia aonde nem a quanto tempo fazia desde do seu sequestro. Mas desde que acordou, seus pensamentos voavam, indo de Bolin até Lin, que já devia saber do seu sumiço e devia estar atrás de Tasha.

“Ela irá vir me salvar.’’-Mako pensa tentando se soltar da cadeira de metal, algemas e cordas que lhe prendia, mas seu corpo trava ao ouvir a porta se abrir, e passos soam no ambiente.

-Espero que tenham te tratado bem.-A voz de Tasha soa baixo, a mulher tira a venda do seu rosto, mas ainda deixando a amarrada em sua boca. Um sorriso aparece no rosto da gangster que passa a mão pelo rosto de Mako.

-Tenho um acordo, bem simples na verdade, você me fala o que queria com a dobradora de metal e eu posso liberar você e seu irmão.-A mulher fala se afastando, Mako se mexe na cadeira, tentando se soltar com raiva mas a falta de dominação lhe impedia de fugir.

-Eu conversei com seu irmão antes de vir aqui, infelizmente ele não cooperou muito mas consegui arrancar algo dele.-Os olhos de Mako se arregalam, Tasha solta uma risada enquanto fazia um pequeno fogo com os dedos se aproximando do policial.

-Se você me falar algo que não sei, posso deixá-los livres mas se não colaborar…-O fogo se aproxima, os suficiente para fazer a pele do pescoço de Mako transpirar, mas o homem apenas aperta o pano em sua boca , se recusando a ceder.

-Kuvira, ela está na cidade ?-A voz de Tasha saí seca, e a pele de Mako começa queimar, um alto grito sai dos seus lábios sendo abafado pelo pano, o homem tenta me afastar mas logo o fogo havia sumido e a gangster tira sua mordaça.

-Não irei falar nada.-Mako fala sentindo sua garganta seca e doer ao falar, a mulher na sua frente sorri, caminhando até a porta batendo duas vezes, não demorando muito para um homem alto entrar,com Kai no ombro.

-De um fim nele.-A mulher fala simples, o capanga concorda com a cabeça, Mako arregala os olhos, e falando alto.

-Deixe ele, se deixar ele ir, eu falo tudo o que sei.-Tasha sorri voltando a se aproximar do dominador de fogo, e segurando o rosto do policial o erguendo.

-O que pode me falar ?-Mako morde o lábio, ele sabia o quão arriscado era simplesmente contar o que sabia, mas se Tasha deixasse Kai ir, ele teria uma chance de descobrirem mais fácil onde estava.

-Aquela dominadora de metal, ela é o Avatar, mas acho que isso você já sabe.-Os olhos de Tasha arregalam, sua postura muda, seus dedos soltam o queixo de Mako, mas deixando uma pequena marca vermelha nos lugares.

-Deixe o garoto, mas bem longe daqui.-Tasha fala sem se virar e tirar os olhos de Mako, logo o capanga já estava fora do local, e a dominadora de fogo sorria.

-Eu não estava na delegacia, mas Bolin me disse que a sobrinha de Li chegou de surpresa e queria falar algo sério, e ela estava acompanhada de outra mulher, acho que pode ser essa Kuvira.-Mako fala, Tasha sorri, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando em frente ao dobrador de fogo.

Na saído do prédio, o capanga joga o corpo do garoto no banco de trás do carro, dando a volta para entrar no assento do motorista.O automóvel dispara, saindo da região mais litorânea, Korra aperta os olhos mantendo uma distância segura do carro do capanga de Tasha, sua mão aperta o volante com raiva, sabia que a ganguester faria qualquer coisa para lhe manter no poder, mas não podia simplesmente ignorar que provavelmente iriam matar aquela criança.

Desde de manhã, após acordar com Asami dormindo em seu peito, Korra infelizmente teve que seguir seu plano. Que consistia em conferir mesmo se Tasha não estava lhe escondendo nada, principalmente se a mulher não desconfiava sobre ser o Avatar, esse segredo iria muito além de até sua vingança por Hiroshi. Falando na família Sato,Korra queria continuar vigiando Asami, ainda mais por saber que a morena não ia desistir tão fácil de ir atrás do seu pai.

O carro adentra um bairro mais afastado da cidade, e se Korra não estivesse enganada seria um dos territórios da gangue de Varrick, sua mente vagueia pouco tempo o assunto pois sua atenção se prende quando o homem estaciona o veículo e tira o corpo desmaiado de Kai das portas de trás.

Rapidamente Korra freia, parando o carro de mal jeito, seus pés aceleram ao ver o homem entrar em um beco, e em segundos a dominadora de metal estava adentrando o mesmo beco.O homem terminava de colocar o garoto no chão, Korra nem espera o capanga sequer perceber sua presença, facilmente ela domina o metal das lixeiras fazendo elas prenderem o homem no chão.Outro pedaço de metal cobre os olhos do homem, impedindo de deixar ele ver sua aparência, mas o capanga ainda consegue soltar uma rajada de fogo na sua direção.

Esticando os braços, Korra facilmente faz as chamas desapareceram, o homem sem enxergar acaba ficando totalmente sem chances e logo suas mãos também eram revestidas com metal.

-O que Tasha quer com o garoto ?-Korra fala simples, se aproximando do homem o suficiente e pegando o corpo de Kai, o dobrador de fogo fica em silêncio e considerando a forma como respirava ofegante era claro que estava com medo.

-Me responda.-Korra aperta o metal contra o corpo do homem, que fala rapidamente.

-Ela usou ele para arrancar as informações dos policiais, ela precisava ter certeza que a dobradora de metal era o Avatar.-O homem quase grita,mas logo o metal estava também sobre sua boca, impedindo de contar seu segredo para todos da região.

-Quem são os policiais ? Qual o nome deles ?-O homem engoliu em seco,o metal sobre sua boca se afrouxa.

-Mako e Bolin, ou algo do tipo, um é dobrador de fogo e o outro de terra.-O homem fala desperado, mas o aperto dos metais se afrouxam um pouco, Korra vai até o garoto ainda desacordado.

Sem falar mais nada Korra sai do beco, se concentrando para manter o homem ainda preso enquanto ela se afastava do local, ao seu lado no banco, Kai acorda aos poucos, sua primeira reação é tentar fugir, mas sua mão presa impedia disso acontecer.

-Quem é você ? O que quer de mim ?-O garoto fala e sente seu corpo doer, em seu braço direito havia algumas marcas de queimadura, mas Korra não responde até estar em um lugar afastado e seguro.

-Você sabe quem eu sou garoto, e pelo jeito Tasha descobriu o que sabia mas não se preocupe, ela deve saber o que aconteceu com você.-Korra fala parando mais perto do centro de Cidade República.

-Você está livre, apenas preciso que entregue isso a Asami Sato.-Korra tira um papel do bolso, anotando rapidamente algo com uma caneta, o garoto segura o papel e fala desconfiado.

-Por que eu faria isso para você ?-Korra puxa o braço do menino, que solta um gemido de dor e tenta se afastar.

-Nós dois sabemos que não podemos confiar em Tasha, eu irei acabar com ela, apenas preciso que ela faça uma última coisa para mim e não precisará se preocupar com ela se seguindo ou te querendo calado.-Korra fala e espera alguma forma de manifestação do garoto, um pequeno sorriso aparece no seu rosto.

-Agora, faça o que mandei e está livre, ou se tentar me enganar posso contar a Tasha o que realmente aconteceu e ela acabaria com seus amigos.-Korra fala e desdobrando o metal que estava em volta do pulso do garoto, Kai entendo o recado e logo saí do carro.

Seus pés aceleram, seus olhos reconhecem o lugar, estava perto da empresa Sato e de uma delegacia, Kai atravessa a rua, sumindo da visão de Korra que volta a dirigir o carro.Ela precisava ter uma conversa séria com Tasha, mas isso ficaria para mais tarde.

Afastado da cidade, Amon entra na sala, muito dos seus capangas olham para si, era muito incomum o líder interromper uma sessão de treinamento, mas o instrutor abaixa a cabeça, sem reclamar por um segundo.

-Me desculpe interromper o treinamento, mas eu tenho que dizer algo que vem me preocupando.-O mascarado fica em silêncio por alguns segundos, todos no local olhavam atentamente, e preocupados pois o olhar do líder passava sobre todos.

-Temo que tenhamos um invasor na nossa sociedade, e que ele está nesta sala.-O clima pesa em segundos, todos se entreolham, cada um ali era suspeito, até mesmo o instrutor de luta.

-Eu posso sentir, não adianta se esconder.-Os olhos de Amon capturam um homem que estava em estado de alerta e em postura pronta para atacar, mas logo desvia sua atenção e caminhando devagar ele adentra entre os lutadores.

-Eu sinto que ele está com medo, sinto que quer lutar.-Amog fala parando de costa para o homem e olhando para uma pessoa qualquer, o desconhecido arregala os olhos e todos se afastam.

Em um movimento rápido, Amon segura o homem das suas costas, que havia abaixado a guarda, mas mesmo assim solta uma rajada de fogo que passa perto de si.O dobrador de sangue acerta golpes fortes, fazendo o homem cair fraco no chão, sem sua dominação, mas ainda não permanente.

-Levem ele até minha sala.-Amon fala simples, e caminha devagar até a saída da sala, Hiroshi esperava na porta, seu olho se prende no traidor e ele fala.

-O que fará com ele ? Tirará a dominação dele ?-Amog sorri por debaixo da máscara, mas não responde ainda, esperando estar a sós somente com o Sato e o dobrador de fogo que tenta soltar fogo pelas mãos,mas mal sai uma faísca.

-Tenho um plano melhor…. Vamos conseguir de vez aquele Avatar.-Um sorriso aparece no rosto de Hiroshi, Amon se aproxima do homem que tremia diante de tanto medo.

-Não fique com medo, se fizer tudo direito prometo não tirar sua vida……

As portas da delegacia se abrem, revelando a chefe de polícia totalmente sem paciência, e principalmente preocupada. Dois dos seus policiais haviam sumido, o que poderia significar qualquer coisa, visto que Mako e Bolin estavam ligados a uma importante operação.Seus dois ajudantes a seguem até a sala, e todos os outros policiais acompanham os três com os olhos,mas invés de ir até sua sala para conversarem em particular vão até a sala de interrogação.

-Soltem o garoto.-Lin fala entrando na sala, logo o policial que vigiava Kai o solta das algemas, o menino aperta os pulsos, mas ainda continua em silêncio.

-Me deixem a sós com ele, mais tarde conversamos sobre suas ações.-Lin fala firme, ela se senta em frente ao garoto e espera estarem sozinhos na sala para começar falar.

-Primeiro peço desculpas por esses incompetentes, mas preciso ser direta, o que aconteceu com Mako e Bolin.-Kai suspira, ele sabia que não iria ser bem recebido na delegacia mas valia a pena o risco, não podia arriscar deixar os policiais nas mãos de Tasha, ainda mais porque logo estaria também com um alvo nas costas.

-Eu trabalhava para Tasha, mas servia como informante para Mako e Bolin, ontem a noite fomos pegos e ela os mantém presos.-O garoto fala abaixando o olhar, Lin avalia sua feição e acredita que ele não mentia, para finalmente falar novamente.

-Sabe onde eles estão ?-O garoto levanta o olhar, por alguns segundos consegue lembrar se sentir um cheiro, de brisa do mar.

-Perto do litoral, Tasha tem alguns esconderijos lá, mas estava com uma venda não sei exatamente aonde.

.-O que estava informando para Mako e Bolin ?- O garoto aperta os lábios, Lin mantém um olhar frio, avaliando todas as ações de Kai.

-Sobre o dominadora de metal que apareceu na cidade, ela estava trabalhando com Tasha, mas parece ter algo por trás, Mako e Bolin desconfiavam de algo mas não me falaram.-Lin suspira, passando uma mão pelos cabelos grisalhos e fica de pé.

-Vamos garoto, você vai me mostrar esses esconderijos e eu vou atrás de Mako e Bolin ainda hoje, não podemos deixá-los simplesmente nas mãos desses bandidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> então o que acharam ? Mako e Bolin vão conseguir fugir ou Lin vai salvá-los antes que Tasha de um fim neles ? Eles irão contar das suas suspeitas sobre o Avatar ? E o que acham que tinha no papel que Korra mandou entregar para Asami ? Até o próximo capítulos amigues comentem sempre :)


	6. Os olhos do mar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cidade República é uma cidade linda, mas mesmo assim não consigo me manter presa aqui, se quiser me ver antes que eu parta, siga os barulhos dos motores durante a noite, acredito que saiba o que quero dizer.  
>  Ass. K.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá querida, desculpe me pela demora, vou tentar voltar postar com regularidade. Bem o capítulo de hoje é na média de tamanho que escrevo mas o próximo tentarei fazer um pouco maior.  
>  Boa leitura e nos vemos lá em baixo

Mais uma vez o dia havia passado de forma assustadoramente rápido, felizmente sem muitas reuniões, Asami pode terminar seu projeto e mandar para sua equipe pessoal avaliar os riscos e os possíveis lucros e no máximo até o final do mês a motocicleta estaria sendo testada em suas pistas.No entanto, ainda em meio a tanto trabalho e projetos que mereciam sua atenção, a Sato simplesmente conseguia tirar momentos para pensar sobre Korra, ela não havia retornado ao clube e sinceramente, se encontrasse a dobradora com outro cliente sentia que iria agir de forma irracional, e todos essas sensações ( já que Asami se recusava pensar que poderia ser sentimentos), deixavam a morena ainda mais confusa.

Somente no final do dia, quando saia da garagem do seu prédio, que Asami, ainda alheia demais as coisas que acontecia, mal viu o garoto correr para atravessar a rua e se o mesmo não estivesse atento e pulasse iria ser pego em cheio. Percebendo a gravidade do que fez, Asami sai do automóvel na hora, e felizmente por não ser o horário de pico, os outros carros apenas desviam do seu.

-Você está bem ?-Asami tenta se aproximar do garoto, que arregala os olhos, provavelmente reconhecendo quem ela era, e de medo ele literalmente sai correndo, deixando um pequeno papel cair do bolso.

-Espera, deixou cair isso.-Asami tenta gritar mas o garoto não olha para trás, rapidamente a morena agarra o papel, antes que ele voasse com o ventos que batiam fortemente em Cidade República.

A morena volta para seu carro, sua curiosidade estava atiçada, queria abrir o papel e talvez ele diria algo sobre o garoto ? Essa foi a melhor desculpa que Asami pensou para justificar seu ato, mas em poucos segundos o que estava escrito no papel mudava toda a situação.

**_Cidade República é uma cidade linda, mas mesmo assim não consigo me manter presa aqui, se quiser me ver antes que eu parta, siga os barulhos dos motores durante a noite, acredito que saiba o que quero dizer._ **

**_Ass. K._ **

**** Asami simplesmente não acreditava no que lia, um garoto havia deixado cair um bilhete que poderia ser de Korra, ela teve que ler duas vezes para ter certeza que aquilo não era uma miragem ou que ela que havia sofrido um acidente de carro e agora alucinava.

Deixando o papel de lado, Asami dirige para casa, a encontrando vazia, provavelmente Kuvira e Opal saíram juntas de novo e a Sato fez uma nota mental de conversar com sua amiga sobre sua relação com sua meia irmã. Adentrando o corredor central, Asami não perde o hábito de conferir o quarto de Hiroshi, sem dúvidas era uma besteira achar que seu pai iria simplesmente voltar para casa e lhe abraçar, como se nada tivesse mudado desde de sua partida.

Suspirando, Asami tira as roupas, indo para seu banheiro, enchendo sua luxuosa banheira e colocando metade de um sal de banho. Prendendo o cabelo em um coque alto, a Sato adentra a água morna, seu corpo relaxa no mesmo instante, mostrando o quão cansado e tensionado estava, talvez merecesse uma folga.

Seus pensamentos voltam para os únicos momentos relaxantes da semana, Korra sobre seu corpo, deixando beijos por toda sua pele, os olhos azuis como o céu estavam escuros de tanto desejo.

“Korra”-Asami fecha os olhos lembrando de como esse nome era lindo para gemer e principalmente o motivo por trás do gemido, a morena havia tocado de forma tão diferente mas ao mesmo tempo firme, em um meio termo como se fosse sua primeira vez mas soubesse bem o que fazer, era tudo simplesmente inexplicável.

Levantando da banheira, Asami alcança a toalha se enrolando e saindo da banheira, ela estava decidida, não importava os sentimentos que sentia ao pensar em Korra, ou que aquele recado poderia não ser para você. Ela não podia simplesmente deixá-la ir, não sem pelo menos uma devida despedida, Asami deixa a água ainda na banheira, se iludindo de retornar a ela ainda esta noite e talvez acompanhada da dobradora de metal.

Enquanto a Sato se dirigia para o encontro, Korra terminava de vestir uma roupa que

havia comprado, uma blusa simples branca de botões e uma calça preta, com um tênis preto, era básico considerando o local que iriam encontrar Asami era o suficiente. Na ficha que Tasha havia passado, havia informações tanto de Hiroshi quanto da sua filha, principalmente coisas mais íntimas 

da sua vida, como sua ida a algumas corridas ilegais, além de baladas como a Varrick.

Korra desce do carro, várias pessoas levantam seu olhar na sua direção, pelas informações, esse local de corridas ilegais era o mais longe possível dos domínios de Tasha. Varrendo o local com atenção, Korra não reconheçe homens de Varrick ou Tasha, o que era esperada, já que aqui era uma área de “trégua”, por ficar próximo do centro da cidade e consequentemente da polícia.

A dobradora de metal estava com um pé para trás, talvez não devesse ter confiado naquele moleque, mas ao mesmo tempo, interceptar Asami seria muito comprometedor, e Korra temia não resistir a aquela tentação de olhos verdes. Dormir com Asami foi diferente, muito diferente do que pensava, e isso não era um bom sinal, o que Korra não precisava era algo para atrapalhar sua vingança, e ao mesmo tempo a ajuda de Asami seria bem agradável.

Não demora muito para outro carro adentrar o galpão, agora um pouco vazio pois muitos haviam ido correr pela cidade e se Korra não tivesse um objetivo maior nesta noite ela poderia participar, a falta de adrenalina fazia seu corpo se sentir dormente. Asami desce do carro sem olhar para os lados, totalmente focada em quão sexy Korra está naquela roupa e escorada no carro, a dobradora de metal por outro lado confere se havia pessoas por perto, e antes que a Sato pudesse dizer algo, ela colou seus lábios em um selinho demorado com direito a uma mordida leve.

-Eu também senti saudades.-Asami se separa sorrindo, seus olhos cercam o ambiente, e agradece por estar quase totalmente vazio e poder se soltar, Korra desce seu olhar pelo lindo vestido que a Sato usava, vermelho era realmente a cor que combinava com ela.

-Fico feliz que recebeu meu convite, seria realmente frustrante ficar sem te ver.-Korra fala invertendo as posições, colocando Asami contra o capô do seu carro, e começando beijar a região do seu pescoço. O plano era simples e seria parecido com da primeira noite delas, sexo depois conversa certo ?

-Korra, eu quero falar algo.-Asami puxa o rosto da dobradora de terra, enquanto a mesma tentava lhe beijar novamente, Korra solta um suspira e concorda com a cabeça.

-Podemos ir a um lugar mais reservado, quero falar algo com você.-Korra olha para os lados, sua mão vai até seu bolso, trancando seu carro e falando sorrindo.

-Você dirige ?-Asami sorri, segurando a mão de Korra e puxando a mesma até seu carro, as duas adentram o veículo que logo abandona o galpão.

Muito longe dali, sobre as nuvens, os dirigíveis policiais estavam em massa concentrando sobre a área de Tasha, a chefe de polícia risca mais um ponto no mapa,seus olhos vão até o garoto, que aperta os olhos. Era tarde da noite, mas a Beifong não iria descansar um músculo sequer até seus dois policiais estivessem seguros e longe da gangster, era simplesmente arriscado demais deixar Mako e Bolin com Tasha.

-Tasha tem um conjunto de prédios, nesta região, perto do litoral, para ela seria uma fuga rápida caso algo acontecesse, e podem ter levado Mako e Bolin para lá, pois seria fácil se livrar deles.-O garoto abaixa a cabeça a cada palavra pronunciada, uma culpa enorme o envolvia, a culpa era totalmente dele, Lin percebe isso e aperta os lábios, lembrando das palavras de sua esposa, “ você consegue, apenas seja carinhosa com os outros igual é comigo”

-Olha garoto, a culpa não é sua, Mako e Bolin sabiam dos riscos e isso é a vida de um policial, agora não desanime, temos que achá-los certo ?-A beifong coloca uma mão no ombro de Kai que solta um sorriso pequeno, e volta apontar para o mapa.

-Eles estarão aqui, é o melhor lugar que conheço que Tasha levaria pessoas.-Lin concorda com sua cabeça, seus ajudantes olhavam torto para o garoto, a Beifong ignora, indo até o comunicador para planejar um ataque, eles não podiam falhar, Kai estava certo, perto do litoral, se Tasha tivesse um bom dobrador de água seria facilmente escapar até levando Mako e Bolin.

-Me escutem, o foco é pegar Mako e Bolin, se conseguirmos pegar Tasha tudo bem, mas não podemos pensar na possibilidade de deixá-la levar eles, todos ouviram ?- Lin fala e ouve todos concordarem.

-Vamos nos dividir, metade invade pelo chão se dividindo em duas equipes, a maior parte invade o prédio e a outra fica do lado de fora, prontos para pegarem Tasha caso ela tente fugir, a outra metade virá comigo e invadiremos pelo telhado, e provavelmente encontraremos mais capangas.-Lin fala e começa dividir as equipes, e em poucos minutos, os policiais estavam a postos e a missão começava.

Descendo pelos fios de metais, não demora muito para os gangster perceberem que estavam sobre ataque, Mako percebe a confusão e logo um homem adentrava a sala onde ele estava,Tasha se afasta do dobrador de fogo mas sem apagar as chamas em suas mãos.

-Eles estão aqui.-O homem avisa, Tasha sorri e se volta para Mako, acertando um soco em cheio do seu rosto, fazendo ele ficar alheio, quase o suficiente para os desmaiar.

Os primeiros sinais de fogo trazem uma sensação de conforto para Mako, mas quando ele percebe sua sala em chamas a sensação se transforma em desespero, com muito esforço, consegue dominar o fogo o impedindo de se aproximar, mas o metal em volta as duas mãos e pernas ainda era um grande obstáculo.

Lin invade um andar, era simples apenas com um quarto, da onde saía uma grande fumaça, mas antes que policial se aproximasse, Tasha passa sendo protegido por dobradores.

A policial atira um pedaço de metal na direção das pernas de Tasha, mas um dos capangas o desvia fazendo acertar a parede, a líder da gangue desaparece descendo as escadas, Lin suspira antes de voltar lutar com os capangas que mesmo que soubessem dobrar o metal ainda estavam longe de conseguirem lhe derrotar.

Seus policiais correm atrás de Tasha, enquanto Lin adentra o quarto em chamas, seus olhos vão até a figura de Mako, amarrado no centro da sala e o fogo ao seu redor, a dobradora de metal abre facilmente as janelas metálicas e parte da fumaça sai falicitado a respiração.

-Mako ! Eu estou aqui.-Lin fala dobrando uma grande metal fazendo um escudo contra as chamas, e andando devagar até o homem, Mako sorri sentindo seu lábio doer, sua cabeça doía como o inferno mas se recusava desmaiar, até saber que seu irmão está bem.

-Bolin,você achou ele ?-Mais policiais adentram a sala, tentando domar o fogo o comprimindo até acabar o oxigênio, Lin facilmente solta Mako e o ajuda ficar de pé.

-Vamos achar ele, agora vão te levar até um hospital.-Mako tenta falar algo, mas um policial já o segurava, mas antes dele perder Lin de vista, ouve a voz dela soou alta.

-Iremos encontrá-lo, eu te dou minha palavra.-Mako concorda com a cabeça subindo as escadas com ajudas de dois homens, suas costelas doíam e respirar era dolorido demais,

-Vamos, temos que achar Bolin.-Lin fala descendo rapidamente as escadas, mas seu corpo para ao ver um fogo envolver seus policiais do lado de foro do prédio e em seguida uma enorme quantidade de água os jogá-los longe, a chefe de polícia faz um sinal para seus homens continuarem, rapidamente ela pula a janela, jogando um fio de metal na parede do prédio e descendo os andares em segundos.

Uma bola de fogo passa a centímetros do seu rosto, mas Lin desvia sentindo a queda doer um pouco seu joelho, ignorando a dor, suas mãos se mexem pelo ar, fazendo o chão. abrir e criar um espaço seguro entre elas.

Outra enorme onda vêm do litoral, Lin faz uma barreira entre a água e si, mas antes que pudessem reagir, outra rajada forte de fogo a impede de abaixar sua defesa, batendo o pé no chão, a policial sente a presença de duas pessoas, mas um rapidamente desaparece, e focando por alguns segundo Lin segura os pés do homem que dobrava fogo e finalmente saindo de trás da barreira.

Seus olhos varrem o mar, sem encontrar vestígio de onde Tasha poderia estar, mas logo sua atenção desvia ao ouvir a voz de Bolin.

-Chefe Beifong ?-O dobrador de terra segurava a barriga, seus lábios estavam menos machucados do que de Mako mas por outro lado sua mão tinha queimaduras visíveis.

-Bolin, fico feliz em te ver.-Lin fala realmente feliz e se aproximando, mas Bolin estava com uma expressão seria.

-Você tem que achar Tasha, ela vai matar Korra.-Lin arregala os olhos, o policial parece ler sua mente pois fala.

-Eu sei que não deveríamos ter investigado sem seu consentimento mas eu sentia que tinha algo errado e estava certo, Tasha só precisava ter certeza, e agora que ela tem não duvido que ela hesitará em matar o Avatar.

Muito longe de toda aquela confusão estava Korra, Asami havia levado para um píer perto do galpão onde se encontraram, o carro para e as duas descem para poder caminhar, o silêncio entre as duas eram confortável mas a dobradora de metal se surpreende ao sentir sua mão ser envolvida pela de Asami.

Asami sabia o risco de afastar Korra com esse pequeno gesto mas ao mesmo tempo era diferente a sensação quando a mão do dobradora devolveu o aperto, chegando perto da grade do píer, Asami se escora no metal e puxa a morena contra seu corpo, as deixando perigosamente próximas.

-Sei que deve estar se perguntando o por quê de vir aqui.-Asami fala ao perceber Korra observando bem o local, a dobradora de metal achou realmente lindo a vista para o mar mas sobre esse píer as duas estavam expostas demais, mas Korra ignora essa sensação e fala sorrindo.

-Eu adorei a vista, o mar de Cidade República é lindo.-Asami sorri, seus olhos vão para o grande espaço vazio no píer, e suas memórias da infância voltam, uma pequena Asami corria pelo local fugindo do seu pai que havia pedido para ir para casa.

-Esse lugar significa algo para você certo ? Consigo ver isso no seus olhos.-Os dedos de Korra levantam o queixo de Asami, fazendo um leve carinho na Sato que morde os lábios desviando o olhar.

Era inexplicável como ter esse olhar penetrante de Korra fazia Asami se abrir, era como se pudesse relevar até seus maiores segredos que a dobradora não iria julgá-la, Asami era um livro aberto pronto para ser lido por Korra e seus olhos azuis como o mar, única testemunha daquele momento.

O beijo foi calmo, o metal frio fez a pele de Asami arrepiar, mas ao mesmo tempo o calor vindo de Korra balanceava toda a situação, os braços da morena envolvem sua cintura a puxando para mais perto.As mãos de Asami passam pelos braços musculosos de Korra, antes de pararem nas mechas morenas do Avatar e puxarem forte, arrancando um gemido abafado dos lábios de Korra.

-Você vai mesmo embora ?-Asami fala ainda de olhos fechadas, e com a testa colada na de Korra, as duas estavam ofegantes, ainda sobre efeito do beijo, era tudo muito mágico.

A mente de Korra era uma bagunça, suas mãos tinham vida própria e passeavam sobre o corpo de Asami, como se não o tivesse explorado o suficiente, e por alguns segundos a dobradora avalia contar a verdade para Asami.

“Ela merece saber o que o pai dele fez, Asami não merece sofrer”-Sua mente gritava, Korra queria esquecer sua vingança, esquecer Tasha, esquecer o mascarado que queria dominar a cidade e tirar a dominação de todos, esquecer tudo menos como era bom beijar Asami,.

-Eu não tenho certeza ainda, essa noite me fez mudar um pouco de ideia.-Korra fala suspirando e olhando para o mar, uma leve onda batia na areia, Asami passa uma mão no rosto indo até uma cicatriz perto da orelha e Korra.

-Minha mãe me trazia aqui, meu vinha as vezes mas a maioria era somente nós duas.-Asami faz uma pausa,seus olhos vão para a praia a sua esquerda, as lembranças dela nadando com sua mãe eram fortes e vinham acompanhada do comum aperto no peito.

-Meus pais morreram cedo.-Korra fala baixo, seu cérebro lhe gritava para não abrir mais a boca sobre esse assunto mas seu coração buscava uma forma de confortar a Sato que lhe olha com carinho.

-Eu sinto muito, realmente não imaginava.-Korra deixa um sorriso pequeno abrir em seu rosto, desviando o olhar para o mar a sua direita, suas mãos envolvem a de Asami e seus lábios sussurram.

-Quer entrar no mar ? Sabe no reino da terra não tem muitos.-Korra fala bem humorada e puxando as Sato pela escada a baixo, o vestido caro de Asami estavam na areia junto com a roupa recém comprada de Korra, mas as duas estavam ocupadas demais correndo para o mar para se preocupar com isso.

Quando a água beija seus pés, Korra sente seu corpo travar, Asami percebe o receio da dobradora de terra e volta se aproximar dela.

-Vamos, nada irá acontecer.-Korra sabia disso, ela não iria se afogar era óbvio, mas entrar na água trouxe memórias muito antigas, quando ela entrou em um lago recém descongelado, acompanhado da sua mãe.

_ " **Vamos querida, nada irá acontecer, eu estou aqui "- A pequena Korra corre para os braços da sua mãe, e as duas adentram o lago extremamente gelado.** _

**_As duas começam uma fraca guerra de água quando Korra dobra a água e joga uma considerável onda em sua mãe, que sorri antes de lhe abraçar._ **

**_"Tonraq querido, nossa filha dobrou água "-Senna fala animada e correndo para fora da água com sua filha, Korra sorri trazendo uma pequena bolha de água consigo. Seu pai sai de dentro da sua casa, e seu semblante preocupada se substitui totalmente ao ver sua menina correndo na sua direção com uma bolha de água nas mãos._ **

**_"Papai, olha eu sei dobrar água "-Korra fala animada,Tonraq sorri a pegando no colo, no meio do caminho a bolha quase caí mas o homem ajuda sua filha a voltar dobrar a água._ **

**_"Você será uma grande dobradora de água minha filha, eu consigo sentir isso"- Tonraq deposita um beijo na cabeça de Korra que brincava animada com a bola de água em suas mãos, Senna volta se aproximar do marido falando._ **

_**"Nossa menininha é incrível** "  _

__

_ *** _

__ Na tribo da água do sul estava Katara, seus olhos estavam fechados, suas mãos dobravam a água, a energia fluía por toda a extensão do mar, ela enxergava quase tudo, uma criança correndo para o mar com seus amigos, um marinheiro saindo do seu barco após um dia exaustivo e duas mulheres tomando banho de mar.

Seus olhos se abrem ao sentir uma forte energia se juntar com a sua, isso era os que Aang fazia, quando os dois treinavam juntos a dominação de água. Seu filho percebe sua reação e coloca uma mão no ombro, falando calmo.

-Tem algo errado mãe ?-Katara se levanta, tirando as mãos da água, e se vira para seu filho.

**-O Avatar está em Cidade República.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, aconteceu muito coisa nesse capítulo né ? Principalmente em relação ao segredo de Korra, tudo parece estar indo por água a baixo. Até o próximo cap querides


	7. O reencontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Temos a permissão de ferir a dobradora de metal ?-Um dos capangas fala, Amon levanta o rosto, e toda a multidão de afasta do homem que se pronunciou, ninguém possui a audácia de respirar alto naquele momento.  
> -Precisamos dela viva, mas não se importem em machucarem ela caso seja necessário, temos um objetivo, capturar Korra, e vamos alcança-lo , independente do que aconteça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá querides leitores, sinto muito pela demora, mesmo que poucas pessoas leiam eu me sinto péssima em demorar atualizar ,mas enrolar, boa leitura à vocês, até lá em baixo.

"Vamos querida, se concentre apenas na minha voz e na água, esqueça tudo só redor"-Katara fala calma, a garota mexe as mãos devagar, sobre o pequeno machucado na pele da idosa, e após alguns minutos, finalmente um brilhos surge, e logo a pele estava totalmente restaurada.

"Parabéns Korra, você a cada dia está melhor na dominação de água"- Korra sorri ficando de pé, era de noite, as duas estavam do lado de fora do orfanato, Katara lhe ensinava coisas novas toda lua cheia, quando todas as crianças dormia e nenhum homem estranho estava vigiando o local.

"Katara podemos treinar a dominação de gelo ?"-Korra sabia que a dominação de gelo era algo mais sério, pois da última vez que treinaram, houve um incidente e quase metade do orfanato acordou, felizmente Katara mentiu e todos acreditaram nela.

"Podemos treinar sim, agora de novo na posição, olhei fechados, corpo relaxado, mãos leves."-Korra volta se sentar, seguindo o passo a passo, controlando a água que estava no seu colar.

"Agora transforme isso em uma fina lâmina."-Korra aperta as sombrancelhas, e a água vira um pequena linha achatada, mas ainda líquida.

"Ótimo, agora tente transformar em gelo."-Korra suspira, se concentrando, até sentir a água cair em suas mãos, totalmente congelada, um sorriso abre no rosto de Korra, que fica de pé segurando o gelo.

"Isso foi ótimo, agora acho que já deu sua hora de dormir, amanhã tenho um dia cheio."-Korra abraça Katara, a mulher mais velha passa a mão em seu cabelos morenos, antes de desejar uma boa noite e ver a adolescente sumir em um corredor.

***

"Kuvira, ataque !"-O homem grita, Kuvira concorda com a cabeça antes de se preparar para uma sequência de golpes.

Pedras vinham de todas as direções, Korra levanta várias muralhas para as mais rápidas, enquanto as mais pesadas utiliza o grande salão ao seu favor, impondo uma grande distância entre as duas.

Uma gota de suor desce pelas duas costas ao mesmo tempo que o chão se afunda sobre si, mas Korra é rápida em saltar para o lado, rolando e se defendendo o melhor que pode, esperando as ordens claras para contra atacar.

"Korra, contra ataque."- Korra fica de pé rapidamente, suas mãos trabalham em estremecer o chão inteiro, deixamos instável para as duas, o que lhe ganha alguns segundos assim acertando dois golpes enquanto Kuvira mantinha a guarda baixa.

"Kuvira, use o metal."-O homem fala simples, enquanto trás várias barras de metais facilmente, as jogando no chão, Kuvira sorri envolvendo seu corpo com proteção antes de começar atacar Korra com terra e metal.

Korra morde o lábio, quando um metal corta a pele do seu braço, mas antes que os outros acertassem seu corpo, seus pés correm para a direita e se aproximando em diagonal, suas chances em ganhar era de chegada perto. 

Sua mente se recorda, Kuvira é frágil de perto apenas defenda, contra ataque no momento certo.

Quanto mais próximo ficava da sua amiga, mais metais corriam na sua direção, cortando o ar em segundos e passando perto mas nunca o suficiente para machucar, Korra sorri levantando duas muralhas e a empurrando na direção de Kuvira, que busca um recuo e de defende jogando a pedra para cima.

Korra sorri, elevando o chão sobre si, o suficiente para se jogar no ar, e trazendo consigo algumas pedras, que lhe defendem dos metais furiosos de Kuvira. Ainda fora do chão, Korra joga a pedra que sua amiga havia se livrado com força de volta para ela, que usa o metais para dividir em dois, no entrando ao abrir, Korra seguro o colar de Kuvira, ganhando a partida.

" A partida acabou, Korra ganhou, agora todos vocês vão tomar um banho e depois jantar"- O homem fala desinteressado, Korra sorri voltando até sua amiga e a ajudando a levantar, Kuvira sorri tirando uma poeira da sua roupa.

" Essa sua última jogado foi surpreendente mas não se acostume, da próxima irei ganhar.'-Korra sorri caminhando devagar, seu corpo pedia descanso e talvez ela não iria jantar, deixando um tempo maior para dormir.

"Vamos jantar primeiro ? Assim pegamos os peixes mais frescos."-Kuvira pisca para Korra que concorda com a cabeça entendendo o que significava.

A salão estava praticamente vazio, a maioria estava espremido nos chuveiros tentando pegar o máximo de água quente, que havia esquentado com o calor do dia. As duas dobradoras pegam seus pratos, servindo suas comidas e voltando para se sentar o mais longe possível dos guardas.

"Falta pouco tempo, pelo o que anotamos, a próxima troca de turnos será no final da semana."-Kuvira fala baixo, antes de enfiar um pedaço de peixe, nada fresco, na boca.

"Certo, agora temos que conseguir o mapa e decidirmos para onde cada uma vai."-Korra fala comendo sua comida, Kuvira olha para os lados, conferindo antes de falar.

"Sobre isso, acho que devemos fazer algo, mesmo que seja pequena, existe a chance de uma de nós sermos pegas, por isso, acho que devíamos nos separar e se encontramos fora do reino da terra apenas."-Korra abaixa a cabeça, ela queria ser livre novamente, uma vida nova, deixar tudo para trás, mas por outro lado Kuvira era tudo o que tinha.

"Onde quer se encontrar ?"-Korra fala baixo, Kuvira leva o último pedaço de peixe na boca, o mapa do mundo vem em sua cabeça.

"Cidade República é uma boa, tribo da água muito frio e reino do fogo muito longe."-Korra concorda com a cabeça, Cidade República, ela sabia pouco sobre o lugar, Katara morou lá alguns anos mas não comentou muito sobre, seria um bom lugar para recomeçar, sem ninguém que lhe conheça, e muito grande para alguém lhe achar.

Kuvira suspira, suas mãos tateam secamente a cama, procurando o corpo de Opal, suspirando a dobradora senta na cama , abrindo finalmente os olhos, piscando algumas vezes com a claridade.

O quarto estava vazio, Opal provavelmente já havia descido para tomar café, e se fosse um dia normal Kuvira estaria junto com sua meia irmã, mas essa noite foi uma das piores da sua vida. Sua mente simplesmente não conseguia desligar, seus pensamentos passavam nas possibilidades de onde Korra poderia estar e as chances de estar em perigo.

Lin ligou tarde da noite, Opal que atendeu parecia que ia desmaiar quando sua tia falou que Korra corria risco de vida, Kuvira ficou devidamente preocupada, mas como havia o desaparecimento da líder da gangue, a chefe de polícia deixou apenas alguns homens de confiança responsáveis de vigiar a situação.

Para melhorar a situação da casa, Asami estava sumida, apenas saiu avisando que provavelmente dormiria fora, o que deixou Opal bem cuidadosa, e as duas estavam deitadas sem conseguir dormir, cada uma virada para um lado da cama, ainda brigadas.

"Acho que deveríamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu."-Kuvira foi a primeira falar, se virando para olhar para o teto, Opal continua virada para a porta mas fala baixo.

"Não tem nada de errado para conversámos."-Kuvira suspira, se virando para sua irmã, sua mão vão devagar até o ombro da mesma, ok ela conseguia fazer isso.

"Eu sinto muito, sei que não boa em relações, e sei também que não devia ter beijado sua amiga, mas não imaginava que ficaria magoada com isso."-Kuvira fala apertando os lábios com os dentes, Opal suspira, se virando fazendo as duas ficarem cara a cara.

"Não peça desculpas, você não teve culpa, eu estava apenas com…."-Opal se aproxima mais, enfiando o rosto no pescoço de Kuvira e abraçando sua cintura com os braços.

"Ciúmes."-A voz de Opal sai abafado, Kuvira sente suas bochechas esquentarem, mas suas mãos ignoram sua vergonha momentânea e envolvem sua meia irmã.

"Boa noite, Opal, durma bem."-Kuvira fala e logo sente Opal adormece contra si.

*** 

A Beifong mais baixa terminava de fazer o café da manhã, quando ouviu barulho vindo da sala, seus olhos buscam por Kuvira mas Asami era quem adentrava o local. Sua amiga usava um vestido vermelho, que parecia levemente molhado, Opal aperta os olhos e fala alto.

-Bom dia Asami.-A Sato se vira, Opal aperta os olhos e caminha na direção da amiga.

-Bom dia Opal, dormiu bem ?-Asami fala e sobe as escadas, sendo seguida por sua amiga, que aperta o olhar e fala suspeita.

-Foi meio conturbada, você não soube sobre Mako e Bolin certo ?-Asami sente seu corpo travar no meio do corredor, sua feição muda e ela fala alto.

-O que aconteceu com eles ?-Opal suspira, colocando as mãos nos ombros da amiga, trazendo um leve conforto para Asami.

-Calma Asami, eles já estão bem, apenas foram sequestrados.-Opal fala tentando amenizar a situação, bem ela sabia o quanto os irmãos eram próximos de Asami, e por julgar pela reação da Sato, ela realmente não tinha nenhuma consciência do que havia acontecido na última noite.

-Quem fez isso ? Onde eles estão ?-Asami fala abaixando a cabeça, a última noite com Korra foi ótima mas só de pensar na possibilidade de perder seus amigos e estar totalmente alheia a isso a deixava devastada.

-Uma gangue local, eles estavam investigando algo e acabaram sendo sequestrados mas agora já estão no hospital, já estão seguros Sami.-Asami concorda com a cabeça, Opal suspira e fala.

-Olha, vá tomar um banho, depois tome um bom café da manhã, e depois quero saber com quem está saindo.-Opal deposita um beijo demorado na bochecha de Asami que sorri, concordando com a cabeça antes de caminhar até seu quarto.

O cômodo estava totalmente igual Asami havia deixado, o vestido é o primeiro a deixar seu corpo, as lingeries estavam levemente fora de lugar, mesmo que as duas não havia passado dos beijos, não que seja ruim, ela havia adorado passar a noite com Korra, mesmo que a morena parecia levemente nervosa quando entrou na água.

Após fazerem uma guerra de água e nadarem no mar, as duas ficaram sentadas sobre uma toalha abandonada na areia, olhando as estrelas e conversando, esperando estarem levemente secas para poderem vestir suas roupas novamente.

Suspirando, Asami deixa a água da sua banheira ir embora, indo para o chuveiro tomar um banho e tirar toda a areia do seu corpo. 

A última noite com Korra foi estranhamente confortável, principalmente as conversas cheias de confissões de ambos os lados, a dobradora de terra falou um pouco sobre sua vinda para Cidade República nos trens da sua empresa. Por outro lado, Asami falou sobre sua visita ao reino da terra, avaliando os locais para auxiliar diretamente nas construções dos trens, enquanto seu pai viajava para encontrar com a rainha da terra, principalmente investidora.

Sobre a menção da rainha, Asami percebeu uma mudança de postura de Korra, mas nenhumas das duas falaram sobre e em segundos já conversam sobre outros assuntos.

Sem dúvidas havia sido seu melhor encontro com alguém, mas algo dentro de si ainda lhe culpava por estar tão alheia a tudo que acontecia, e não saber a situação que seus amigos.

Asami fecha os chuveiros, secando o cabelo, e caminhando até a frente do espelho, secando suas mechas pretas, e lembrando dos elogios vindo de Korra sobre como seu cabelo é lindo, faz a Sato pensar aonde a dobradora estaria.

***

No nível do mar, uma onda alta bate contra o paredão, molhando alguns carros que passavam pela rua abandonada, Tasha junto com seu capanga saem do mar, a dobradora de fogo finalmente suspira, ela odiava ter que fugir assim, mas não podia simplesmente desistir do seu plano. 

Como costume, seu infiltrado já estava adiantado, e escorado por dentro do cano que dava para o esgoto, o homem sorri e faz uma leve referência a sua líder que sorri ao ver, ele tirar uma papel do seu bolso.

-O líder dos igualitários estão pensando em invadir o torneio de dominação, mas ainda não é certeza, se ocorrer mesmo, é bom termos bons homens, principalmente que dominam metal, para conseguir manter uma distância. Os aprendizes já conseguem bloquear rapidamente dobradores, eu diria para usarmos metal para proteger o corpo e impedir isso.-O homem fala entregando o papel, era apenas um rascunho, do que seria o verdadeiro panfleto que iriam ser distribuídos.

-Isso é ótimo, Hiroshi estar mais perto daquele mascarado, sobre o que estão trabalhando, conseguiu descobrir ?-O homem suspira, passando a mão no cabelo, Tasha aperta os olhos, das suas mãos saem um fogo iluminando todo o cano.

-Eu tentei, mas poucos têm acesso a aquela sala, se eu for pego lá, eles me matam.-Tasha faz o fogo desaparecer, e dá as costas falando.

-Consiga isso, precisamos saber pelo menos o que trabalham, senão quem irá te matar sou eu.-Tasha sai do cano, sendo seguida pelo dominador de água, que ia começar dobrar a água mas a gangster o impede.

-Vamos voltar a pé, as duas estão mais cheia agora, e a polícia deve estar de olho no mar.-O homem concorda com a cabeça, colocando seu capuz, Tasha faz o mesmo, subindo as escadas e indo para a rua, os dois não imaginavam que de longe vários capangas de Amon estavam os vigiando, o mascarado faz um sinal e três homens seguem Tasha e seu capanga, se camuflando também na multidão que surge no final da rua.

-O que irá fazer depois que Tasha parar em algum lugar ?-Hiroshi fala ligando o carro, Amon sorri fechando as janelas pretas, impedindo de alguém de fora pudesse ver algo que acontecia dentro do veículo.

-Vamos esperar o Avatar chegar, e pegá-la e dar um fim de uma vez nessa dominadora de fogo.-Hiroshi sorri, o carro vira em uma rua parada, para longe dos olhares de qualquer curioso.

Ainda naquela região da cidade, Asami manobra seu carro facilmente na frente do hospital onde Mako e Bolin estavam se recuperando, Opal não sabia muito explicar os ferimentos dos policias, mas de acordo Lin era principalmente queimaduras e nada mais grave, por outro lado, a Sato queria ter certeza e ver com os próprios olhos que seus amigos estavam bem.

Asami conheceu os irmãos antes mesmo deles serem policias, em evento beneficente, onde a Sato mais jovens estava ajudando a alimentar as pessoas que moravam na rua, Mako era outro voluntário e os dois passaram a noite servindo sopas, já Bolin estava na distribuição dos cobertores e agasalhos, visto que o inverno havia chegado em peso em Cidade República. 

Os dois irmãos eram aspirantes em luta profissionais de luta, e Asami foi uma das patrocinadoras para eles conseguirem passar de fase, no entanto, na final dos campeonatos acabaram sendo derrotados e procuraram um emprego mais fixos. Inicialmente, somente Mako buscou emprego na delegacia, como detetives, mas com o passar do tempo seu irmão ajudava tanto que decidiu seguir os mesmos rumos.

treinados para sabermos invadir as maiores cidades dos reinos, até mesmo o da terra, éramos soldados, e bem se Korra estiver pensando do mesmo jeito posso imaginar o que ela pode fazer,

Asami sabia os riscos que seus amigos estavam sujeitos, mas ver pessoalmente Mako tomando soro na veia e com o rosto mais pálido do que normal, vez seu coração errar algumas batidas, todos sabiam que ela já teve algo com o dominador de fogo mas já havia ficado no passado, por outro lado, a Sato se preocupava realmente com Mako.

-Eu vim o mais rápido que pode, quando descobri o que havia acontecido.-Asami fala mesmo que o homem estivesse sobre efeito de remédios e dormindo, a sua mão vai até o cabelo bagunçado de Mako, tirando os fios da sua testa.

-Eu sinto muito, não sabia que estavam no hospital e nem nada que aconteceram, se não estaria aqui antes.-Um pequeno sorriso surge no rosto de Mako e ainda de olhos fechados o homem fala.

-Não se cobre tanto Asami, mas agora preciso pedir algo.-A mão de Mako alçanca a da Sato e aperta, ainda sem abrir os olhos, o dobrador continuar falar.

-Fale com Lin, ela precisa ir até o Avatar, ela estará em um prédio perto do litoral, Tasha tem um prédio, perto da estação de metrô, ela vai matar o Avatar.-Mako abre os olhos tentando se sentar, mas Asami o impede colocando suas mãos no peito dele.

-Eu irei falar, e você fique descansando, eu volto ainda hoje com notícias, nada irá acontecer com o Avatar… ?-Asami fala curiosa, Mako balança a cabeça suspirando, antes de falar.

-Eu não sei o nome dela, ela é uma dobradora de metal perigosa, fale para Lin não a subestimar.-Asami concorda ficando de pé, e dando um aperto carinhoso na mão de Mako, antes de sair do quarto do hospital, caminhando até a recepção, ligando do telefone informando a emergência.

Kuvira estava com Tenzin, o filho de Aang, como Lin estava terminando de resolver os problemas do caso do sequestro dos policiais os dois estavam responsáveis de comandar a busca por Korra. A missão não era bem uma busca, Kuvira se sentia imponente por estar apenas sentada esperando Korra aparecer, e em mesmo que sua amiga aparecesse em algum momento convence-la de se juntar aos líderes de Cidade República era outro problema para pensar.

Nem a dobradora de metal se sentia segura perto de tantos policiais, além do dobrador de ar, ela conseguiria fugir deles, ela tinha um plano em mente, mas algo em sua mente controlava seu impulso de fugir e de se afastar, que aos poucos desde sua adoção pela família Beifong ela vêm mudando.

Era o final da tarde quando o telefone tocou, Tenzin atende, sua feição estava tranquila como sempre, Kuvira ficou levemente curiosa pelo fato do homem parecer tão calmo, pelo pouco que sabia sobre os dobradores de ar que em sua maioria possuíam uma personalidade mais tímida, e que a dobra de ar pedia calma interior, bem diferente de dobrar a terra. Mas Kuvira para de pensar sobre dobradores de ar, quando a feição de Tenzin passa de tranquila para preocupação, sua mão livres escora na mesma, arrastando um mapa na sua direção e seus olhos vão para o relógio.

-Perto do litoral, e estação do metrô, certo precisamos de reforços, Tasha pode estar com uma pela segurança.-Kuvira fica de pé, se aproximando, seus olhos passando pelo litoral de Cidade República, até chegar na estação de trem, Tenzin estava certo, a região era longe do centro, e provavelmente de domínio de Tasha, eles precisavam ser rápidos e terem homens tanto o litoral tanto na estação de metrô, os melhores meios de fuga, suspirado Kuvira passa o dedo pelo mapa, imaginando por onde Korra poderia fugir.

-Precisamos de policiais na estação e litoral Tenzin, se não Tasha pode fugir facilmente.-Kuvira confere o relógio,Korra provavelmente iria entrar em contato no início da noite, quando normalmente era a troca de policiais.

-E precisamos ser rápido, Korra deve ir atrás de Tasha por volta das seis e meia, quando a polícia troca de turno.-O dobrador de ar aperta a sobrancelha, antes de repassar o recado e se despedir de Lin, desligando o telefone.

-Como sabe todos esses detalhes ?- Tenzin fala cauteloso, Kuvira suspira falando.

-Fomos treinados para sermos soldados, sabemos como invadir cada cidade central dos reinos, até da terra, e se Korr estiver agindo como fomos treinadas, posso ter um palpite de como ela irá agir.

****

Não demorou muito para Korra descobrir o que havia acontecido com Tasha na noite que passou com Asami, de manhã a dobradora de metal estava disfarçada entre os capangas de Tasha, perguntando aonde ela estaria, e julgando pela reação das pessoas era realmente um mistério, bem para maioria poderia ser mas Korra tinha um palpite onde a líder estaria.

No primeiro dia na cidade, quando entrou em contato com Tasha pela primeira vez, foi em um prédio de três andares, perto do litoral e a poucos metros da estação de metrô, e por considerar a quantidade de pessoas suspeitas que tinha perto do prédio, Korra deduziu que a maioria eram capangas disfarçados, de forma que os esconderijo não fosse tão óbvio como a boate suspeita com fortes seguranças.

A dobradora de metal esperou começar a noite aparecer, quando a rua ia se esvaziando aos poucos, e os capangas de Tasha começavam adentrar o prédio, Korra estava usando seu capuz de sempre, seus olhos varreram a rua e telhados próximos,até que um carro parou perto do prédio e dentro deles saíram alguns dobradores de terra que Korra se lembrava de serem bons na dobra de metal e naquele momento ela teve certeza.Tasha estava ali, e bem protegida, por isso ela teria que tentar uma forma de agir mais calma, mesmo que seu plano final fosse outro.

Por um lado Korra sentia que estava agindo por impulso, mas por outro seu cérebro tentava lhe convencer de não deixar seu segredo vir a tona, ninguém pode saber que ela o Avatar, Korra não pode ser o Avatar que o mundo precisa. As lembranças e sonhos que sempre tem quando tenta dormir lhe mostra isso, os Avatares anteriores eram pessoas boas, diferente dela, Korra era uma órfã, um soldado, ela não era uma pessoa pra ter tanto poder em mãos, não com um peso nas costas como um Avatar.

Seus punhos se fecham, os dois homens tampam sua passagem, eram mais altos mas Korra conseguiria derrubar eles facilmente se quisesse. 

-Quero falar com Tasha.-Os homens se entreolham, abrindo espaço para Korra passar, já dentro no prédio, vários olhares vão na sua direção, a dobradora de metal ignora todos, atravessando o andar indo até o elevador, Tasha com certeza estava no último andar.

-Tasha precisa de um barco, para meia hora, com mantimentos dentro.-Korra ouve ao sair do elevador, um homem alto falava com outros capangas, que passam rapidamente por si, entrando no elevador, a dobradora de metal se aproxima do homem desconhecido.

-Preciso conversar com Tasha.-Não era um pedido,o homem percebe isso, seus ombros levantam e ele caminha, entrando em um corredor, Korra os segue, vários outros capangas a acompanha os os olhos, o andar estava cheio, Tasha estava bem vigiada.

-Tasha, ela está aqui.-O homem anuncia sua chegada mas logo sai do ambiente, deixando Korra e Tasha sozinha na sala enorme, que parecia um escritório, com uma mesa central de frente para duas enormes janelas, Tasha estava olhando a rua , mas sua atenção se muda para a dobradora de metal que corre os olhos pelo ambiente, percebendo a pouca presença de coisas que conseguiria dobrar.

-A que devo sua visita Korra ?-Tasha fala se aproximando e se escorando na mesa, Korea passa os olhos pela roupa que a mulher usava, era ligeiramente mais simples do que a normais, além de parecerem um pouco úmidas.

-Fiquei sabendo que a polícia está atrás de você.-O semblante de Tasha continua descontraído, a mulher sorri e cruza os braços, falando.

-A polícia sempre esteve atrás de mim, isso não é uma grande novidade.-Korra sorri, devagar ela se aproxima, seus olhos passam pela janela e Tasha aperta a sombrancelha.

-Dessa vez é diferente, eles quase te pegaram não foi ? E bem, pelo modo que estava na janela e a quantidade de capangas no prédio, eu diria que você está bem receosa com a polícia na sua cola.-Korra fala sorrindo, seus braços cruzam igual Tasha fazia, mas a mulher agora estava com uma feição confusa, e já se aproximando de Korra.

-E você que normalmente age com tanta inteligente dessa vez cometeu um grande erro, deu um passo muito arriscado, deveria ter ficado escondida mais um tempo com aquele dobrador de água, não ter ido para seu prédio mais perto das saídas da cidade.-Tasha fica em pose de ataque, suas mãos estão prontas para atirar fogo em Korra, mas a dobradora de metal não se mexe, sua voz não vacila.

-Eu diria que você não tem muito tempo, a polícia deve estar a sua procura e logo chegaram a este prédio, mas se fosse esperta já teria ido embora da cidade certo ? Você ficou por algum motivo, acho que sei qual seria.-Tasha sente seu corpo flexiona, diante dos olhos de Korra, a dobradora de fogo não abaixa a guarda e fala tentando manter uma máscara.

-Você não sabe o que fala.-Korra sorri, ela se aproxima um pouco, mas não o suficiente para estar em perigo.

-Você sabe aonde o líder dos igualitários está, e aposto que espera um momento ideal para ataca-lo, matar esse mal da raiz, não estou certa ?-Antes de Tasha responder, um barulho no teto chama suas atenção, as duas mulheres correm os olhos para a janela, procurando a presença dos dirigíveis policiais.

-Não há nenhum dirigível.-Korra fala apertando sua sombrancelha, sua atenção se volta para o prédio a frente da janela, onde vários sombras atravessavam no que parecia ser uma tirolesa.

-São os igualitários.-Tasha fala, Korra ergue os ombros, caminhando rapidamente até a porta, barulhos de luta começavam soar do lado de fora, eles já estavam no andar.

-Não temos fuga, temos que enfrentar todos.-Korra fala entrando em pose para ataque, ela se afasta da porta mas não tira seu olhar de lá, Tasha faz a mesma coisa.

Não demora um minuto para a porta ser aberta de forma brusca, mas Korra estava pronta, ela facilmente dobra um metal em forma de esfera e acerta o rosto de um equalista, fazendo ele cair e os outros se desequilibrem. Tasha ao seu lado controlava suas rajadas de fogo, não podiam simplesmente incendiar o prédio sem meio de fugir, e Korea não podia destruir chão, paredes e tetos, elas tinham que manter posição e depois tentarem avançarem, para assim buscarem fugirem.

Se Korra fechasse os olhos poderiam imaginar estar no orfanato, que esses capangas eram soldados, com uma pequena diferença, isso agora valia mais do que uma janta ou um banho quente, valia sua dominação e a Tasha.

Voltando a realidade, restavam alguns capangas ainda de pé, com roupas queimadas e cortadas eles agora tentavam uma tática de contra ataque, Tasha acaba vacilando e perde momentaneamente um braço, e precisa utilizar golpes mais fortes para afastar os não dobradores. Korra suspira, forçando o chão empurrar uma mobília de madeira, acertando em cheio dois capangas e os colocando contra a parede.

Korra parte em direção a último homem de pé, acertando um soco, com a mão envolvida com ferro em cheio no rosto do capanga, fazendo ela cair desmaiado no chão. Sua respiração estava ofegante, mas Korra ignora suas batidas irregulares e corre até Tasha, a mulher mexia o braço direito tentando recuperar sua dobra.

-Ele irá chegar, precisamos ir.-Não foi um pedido, mas nenhuma mas duas comentam sobre a ordem, Korra sabia como agir na situação, era necessário apenas manter a calma.

****

Os dirigíveis ainda se aproximavam do prédio, por outro policiais já estavam em posição, os cabos começam descer quanto mais próximo o prédio chegava. O plano era simples, mas Kuvira o repetia em sua cabeça, limpar o telhado, descer no último andar, convencer Korra a ir consigo, o que era a parte mais complicada.

Bem, inicialmente o plano era simples, os capangas de Tasha poderíamos ser bons mas não o suficiente para derrotarem os policiais capacitados de Cidade República, no entando, ninguém sabia da presença dos igualitários, que estavam sob o telhado. Lin é a primeira a se pronunciar, talvez o plano havia mudado.

-Há igualitários pelo telhado e provavelmente pelo prédio todos, temos que agir rapidamente, eles devem estar atrás do Avatar. Não podemos em hipnose alguma deixar o líder deles encostarem nela.-Todos os policiais respondem em uníssono a sua capitã, Kuvira por outro lado estava ocupada pensando em como a situação estava dentro do prédio, enfrentar uma gangue era totalmente diferente de enfrentar não dominadores.

Mas seus pensamentos não podem se alongar muito, logo Kuvira estava derrubando três pessoas com o metal do traje policial que ela havia pegado emprestado. A entrada para o último andar estava bem protegido por capangas com armas de choque de media distância.

Alguns policiais são acertados e Kuvira recua, seus olhos correm observando a formação que os igualitários usavam, eram um meio círculo. Correndo a dobradora de metal se aproxima de Lin, derrubando o equalista que lhe atacava pelas costas.

-Preciso que me jogue no ar, se eu conseguir cair dentro daquele meio círculo deles, acabo facilmente com os igualitários e libero a entrada.-Lin não responde, ela apenas faz um sinal com a cabeça e grita para ter cobertura, Kuvira se prepara e em segundos estava no ar.

Como esperado, os igualitários não esperavam esse tipos e ataque, Kuvira os derruba facilmente, os policiais aproveitam a oportunidade e ganham território, mas a dobradora de metal corre descendo as escadas para alcançar o terceiro andar.

Mas seus pés são obrigados a parar e seu corpo a reagir rapidamente, quando um corpo é jogado na sua direção e quase lhe acerta, mais capangas no local terminavam de lutar com igualitários que estavam dominando totalmente a luta, Kuvira suspira se preparando para mais luta.

****

Não demora para o mascarado aparecer, durante esse tempo, Korra e Tasha derrubam mais meia dúzia de igualitários , a dobradora de fogo ainda não conseguia dobrar com o braço direito mas por outro lado, a raiva que a morena sentia ajudava na luta contra os não dobradores. Korra leva os olhos até Tasha, conferindo o estado da mulher, quando passos calmos soam no ambiente, uma sala com duas saídas diretas e bem ampla, com direito as duas janelas, nem perto mas também não longe do mar, e a dobradora de metal considera essa opção caso aconteça o pior.

Amon não era besta, lutar com ele com certeza seria muito difícil mas Korra poderia estar um pouco mais tranquila caso Tasha estivesse sem problemas, mas ainda sim era possível ganhar a luta contra o líder dos igualitários , que para a poucos metros das duas dominadoras.

-Mal posso acreditar que estou vendo pessoalmente a líder da maior gangue de Cidade, finalmente vou poder cortar esse mal pela raiz e de brinde conhecer a nova dobradora de metal da cidade.-Korra aperta as mãos, sentindo todo o metal do andar, e muitos próximos do mascarado, se quisesse ela podia simplesmente o mata-lo, com um metal enfiado no meio do peito, seria mortal….

A conversa não dura, Tasha é a primeira atacar, mas sua bola de fogo passa a direita do rosto de Amon que desvia se aproximando, as duas mulheres se afastam, ficando totalmente opostas. Korra dobra o metal de uma cadeira próxima, e dispara na direção do homem, que consegue novamente desviar, e se tentar se aproximar de Korra, por outro lado, Tasha estava preparada para atacar as costas do líder, quando mais não dobradores adentram a sala, partindo para cima dela.

Korra leva sua atenção por segundos para a luta que ocorria do outro lado da sala, mas seus olhos voltam a tempo de desviar dos braços de Amon que miravam suas pernas. O chão do andar treme de leve, o suficiente para desequilibrar os capangas, assim Tasha derruba dois de uma vez.

Quando o punho do mascarado acerta o bíceps de Korra era como se seu punho havia falhado, o oxigênio dentro dele desaparecido, e um leve desespero surge mas desaparece rapidamente, ela precisava se manter calma, se ficasse desconcentrada seria mais fácil de perder a luta.

Korra mexe rapidamente as pernas, abrindo um buraco no chão do andar, ela mal se importava as consequências desse ato, ela precisava manter distância, para depois contra atacar de forma certeira, sem se importar se podia ser fatal ou não o golpe.

Um metal no chão se dobra, envolvendo os braços de Korra, de maneira que a região estaria protegida dos golpes de Amon, que pulava o buraco recém feito pela dobradora de terra, que rolava na direção de Korra que acerta um golpe de raspão no tornozelo direito do homem, que mal sente o machucado e tenta devolver com mais socos. Do outro lado da sala, Tasha estende o braço esquerdo , soltando uma enorme rajada de fogo, mas sendo pega de surpresa por um capanga, que acerta sua perna de apoio, um gemido alto saiu dos seus lábios, mas Korra não precisou olhar, para ter certeza que precisava ajudar a dobradora de fogo.

Seus pés deslizam pela chão, e abrem onde os capangas de Amon pisavam, fazendo os mesmos caírem um andar, deixando Tasha sozinha, Korra suspira e dobra um metal ao redor do pé direito do mascarado, enquanto o suor descia pelo seu rosto, vários pensamentos vêm em sua mente, e ela usasse suas outras dominações ela poderia ganhar essa luta com mais facilidade.

A janela da sala é quebrada, pela força que o metal dela é puxada por Korra, que envolve em suas mãos, ela precisava acabar com essa luta de uma vez. Seus pés agem de novo, dobradora o chão do local, o necessário para fazer o mascarado vacilar, por segundos suficiente para Korra atacar com força.

Mas seu corpo não obedece, algo prende a mulher no ar, com o rosto a centímetros do rosto de Amon, que por baixo da máscara sorri, ficando de pé, Tasha do outro da sala tenta se aproximar mas logo estava paralisada igual a dobradora de metal.

-Dobrador de sangue.-Korra fala baixo, o suficiente para arrancar uma risada de Amon, que força as duas mulheres se ajoelharem e levantarem a cabeça, os olhos de Korra estavam arregalados, ela conhecia histórias sobre a dobra de sangue mas ela realmente não pensava que a sensação era tão avassaladora.

-Eu pensei mesmo que poderia usar você Korra, mas sabe de algo ?-O homem de aproxima devagar, suas mãos seguram o queixo de Korra, que fecha os olhos,ela não podia assistir aquele homem tirar sua dominação, tirar o que era, sem isso ela não seria ninguém, Korra conseguia sentir o dedo de Amon aproximando da sua testa, algo dentro de si acontece.

Kuvira estava pronta para rever Korra, ela imaginava que o líder dos revolucionários estaria no prédio também, o que era um perigo, visto que o mesmo conseguia tirar a dominação das pessoas, e algo que não podia acontecer era o Avatar perder suas dobras, o mundo simplesmente explodiria em caos.

Suas mãos dobram o metal na direção do homem, de forma certeira, o líder dos igualitários não poderia desviar, ele mal havia percebido a recém chegada de Kuvira na sala, mas antes mesmo que o metal afiado se aproximasse de Amon, uma rajada forte de fogo, vinda de Korra é disparada.

Korra não sente o fogo saindo da sua boca, não consegue controlar a direção, sua cabeça estava apenas funcionando para afastar o homem de si, e deu certo, Amon é obrigado a se afastar, com graves queimaduras no braço, e Korra e Tasha são liberadas do seu controle.

Kuvira tenta acertar o homem mascarado, mas Amon percebe logo sua presença e literalmente corre em direção a janela, saltando a mesma, a dobradora de metal corre até a janela, vendo a água pegar o homem no ar e o levar até o mar, mas a voz baixa de Korra lhe chama de volta a realidade.

-Kuvira ?-Korra tenta ficar de pé,mas seu corpo parece ignorar a ordem e graças a sua amiga não vai diretamente em encontro ao chão, Kuvira sorri abraçando a Korra.

-Fique parada um pouco, você está machucada.-Kuvira se afasta de Korra, o suficiente para ver o sorriso no rosto dela sumir e seus olhos se fecharem, e seu corpo ficar mole.

Sua primeira reação é levar o ouvido até o peito de Korra, e um suspiro inevitável sai de seus lábios ao ouvirem as calmas batidas do coração da sua melhor amiga, o momento dura alguns segundos, antes de Lin e Tenzin invadirem a sala, prontos para lutarem , mas logo os dois correm e se aproximam de Kuvira que segurava o Avatar desmaido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, o capítulo foi um pouco mais longo que o normal, eu posso pensar se mantenho o tamanho de 3 mil palavras ou tento fazer sempre por volta de 5 mil, mas isso fica para outra hora.  
> Se puderem comentarem aqui ficaria muito feliz, adoro interagir com vocês :) até a próxima, e dessa vez sem sumir ( eu espero)


	8. Quem você realmente é ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Você está perdida garotinha ?-Katara se aproxima da garota, que tenta manter distância e aumenta o pequeno fogo em suas mãos, falando com medo.  
>  -Por favor não me machuque, eu já estou indo, não irei incomodar a senhora.-Korra abaixa o fogo e se prepara para correr, mas Katara se antecipa e fala.  
>  -Você está com fome ou frio ? Posso levar você para um lugar seguro.-Katara acha fofo o modo que a garota parece ponderar o que fazer, e se aproximar lentamente de si, estentendo a mão,como sempre fazia com sua mãe.  
>  “Vamos para casa querida, seu pai chega logo”-Korra sorri para sua mãe e fala animada.  
>  “Estou com saudade do papai, ele brinca pouco comigo.”-Katara olha estranho para a garota, e leva uma mão até seu rosto, percebendo que ela ardia de febre acelera os passos.  
>  “Não se preocupe Korra, logo isso irá passar e estaremos juntos para sempre.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> olá leitores da minha fanfic, trouxe mais um capítulo que promete emoções fortes, tanto que até me emocionei escrevendo, principalmente o final que foi uma facada no meu coração mas parando de enrolar, falas de flashbacks estão entre aspas e já as na atualidade ok ?

_ “Korra, vamos por aqui.”-Kuvira fala agachando, e se escondendo atrás de uma caixa, esperando os dois guardas passarem sem perceberem sua presença, Korra faz um sinal com a cabeça e caminha devagar, os corredores estavam escuros e vazios, como era o dia da troca de turno, os guardas recém chegados e os que iriam embora costumavam ficar cerca de quinze minutos conversando e às vezes bebendo. Era tempo suficiente, para desativar a cerca rapidamente e pular o muro, pegando o carro no qual os guardas vinham. _

_ Korra passa para o corretor direito, indo desligar o sistema, enquanto a sala estava vazia, já Kuvira estava dando a volta e indo abrir a janela da sala do lado de fora, pois todos os ambientes haviam esse tipo de segurança. _

_ O sistema de segurança era rústico, o dinheiro que chegava era investido principalmente nos armamentos do local, desconsiderando qualquer forma que não fosse silenciosa de fugir.Korra facilmente desliga a chave enorme, que enviava a energia até as cercas elétricas, Kuvira termina de abrir a janela, fazendo o sinal para sua amiga saltar, as duas agora estavam no pátio principal, que tinha acesso direto ao muro, onde guardas deviam estar, mas graças a ocasião não protegiam o local. _

_ Fugindo dos feixes de luzes das torres principais, que nunca ficavam sem guardas e eram diretamente o maior risco de serem pegas, Korra e Kuvira caminham se escondendo em qualquer parede ou caixa do pátio. A subida de escada era levemente longa, o que poderia causar riscos, já que as duas não podiam simplesmente dobrar o chão e subirem em segundos, por isso Korra move algumas pequenas pedras, atraindo atenção dos guardas por segundos suficientes para sua amiga subir. Kuvira termina de subir as escadas e fica com a mão estendida, para Korra que corre na sua direção e escala o muro de forma mais rápida mas causando um barulho maior. _

_ As luzes sobem o muro, procurando qualquer pessoa na região, mas ambas as mulheres estavam escondidas atrás da proteção dos muros, e engatilhavam até a região da saída, onde haviam agora cercas elétricas desligadas, mas no momento que a duas se levantam, um alarme começa soar, elas haviam sido descobertas. _

_ “Kuvira, se prepara, eu vou dobrar o chão e você vai primeiro.”-Korra fala se afastando, Kuvira se vira para tentar debater com sua amiga, mas antes de tentar, o chão sobre si se eleva, dando impulso o suficiente para ela saltar a cerca elétrica. _

_ “KORRA !”-Kuvira grita, já do lado de fora, ela dobra o chão, amenizando o empacto, seus olhos vão até o muro, esperando sua amiga aparecer, mas somente soavam barulhos e gritos de guardas. _

_ Ainda do lado de dentro, Korra se abaixa, os guardas ainda não havia encontrado ela, mas não havia nenhuma chance de ela conseguir voltar para dentro, a única possibilidade era fazer o mesmo consigo e se jogar pelo muro. _

_ “Elas devem ter fugido, vão olhar o carro do lado de fora !”-Uma voz masculina soou alto, o portão sse liga, Kuvira corre até o carro, tirando a chave do bolso e entrando no mesmo, enquanto olhava no retrovisor, esperando Korra aparecer. _

_ “Vamos Korra, eu não vou te deixar.”-Kuvira suspira, suas mãos apertam o volante, e seu pé afunda no acelerador no exato momento que o portão se abre. já Korra aproveita o momento que os guardas iam atrás da sua amiga para tentar fugir,no entanto, quando seu corpo sai do chão, um pedaço de pedra acerta em cheio seu tronco, fazendo ela cair para o lado do penhasco, suas mãos cobrem o rosto, a queda era alta e mesmo tentando dobrar a areia ela não sobreviveria, e como esperado, tudo fica preto.” _

__

_ **** _

Kuvira está preocupada, Korra ainda desmaiada, descansa seu corpo na cama do quarto de visitas da mansão Sato, no primeiro andar, Tenzin esperava junto com Opal a chegada de Kya, inicialmente a dobradora de metal não achava necessário a presença da curandeira mas após ver o machucado de quando Korra se feriu no reino da terra, Lin conseguiu facilmente a convencer de trazer a esposa.

Os cabelos bagunçados de Korra caiam em seu rosto e mesmo dormindo sua feição parecia não se tranquilizar e muitas vezes seu corpo se mexia de forma estranha, era como se sua amiga passasse por um pesado onde não conseguia despertar. Sem conseguir ficar parada, Kuvira fica de pé, molhando novamente o pano que cobria a testa quente de Korra, seus olhos passam pela janela, de onde vêm um vento forte e frio, devagar ela se aproxima da entrada de ar, a fechando e suspirando.

-Eu já volto Korra.-Kuvira se sente estranha, após tanto tempo ser ter Korra por perto, ao mesmo tempo que queria se aproximar e abraçar sua melhor amiga e nunca mais se afastar, ela sentia uma insegurança, Korra não parecia ser a mesma pessoa de quando fugiram do orfanato, não só fisicamente, onde Korra estava mais forte mas mais magra, Kuvira não sabia o que sua amiga tinha feito para sobreviver ou conseguir o que queria.

Se afastando devagar, Kuvira segura por alguns segundos, até criar coragem e sair para o corredor, deixando Korra para trás ainda adormecida, e descer as escadas para encontrar Opal sentada no sofá e Tenzin do seu lado, ninguém falava nada mas os dois ainda se surpreendem com a chegada de Kuvira no ambiente.

-Ela ainda está desmaiada, e parece estar tendo um pesadelo, que não consegue acordar.-Kuvira fala mais para si mesmo do que para as duas pessoas que te olham, Opal se aproxima devagar, envolvendo-se em Kuvira, as duas ficam naquele abraça por minutos talvez ?

-Cheguei.-Lin fala sem cerimônia, Kya a segue, tirando o capacete da cabeça, Tenzin sorri na direção da irmã, que lhe dá um rápido abraço, mas a policial parecia estar com pressa pois se aproxima de Kuvira, lançando um olhar suspeito para as duas sobrinhas que se abraçavam.

-Eu vou com vocês, quero ver Korra.-Opal se afasta de Kuvira, entrando entre sua meia irmã e sua tia, falando calma.

-Não sei se é uma boa ideia, mal sabemos como Korra irá reagir a Kya, imagina a duas desconhecidas.-Opal fala de tom baixo, Lin ia responder, quando Kya intervém na conversa, colocando as mãos no ombro da esposa.

-Opal está certa, não queremos assustar Korra não é ? Precisamos mostrar que não somos uma ameaça.-Kya deposita um leve selinho nos lábios de Lin, que vira o rosto, escondendo o corar das suas bochechas.

****

A primeira coisa que vem em mente e Korra é de onde vinha esse vento tão frio, segundos depois, seu cérebro lhe recorda dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, Kuvira estava em Cidade República e estava te procurando, mas algo ainda parecia errado. A primeira dor que atinge Korra é seu machucado na barriga, ela fica de pé e se escora na parede próxima da cama, e somente nesse momento ela percebe que não tem a mínima ideia de onde pode estar. Suas mãos tremem quando ela estende para dobrar a maçaneta da porta, de forma que atrasasse quem tentasse entrar, seus olhos procuram suas roupas, visto que ela usava um top e um short, ambos cinzas e colados em seu corpo.

Suas pernas vacilam, e a sensação lhe lembra a dobra de sangue, Korra tenta se mexer mas seu corpo se recusa, e ela simplesmente cai no chão, seus braços doem com o impacto. Um barulho soa longe, sua atenção está mais focada em como se defender, como estava visivelmente drogada, ela teria que manter distância e tentar acertar um golpe o suficiente para ter tempo e fugir pela janela que entrava um vento.

Korra consegue ficar de pé, escorada na parede, ela dobra o metal da janela em cinco lâminas afiadas. Alguém tenta abrir a maçaneta, Korra sente se corpo ficar fraco, mas ela se recusa não lutar, seus olhos piscam devagar, a porta é arrombada, Kuvira e Kya entram em postura de luta.

“Korra !”-Kuvira tenta se aproximar, mas os metais ainda no ar, fazem ela ficar parada, mas abaixar a guarda, tentando não assustar sua amiga.

“Eu sei que não é você de verdade Kuvira, vocês me drogaram e agora querem me enganar.”-Korra fala e assume uma postura de ataque, conseguindo se soltar da parede, mas antes que Kuvira tente falar Kya fala calma.

“Lhe demos remédios Korra, você estava ardendo em febre e com um machucado grave, estamos aqui para ajudar, abaixe esses metais.”-Korra olha por alguns segundos para Kya, a observando de baixo para cima, logo os metais que estavam no ar, caem no seu formato natural e Korra cai no chão, fraca demais para tentar se sustentar.

“Coloque ela na cama.”-Kuvira coloca o corpo de Korra na cama, sua amiga estava praticamente desmaiada novamente, e seu corpo parecia mais quente do que quando ela saiu do quarto, Kya senta-se do lado do Avatar, seu colar se abre, a água é dobrada até a testa de Korra, que abre os olhos segundos.

“Tente descansar um pouco Korra.”-Korra pisca os olhos algumas vezes, tendo flashes de memórias, de quando Katara lhe achou, ainda pequena, e cuidou dos seus machucados, antes de lhe levar ao orfanato.

“Quem lhe ensinou curar ferimentos ?”-A voz de Korra sai baixa e rouca, sua garganta estava seca e pedindo para se hidratar, mas ela precisava saber disso, essa mulher poderia ser filha de Katara ? 

“A minha mãe, ela era uma ótima dobradora de água, a melhor que eu já conheci em toda a vida.”-Korra tenta se mexer, mas Kuvira coloca a mão em seu ombro e fala.

“Descanse um pouco, Kya irá te curar, e depois você pode perguntar o que quiser saber.”-Korra sorri, seus olhos se fecham, seus músculos se relaxam e ela fala baixo.

“Eu senti saudade Kuvira.”

****

Asami estava no hospital ainda quando uma enfermeira lhe chamou pois lhe chamavam no telefone, Mako agora dormia após muito insistência da Sato, por outro lado, Bolin logo adormeceu com a notícia que Lin estava atrás do Avatar. Asami ficou levemente surpresa, o Avatar estava literalmente desaparecido, e muitos duvidavam que poderia ter sido morto, mas o que mais surpreendeu a Sato foi que Opal lhe pediu permissão para deixar ninguém menos que o Avatar em sua casa, já que Kuvira e a garota eram próximas.

Claro que ela não ia recusar esse pedido, mas a curiosidade de saber que era o Avatar foi maior, e ela dirigiu para casa, prometendo voltar na manhã do outro dia para ver como os seus amigos estavam. Do lado de fora da mansão havia uma moto, Asami deduziu que poderia ser de Lin, saindo da garagem, a morena percebe vozes vindo da sala principal da casa, a Sato abre a porta sem cerimônia, mas se corpo trava ao ouvir um nome

“..... não queremos assustar Korra certo ?”-Opal logo percebe sua presença no local e se aproxima da Sato incrédula, ainda parada e se escorando a porta recém aberta, sua respiração está acelerada, Asami não acredita que ela dormiu com o Avatar.

“Asami, está tudo bem com você ? Está pálida demais.”-Opal fala colocando as mãos no ombro da amiga, Lin e Tenzin percebem a presença da Sato e olham confusos para as duas amigas, Asami fica de pé, tentando parecer bem e não levantar suspeitas

“Opal, pode ir comigo na cozinha ? E me dar uma água ?”-Sua amiga concorda e as duas se afastam em silêncio, entrando na cozinha, Asami se escora no balcão, enquanto Opal lhe servia um copo de água, que acaba rapidamente.

“Pode me falar o que aconteceu ? Você ouviu o nome de Korra e ficou pálida.”-Opal fala com uma expressão confusa e se aproximando da sua amiga, Asami por outro lado, coloca o copo vazio em cima da pia e suspira alto.

“Eu conheci uma mulher, essa semana, e você sabe acabamos dormindo juntas.”-Asami fala virando o rosto, Opal abaixa o olhar, tentando entender a situação, a Sato percebe a confusão da amiga e fala diretamente.

“Eu dormi com Korra, bem eu não sabia que ela era o Avatar, pensei que era apenas uma dobradora de terra.”-Opal arregala os olhos, olhando para os lados, e vendo Lin observar as duas de longe e com um olhar suspeito.

“Meu deus Asami, onde você conheceu Korra ?”-Opal fala baixo e puxando a morena para mais longe, as duas caminham para fora da casa, se sentando nos degraus que davam no jardim central.

“Eu fui a um clube e ela era uma garota de programas, passamos a noite juntas, tive o melhor sexo da minha vida e depois ela me mandou um bilhete para nos encontrarmos.”-Asami fala de uma vez, Opal esconde o rosto com as mãos, tentando não pensar em sua melhor amiga fazendo sexo com o Avatar, ou que a Sato frequentava um clube noturno.

‘Eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que fazer, só sei que Lin e Tenzin não podem descobrir, se não irão querer levar Korra daqui, e Kuvira provavelmente irá junto.”-Opal fica de pé suspirando, Asami abaixa a cabeça e fala baixo.

“Onde ela está ? Está tudo bem com Korra ?”-Opal desvia o olhar e morde o lábio, pensando alguns segundos, antes de responder. 

“Ela está ferida e ainda dormindo, mas minha tia Kya já está lá em cima com Kuvira e irá cuidar de Korra, não se preocupe, logo ela está bem.”-Opal volta se sentar do lado de Asami, e escora a cabeça no ombro da Sato, as duas ficando naquele silêncio.

****

“ Temos que agir, descubram onde Korra está, vamos atacar enquanto ela continua fraca.”-Amon fala e sai da sala de reunião, era uma emergência, metade dos seus sub-líderes estavam longe, cuidando dos outros preparatórios, mas eles precisava fazer algo.

“Acha uma boa ideia mesmo ir atrás de Korra ? Podemos ir atrás do representante da tribo da água, como era o plano inicial.”-Hiroshi tromba no corpo de Amon, quando ele para de imediato, o empresário solta baixas desculpas e se afasta.

“Isso é uma boa ideia, mande todos recuarem, vamos usar Tarrlok como escudo, ele deve ir atrás do Avatar como um bom representante da tribo da água do sul, e nesse momento capturamos os dois.”-Um sorriso surge nos lábios de Amon, ele volta a caminhar, Hiroshi dá as costas, voltando para mandar o novo recado.

*****

  
  


Bumi tentou convencer sua mãe a não irem à Cidade República, mas Katara não pensou por nenhum minuto a possibilidade de não viajar, mesmo com a idade avançada, ela simplesmente não podia saber que Korra estava tão perto de si, ela precisava olhar naqueles olhos azuis. Katara havia encontrado a pequena garota vagando perto da tribo do sul, Korra estava em um amontoado de roupas molhadas e tentava dobrar um pouco de fogo para se aquecer, quando a Katara voltava para casa ela viu de longe o fogo e encontrou a garota ardendo em febre.

Korra inicialmente era uma garota fechada, até mesmo com Katara, que tentava se aproximar, até que certo dia de noite, antes de ela ir embora do orfanato, Korra veio falar com ela. 

_ “Tia Katara.”-Katara sorri virando para a criança, e se aproximando de Korra, que segura suas mãos atrás do corpo. _

_ “Sim Korra ?”-Korra olha para os lados, e se aproxima, falando bem baixo, para ninguém mais poder ouvir, mesmo as duas estando sozinhas. _

_ “Eu vejo todos comemorando seus aniversários, e como o meu está chegando, mas não sei se devia comemorar, minha mãe diz que ele é muito especial.”-Katara se abaixa, ficando da altura da garota, e fala olhando em seus olhos. _

_ “Seja o que for, pode sempre falar comigo Korra, eu guardarei segredo.”-Korra se aproxima falando no ouvido da idosa seu segredo, Katara arregala os olhos, a criança percebe a reação da mulher e se afasta receosa. _

_ “Eu desconfiava mas, um lado de mim não parecia acreditar…. Korra venha aqui.”-Korra se aproxima, Katara lhe abraça, surpreendendo a garota inicialmente. _

_ “Você é uma garota muito especial, nunca deixe ninguém dizer o contrário.”-Korra sorri, devolvendo o abraço e fechando os olhos, imaginando que estava tudo bem, ela não estaria mais sozinha agora. _

__ Ela não ficou sozinha, por durante 5 anos, Katara lhe ensinou sobre como dobrar água e principalmente, sobre como não deixar ninguém descobrir seu segredo, e secretamente a idosa pensava em adotar a garota, no entanto antes que ela pudesse falar com seus filhos sobre, apareceram homens no orfanato, avisando sobre o fechamento do local e a transferência das crianças para outros reinos.

Ver Korra partir doeu, mas o que mais lhe partiu o coração foi nunca mais ter uma notícia da garota, mesmo que ela tentasse, Katara não sabia nem onde Korra poderia estar. E por ter sofrido tanto com a partida de Korra, que ela não podia simplesmente a chance de ver ela novamente, ainda mais estando tão perto de si, ela precisava ver como Korra estava grande e forte, com aquele sorriso que iluminava todo o ambiente e uma alegria imensa.

Bumi novamente tira sua mãe do pensamentos, o navio havia partido fazia poucas horas, e mesmo seu filho insistindo, ela não conseguia dormir, de tanta saudade.

-Pode me falar o que tanto pensa, e como sabe que o Avatar está em Cidade república ?-Katara sorri para seu filho, tomando as mãos deles entre as suas.

-Enquanto eu ainda cuidava do orfanato da tribo do sul, apareceu uma garotinha Bumi, ela estava perdida e encharcada, dobrando um pouco de fogo em mãos, o seu nome era Korra e certo dia ela me disse o dia que ela nasceu.-Os olhos do seu filho se arregalam, suas mãos apertam a da sua mãe, os olhos de ambos enchem de lágrimas, mas nenhum dos dois falam mais nada, apenas se abraçam em silêncio.


	9. Segredos sempre são revelados e no final o que importa é quem você é

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Pensei que você não demoraria vir.-A dobradora de fogo fala, ainda de costas para a grade, que é facilmente dobrada por Lin que adentra a cela.  
> -Você imagina também os motivos de eu estar aqui ?-A mulher não se mexe, Lin suspira sem paciência.  
> -Se veio até mim buscar é respostas, arriscaria dizer que não confia nem um pouco em Korra, porque se fizesse poderia perguntar para ela.-Tasha tenta se mexer, mas Lin aperta suas algemas e a força para baixo, a impedindo de ficar de pé.  
> -Eu não confio nela, mas isso não significa que confio no que diga.-Um risada baixa soa no cela, um pequeno fogo sai das narinas de Tasha.  
> -Desde o início eu sentia que tinha algo errado com Korra, ela parecia perturbada, sempre um passo para trás, pronta para lutar para fugir caso algo saísse do planejado, mas a proposta que ela vez era inegável.-Tasha sorri ao perceber a respiração da policial acelerar, Lin afrouxa as algemas e pergunta curiosa.  
> -O que ela te propôs ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá leitores de The Lost Avatar, bem primeiramente preciso pedir desculpa pelo leve atraso do capítulo, devido eu ter reescrito algumas cenas diversas vezes para alcançar o queria transmitir para vocês e provavelmente esse foi um dos capítulos que mais gostei de escrever e me emocionei até agora. Mas não querendo tomar muito tempo da atenção suas, preciso avisar que como esse é meu último mês do ano letivo escolar, talvez as atualizações atrasem novamente, já peço perdão adiantado caso isso ocorra.  
> Boa leitura, comentem se possível pois me motiva muito a escrever, é isso.

Era cedo quando o corpo de Korra lhe obrigou a sair do seu momento de paz, de pé, a dobradora de metal pôs-se para observar o quarto onde estava com maior atenção, a janela e cortina estavam fechadas, deixando o ambiente totalmente escuro, sendo confortante mas ao mesmo tempo silencioso demais e vez muitas vezes a morena acordar do seu sono para conferir seu quarto.

Korra não tinha a mínima ideia de como Kuvira havia conseguido uma casa dessa em Cidade República, esse pensamento faz os pelos da morena arrepiar. Sua amiga havia lhe afirmado que estava segura aqui, mas Korra não podia desligar seu instinto, ela coloca um pedaço de metal escondido nas roupas, havia passado muito tempo desde de a fuga do orfanato, muita coisa acontecido e nenhuma das duas tinham ideia disso.

As coisas eram muito mais complexas agora do que quando tinham apenas uma função, ser uma máquina de matar, um exército capaz de invadir e tomar qualquer cidade e reino.

Deixando de lados esses pensamentos, Korra caminha até o que esperava ser o banheiro e para sua surpresa era maior do que aparentava, comparado com o hotel do outro lado da cidade que havia conseguido, somente esse banheiro era maior que seu quarto antigo. As olheiras no rosto estavam menos perceptíveis do que da última vez que se olhou no espelho, a aparência era de longe o que Korra tinha que preocupar, o pensamento busca em sua mente os acontecimentos da última noite.

Lutar contra os igualitários foi mais difícil que muitas lutas com outros dobradores, aqueles homens eram bem treinados, o líder deles tinha essa percepção sabia bem como agir, e por pouco o pior não aconteceu. Sua mente ficava em branco quando Korra tentava lembrar do que aconteceu após dobrar o fogo, com sorte apenas Tasha e Kuvira havia visto além do mascarado que devia estar com uma péssima assadura no braço. Korra não se dá o luxo de estender os pensamentos, ela toma um banho rápido, vestindo a nova muda de roupas que estavam sobre a pequena mobília do quarto, era uma roupa leve, um moletom com dois bolsos e um topper preto que deixava parte do seu corpo descoberto, era casual mas pouco protetor.

Após estar totalmente vestida e limpa, Korra fica por alguns segundos parada na frente da porta, o que diabos a esperava do lado de fora ? A insegurança de Korra se transforma instantaneamente, quando uma voz feminina soou do outro lado da porta, junto com duas batidas leves na madeira.

-Korra ? Kuvira pediu para eu vir te ver, estamos indo tomar café e queríamos saber se quer ir conosco.-A mão de Korra aperta a maçaneta, seu corpo se atiça com a sensação do ferro contra sua pele, seria tão fácil atacar a pessoa que estava do outro lado…

-Desculpe perguntar, mas quem é ?-A voz de Korra é baixa e pela demora da resposta a dobradora cogita que a mulher não havia ouvido.

-Me chamo Opal, sou meia irmã de Kuvira.-Korra abre a porta rapidamente, exclamando curiosa.

-Meia irmã ? Eu pensei que Kuvira não tivesse uma família.-Korra fala baixo, seus olhos analisam a mulher na sua frente, de estatura um pouco mais baixa e corpo levemente magro , os cabelos negros eram curtos parecidos com o de Korra.

-Eu preferia contar tudo no café, Kuvira já deve estar nos esperando.-Opal sorri dando as costas a Korra, que ainda continua parada receosa.

-Onde eu estou ?-Opal se vira novamente para Korra, ela morde o lábio nervosamente, e o metal sobre os dedos do Avatar se amassam diante a pressão.

-Mansão da famíla Sato, acho que conhece esse nome.-Korra apenas concorda com a cabeça, fechando a porta do seu quarto, ela devagar segue Opal.

-Korra que bom que chegou, fico feliz que Kya conseguiu curar totalmente seu ferimento.-Kuvira se aproxima, Korra percebe a intenção e aceita o abraço da sua amiga, tentando relaxar.

-Eu senti saudades.-Korra fala, não era mentira, sua vida toda Korra havia tinha perdido qualquer pessoa que tivesse uma forte ligação, e ver Kuvira bem fez algo em si se acalmar, mais do que pensar na sua vingança contra Hiroshi.

-Eu também senti saudades, não teve um único dia desde a nossa fuga que me preocupei sobre como você estava.-As duas ainda estavam abraçadas e as frases não passavam de um sussurro, Opal estava sentada já na mesa de café, dando um momento para as duas dobradoras de metal.

-Eu e Opal seguirmos suas pistas e chegamos em Cidade República, mas se não tivesse a ajuda da família Beifong, não iria ter conseguido sobreviver nem te encontrar.-Kuvira se afasta, puxando Korra para a cozinha, e se sentando do lado dela

-Você achou sua família ? Pelo o que sei a família Beifong é uma família de renome.-Korra fala confusa, Kuvira nega com um semblante meio triste, Opal percebe e intervém na conversa.

-Eu e minha mãe estávamos voltando para Zaufo quando encontramos Kuvira caminhando perdida na estrada, levamos ela para casa e com o tempo adotamos ela.-Korra morde o lábio, percebendo o sorriso e o carinho no olhar das duas mulheres no ambiente.

-Isso é ótimo eu percebi que você parece bem feliz.-Korra fala sorrindo fraco, Kuvira desvia o olhar de Opal e fala animada.

-Agora que eu encontrei você, acho que tudo finalmente está se acertando….

***

Eram quase cinco e meia da manhã quando Lin levanta da cama, sua mulher dormia pesadamente do seu lado, curar Korra havia sido cansativo por isso as duas mal conversaram antes que Kya afundasse em um sono profundo. A Beifong por outro lado mal conseguiu dormir, sua mente trabalhava ainda nos acontecimentos da noite, Tenzin havia a convencido de deixar a conversa para Korra hoje de manhã, mas Lin precisava entender e saber com quem ela estaria lidando, pois o Avatar não parecia nem de longe ser uma pessoa fácil de se aproximar.

Kuvira mal falou de Korra, nada além do necessário para encontrar a mesma, e por esses motivos a policial achou melhor investigar um pouco antes e por conta própria. Um bilhete rápido foi deixado em cima da mesa central da casa, para informar Kya que havia ido para a delegacia mais cedo.

Foi rápido a ida até a delegacia, o trânsito estava vazio por ser ainda muito cedo o que facilitou para Lin chegar em poucos minutos no prédio.A maioria dos policiais ainda eram do turno da madrugada, Lin solta um baixo bom dia, vendo a reação de todos, era raro ela chegar antes de troca de turnos. Ignorando os olhares, ela desvia do seu caminho comum, indo até as celas, onde prisioneiros ficavam normalmente por um tempo curto, antes de terem seu destino decidido e julgados.

O guarda que vigia a área parecia sonolento, Lin se aproxima do mesmo, e falando alto.

-Onde está a prisioneira que chegou de madrugada ?-O homem se desequilibra, quase caindo da cadeira, mas rapidamente corrige sua postura e responde a pergunta da sua superior.

-Última cela chefe Beifong.-Lin não agradeçeu, apenas deu as costas e caminhou até o corredor das celas, somente havia uma ocupada, e nessa estava Tasha.

-Pensei que você não demoraria vir.-A dobradora de fogo fala, ainda de costas para a grade, que é facilmente dobrada por Lin que adentra a cela.

-Você imagina também os motivos de eu estar aqui ?-A mulher não se mexe, Lin suspira sem paciência.

-Se veio até mim buscar é respostas, arriscaria dizer que não confia nem um pouco em Korra, porque se fizesse poderia perguntar para ela.-Tasha tenta se mexer, mas Lin aperta suas algemas e a força para baixo, a impedindo de ficar de pé.

-Eu não confio nela, mas isso não significa que confio no que diga.-Um risada baixa soa no cela, um pequeno fogo sai das narinas de Tasha.

-Desde o início eu sentia que tinha algo errado com Korra, ela parecia perturbada, sempre um passo para trás, pronta para lutar para fugir caso algo saísse do planejado, mas a proposta que ela vez era inegável.-Tasha sorri ao perceber a respiração da policial acelerar, Lin afrouxa as algemas e pergunta curiosa.

-O que ela te propos ?-Dessa vez Tasha não é impedida de se virar, e encarando a policial ela fala sem rodeios.

-Ela ensinaria a dobra de metal para todos os meus homens, se eu lhe ajudasse na sua vingança contra Hiroshi Sato.-Lin arregala os olhos, com Korra debaixo do teto da Mansão Sato e buscando se vingar da família, Asami corria perigo iminente.

-O Avatar perdido cresceu em um falso orfanato, mas isso acredito que você já sabe,a única coisa que não imagina que esse centro de treinamentos eram pagos por Hiroshi.-Lin aperta a mandíbula, mas antes que pudesse responder algo, um metal se choca contra sua cabeça, fazendo a mesma ficar inconsciente.

***

As ruas mesmo de manhã pareciam agitadas, Asami acordou antes do seu despertador tocar, e saiu cedo para não ter chances de ver Korra, ela precisava pensar e decidir como agir com o Avatar. Já na sala que antes que pertencia ao seu pai, Asami observava as pessoas, praticamente correndo, sempre olhando para os lados como se algo estivesse para acontecer e todos voltavam para casa imediatamente.

Duas batidas leves são dadas na madeira da porta do escritório, Asami ergue a voz, dando permissão para Zhu-Li entrar mas sua secretária parecia levemente preocupada, e suas mãos apertavam forte os papéis que a Sato havia pedido. Se encher de trabalho seria a melhor forma de esquecer Korra e passar mais tempo longe da sua casa. Mas a maneira que seu secretária parecia ligou algo dentro de si, alguma coisa estava errada.

-Zhu-Li, está tudo bem com você ?-A voz de Asami é calma e compreensiva, ela recebe os papéis que sua empregada lhe passa, e observar a mesma engolir em seco.

-Desculpe parecer meio receosa Senhorita Sato, é que o bairro que moro está prestes a entrar em uma guerra, com a prisão da líder da gangue local, o bairro provavelmente será invadido.-Asami fica de pé, dando a volta na sua mesa e se aproximando de Zhu-Li, e segurando as mãos da sua amiga.

-Eu estranhei como todas as pessoas nas ruas parecem correr para casa, por isso acho melhor você ser liberada mais cedo hoje, irei providenciar um carro para te levar para casa em segurança.-Asami fala tranquila, ela solta as mãos de Zhu-Li e caminha até seu telefone, informando o chefe de segurança o ocorrido.

-Sei que não é do meu interesse, mas aconselho a Senhorita ir para casa também, pelo o que ouviu Varrick pode invadir o bairro antes do pôr do sol.-Asami morde o lábio ouvindo o nome do dono da boate, e suspira voltando se sentar.

-Prometo tomar cuidado, mas preciso resolver algumas coisas e depois irei para casa.-Zhu-Li concorda com a cabeça e se retira do escritório, deixando a Sato sozinha enquanto pensava em como sair dessa situação.

Era totalmente irracional ficar na empresa tendo a condição de ir para casa, que era disparadamente mais segura e afastada do local onde provavelmente iria ocorrer a disputa, por outro lado, encarar Korra seria algo que internamente causava dúvidas. O que o Avatar estaria fazendo em clube de prostituição e somente no dia que Asami estava, a situaçã o no total havia sido muito certeira para não parecer que havia sido planejada, e o coração da Sato sentia dolorido só de pensar no motivo que Korra havia se aproximado.

O relógio marcava quase meio dia, quando Asami terminou de revisar e assinar os papéis que Zhu-Li havia trago uma hora antes, e após muito pensar a Sato havia decidido ir para casa, mesmo sabendo que teria que confrontar Korra e o que isso poderia gerar.

****

A manhã parecia não passar, Korra estava do lado de fora da Mansão Sato, tentando não pensar em como tudo parecia estranho enquanto Kuvira e Opal conversavam do lado de dentro, ainda na cozinha. A Beifong mais nova tentava convencer sua meia irmã de contar logo que havia revelado o segredo de Korra para algumas pessoas, antes que os representantes chegassem e pressionarem o assunto.

Demorou muito mas Kuvira aceitou a ideia, e ainda meio receosa, se aproximou de Korra, que sentada pegava um pouco da iluminação solar, e em silêncio pensava no que fazer.

-Eu preciso falar algo.-Kuvira quebra o silêncio, enquanto se sentava do lado da sua melhor amiga, por outro lado Korra se força dizer a mesma coisa.

-Eu preciso falar algo também.-As duas deixam o assunto morrer por alguns segundos, ambas ficando resguardadas aos seus pensamentos e pensando em como contar os segredos..

-Antes de eu contar o que eu fiz, preciso que saiba que eu estava desesperada e preocupada com você, eu precisava saber se você estava viva.-Kuvira começa falar, suas mãos apertam em seu joelhos, que se dobram, a situação era confortável mas muito recolhida por parte de ambas as mulheres.

-Eu contei o seu segredo, primeiramente para Opal depois para a nossa mãe e quando chegamos em Cidade República eu contei para o Concelho das Repúblicas Unidas, para convencer a policia ajudar na sua busca precisava de um bom motivo.-Kuvira termina de falar, e percebe que Korra estava em silêncio, enquanto no seu rosto descia lágrimas.

-Korra por favor fale algo.-Kuvira tenta levar uma mão até o ombro da amiga, mas Korra é mais rápida e se afasta, ficando de pé, mas ainda de costas, ela leva a mão até o rosto, limpando as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair.

Algo dentro de Korra sabia e tentava lhe dizer que tinha algo errado nisso tudo, como ela simplesmente iria mudar de vida de um dia para o outro e ainda por cima de graça. A sensação dentro do seu peito aperta e uma frase sai forçadamente dos seus lábios.

-Eu não vou deixar eles me usarem, não serei uma arma para eles controlarem Kuvira.-Korra fala ficando de frente para sua amiga, que também chorava sem menos perceber. 

-Eles não são iguais as pessoas do orfanato Korra, eu lhe garanto isso, você está segura.-Korra morde o lábio,seu olhar se levanta, encontrando o olhar culpado de Kuvira.

-Você pegou a única coisa que eu te dei e quebrou Kuvira, eu não confio mais em você, eu não confio em ninguém, estou cansada de ser machucadas pelas pessoas.-Korra fala e tenta se afastar, mas Kuvira segura sua mão fortemente, a impedindo de fazer isso.

-Korra por favor entenda, tudo que eu fiz foi para o seu bem, e eu juro que se você correr perigo em algum momento eu ajudo você fugir.-Korra olha por alguns segundos para Kuvira, até ela abaixar o olhar e falar.

-Hiroshi Sato foi quem financiou os falsos orfanatos por todo o reino da terra.-Kuvira solta o braço de Korra, que levanta o olhar e percebe a chegada de Lin e que ela conversava com Opal, parecendo bem alterada. 

-Como você conseguiu essas informações ?-Kuvira fala se aproximando, mas antes que pudesse obter uma resposta, Lin abre a porta de vidro e adentra o jardim falando.

-Avatar Korra, você está sendo acusada por ajudar gangues locais, me acompanhe até a delegacia de forma pacífica ou serei obrigada a usar a força.-Kuvira se vira e encontra Lin em alerta e pronta para atacar, Korra limpa as lágrimas resultantes da conversa com Kuvira e estende os braços, que logo são envolvidos por um par de algemas apertados.

****

Tenzin estava conversando com Pema quando o telefone da casa tocou, o dobrador de ar foi atender, enquanto sua mulher continuava a cortar os alimentos que serão cozinhados. Kuvira lhe informou com uma voz meio incerta sobre a prisão de Korra, mas não entrou em detalhes sobre os motivos, por isso o homem rapidamente se despede de Pema e sai de casa, se preparando para ir para a delegacia. No entando, Jinora surge correndo lhe procurando.

-Pai, a avó Katara chegou e falou que precisa falar com você e que é urgente.-Tenzin vira o rosto, vendo o barco da tribo do sul ancorado na ilha, Jinora olha seu pai torcer as sobrancelhas e partir depois de agradecer.

-Mãe o que aconteceu ? Jinora me falou que precisava falar comigo urgentemente.-Tenzin recebe o abraço rápido da sua mãe, Katara segura fortemente as mãos do seu filho mais novo e fala séria.

-O Avatar está na cidade meu filho, Korra está viva.-Um sorriso surge no rosto da sua mãe, e Katara lhe abraça novamente, Tenzin continua confuso, mas antes de perguntar algo, seus filhos corriam na sua direção e cobria de carinho a avó deles e somente após longos minutos até as criança saírem acompanhadas do tio, deixando finalmente Tenzin e Katara a sós novamente.

-Encontramos Korra ontem mãe, mas Lin a levou a delegacia alegando ela ter ajudado uma quadrilha local da cidade, eu estava indo ver a situação quando chegou.-Katara abaixa o rosto, Tenzin percebe mas espera sua mãe assimilar os acontecimentos.

-Por favor, me leve até Korra, eu preciso revê-la.-Tenzin concorda com a cabeça, ele ainda perguntar como sua mãe sabia que Korra estava na cidade e principalmente, como ela sabia que Korra era o Avatar.

***

Já se passava do meio dia quando Asami estava na porta do elevador, pronta para ir embora. Ela havia pensado em ligar para casa e perguntar para Opal como estava a situação na mansão mas ninguém atendia o telefone e a Sato considerou que as três mulheres poderiam estar ocupadas.

No momento que as portas metálicas do elevador se abrem, o telefone da mesa de Zhu-Li toca, Asami adentra a cabine do elevador, mas coloca uma mão na frente da porta.O telefone não para te tocar por um minuto, e Asami se vê caminhando até a mesa da sua secretária, em seguida a voz de Opal soa do outro lado da linha preocupada.

-Zhu-Li ? Preciso falar com Asami urgetemente.-Opal fala sem esperar resposta, Asami deixa sua bolsa em cima da mesa que estava escorada enquanto responde.

-Sou eu Opal, pode falar.-Asami leva os olhos até a janela do andar, vendo as ruas paradas.

-Ok eu vou ser direta, Korra está presa.-Opal fala e sente como se um peso tivesse sido tirado das suas costas, Kuvira do seu lado estava focado na imagem de Korra algemada e não sobre a conversa do seu lado.

-Como assim presa ? O que ela fez ?-Opal olha para Kuvira, mas sua meia irmã mal percebe e continua ainda inerte em seus pensamentos.

-Pelo o que minha tia falou, ela pode estar envolvida com a gangue, Olhos de Fogo, e por planejar atacar Hiroshi.-Asami precisa escorar na mesa de Zhu-Li para não perder o equilíbrio, seus batimentos disparam e um branco parece ficar por alguns segundos no cérebro da Sato.

-Asami ? Está tudo bem ?-Opal pergunta preocupada após segundos de silêncio na linha mas Asami logo retorna o controle do corpo e solta uma frase baixa.

-Qual delegacia ela está Opal ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um rápido aviso para os leitores é graças a ajuda de um leitor de The Lost Avatar, a história ficará disponível também em inglês, acredito que facilitará a leitura e aumentará também o número de leitores.Era isso, sem mais enrolação, muito obrigada por ler minha história e até o próximo capítulo.


	10. "Todos que eu amo, uma hora acabam me abandonando, por favor não seja assim também...."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A delegacia nunca se encontrou mais movimentada, a polícia estava dispersa pela cidade, mas a chegada de Asami, Katara e Tenzin na delegacia tendêm a mudar toda a realidade do Avatar preso, que precisa tomar uma decisão importante que mudará o rumo de Cidade República e talvez todos os reinos do planeta. Por outro lado, com a cidade um caos, Amon considera ser a hora exata para colocar seu plano em ação e acabar de vez com ambas as gangues que ameaçavam a paz da população.

Korra tinha consciência do que havia feito, todo dia ela dormia com o peso nas costas da suas ações e futuras consequências, que chegaram de maneira devastadora, destruindo tudo que ela tinha construído nos últimos meses. Agora, estava algemada em uma sala com um vidro falso, onde provavelmente sua amiga estaria lhe vendo naquela situação.  
Ambas haviam sido treinadas para recusarem qualquer tipo de interrogatório ou tortura, entregar o plano nunca estava em jogo e Korra não planejava mudar o pensamento agora. Porque independente do que fosse dito, nada iria convencer aquela policial de que seus pensamentos haviam mudado, algo dentro de Korra estava diferente, principalmente pelo reencontro com Kuvira e encontros com Asami, que provavelmente nunca mais olharia na sua cara.  
Korra mantém o olhar até o vidro falso, imaginando se Kuvira estaria mesmo ali, lhe observando, ela estaria decepcionada, surpresa ou uma mistura dos dois ? A pergunta faz o semblante de Korra vacilar por alguns segundos. Diferente da amiga, ela não teve uma sorte de encontrar uma família que lhe amasse e adotasse, ela ainda continuava sozinha, a solidão era algo tão comum na sua vida mas que ainda lhe machucava muito.  
Por alguns segundos deitada ao lado de Asami, Korra pensou que poderia ter um futuro, ter uma família, dar e receber amor, mas isso não se passava de uma ilusão, o destino sempre volta e joga a realidade na sua cara, ela não merece amar, muito menos receber esse afeto.  
-Normalmente eu começo um interrogatório com a ficha do suspeito, mas você parece não existir até poucos meses, quando chegou em Cidade República. Acredito que você não tenha documentos nem nada do tipo, acertei ?-Lin adentra a sala, Korra mantém o olhar frio na direção da mulher mas não responde nada, a mulher na sua frente teve a lado de Kuvira da história, ela sabia que ambas cresceram em um orfanato mas ainda parecia desconfiar.  
-Tasha, líder dos Olhos de Fogo, fugiu hoje de uma das delegacias mais seguras da cidade, imagina como ela conseguiu esse feito ?-Lin se senta, suas mãos estão se apertando e Korra tinha certeza que caso suas algemas não fossem de um metal não dobrável a mesma estaria um pouco mais apertada agora.  
-Tasha possui informantes em todos os lugares da cidade, era previsível que ela tentasse fugir.-Korra fala simples, Lin parece assimilar as informações por alguns segundos antes de continuar a conversa.   
-Desde de quando conhece Tasha e como a conheceu ?-Korra não vacila e responde rapidamente.  
-Ela é a gangster mais conhecida da cidade, é meio difícil você não conhecer ela, ainda mais morando nos bairros onde ela dominava.-Fora da sala de interrogação, Kuvira suspira alto, virando as costas do vidro, Opal se aproxima e coloca as mãos no ombro da meia irmã.  
-Está tudo bem ?-Kuvira nega suspirando e volta se virar para Korra.  
-Ela está mentindo, fomos treinadas para sobrevivermos a interrogatórios.-Kuvira suspira mas se cala para ouvir Lin perguntar novamente.  
-Pelas às próprias palavras de Tasha, vocês fizeram um acordo, ela lhe daria todas as informações sobre Hiroshi Sato e em troca você ensinaria os capangas dela dobrarem metal.-Korra espera alguns segundos, percebendo a inquietação de Lin e mantendo sua neutralidade.  
-Não acredito que ensinar alguém a dobrar um elemento seja crime, então não faz sentido eu estar aqui sendo interrogada.-Lin fica de pé, ela se aproxima de Korra, que aperta as mãos.  
-Só porque você é o Avatar não significa que não posso te jogar na cadeia e apodrecer na cadeia.-As mãos de Lin batem no metal, fazendo um barulho alto, Korra desvia o olhar percebendo que a mesa amassou.  
-E eu não acredito que você teria essa coragem, ainda mais porque sua cidade irá afundar em uma guerra civil, se você não agir com eficácia Lin Beifong.-Korra dobra o metal da mesa que a policial havia amassado de volta para o normal, o que não passa despercebido pela Beifong.  
-Porque acha que eu iria confiar em você para me ajudar, quando todas as evidências me mostram o contrário, eu sei que planejava se vingar de Hiroshi e que se aproximou de Asami Sato, não dúvido que a usaria para chegar ao pai dela.-Lin sorri ao perceber Korra vacilar, o olhar do Avatar se eleva até ela e sua voz sai alterada.  
-Eu nunca machucaria Asami, ela não tem culpa ou menos sabe o que o pai dela é, me acuse de qualquer coisa menos de machucar ela.-A frase sai quase como um rosnado dos lábios de Korra, do lado de fora da sala, Kuvira percebe a reação da sua amiga e olha para Opal sem entender e a não dobradora desvia o olhar.  
-Aconteceu algo que eu não fiquei sabendo ?-Kuvira pergunta, mas Opal é impedida de responder quando Lin volta a falar.  
-Pela sua reação, eu diria que você está bem apegada a Asami Sato, e eu diria que isso mudou um pouco os seus planos de vingança acertei ?-Lin fala abaixando o rosto e ficando perto demais de Korra que aperta a sobrancelha.  
-Eu não irei falar mais nada Beifong, você não possui provas além de palavras vazias de uma gângster sobre o que eu fiz ou não, você está interrogando a pessoa errada.-Lin pega as chaves do seu bolso, e solta Korra da mesa, a puxando até fora da sala.Kuvira tenta seguir Korra, mas Lin a impede com uma mão, enquanto outro policial leva sua melhor amiga até uma cela no final do corredor.  
-Sem visitas para Korra, até a chegada de Tenzin, irei conversar com ele sobre o Avatar.

***

-Acha que devemos mudar o foco do nosso ataque para um dos bairros periféricos de Cidade República ?-Um dos homens pergunta, Amon ignora a pergunta a interrupção da sua fala.  
-Uma guerra entre gangues está prestes a acontecer, a polícia deve agir mas com certo atraso, e se agirmos com rapidez, podemos acabar com grande parte dos capangas de Tasha e Varrick, o que ajudará muito na nossa revolta em ambos os bairros, e com certeza o ataque ao evento de lutas será muito mais avassalador e com mais apoio da população.-Amon fala se aproximando do homem que havia duvidado da sua ideia, o mesmo se encolhe na sua cadeira e concorda com a cabeça.  
-É uma excelente ideia mas podemos considerar uma certa incógnita, não sabemos se o Avatar pode ajudar a policial ou não.-Hiroshi fala se olhar diretamente para Amon, que pensa por alguns segundos, antes de tomar uma decisão.  
-Use seus contatos da polícia para saber como o Avatar está, o nosso último encontro foi bastante…-Amon para por alguns segundos sua frase enquanto olhava para o seu braço totalmente curado  
.- Conturbado além de que ela ainda pode estar fora de jogo, por enquanto, vamos focar em acabar com essa guerra civil.-O silêncio permanece por alguns segundos na sala, todos focados em planejar bem o ataque  
-Qual será nosso foco principal ? Na gangue de Tasha ou Varrick ?-Um dos líderes, mas que era um militar fala levantando a mão, Amon leva o olhar até o homem que tenta manter a postura.   
-Vamos atrás do dobrador de água, Tasha está fora de cena, vamos priorizar acabar de vez com os líderes das gangues, que sem ninguém comandando se auto destroem facilmente, agora me deixem sozinho preciso pensar um pouco.-Todos levantam das cadeiras e saindo da sala de reuniões, deixando o homem tirar um pouco a máscara e olhar-se no espelho por alguns segundos.

***

De volta a delegacia mais movimentada da cidade, provavelmente, naquela manhã Lin mal havia saído da sua sala, pelas informações que Kuvira descobriu uma guerra civil entre gangues de Cidade república era o problema que a chefe de polícia tentava evitar ao qualquer custo. Opal estava estranhamente calada, principalmente após a menção do nome de Asami no interrogatório, sua meia irmã parecia confusa , mas Kuvira tentou deixar de lado essa curiosidade até agora.  
-Está tudo bem ?-Kuvira entrega o copo descartável para Opal, que bebe a quantidade de café em um gole, logo o jogando no lixo, ao lado das duas, o refeitório da delegacia estava vazio.  
-Estou nervosa, esse interrogatório não foi nada como eu esperava, as acusações sobre Korra são bem sérias.-Opal admite mas sem olhar para Kuvira, que solta um baixo suspiro, sua meia irmã estava certa, Korra havia tomado decisões muitos difíceis mais não deixavam de ser erradas.  
-Eu fiquei bem surpresa, mas algo dentro de mim me dizia para não duvidar de Korra, ela tinha um objetivo, ela me falava muito sobre descobrir o responsável por nos obrigar ter aquela vida, e ela buscava vingança mas algo nos olhos dela já me dão esperança, parecia que ela estava em dúvida consigo mesma.-Kuvira fala abaixando o rosto, ela seria diferente de Korra ? Se Sue não tivesse lhe achado e ela continuasse a vagar sem rumo, ela poderia se tornar uma pessoa que fazia qualquer coisa para sobreviver ?  
-Eu preciso te falar algo, algo que pensei que poderia ser irrelevante inicialmente mas agora parece ser importante para Korra.-Opal se aproxima da mulher na sua frente e segura sua mão fortemente, causando um leve choque por alguns segundos em Kuvira.  
-Asami conhece Korra, as duas dormiram juntas e em algumas ocasiões estavam saindo juntas, e pela a reação de Korra no interrogatório, eu acho que ela pode ter desenvolvido sentimentos e estar confusa.-Kuvira fica por alguns segundos em silêncio, até que sua boca volta funcionar.  
-Isso muda muitas coisas, Korra deve estar muita confusa mesmo mas nisso não podemos fazer nada, ela e Asami deviam conversar, sua amiga precisa saber o que Korra planejou também.-Opal concorda com a cabeça enquanto puxa o braço de Kuvira, que não havia soltado, e abraça sua meia irmã, as duas ficam naquele momento por alguns segundos ou talvez minutos, e Kuvira começa perceber que adoraria ficar sobre aquele braços a sua vida inteira.  
Enquanto as duas mulheres estavam juntas em um momento em paz, Tenzin adentra a delegacia, segurando a porta para Katara entrar, e literalmente todos os policiais param o que estavam fazendo para acompanharem a dobradora de água, que sorria comprimentando alguns que trombou no caminho até a sala de Lin. Alguns pensaram em avisar do humor da chefe e que estava em reunião, mas pela expressão de Tenzin, ninguém ousou tocar no assunto.  
A própria chefe da polícia abre a porta, mas antes de Tenzin adentrar, os policiais que estavam na reunião saem rapidamente, todos tinham ordens vindo da dobradora de metal, que se supreende com a presença de Katara.  
-Katara ? O que a senhora faz em Cidade República ? Há algo errado ?- Lin deixa os dois entrarem na sua sala, antes de fechar a porta, e caminhar até sua mesa, puxando uma cadeira para a idosa sentar.  
-Você continua sendo muito educada Lin.-Katara fala, lembrando da mulher na sua frente ainda uma criança, e lhe mostrando como conseguia dobrar pequenos pedaços de terra para ela e Aang.  
-Obrigada Katara, mas pela a expressão de Tenzin , o que te trouxe aqui deve ser algo sério.-Lin fala se sentando de frente para os dois, o dobrador de ar fica em silêncio, deixando sua mãe falar.  
-Eu descobri que o Avatar estava na cidade, mas acho que conheceram Korra antes da minha chegada.-Katara fala calma, como se não fosse um assunto tão delicado, ainda mais na situação atual da cidade.  
-A senhora conhece Korra ? Como isso é possível ?-Lin alterna o olhar entre Tenzin e sua mãe, claramente confusa, Katara percebe isso e continua a falar.  
-Eu resgatei Korra, muitos anos atrás e a levei até o orfanato da tribo do sul que eu mesma gerenciava, mas antes que pudesse constatar o Lótus Branco, como sabe, o orfanato foi fechado e todas as crianças levadas às pressas para o mais próximo … no reino da terra.-Katara fala e abaixa o rosto por alguns segundos , Lin permanece em silêncio por alguns segundos até tomar uma atitude.  
-Eu interroguei Korra, e tive uma leve percepção que ela parece perdida, ao mesmo tempo que está disposta a ter, provavelmente sua vingança contra Hiroshi, ela sente o seu dever como Avatar mas tenta fugir a qualquer custo.-Lin fala tirando a chave do bolso e colocando em cima da mesa, Tenzin fica de pé, pegando a chave enquanto fala.  
-Ela está perdida Lin, igual todos nós tivemos um dia, mas diferente de nós, ela não tinha ninguém.-Katara fica de pé e concorda levemente com a cabeça, os dois logo saem da sala, deixando a policial confusa para trás. Já do lado de fora da sala, Katara e Tenzin passam em frente o cômodo onde Kuvira e Opal ainda permaneciam, e a não dobradora reconhece ambos.  
-Tenzin e Katara estão aqui !-Ela exclama e tenta caminhar na direção dos dois, mas Kuvira segura seu braço a puxando para perto novamente.  
-Katara ? Korra conheceu uma Katara, essa mulher lhe ensinou dobra de água.-Kuvira pergunta incrédula, Opal concorda com a cabeça, lembrando em segundos que sua irmã não conhecia nenhum dos amigos de Aang e muito pouco do antigo Avatar.   
-Eu não acredito, deve ser por isso que Katara está aqui, ela deve ter vindo Korra…. espera isso é uma boa notícia certo ?-Opal pergunta após ver a feição da sua meia irmã se enrugar em confusão.  
-Sinceramente ? Não sei, mas espero muito que Korra reaja positivamente com a visita de Katara, ela me parecia bem abalado quando falou sobre ela.-Kuvira balança a cabeça, tentando esquecer os momentos vividos no orfanato, Opal percebe e abraça sua meia irmã enquanto falava palavras reconfortantes em seu ouvido.  
Não longe do refeitório, Katara para em frente a cela de Korra, observando a mulher de costas para a grade, agachada e recolhida no canto direto da sala, com as costas escorada na cama. Tenzin destranca a porta mas permanece fora da cela, vendo enquanto sua mãe adentra e fala baixo.  
-Korra ?-Korra leva em consideração ignorar a voz, aquilo não podia ser real, Katara estava longe ou talvez morta, isso era somente sua cabeça brincando com ela novamente.  
Katara percebe o receio vindo de Korra, e dobra facilmente a água, que sai do seu colar e vai em direção a Korra, envolvendo a mão direita da garota, que olha por alguns segundos, até virar seu rosto e encontrar Katara de pé.  
-Katara !-Korra literalmente corre na sua direção e lhe abraça, seus olhos lacrimejam rapidamente, e logo ela molhava a roupa da idosa, que abraçava com força também o corpo jovem de Korra.  
-Eu não acredito que você está aqui, você não sabe o quanto senti sua falta.-Korra ainda não solta Katara, que sorri sem consegui controlar a emoção responde em meios a soluços.  
-Eu não consigo acreditar que você está bem, minha querida Korra, você está tão grande, quando partiu era apenas uma garotinha e agora é uma mulher.-Katara acaricia o rosto moreno, Korra fecha os olhos com o carinho.  
-Eu sinto muito, não queria que me encontrasse nessa situação.-Korra se força a falar isso, encontrar Katara na prisão era uma vergonha, e ela se culparia sempre por fazer sua mentora vir em um lugar como esse.  
-Não sinta, você passou por muitas coisas, a vida não foi nada gentil com você.-Katara fala limpando suas lágrimas e se sentando na cama, Korra faz o mesmo, mas sem soltar as mãos enrugadas de Katara.  
-Isso não justifica o que eu fiz, se você soubesse metade do que fiz, teria vergonha de mim.-Katara segura forte o rosto de Korra, antes de falar olhando nos seus olhos e sem vacilar.  
-Todos erram Korra, mas a única diferença é que algumas pessoas estão dispostas a mudar e algumas continuam cometendo os mesmos erros e agora você precisa fazer essa escolha, quem você quer ser ?-Korra abaixa o olhar, seu peito parece pesar vinte toneladas e seu pulmão esvazia totalmente, mas quando ela levanta o olhar e vê, Aang e Katara lhe olhando ela se força a dizer.  
-Eu apenas não sinto que serei o suficiente, o mundo precisa de um Avatar, não de uma garota indecisa e sozinha Katara, Aang apareceu algumas vezes para mim, ele tentou me guiar e avisar mas eu estava cega de ódio, eu só queria que Hiroshi sofresse o que merecesse.-Korra suspira e fica de pé, Katara leva o olhar até Tenzin que se entende o recado e se pronuncia.  
-Você ainda pode ajudar Korra, e sobre as inseguranças, todos sofrem com isso, mas cabe a você ter força de vontade de tentar superá-las, e se estiver disposta, posso convocar uma reunião dos Conselho das Repúblicas Gerais, não tenho dúvida que eles também dispostos a ajudar você nessa caminhada para se tornar um bom Avatar.-Korra dobra com facilidade a água em suas mãos, a transformando em uma pequena gota de gelo, tentando acalmar sua mente e decidir seu futuro.  
-Eu quero ajudar, mas quero que vocês investiguem os falsos orfanatos no reino da Terra e prendam Hiroshi, não posso deixar mais crianças se tornarem armas para a rainha da Terra usar quando quiser.-Korra fala ficando de frente para o homem, Tenzin concorda com a cabeça e sai da cela, Katara lhe abraça rapidamente antes de sair, deixando Korra com a pequena pedra de gelo nas mãos.

***

Talvez Asami pegou o maior caminho até a delegacia, onde Korra estava, e talvez ela vou abaixo da velocidade recomendada para pensar um pouco. Ela não esperava que Korra ficaria tão surpresa com sua visita, nem que Katara, a mestre em dobra de água, estivesse em Cidade República para ver o Avatar. Opal lhe eu um rápido olhar, Lin não negou sua passagem para ver Korra, e parecia que algo estava errado, mas ninguém ali tinha coragem de olhar nos seus olhos e falar a verdade.  
Asami parou a alguns passos da última cela, suas mãos pareciam mais branca que o normal e seu coração disparou quando suas pernas forçaram seu corpo a andar até a frente da cela de Korra. A Sato nunca viu Korra tão vulnerável igual naquele momento, o Avatar usava a roupa que provavelmente pertencia Kuvira e estava sentado na cama da cela fria, dobrando uma pequena gota de gelo em sua mão, transformando a mesma em afiada e segundos depois no que parecia ser uma inofensiva gota.  
-Korra.-Asami fala simples e baixo, mas o suficiente para tirar a morena ,do lado de dentro da cela, dos seus pensamentos, e olhar na sua direção, o olhar de Korra era uma mistura de vergonha e receio, mas ainda fica de pé.  
-Asami, eu preciso te contar algo, antes que ouça de outra pessoa.-Korra é direta, chega de mentiras, ela iria machucar a Sato e seu coração, que apertava só de imaginar a reação de Asami, “ela teria nojo ou desprezo por mim ? Ou os dois ?”,Korra não deixa de pensar, mas com o silêncio vindo da Sato, ela cria coragem de falar o que havia escondido.  
-Eu vim à Cidade República para descobrir quem financiava falsos orfanatos, que transformam órfãs em um exército militar, e eu consegui as respostas que queria…… Eu descobri que Hiroshi Sato era responsável por tudo que eu vivi, e eu queria vingança.-Korra não consegue levantar o olhar, Asami precisa dar dois passos para trás para se equilibrar, ela não precisava ouvir o resto.  
-Você queria matar meu pai, mas quando ele desapareceu teve que se aproximar de mim, para tentar ter alguma pista de onde ele estaria.-Korra concorda levemente com a cabeça, e levanta o olhar, encontrando a Sato lhe olhando e com os olhos marejados.  
-Inicialmente esse era o plano mas…-Korra tenta terminar a frase mas Asami lhe interrompi.  
-Mas você se apaixonou por mim ? Você só pode estar brincando, você me usou, eu era apenas mais um marionete no seu jogo, que iria jogar fora no momento certo.-Korra se aproxima das grades e aperta o metal fortemente, falando desesperada.  
-Eu juro que não iria lhe fazer nenhum mal Asami, eu só queria justiça, mas eu abri meus olhos, eu só espero que não seja tarde demais para mim.-Asami se aproxima da grade, sua expressão era neutra, Korra mantém as mãos no metal e seu silêncio.  
-Justiça ? Um Avatar que está detrás das grades da polícia pode pensar em justiça, isso me parece uma piada.-Korra fecha os olhos, lágrimas descem pelo seu rosto, a Sato do lado de fora limpa o próprio rosto e dá as costas a dobradora de metal que aperta os lábios.  
As barras de metal se modificam, deixando espaço suficiente para Korra passar seu braço e agarrar a mão de Asami.  
-Por favor não vá Asami, eu não consigo perder mais pessoas que amo na minha vida, Kuvira achou uma nova família e Katara têm a sua própria, eu estava sozinha eu não tinha ninguém até te conhecer. Eu não menti naquele dia no carro após nadarmos no mar, eu achava que estava me apaixonando por você, mas agora eu tenho certeza.-Korra solta na mão de Asami, o pequeno gelo em formato de coração, e volta pra dentro da cela, consertando as barras de metais e se sentando novamente no chão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá novamente ! Sentiram minha falta no início do capítulo ? Bem eu decidi não ter notas iniciais para caso alguém esteja maratonando a história não se distoar, e estou pensando em deixar as notas somente no final, se puderem dar sua opinião sobre agradeceria muito.  
> Esse capítulo demorou um pouco mais para sair, aqui no Brasil é domingo de manhã e eu normalmente posto sábado a noite, e essa demora pequena se deve ao foto de eu ter ficado um pouco receosa com a cena final do capítulo, mas após reler e escrever muitas vezes, acho que a primeira "briga/discurssão" korrasami ficou do meu agrado e espero que agradei vocês.  
> Era esse o meu recado semanal para vocês, até a próximo capítulo. ( não se esqueçam de comentar, adoro interagir com vocês !!)


	11. Guerra Civil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O Conselho das Repúblicas Unidas está em Cidade República, em meio uma situação de guerra eles tomam uma decisão decidindo o futuro do Avatar Korra, que ainda de coração partido precisa jutas forças, para buscar trilhar seu caminho como Avatar e uma pessoa melhor. Os Olhos de Fogo não estão dispostos a perder a guerra, e com a volta Tasha ao poder, o momento decisivo chegará em breve, mas por outro os igualistas também não pretendem perder a oportunidade de alcançar o poder.

O Conselho da República Unida estava em Cidade República, o novo representante do reino da Terra havia acabado de chegar na cidade, juntamente com Izumi, ambos estavam muitos ansiosos e felizes pela chegada do Avatar, mesmo sabendo do fato de ela estar presa. Por outro lado, Tarrlok não parecia nada feliz, os igualistas já era um grande problema para Cidade República, e em uma conversa com Tenzin, ele havia deixado claro que o Avatar apenas atrairia problemas não soluções.  
Por esses motivos, Tenzin estranhou a tranquilidade de Tarrlok, quando a reunião de emergência começou, Lin inicia informando a situação da cidade, e as áreas mais vulneráveis a guerra civil iminente, e o representante da tribo da água literalmente interrompe a chefe de policia no meio da frase.  
-Eu entendo que está preocupada com a situação da cidade Lin, mas porque até agora não cogitou a ideia de usarmos a ajuda do Avatar, claro se Korra já não nos odiarmos.-Tarrlok fala olhando para Beifong, mas antes da mesma responder, Katara se pronuncia.  
-Korra está disposta a ajudar, e tenho certeza que Lin considerou essa opção, mas não podemos esquecer que Korra continua sendo um alvo, nenhum líder, seja ele anti-dobra ou a favor está contente com a chegada do Avatar,.-Tenzin concorda com a cabeça e completa a fala da mãe.  
-Na minha opinião, a única ressalva seria que podemos pedir ajuda de Korra também de forma indireta, ela conhece a líder dos Olhos de Fogo, ela deve imaginar os passos de Tasha.-Lin fica em silêncio por alguns segundos, todos os outros presentes ficam em silêncio, ela leva isso como um sim, e parte até a cela de Korra.  
Kuvira que guardava a porta, se assusta com Lin, mas apenas a segue com os olhos, vendo ela caminhar até o corredor das celas, parando por alguns segundos no final do corredor, antes de voltar com Korra. As duas melhores amigas, trocam olhares por alguns segundos, mas Korra rapidamente desvia, e a porta da sala de reuniões se encontraava fechada novamente.  
-É bom finalmente te conhecer Korra.-Lin solta as algemas de Korra, que cerca levemente os pulsos, enquanto olha para Tarrlok que se aproxima do Avatar.  
-Desculpe a deselegância, mas quem seriam vocês ?-Korra fala mantendo uma distância segura entre ela e o dobrador de água, que estende a mão sorrindo enquanto responde.  
-Me chamo Tarrlok, sou o representante da tribo da água do sul, de onde nasceu certo ?-Korra mantém o olhar no homem por alguns segundos, até finalmente aceitar o aperto de mão e responder.  
-Sim eu nasci lá, mas como acho que sabem eu cresci no reino da terra.-Tarrlok continua sorrindo na sua direção e Korra afasta sua mão, Lin percebe a situação e fala alto, atraindo a atenção do Avatar.  
-Korra, os conselheiros chegaram a decisão, que você pode nos ajudar nessa guerra civil que se aproxima, e por conhecer bem Tasha, talvez saiba como ela pode agir.-Lin fala e aponta para o mapa, Korra passa por Tarrlok e se aproxima do mapa, seus dedos vagam por eles por alguns segundos e se fechasse os olhos, pareceria que estava novamente no orfanato.  
-Tasha têm três formas fáceis de sair da Cidade, a mais longe é a estrada por onde diversos carros chegam em Cidade República mas é a mais difícil de vigiar.-Korra fala e aponta para a estrada principal, que se transforma em uma avenida e atravessa toda a cidade.  
-A estação de trem, perto de um dos prédios que Tasha é dona, forma rápida de fugir e lugar cheio de pessoas, mas se pararmos todos os trens ela não consegue fazer nada aqui.-Korra aponta para a estação que chegou a Cidade República e por fim para o mar.  
-Tasha têm um braço direito, ele tem ouvidos em toda a cidade, e além disso, eu desconfio que ele seja o dobrador de água que pode lhe tirar da cidade facilmente por qualquer entrada do mar, ou seja, deixarmos ela longe do litoral é uma boa ideia.-Korra termina de falar e olha na direção de Katara que lhe dá um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça.  
-Colocaremos policiais na avenida até a saída de Cidade República, na estação de trem , posso contatar a segurança de lá para serem bem rigosos na entrada dos trens, e no mar, irei avisar a marinha da cidade.-Lin fala e se afasta da mesa, Korra leva a mão até o queixo, seus olhos passam pelo mapa, tentanto recordar ao máximo as propriedades de Tasha.  
-Tasha possui imóveis por toda Cidade República, eu visitei alguns e pelo o que ouvi sei algumas localizações.-Korra pega alguns botões vermelhos, e marca os lugares que se recorda.  
-Isso é ótimo, mas seria útil tentarmos prever onde e como Tasha pode atacar Varrick, ou até mesmo o contráro.-Izumi fala olhando para o Avatar, Korra pisca por alguns segundos, sua mente coloca um homem com uma marca de queimado no lugar da dobradora de fogo.  
-Korra ?-Katara se aproxima do Avatar, Korra balança a cabeça e sorri forçado.  
-Estou bem, apenas cansada, sobre o que a senhorita falou, Tasha possui um exército bem treinado, muitos dominam bem a dobra de ferro, atacar um lugar onde há muito o que dobrar é mais fácil, mas mais importante que isso é afetar seu inimigo.-Korra passa a mão pelo mapa, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, ela se recorda do dia que estava no território de Varrick.  
-Varrick domina um porto no litoral da cidade, há muitos navios com provavelmente muito suprimento para seus homens, mesmo sendo arriscado por ser perto do mar, se Tasha dominar aquele local, Varrick ficaria muito vulnerável, mas tem o risco, uma missão dessa exigiria bons e muitos dobradores de metal, se ela falhasse seria uma grande perda.-Korra para por alguns segundos, Tarrlok se pronuncia rapidamente.  
-Existe alguma possibilidade de Tasha ir pessoalmente na captura do porto ?-Korra engole em seco, seus dedos passavam pela avenida principal da cidade, que passa perto do porto.  
-Acredito que sim, e se ela conseguir conquistar lá, deve partir para cima de Varrick com tudo, atrás dele, para acabar de vez com a gangue rival.-Lin volta se aproximar da mesa, suas mãos recostam sobre o metal, e fala olhando para Korra.  
-Temos um plano bom, agora preicisamos colocar em prática, eu ficarei na delegacia mas em contato com todos os dirigíveis e delegacias policiais, se puder contar com a ajuda de Tenzin e Tarrlok ficaria muito grata.-Ambos os homens concorda com a cabeça, Korra olha para a policial e fala receosa.  
-Eu posso ajudar, se não quiserem me enviarem diretamente para uma luta, posso ficar algum dos possíveis meios de fuga de Tasha e ajudar caso ela tente fugir…-Korra pela interrompida pela entrada de Kuvira, que entra nervosa na sala.  
-Desculpe incomodar Lin, mas acabei de receber a informação que Tasha está atacando a gangue de Varrick, em um porto da Cidade, pelo menos 50 capangas estão com ela no local de acordo Mako.-Todos olham na direção de Kuvira, mas LIn é a primeira se pronunciar, enquanto caminha até seu telefone.  
-Tarrlok vá para o porto, irei mandar reforços até lá, já Tenzin você irá com a equipe até o bairro de Varrick, procurando ele. E Korra e Kuvira, preciso de vocês na estação de metro, vigiando se Tasha pode tentar fugir por lá.-Lin ordena e vira as costas, começando a informar seus oficiais sobre o que deviam fazer, todos saem da sala para se prepararem para o confronto, quando Kuvira chama Korra.  
-Você está em boas condições para combate ?-Korra concorda com a cabeça enquanto veste uma roupa para o combate, e prende metais contra seu corpo, Kuvira faz a mesma coisa e as duas caminham para o pátio da delegacia.  
-Eu estou bem, mas você sabe dirigir ou ainda não aprendeu ?-Korra sorri pegando a chave de um dos carros policias e entrando no mesmo, Kuvira sorri entrando também.  
-Em Zaufo eu aprendi muitas coisas, quando for o momento irei te mostrar.-Korra sorri e liga o carro, saindo da delegacia e dirigindo até a estação de metro.

***

Enquanto a guerra entre gangues iniciava, Asami e Opal estavam a caminho para casa, a Beifong tentou perguntar sobre a conversa com Korra, mas sua melhor amiga insistiu em apenas conversar sobre isso em casa. Como esperado, a Mansão Sato estava praticamente vazia, com exceção dos guardas de vigia, todos os outros trabalhadores foram escoltados para casa em segurança, por esses motivos, o jardim não estava totalmente organizado como o normal, mas Asami ignora isso e estaciona o Satomóvel na garagem.  
-Kuvira lhe falou algo sobre a vingança de Korra contra o meu pai ?-Asami finalmente se pronuncia após adentrar em sua casa, Opal nega com a cabeça e completa falando.  
-Eu descobri no interrogatório, eu iria te contar, após sua conversa com Korra, mas aparentemente ela mesma contou.-A mensão sobre Korra faz Asami tirar o pequeno bilhete antigo de Korra da sua calça, ela carregou consigo aquele papel até descobrir sobre e verdade.  
-Ela se aproximou de mim, ela perguntou indiretamente sobre o meu pai Opal, ela me sugeriu procurar ele… ela me usou para sua vingança.-Asami joga o papel no lixo e caminha até a sala principal, sendo seguida por Opal que observa sua amiga se sentar no sofá e esconder o rosto entre as mãos.  
-Sinceramente, após tudo que Korra fez, eu não entendo como Kuvira pode continuar confiando nela, não julgo miha tia por ter sido dura com Korra, mas eu preciso te falar, que quando Lin apenas sugeriu seu nome, eu vi Korra passar de um soldado frio para uma pessoa com emoções….. ela realmente parecia arrempendida e parecia ter sentimentos por…-Asami fica de pé, assustando Opal que se cala, a Sato levanta o rosto, mostrando o mesmo molhada pelas lágrimas.  
-Ela dissse isso, quando nos encontramos no galpão de corridas ilegais e nadamos juntas no mar, naquela noite sob a luz do luar, ela me confessou, Korra disse que estava se apaixonando por mim….. na hora eu não disse nada mas agora eu sei que também me sinto assim Opal.-A Beifong se aproxima abraçando forte a Sato em prantos, Asami molha a blusa da amiga, elas ficam naquela posição por alguns segundos.  
-Você não tinha como imaginar que Korra seria o Avatar, nem muitos menos saber que ela estava em busca do seu pai, de longe o menos errado dessa história é o seu coração, não escolhemos sofrer amiga, isso eu entendo Sami.-Asami se afasta de Opal e puxa a mesma até o sofá, ela limpa suas lágrimas e engole suas lástimas garganta a fundo.  
-Opal, você está gostando de Kuvira ?-Opal desvia o olhar por alguns segundos, a resposta é apenas uma leve concordância com a cabeça, mas é o suficiente.  
-Nós duas realmente não temos sorte no amor.-Opal murmura baixo, antes de se escorar em Asami e suspirar fundo, a Sato busca a mão da sua amiga e aperta forte falando baixo.  
-Realmente……..  
***

O porto estava calmo, calmo até a chegada de vans pretas, os trabalhadores locais ficam em alerta quando descem dos automóveis pessoas vestidas com típicas jaquetas vermelhas.O chefe do cais soa o alarme, a maioria da gangue de Varrick parte para a luta, enquanto isso, o homem cheio de tatuagens e cicatrizes, segura um garoto que tremia do seu lado.  
-Vá pelo mar, e avise Varrick sobre o ataque, seja o mais rápido possível.-O chefe do cais fica em alerta, dois homens desconhecidos se aproximam de si, jogando grandes pedaços de metais, na direção de ambos marinheiros.  
O caos estava espalhado em poucos minutos, navios estavam incompletos, e seus metais voavam , tentando acertar qualquer um que estivesse desatento, o garoto corre, desviando da luta e em direção ao mar, quando uma onda surge, e de dentro dela, sai Tasha, e antes mesmo que o dobrador de água tentasse se defender, seu punho de fogo acertava seu rosto.  
-Olá garoto, preciso que leve um pequeno recado até Varrick, entendeu ?-Tasha levanta o garoto no ar, segurando ele pela gola da camisa suada, o menino concorda com a cabeça, sem ter coragem de levantar a voz contra a gangster.  
-Eu posso conquistar de duas maneiras o bairro dele, e Varrick pode ser homem o suficiente para me encontrar no túnel de metrô, para uma luta cara a cara, ou eu posso destruir todos os capangas dele.-Tasha solta o garoto que corre até o mar, indo para longe do confronto, a dobradora de fogo olha para o céu, percebendo a chegada dos policias.  
-Acabem com isso de uma vez, a polícia está chegando.-Tasha corre na direção dos capangas de Varrick, o seu fogo queima primeiro o chefe do cais, que se ajoelha diante tanta dor, dois marinheiros tentam lhe proteger com uma barreira de água, mas não conseguem segurar o metal de atravessar e os cortarem de forma letal.  
Os homens de Varrick estavam cercados, grande parte estava ferido ou desmaiado no chão quando a polícia chega, a batalha entre dobradores de metais começam, Tarrlok desvia dos capangas enquanto corre atrás de Tasha, que consegue se afastar de dois simples policiais com uma barreira de fogo.  
A água do mar invade o cais, dificultando assim a dobra de Tasha, mas não por muito tempo, um grito vindo da líder dos Olhos de Fogo alertam todo seus homens. No ar, Tasha dispara um raio, não tão intenso, mas o suficiente para atordoar quem estivesse em contato com água, dessa maneira, fazendo muitos policiais e o próprio Tarrlok vacilarem por alguns segundos.  
-Agora !-Tasha grita e todos os seus homens sobreviventes partem em direção a água, que se abre para receberem os mesmo, Tarrlok fica de pé, suas mãos vacilam mas ele consegue acertar um golpe em Tasha, que por estar em velocidade acaba caindo.  
-Nos vemos em breve Tarrlok.-Tasha fala ajoelhada, mas antes que o representante da tribo da água pudesse se aproximar, uma barreira de fogo é erguida, e quando ela cessa, o mar está parado, e os cais totalmente destruído com diversos feridos espalhados pelo local.  
-Avise Tenzin, Tasha enfraqueceu Varrick, precisamos detê-lo primeiro e depois focamos em Tasha, uma luta com duas gangues será demais, mesmo com ajuda.-Um dos policiais concorda com a cabeça, o dirigível ainda parado no céu, recebe todos novamente.

****

Como esperado as ruas estavam abandonadas, lojas fechadas e casas de janelas escuras, ninguém arriscava sair de casa, a notícia do início das guerras entres gangues facilitou o deslocamento até perto do bairro, mas Korra sabia que não conseguiriam entrar de carro, além de ser muito chamativo, como ela esperava, haviam capangas de Tasha vigiando seu território. Kuvira não faz nenhuma pergunta quando Korra para o carro, as duas descem da viatura e o Avatar fala baixo.  
-O bairro está protegido pelos capangas de Tasha, podemos agir diretamente e derrotar alguns deles e passarmos mas podemos escalar algum prédio e ir sobre os telhados, seria mais rápido mas se derrubarmos alguns da gangue, eles estarão fracos.-Korra sugere abaixada atrás do carro, Kuvira pensa por alguns segundos, em um momento muito delicado como esse era melhor agir com cautela, evitando conflitos o máximo possível.  
-Vamos pelos telhados, vamos evitar conflito.-Korra concorda com a cabeça levemente, as duas caminham abaixadas até perto de um prédio, facilmente dobrando o chão, dando força o suficiente para caírem nos telhados, de cima, era possível ver, carros de patrulhas dos Olhos de Fogo por todas as ruas.  
Pulando pelos telhados, Korra lidera o caminho em direção a estação de metrô, que de longe era perceptível, Kuvira mantinha os olhares nas ruas, e às vezes, as duas pararam para ouvir algumas conversas de capangas de Tasha, qualquer informação em um momento poderia ser decisivo.  
-Precisamos ir até a estação, parece que algo aconteceu algo, não estou recebendo informações…-Uma mulher fala indo na direção de um carro, Kuvira quando ouve isso puxa o braço de Korra a impedindo de seguir.  
-Devíamos chamar reforços pode ser algo sério.-O homem fala entrando no caminho da mulher, que revira os olhos e fala sem paciência.  
-Vá você mesmo .-Korra se aproxima do fim do telhado, calculando a descida, Kuvira percebe a intenção da sua amiga e fala baixo.  
-Eu pego o que entrou.-As duas pulam ao mesmo tempo, Korra acerta um soco forte e de surpresa na mulher,Kuvira rola amenizando a queda e adentra a casa que o homem entrou, o mesmo estava discando no telefone quando a dobradora de metal o pega em um mata leão, o deixando inconsciente rapidamente, Korra trás o corpo desmaiado da mulher e deixa ambos escondidos dentro de um armário.  
-Vamos acelerar, precisamos ver o que aconteceu no metrô.-Kuvira concorda com a cabeça, seguindo Korra e rapidamente já estavam novamente correndo sobre os telhados de casas e prédios.  
A estação de metrô se aproxima em poucos minutos, e a uma rua de distância, Korra percebe que algo estava errado, a rua principal estava sem nenhuma vigia e barulhos de lutas vinha de dentro do local, Kuvira percebe isso e dobra com facilidade o metal da sua roupa, fazendo uma plataforma, para ambas as mulheres passarem.  
-Merda, chegamos tarde.-Korra esbraveja, ao ver igualitários prendendo os capangas de Tasha, as duas caminham pelo teto de vidro, haviam poucas luzes acesas, o que dificultava a visão de quantos inimigos haviam mas também diminuía as chances de serem vistas caminhando sobre o teto.  
-Precisamos descobrir o que eles querem aqui..-Korra fala observando os igualitários caminharem no escuro sem nenhum problema, Kuvira percebe uma pequena abertura no teto.  
-Podemos entrar pelo teto ou pela porta principal, dar um jeito na maioria deles e interrogar um.-Korra concorda com a cabeça, as duas mulheres descem pela abertura e se equilibram em um metal que ligavam as paredes da estação.

****

A mansão Sato estava em silêncio, Opal e Asami estavam em seus respectivos quartos, à noite havia caído e as duas, após conversarem a tarde toda, decidiram descansar um pouco .O dia havia sido longo, mas muitas coisas ainda estavam em jogo mesmo se passando das sete da noite.A Sato havia dormido pouco, sua mente não conseguia esquecer dos acontecimentos recentes, a declaração de Korra, a guerra civil na sua cidade e até mesmo a confissão de Opal.  
Asami estaria negando caso falasse que não desconfiava da paixão da sua melhor amiga, a Sato sempre teve esse hábito, ela reparava desde de pequena, como as outras crianças tinham facilidade em ter amizades e se expressar, e por muitos anos ela pensou que nunca conseguiria ser assim.Com sua adolescencia e a amizade de Opal, ela descobriu que ela não precisa demonstrar para todos seus sentimentos, mas o importante era sempre priorizar pessoas que você realmente gostasse, porque elas iriam te amar independente se você está confortável para gritar ao mundo seu amor ou não.  
Pensar nisso, traz lembranças dos passeios e momentos com Korra, era automático, sua mente já lhe lembrava no momento íntimos das duas, nadando no mar, ou nos lençóis da cama.Era tão nítido seu sentimentos por Korra, igual Opal tinha por sua meia irmã ? Asami sinceramente estava com medo de saber a resposta dessa pergunta.  
Seus dedos dançam pelo papel, sua mente viaja na sua memória, o pequeno papel em suas mãos, era um rascunho feito pelo Avatar, era o mar, com Asami de costas para Korra e após muito olhar aquele desenho rápido, a Sato entende o que tanto cativou-lhe nele. Em um instante, tudo desaparece na sua visão, a luz da sua pequena luminária desliga, e a Sato está em alerta enquanto caminha até sua janela, observando todo o bairro escuro como uma noite sem estrelas.  
-Opal ?-Asami bate duas vezes na porta, sem uma resposta, a porta já está se abrindo, e Opal ainda está com a roupa de mais cedo, suas mãos seguram um pequeno broche de metal ou um pingente ? A Sato não tem tempo de perguntar pois sua amiga está apressada em responder.  
-A luz do bairro caiu, tem algo de errado Asami, e eu imagino que não seja apenas uma queda de energia normal ou comum...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como prometido, sem notas iniciais, eu realmente gostei mais desse jeito e antes de mais qualquer outro comentário, quero pedir desculpas pela demora, eu terminei o capítulo por volta das dez e meia ontem mas estava realmente cansada e decidi postar apenas hoje, e após minha aula acabar, a luz de toda a cidade caiu por duas horas, e eu fiquei impossibilitada de postar. Para a alegria suas, estou escrevendo a atualização neste exato momento, se preparem porque ainda tem muitas coisas para acontecer.  
> Peço para comentarem o que estão achando da fanfic, ou até mesmo uma critica construtiva, apenas me deixe saber o que pensa ok ? Era isso, até a próxima :) beijos nos seus corações


	12. Cidade República irá cair para os Igualitários se levantarem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E meio a uma guerra civil, Asami procura seu pai, suposto responsável pela queda de luz do seu bairro, com ajuda de Lin e Opal Beifong, ela descobre onde Hiroshi estaria e que era a única que poderia para-lo.Enquanto isso, Kuvira e Korra chegam ao bairro comandado por Tasha, sendo recebidas por seus capangas e Igualitários, que se mostram interessados na luta de gangues.

_ O céu estava escuro, o deserto ventava fortemente, carregando as dunas de areia de um lugar para o outro, e no meio daquela imensidão desértica estava Korra.Sua cabeça latejava, suas mãos estavam encharcadas de sangue, do seu ferimento na barriga, seu corpo tremia de frio, pois a metade da sua calça havia sido cortada por si própria e estava contra o corte profundo na seu abdômem. Korra andava sem rumo, ela sabia que precisava se afastar o máximo possível do orfanato, mas para onde eu iria, não tinha como saber. _

_ O plano inicial seria, que após a fuga do orfanato, Korra e Kuvira se manterem afastadas por um mês, para evitar de serem encontradas, em uma pequena cidade na divisa do reino da terra.O mapa do deserto surge na sua mente, Korra confere a lua, ela estava indo na direção certa, só precisaria andar dois ou três quilômetros até o vilarejo mais próximo. _

_ -Você está muito machucada, não irá conseguir atravessar o deserto inteiro.-Aang fala acompanhando a caminhada devagar de Korra, não era a primeira vez que Korra via espíritos, mas nenhuma das vezes haviam conversado com você, normalmente os espíritos atormentavam suas noites de sono. _

_ -Eu não posso ficar também no meio do deserto, de qualquer maneira eu preciso pelo menos…… ah tentar.-Korra fala ofegante apertando sua barriga, suas pernas falham por alguns segundos, não conseguindo impedir de ela cair e descer o morro de areia na sua frente. _

_ -Você pode procurar água, e se curar, seria o mais racional de se fazer.-Aang fala estendo a mão na direção de Korra, que balança a cabeça e se força ficar de pé. _

_ -Como eu não vou saber que é uma miragem ? Eu estou conversando com um espírito, com certeza não estou totalmente lúcida.-Korra se coloca para caminhar, seus olhos se mantém no horizonte esperando uma vila surgir no alcance da sua visão. _

_ -Korra, nós dois sabemos que não irá ter nenhuma vila por perto, e nessas condições não conseguirá alcança-las, tente-se lembrar de uma marcação nos mapas, algum oásis que se lembre ?-Aang fala acompanhando Korra, que subia devagar a próxima duna de areia, sua mente vagava longe daquele deserto, de volta para a biblioteca, Korra pode lembrar dos mapas na parede, ela e Kuvira sabiam como invadir cada reino, cada ponto fraco, memorizando quase todos os mapas. _

_ -Um oásis…….-Korra se força lembrar, em sua mente surge o mapa do deserto, ela havia andado meio quilômetro ou havia caminhado um inteiro ? Era difícil calcular, mas Korra consegue relembrar que havia um pequeno oásis, não tão longe do orfanato, ficava à leste ? _

_ -Eu não consigo lembrar, se fica a leste ou oeste…-Korra tosse de dor, seus pulmões apertam e o oxigênio parece mal entrar no seu corpo, sua cabeça gira por alguns segundos, seu pé afunda na areia ajudando seu corpo se manter . _

_ -Respira fundo Korra, se acalme e toma uma decisão, eu tenho certeza que você irá conseguir….. _

  
  


_ **** _

__ -Conseguiu avisar sua tia ?-Asami fala entrando no carro, Opal faz a mesma coisa e concorda levemente com a cabeça.

-Ela falou que vai nos encontrar lá, mas Asami, como você pode ter tanta certeza que essa queda de luz está envolvido com seu pai ?-O guarda abre o portão para o carro passar, Asami agradece e somente longe de casa responde a pergunta da sua amiga.

-Meu pai e eu estávamos planejando automóveis, e máquinas a eletricidade, energia limpa, evitando combustíveis, agora com ele ajudando os igualitários, ele pode estar tentando encaixar essa tecnologia em alguma máquina e deve estar usando a luz da cidade para isso.-Asami fala sem desviar os olhos das ruas escuras, o farol era a única iluminação, além da lua cheia.

-Se ele roubou a luz de todo um bairro, deve ser para algo…. sério.-Opal fala engolindo em seco, Asami suspira e concorda com a cabeça, sua amiga estava certa, a energia de um bairro poderia abastecer diversas máquinas de porte médio ou uma grande máquina.

-Por isso precisamos achar essa máquina e descobrir como ela funciona, e depois desativa-las.-Asami fala e olha de longe o prédio do se pai, inicialmente, ali seria um escritório, Hiroshi havia comprado aquele imóvel para passar mais tempo com esposa e filha mas após a morte da mãe de Asami, a construção parou, e seu pai desistiu da ideia.

Asami havia ido pouquíssimas vezes no prédio, por ser muito pequena na época, seus pais evitavam de levá-la na construção com receio da garotinha se machucar.Opal percebe a feição da sua amiga quando elas estacionam na frente do prédio inacabado, e por isso solta uma pergunta rápida.

-Asami está tudo bem de você vir aqui ? Sei o peso que esse lugar tem.-Opal fala preocupada, mas a Sato nega com a cabeça saindo do carro e em seguida o trancando.

-Vamos esperar Lin para entrar ?-Opal fala, mas antes que a Sato respondesse, um carro de polícia vira a rua, e para atrás do automóvel de Asami.

-Desculpe a demora, tive que vir em um carro com rádio, caso precisamos comunicar rapidamente com a delegacia, se não iria ter vindo na minha moto.-Lin fala descendo do carro, Asami concorda levemente com a cabeça e as três caminham até a grade que cercava o local, que é facilmente dobrada pela chefe de polícia.

-Vamos subir pelo elevador de obras, a máquina deve estar no andar mais alto.-Asami fala caminhando devagar, Lin analisa o terreno rapidamente, passando os olhos pelo local, conferindo se estavam sozinhas.

-Aqui parece bem abandonado, por que seu pai montaria uma máquina aqui ?-Lin fala entrando no elevador, sendo seguidas pelas duas jovens, Asami aciona o painel e logo estavam em movimento.

-Ele provavelmente trouxe a máquina de algum lugar até aqui, e como disse a Opal, penso que foi para testar, esse projeto de energia limpa era um dos nossos, mas não usando a energia pública.-As portas de metais se abrem, as três mulheres saem do elevador, como esperado, o último andar era o melhor comparando os outros, havia uma sala vazia e ampla, e somente uma porta, no cômodo que era planejado para ser a sala de Hiroshi.

-Para trás….-Lin fala se preparando e arrombando a porta, a polícia invade o local em alerta, com metais em mãos pronto para atacar alguém, mas a sala estava quase vazia, com exceção de uma máquina, que ficava na varanda.

-Deve ser aquela máquina, mas tomem cuidado , podem ter armadilhas.-Asami abre as portas de vidros da varanda, um leve vento frio bate contra seu corpo, a Sato se aproxima da grande máquina, Opal fica atrás da amiga, olhando a mesma checar a máquina, enquanto Lin confere o andar, para ter certeza que estão sozinhas e aparentemente seguras.

-Ele conseguiu conectar a rede do bairro, e desviar a energia, essa máquina foi o intermediária.-Asami fala mexendo no pequeno aparelho acoplado nos metais, Lin se aproxima falando.

-Consegue descobrir para onde ele desviou a energia e como ele fez isso ?-Asami morde os lábios, erguendo a cabeça ela percebe uma pequena caixa em um dos postes, provavelmente a central da rua.

-Preciso alcançar aquela caixa de metal, e assim saberei para onde essa energia toda foi e o porquê.-O metal da roupa de Lin desce como se estivesse líquido, mas logo se solidificam em baixo dos pés da Sato.

-Eu consigo te levar daqui até lá dobrando metal, tudo bem ?-A policial fala ficando concentrada, Asami concorda levemente, o chão sobre si começa de mexer devagar, a fazendo ela atravessar a rua e alcançar o poste e a caixa de energia, a Sato abre o metal facilmente pois o mesmo estava arrombado, provavelmente seu pai ou os igualitários haviam pensado como si.

-Pronto…. consegui descobrir o que precisávamos..-Asami fala fechando a caixa, Lin dobra o metal fazendo ela voltar para a varanda, a Sato suspira aliviada estando em um chão seguro. 

-Simplificando, essa máquina consegue redistribuir a energia local para onde você quiser, e meu pai enviou essa energia para o centro de comando de Cidade República, onde monitoram a energia que recebemos da hidroelétrica.-Asami fala desligando a máquina, e as poucos o bairro volta a se iluminar, Lin passa a mão no rosto.

-Provavelmente terá uma máquina como essa no centro de comando, e de lá ele consegue acabar com a luz da cidade toda……. sei que não é seu dever Asami, mas você pode nos ajudar parar seu pai ? Se a cidade toda ficar sem luz, cairemos em um caos total.-Lin fala suspirando, Asami desvia o olhar por alguns segundos, a ideia de rever seu pai, ainda mais nessa situação fazia sua barriga remexer, mas por outro lado, ela não poderia simplesmente voltar para casa, sabendo que seu pai pode ser o culpado por afundar sua cidade.

-Eu irei com você Lin, precisamos parar meu pai, ele não pode fazer mal a mais ninguém….. 

****

  
  


Diferente de Tasha, Varrick tinha poucas propriedades onde poderia estar, o que facilitou muito o trabalho da polícia.Tenzin estava responsável por liderar o grupo que invadiria um dos prédios principais do gângster, mas após o ataque de Tasha ao porto, era de se esperar que ele estivesse em alerta.

Seus capangas estavam em alerta e derrotá-los e tomar o controle do prédio não foi fácil, mas uma vez feito, Tenzin tentava recolher qualquer informação útil. Tarrlok tinha uma suspeita que Tasha poderia tentar um embate sozinha com Varrick, e quem ganhasse seria o vencedor da guerra e controlaria ambos os bairros, e cabia ao dobrador de ar, buscar qualquer pista que Tarrlok poderia ter razão.

-Então, precisamos saber onde seu líder e se você nos ajudar posso tentar aliviar sua punição com a polícia.-Tenzin fala em pé, a pessoa que lhe interrogava agora era um jovem, não aparentava ter mais do que dezesseis anos, cabelos curtos pretos, ele havia ser um dos primeiros a se render após os capangas perceberem que estavam em menor número.

-Eu não sei de nada…-O garoto fala gaguejando mas sem levantar o olhar, Tenzin suspira e volta se sentar na cadeira, o interrogatório ocorria em uma sala improvisada, para dar o mínimo de privacidade que o momento exigia.

-Nós sabemos que a vida no seu bairro não era boa…. e que muitas vezes jovens entram na gangue para tentar ter um futuro, se você me ajudar e me falar o que sabe, prometo que terá espaço em alguma escola onde poderá ser alguém de forma legal.-Tenzin fala e pela primeira vez o garoto olha para ela, pensando por alguns segundos, o adoslecente parece ponderar o que fazer.

-Eu estava no cais, mais cedo, e vi quando todos os dobradores saíram do mar, o capitão mandou eu correr e avisar Varrick do ataque mas eu não consegui alcançar o mar a tempo, a líder dos Olhos de Fogo me segurou, eu vi o fogo nos olhos dela……… ela me deu uma chance de viver e me deixou ir mas eu tinha que levar um recado para Varrick.-O garoto fala segurando suas mãos, sua voz falha por alguns segundos, mas Tenzin espera o mesmo se recuperar em seu tempo.

-Ela falou que queria uma luta cara a cara com Varrick na estação de metrô, isso é tudo o que eu sei, eu juro.-O garoto fala desesperado, Tenzin concorda com a cabeça e fica de pé, dois policiais se aproximam esperando ordens.

-Tratem bem o garoto, e quando forem levar os presos deixe ele no centro de menores,-O dobrador de ar passa pela sala principal do andar, indo rumo as escadas que levariam até o telhado onde estava estacionado o dirigível, ele precisava avisar Tarrlok rapidamente sobre o que descobriu.

-Tarrlok, eu descobri que Varrick e Tasha devem se encontrar em uma estação de metrô mas não sei qual especificamente irá ter esse embate.-Tenzin fala quando a ligação é atendida, Tarrlok longe dali, puxa para perto de si, o mapa da cidade.

-Provavelmente em território neutro, mas com Korra na estação central, temos uma região vigiada, irei mandar homens para as outras.-Tenzin passa a mão pelo rosto, eram quase oito horas e parecia que a noite não iria acabar tão cedo.

-Tentei entrar em contato com Lin, mas me avisaram que ela saiu da delegacia para tratar de um assunto sério, você sabe o que poderia ser ?-O dobrador de água questiona, Tenzin suspira e nega rapidamente.

-Não tenho a mínima ideia mas deve ser algo muito importante.

****

A estação de metrô estava escura, de tal forma que atrapalharia uma luta normal de batalha, por isso Korra e Kuvira chegam à decisão de agir de maneira furtiva, utilizando as plataformas de metais e o elemento surpresa para incapacitar os igualitários. Não é tão díficil a primeira parte do plano, mas não significa que foi rápido, pelo contrário, foi demorado conseguir derrubar todos os capangas sem alertar os demais.

Korra prende uma mulher contra a parede, o leve choque contra a parede deixa a mesma meio inerte à situação ao redor, mas antes que o Avatar pudesse incapacitar de verdade a capanga, Kuvira segura seu braço falando rapidamente.

-Precisamos de alguém consciente para saber o porquê deles estarem aqui.-Korra se afasta respirando pesadamente, Kuvira fica em silêncio vendo sua amiga passar a mão no rosto, antes de voltar falar.

-Você está certa.-Korra de costas suspira pesadamente, Kuvira tenta se aproximar , mas antes que conseguisse falar com sua amiga, o mulher fala baixo.

-Quem está aí ?-Um metal voa na direção da mesma, prendendo contra seus olhos, evitando de ela conseguir ver quem estava em sua frente mesmo estando escuro.

-Isso não era necessário.-Kuvira fala colocando a mão no ombro de Korra, vendo o corpo da mesma tenso, ela volta falar após não conseguir uma resposta.

-Está tudo bem ?-Korra se vira, suas mãos bagunçam levemente seu cabelo, Kuvira mal se lembrava desse hábito da sua amiga, Korra desde de adolescente tinha costume de mexer em seus cabelos quando estava nervosa ou receosa.

-Sim, você pode interrogá-la ?-Kuvira concorda com a cabeça, a mulher mexe a cabeça acompanhando os sons, e percebe a aproximação da dobradora de metal pois parece ficar tensa.

-Por que estavam ocupando a estação de metrô ?-Kuvira fala direta enquanto cruzava os braços, o metal sobre os olhos da mulher cai perto dos seus pés, a mesma arregala os olhos e tenta se soltar do placa que lhe pressionava contra a parede, Korra mais afastada rosna para a atitude da sua amiga.

-Eu não irei falar nada, não irei trair meu líder.-Kuvira se mantém parada, seu silêncio parece surpreender a capanga que fala novamente, mas mais nervosa.

-Você é um daqueles dobradores de Tasha não é ? Quem são vocês para nos julgar, também obedecem alguém cegamente.-Kuvira sorri se aproximando, a mulher tenta manter uma expressão séria.

-Não, mas tenho certeza que se eu entregar você e todos seus amigos, eles irão adorar, ao menos que você comece falar algo de interessante.-A mulher engole em seco, seu olhar desvia de Kuvira, que se afasta um pouco dificultando que a capanga lhe enxergasse.

-Apenas recebemos ordens, de dominar a estação e esperar o trem chegar.-A mulher fala olhando para os lados, a escuridão lhe assusta, Korra suspira dobrando um pedaço de metal, mas Kuvira nega e somente depois volta se aproximar da capanga.

-Como esperam um trem se todos eles foram parados a mando da polícia ?-A mulher ri por alguns segundos, até que um barulho soa vindo da cabine, Korra olha na direção vendo uma pequena luz no local.

-É tarde demais, ele já está a caminho, Cidade República irá cair para os igualitários se levantarem.-Kuvira acerta um soco em cheio no queixo da mulher, Korra puxa o ombro da amiga e as duas correm até a cabine de controle da estação.

O painel estava em sua maioria apagados, o único local que piscava era a estação de um bairro, Korra arregala os olhos ao reconhecer o nome.

-O trem está saindo da estação do bairro de Asami, deve chegar logo aqui.-Kuvira pensa por alguns segundos, Korra passa a mão no rosto, na sua chegada o seu trem passou por toda a cidade antes de parar na Estação Central.

-Precisa avisar Lin, esse trem passa por toda a cidade, aqui é o ponto final, não sabemos o que ele carrega mas algo bom não deve ser.-Korra caminha pela cabine, procurando algum tipo de armário, ela encontra um pequeno armário com uma porta de vidro, mostrando os rádios que os seguranças dos metrôs usualmente usam. 

-Pegue isso.-O vidro é quebrado por um soco de Korra, o metal ao redor da sua mão evita ferimentos e facilita a quebra, Kuvira pega o material mesmo sem entender o que sua amiga estava querendo dizer.

-Eles devem ter uma alcance considerável, você precisa ir até a delegacia mais próxima, é o jeito mais fácil de avisar Lin, e quando conseguir, volte correndo e entre em contato com isso.-Korra arranca o mapa da parede estendendo sobre a mesa de metal, sua mão procura uma lanterna, encontrando na última gaveta.

-Aqui fica a delegacia, você precisa ser rápida, os igualitários cortaram a energia da estação e não posso evitar do trem chegar.-Kuvira concorda com a cabeça, ela caminha até a porta parando por alguns segundos, suspirando e voltando para abraçar sua amiga.

-Se cuida, eu não irei demorar.-Korra concorda sorrindo e vendo sua amiga sair correndo, suas mãos agarram a lanterna, e ela volta procurar um modo de devolver energia para a estação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa noite/tarde/dia, primeiramente eu consegui a proeza de entregar o capítulo em uma semana !! Palmas para mim :) !!  
>  Além disso, quero dizer que fiquei muito feliz com o resultado do capítulo, principalmente o final dele, a cena no metrô ficou realmente como eu queria/esperava, espero que gostem também do resultado do capítulo.Muitas coisas aconteceram hoje, consegui mostrar rapidamente o pensamento dos igualitários e o que eles realmente querem, nos próximos capítulos saberão também a opinião dos líderes de gangue e principalmente, como Korra irá lidar em ser o Avatar de uma cidade tão "complicada".Peço que prestem atenção nas relações dos personagens, tanto Korra,Kuvira, Opal e Asami com seu arredor (cada uma delas tem algumas características de mim eu admito).  
>  Por último, comentem se puderem, adoro interação nas minhas fanfics e até a próxima !! beijinhos


	13. Imerso na escuridão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin lidera o ataque à central de distribuição de energia de Cidade República e com ajuda de Asami e Opal ela descobre o plano e qual o objetivo dos igualitários em terem tanta energia, já a Sato ficará cara a cara com seu pai, que em sua busca por vingança se cega aos ideias radicais dos igualitários.Do outro lado da cidade, Korra busca uma fonte de energia para a estação central, enquanto Kuvira busca contato com Lin Beifong, mas as coisas ficaram fora de controle quando mais bairros ficarem mais sem luz.

De longe era possível enxergar o grande prédio, além da central de distribuição de energia, daquele lugar era mais fácil intermediar os sinais de rádio, até mesmo da polícia, Asami pensa sobre tudo isso no caminho, que parecia ser eterno, seu cérebro tentava processar todas as informações que tinha.Seu pai havia construído uma máquina que conseguiria desviar energia de provavelmente a cidade toda, mas a grande questão era, o que ele iria abastecer com tamanha energia ?

A Sato suspira baixo, tentando evitar qual seria o futuro do seu pai, e o que ele havia se tornado, se ele estava agindo por vingança ou por acreditar mesmo nos ideais igualitários.Sua mente viaja rapidamente para outra pessoa, os olhos azuis tristes, a expressão de Korra quando ela estava na cela, ela realmente parecia arrependida, mas ao mesmo tempo, Asami não quer mais se machucar, amar tinha que ser tão doloroso assim ?

O rádio chia por alguns segundos, o carro acelera subindo a rua que leva para a central, Lin agarra o comunicador, esperando sair algo dali, mas o silêncio continua.Asami pensa por alguns segundos, do outro lado da cidade estava tudo tão conturbado ? 

-A última notícia que tive, falava que Tasha tentou invadir o bairro de Varrick, essa disputa parece que nunca irá terminar.-Lin fala olhando pela janela, nenhuma das jovens fala algo, Opal parece meio receosa, provavelmente Kuvira estivesse ajudando a polícia, toda ajuda nesse momento seria bem vinda.

-Chegamos.-Lin fala parando o carro a uma distância segura, o prédio estava totalmente ligado, mas diferente do habitual, sem nenhum tipo de segurança do lado de fora, os igualitários já haviam chegado.

-Vamos tentar chegar de surpresa, provavelmente estamos em desvantagem numérica mas conseguimos fazer isso ok ?-Lin fala baixo saindo do carro, sua armadura parece estar mais grudada contra sua pele, protegendo quase totalmente seu corpo, Asami mexe na luva em suas mãos.

A entrada estava vazia, mas Lin precisa dar um jeito nas câmeras antes de adentrarem o prédio, diferente do esperado o primeiro andar, a recepção, estava vazio, as três mulheres optam por subir pelas escadas.Acaba sendo um pequeno teste de resistência subir cinco andares de escada, mas por outro lado, conseguiram evitar muitos capangas.

Lin abre levemente a porta do último andar, capturando rapidamente a posição dos capangas, que protegiam a sala principal, onde era direcionado toda a energia da Cidade.

-Eu fico com os três da esquerda e vocês com dois da direita ok ?-Asami e Opal concordam levemente, as três mulheres agem juntas, conseguindo incapacitar todos os capangas, Asami suspira se aproximando da porta principal, mas antes de tentar abrir, Lin segura sua mão.

-Eu vou na frente, há mais um capanga com ele.-A chefe de polícia fala, Asami se afasta, deixando a dobradora de metal abrir a porta primeira, mas por cima do ombro ela consegue ver quando dois metais voam na direção da mulher ao lado do seu pai.

-Parado Hiroshi !-Lin grita erguendo metais afiados no ar, o Sato sorri antes de erguer os braços e ficar de frente para as mulheres.

-É tarde demais, os igualitários venceram, apenas olhem nosso povo se levantar da escuridão Beifong.-Hiroshi sorri apontando para a janela do andar, Cidade República, ia aos poucos caindo na escuridão, além do bairro nobre, agora o centro quase totalmente estava apagado, menos por pequenas luzes azuis e brancas.

-O que você fez pai ? O que você fez com a nossa Cidade ?-Asami passa por Lin, seu pai parece inicialmente surpresa com sua presença,mas sua expressão se transforma, a raiva estava estampado em seus olhos.

-Eu apenas estou me vingando, os igualitários têm um propósito e eu também costumava ter, antes de me tirarem sua mãe Asami.-Hiroshi esbraveja, mas antes que tente se aproximar, um metal agarra sua mão, o impedindo de sair de perto da mesa onde estava. 

-A minha mãe, nunca iria aprovar o que você fez pai, ela teria vergonha de você, igual eu tenho…..-Asami fala gritando, seus olhos descem algumas lágrimas, mas as palavras parecem sair sem controle da sua boca.

-Eu não queria acreditar, que meu pai havia feito tudo que me disseram….. financiar um falso orfanato pai ? Transformar crianças em armas, você nunca imaginou que poderia ser eu no lugar delas ?-Asami fala se aproximando, a luva em suas mãos soltam eletricidade, ela está perto o suficiente para queimar seu pai se quisesse.

-Mas eu juro pai, que irei fazer tudo ao meu alcance, para derrubar todo o mal que você fez esse mundo e isso começa aqui, eu vou destruir essa máquina e todas as outras que você deu energia.-Asami fala soltando a luva no chão e caminhando até a máquina, Lin se mantém em silêncio, já a Beifong mais nova, se aproxima da Sato colocando uma mão no seu ombro direito.

-O sinal está vindo de algo em movimento….. que está passando por toda a cidade e sugando a energia.-Asami fala tentando quebrar os protocolos de segurança do seu pai, Lin se aproxima, seus olhos seguem a pequena luz, que atravessa Cidade República.

-Pode ser um trem, com ele atravessar a cidade seria rápido e mais disfarçado, mas a questão é como parar ele ?-Asami suspira, conseguindo passar da segurança da máquina, seus dedos trabalham rapidamente, seus olhos passam pelo teclado na sua frente.

-Eu posso cortar o sinal entre a máquina e a central e nada mais poderá ser abastecido, mas o trem continuará absorver energia e se ninguém receber a essa energia irá explodir rapidamente.-Asami fala baixo, Lin aperta suas sobrancelhas, até que uma ideia parece surgir em sua mente amenizando sua feição.

-Korra e Kuvira estão na estação central, de lá elas podem tentar tirar o trem da cidade, e depois disso pode cortar o sinal certo ?-Lin fala esperançosa, Asami pensa por alguns segundos, em um situação desastrosa como essa, esse plano poderia ser a única saída segura para todos.

-Podemos fazer isso, mas até estar fora da Cidade, o trem continuará transmitindo energia para as máquinas.-Asami fala, Lin concorda levemente com a cabeça, e a chefe de polícia caminha rapidamente para o painel da central, ela liga o microfone da mesa, colocando um lado do fone em seu ouvido.

-Central ? Aqui é Lin Beifong, eu estou no central de distribuição de energia, preciso de reforços e entrar em contato com Korra e Kuvira o mais rápido possível…… Como assim a estação central está sem luz ?......... Então estamos momentaneamente sem contato com elas, ótimo só me faltava isso…..por enquanto apenas mande reforços rapidamente para aqui, Korra e Kuvira conseguirão entrar em contato, eu espero que consigam.-Lin fala e desliga a ligação, ela desconecta o fone do painel, deixando os rádios policiais em um tom baixo, mas audível.

-Precisaremos manter posição até Korra e Kuvira conseguirem entrar em contato.-Lin fala chegando perto das outras mulheres, mas quem se pronuncia primeiro é Hiroshi.

-Nem mesmo Avatar tem chance contra as minhas máquinas Beifong, essa cidade já era…. vocês perderam

****

-Kuvira, acho que posso conseguir retomar a energia da central, ligando o gerador de emergência.-Korra fala pelo comunicador,ela escalava a pequena escada que levava a parte mais alta do metrô, sua mão agarra a maçaneta de metal, destrancando a mesma rapidamente.

-Tente fazer isso, mas tome cuidado, se for um gerador antigo pode ser muito fácil de explodir ou superaquecer…. merda, o sinal deve cair ok ? Mas já consigo ver a delegacia daqui, eu não irei demorar…..-A voz começa falhar, Korra suspira colocando o comunicador na cintura, e pegando a lanterna, para iluminar.

Como sua amiga lhe alertou, o modelo do gerador parecia ser antigo, o que dificultaria o seu trabalho, ainda mais porque desde os tempos do orfanato, Korra não tinha tanta habilidade para consertar ou montar máquinas.

-Pare de pensar nisso, concentra-se no que importa.-Korra fala sozinha, a lanterna vai para sua boca, deixando suas mãos livres para investigar primeiro qual o problema do gerador.

Haviam um cabo azul cortado, Korra segue o caminho que vinha o fio, vendo o mesmo subindo a parede e desaparecendo, um baixo suspiro sai da sua boca, mas ela ainda continua olhando a máquina.Ferramentas estavam espalhadas no chão, quem esteve aqui não sabia bem o que fazer ou estava com muita pressa para limpar o local, mas para ter acesso à esse local com antecedência, precisava ser alguém disfarçado ou que já trabalhasse aqui.

Suspirando, Korra percebe que realmente teria que subir para o telhado de vidro da estação, mas seu único receio era deixar a estão parcialmente desprotegida enquanto tentava retornar com a energia.Por um lado, com a energia de volta, ela poderia se comunicar diretamente com Lin, mas isso facilitaria a entrada de um igualitário ou capanga de Tasha no local.

Sem tempo para uma decisão racional, Korra suspira, ainda segurando uma chave de boca e acertando em cheio a janela da sala, o vidro cai aos seus pés, mas a mulher pouco se importa, suas mãos agarram a estrutura de metal mais próxima,escalando o que faltava para alcançar o telhado.

Um vento frio bate contra seu corpo quando ela alcança o ponto mais alto, seus olhos passam por todo telhado e redondezas, Korra prende atenção por alguns segundos no horizonte, metade da Cidade estava escura, mas logo ela volta ao que devia fazer.Se aproximando da pequena caixa de metal perto da antena, Korra rosna baixo ao encontrar o sistema quebrado, suas mãos seguram alguns cabos que foram brutalmente arrancados,

Mesmo concentrada em tentar consertar o painel de energia, Korra ouve de longe um barulho, lembrava levemente um motor de carro, mas com o tempo, esse barulho aumenta.O Avatar se afasta da caixa de metal, procurando de onde vinha o barulho,seus olhos logo encontram luzes azuis e brancas, que estavam vindo demais a sua direção, e eram muitos altas para serem um carro.Antes que pudesse tentar se proteger, a luz fica forte demais para enxergar a máquina vindo na sua direção a tempo de tentar evitar a queda do telhado.

O vidro se quebra aos seus pés, e a queda parece apertar seus pulmões por alguns segundos, impedindo seu corpo de capturar o oxigênio do ar, mas antes que Korra pudesse se levantar, um metal forte lhe jogava contra alguma parede da estação.Eram três máquinas, cada uma com um capanga dentro, Korra consegue ficar de pé por alguns segundos, mas precisa desviar dos golpes rápidos que tentam lhe acertar novamente, além de estar em desvantagem numérica, ela estava machucada, sua costela lembrava isso a cada segundo que pulsava.

Assim que está a uma distância segura, Korra começa ter mais paciência, ela precisava de um plano, essas máquinas podem ser estranhamente rápidas e fortes, mas ao mesmo tempo, era inevitável não terem um ponto fraco.

Duas rajadas de fogo mantém as máquinas longe pelo tempo necessário para Korra conseguir dobrar a água que passava sobre os canos debaixo do solo, fazendo uma fumaça, atrapalhando os capangas de perceberem e agirem com mais rapidez.Uma pedra grande acerta com força o vidro que protegia um igualitário, mas Korra acaba recebendo um golpe pesado mesmo estando difícil de enxergar.

Mais golpes são disparados na sua direção, mas Korra consegue ser ágil suficiente para desviar, e utilizar dos metais da sua roupa para envolver um dos braços da máquina, usando essa vantagem, Korra usa aquele braço para acertar a outra máquina que vinha na sua direção e com o choque de ambos, os robôs começam parecer mais desgastados.

Aproveitando o choque de dois capangas, Korra parte na direção da máquina sem proteção, e mesmo sendo alto, não foi difícil o Avatar alcançar a mulher que pilotava o robô.Um soco no maxilar ela estava inconsciente, no segundo movimento, a mulher estava no chão e a máquina vazia.

A fumaça havia saído quase totalmente, Korra estava exposta, e precisou desviar de golpes incontáveis procurando se afastar da luta, até que ficou cercada pelas duas máquinas e contra a parede da estação.

*****

A delegacia estava bem vigiada por diversos capangas de Tasha, mas acabou sendo mais fácil do que a dobradora esperava, adentrar o local e chegar a sala central, claro que no caminho ela encontrou algumas pessoas e teve que incapacitar as mesmas.Mas como planejado, continuar sem ser percebida seria melhor,evitar conflito direto enquanto estivesse em menor número era o ideal a se seguir no momento.

Kuvira tira seu comunicador da cintura, colocando em cima da mesa central, procurando um meio de entrar em contato com a delegacia central e consequentemente Lin.Seu olhar passa pela mesa de comunicação, o microfone foi brutalmente arrancada da mesma, juntamente com o fone de ouvido, dificultando qualquer tentativa de comunicação, mas Kuvira ignora essa possibilidade, a cada minuto que ela ficava aqui, Korra e toda a cidade corria um perigo iminente.

Seu comunicador é colocado em cima da mesa, sua lateral arrancada, mostrando os fios e a antena que mandava sinal.Ela poderia tentar utilizar seu walkie-talkie, mas se não funcionasse, ela não conseguiria contato com Lin, nem Korra.Era um risco, mas em detrimento da situação crítica,Kuvira não demora tomar uma decisão, seus olhos estão analisando os cabos de energia tanto do microfone e fone de ouvido, ela conseguiria utilizar seu comunicador mas precisaria de uma fita para grudar os cabos na mesa da delegacia.

Na primeira gaveta havia apenas ferramentas de metais, nada que lhe serviria agora, já na segunda havia uma chave, provavelmente de um armário ou algo do tipo, que poderia haver mais objetos e provavelmente o que precisava.

O armário era ao lado da porta, não muito alto, provavelmente vinte centímetros mais baixo que a dobradora, que abre o mesmo rapidamente com a chave.Haviam duas bolsas ali, quem trabalhasse aqui, foi arrancado do seu posto a força ou de surpresa, Kuvira raciocina por alguns segundos que poderiam ter sido pegos pelos capangas de Tasha.Sua mão agarra uma mochila preta, sua mão procura algo que parecesse com a fita, não demorando encontrar, Kuvira sorri voltando a mesa e conectando seu comunicador com a mesma.

-Alguém me ouve ? Aqui é Kuvira.-Kuvira fala baixo, e olhando para a porta, a resposta demora alguns segundos mas logo a voz de Asami soa do outro lado da linha.

-Kuvira, um trem está indo para a estação central, provavelmente com muitos igualitários, você e Korra precisam tirá-lo da cidade o mais rápido possível.-A voz de Asami é alta, barulhos de fundo passam a ideia de que onde a Sato estava, a situação não estava nada boa.

-Asami, eu estou na delegacia a meio quilômetro da estação central Korra ficou lá vigiando o local, quanto tempo temos para tirar esse trem da cidade ?-Asami fica em silêncio por alguns segundos, a Sato olhava o painel na sua frente, calculando quanto tempo o trem chegaria no bairro periférico.

-Dez minutos no máximo, agora escute com atenção, no trem você tenta entrar em contato comigo novamente, porque eu preciso desativar a máquina que está naquele trem, mas antes vocês precisam estar a pelo menos dez metros da cidade se não…-A voz de Asami morre, Kuvira olha pela janela, vendo todo o bairro escuro, sua mão solta o comunicador na mesa.

-Porra, o que está acontecendo ?-Kuvira abre a porta, saindo da sala de comunicações, quando um barulho soa alta chamando sua atenção, homens passam correndo pelo corredor à sua frente, Kuvira faz o mesmo, seguindo o barulho.

-Mas que merda…-Kuvira fala ao ver uma máquina lutando contra vários dobradores e ganhando da maioria, os capangas de Tasha tentam dobrar o metal do robô que apenas dispara mais golpes rápidos, acertando tudo em sua frente.

A Beifong corre pelo pátio, mas mantendo uma distância segura do robô, que ainda estava ocupado com o que restava dos capangas, Kuvira para atrás de uma parede, procurando um ponto fraco da máquina, que lhe dava as costas, mostrando uma bateria levemente protegida, um golpe ali e seria o fim da máquina mas poderia causar uma pequena explosão.

-Todos para trás !-Kuvira grita alto, todos os capangas ainda em pé obedecem seu comando, e antes que o robô pudesse reagir, um metal afundava na sua bateria, causando uma leve explosão. A dobradora de metal olha para os gangsters, que olhavam na sua direção surpresos, um dos homens se levanta do chão, sendo ajudado.

-Muito obrigada pela ajuda, não iremos lutar com você.-O homem barbudo fala, todos os outros mais jovens seguem seu pedido, Kuvira concorda levemente com a cabeça, antes de correr na direção da estação central.

****

Chegou um determinado momento que Korra apenas lutava no automático, seus golpes eram rápidos, e seu cansaço parecia ter ido embora.Restava de pé apenas um robô, que se encontrava praticamente destruído, caminhando e dando golpes de forma incerta, Korra aproveita isso e com uma grande pedra, consegue derrubar a máquina e sem ao menos se passar segundos, a dobradora estavam em cima da mesma, quebrando o vidro e forma brutal.

Sua mão arranca primeiro a máscara do homem que pilotava a máquina, em seguida, o puxa da cabine pela gola da roupa, o erguendo no ar, Korra dobra com sua outra mão, uma lâmina de metal, que flutua no ar, até a altura da jugular do igualitário - que de olhos arregalados, tentava a todo custo sair do aperto do Avatar.-

-Irei perguntar apenas uma vez….. o que têm no trem a caminho daqui ?-O metal se aproxima do pescoço do homem, que continua em silêncio, Korra aperta a mandíbula, até que um barulho atrai sua atenção e sua lâmina de metal.

-Korra ?-A voz de Kuvira é rápida o suficiente para alertar Korra, que para seu domínio sobre a lâmina, que cai no chão, a centímetros da dobradora de metal,o Avatar dobra um pedaço de terra, prendendo o homem e tampando a boca do mesmo.

-Você está bem ? Parece que conheceu esses robôs também.-Korra desce da máquina, sua coluna ainda dói, juntamente com o resto do seu corpo, mas ela já dobrava um punhado de água curando os ferimentos mais graves.

-Estou bem, eles apenas me pegaram de surpresa e acabei destruindo um pouco da estação como deve ter percebido.-Kuvira aperta os lábios, vendo sua amiga se sentar e começar se curar, um silêncio reina por alguns segundos, a Beifong sabia bem do lado “soldado” de Korra, mas ver ela quase lhe acertar mexeu consigo.

-Precisamos agir, eu consegui entrar em contato com Asami (....)-Korra trava por alguns segundos, com a mensão do nome da morena.-(...) está prestes a chegar e temos que tirá-lo da cidade.

-Quanto tempo ?-Korra fala ficando de pé, e pegando seu comunicador, seu olhar vai até uma das máquinas, que ainda parecia levemente montada, Kuvira acompanha o olhar.

-Cinco minutos ou menos, não conseguiremos ter certeza com o bairro totalmente sem luz, mas podemos esperar o trem parar e usar o elemento surpresa.-Kuvira fala, Korra caminha, passando pela sua amiga e chegando perto do capanga de Amon que tinha os olhos arregalados. 

-Quantos têm na porra do trem ?-Korra fala e a pedra que envolvia a boca do homem cai sobre seu colo, o homem gagueja mas tenta responder.

-Eu não tenho certeza….. mas pelo menos cinco deveriam estar lá.-Korra sorri, sua mão acerta um soco na mandíbula do homem, Kuvira geme baixo de irritação.

-Você deslocou a porra da mandíbula dele Korra…. isso era totalmente desnecessário.-Korra não responde, suas mãos passam pelo seu cabelo, bagunçando o rapidamente, seus pensamentos pareciam conturbados, e tudo nublado, tinha algo errado.

-Vamos interligar os trilhos, forçar o trem dar meia volta, e quando ele estiver fazendo a curva pulamos neles, assim não perdemos tempo, você vai atrás do maquinista e o impede de parar o trem e eu acabo com os restos de igualitários.-Kuvira concorda com a cabeça, a ideia era bom, mas o feição da sua amiga, lhe fazia estremecer um pouco

-Venha aqui, me ajude com isso.-Kuvira fala caminhando e chegando perto dos trilhos, Korra suspira, é fácil dobrar os metais do trilho, as duas fazem em poucos segundos.

-Você está bem ?-Kuvira fala olhando para sua amiga, Korra levanta o olhar por alguns segundos, da sua boca sai apenas um murmúrio baixo, uma confissão.

-Apenas nervosa, têm muita coisa em risco nessa missão.-Kuvira suspira, suas mãos agarram os ombros de Korra, a obrigando ficar de frente para si, a Beifong abaixa o rosto levemente antes de falar.

-Korra isso não é uma missão, e nós não somos soldados, somos ser humanos e estamos aqui para tentar nosso máximo, nada irá acontecer com você caso falhe, ninguém pode pedir para ser perfeita, coloque isso na sua cabeça ok ? …. e para de se cobrar demais.-Kuvira puxa sua amiga, para um abraço, que não ocorria por pelo menos anos, Korra retribui o carinho, sua cabeça descansa no ombro da dobradora de metal e ela suspira.-Korra não precisou da água para curar seu peito e tirar os pesos da sua costa, apenas falar um pouco fez isso.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estou sem palavras para esse capítulo, sem dúvidas o reencontro dos Satos são uma das minhas cenas favoritas, e a conversa de Kuvira e Korra também, o número de palavras ficou um pouco maior que o comum mas precisava detalhar esse fim de episódio, espero que não se importem.  
> Comentem o que acharam e até a próxima atualização.


	14. "Podemos ficar aqui, até quando você quiser"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra e Kuvira precisam impedir que a máquina de Hiroshi cause mais caos na cidade, que já vivia uma guerra civil, mas para isso, Asami precisa encarar seu pai antes do mesmo ser preso já o Avatar, vai tomar uma grande decisão para o futuro de Cidade República, mesmo sem conseguir lidar com acontecimentos passados da sua vida.

O sol iluminava a pequena cabana, e o lago que agora estava descongelando aos poucos, o verão era a estação preferida de Korra, a floresta tinha mais vida, e seus pais iam com mais frequência no vilarejo local, ou seja ela poderia brincar com outras crianças.A pequena garota agora tinha uma companheira, Naga era seu nome, Korra conheceu a mesma quando estava brincando na floresta, de esconde-esconde como sempre, Tonraq inicialmente não gostou da ideia de cuidarem do urso polar, mas sua mulher lhe convenceu com ajuda do sorriso e pedidos da filha deles.  
Tonraq tentava ensinar algumas coisas para sua pequena, mesmo Senna insistindo em falar que a garota era nova demais, Korra mostrava alguns aprendizados, entre eles, dobrar pequenos objetos em forma de gelo.A cena de Korra com um pequeno coração congelado, fazia ambos abrirem um sorriso a qualquer momento do dia, a qualquer situação, mas as coisas mudaram, quando certa noite, a pequena Korra, desceu as escadas correndo na direção dos seus pais.  
-Papai, mamãe, eu consegui fazer algo novo e sozinha !-A garota estava com seu pijama, e Naga a seguia animadamente, se sentando ao lado da amiga, Tonraq sorri ficando de pé e caminhando na direção da filha.  
-Quero ver o que conseguiu fazer.-O homem fala se agachando e ficando na frente da filha, Korra sorri e mostra suas mãos abertas, um pequeno fogo estava sobre a pele morena da mesma.  
-Eu estava com frio após o banho, e pensei que queria algo para me aquecer, e consegui fazer isso !-O fogo se vai e Korra sorri abraçando seu pai, que ainda paralisado, olhava para Senna, que estava parada na porta da cozinha, a pequena percebe a reação estranha dos seus pais e se afasta nervosa.  
-Eu fiz algo errado ? Eu não queimei nada eu juro, papai.-Tonraq volta apertar sua filha contra si, uma lágrima solitária desce pelo seu rosto, Senna se aproxima e abraça sua Korra também.  
-Você não fez nada de errado querida, seu pai apenas ficou surpreso com isso.-Korra sorri fechando os olhos, o fogo poderia lhe esquentar, mas ela preferia o abraço quente dos seus pais sempre…….

****

-(.....)Korra ? O trem está chegando.-Kuvira fala balançando o ombro da sua amiga, Korra concorda levemente com a cabeça, o farol de trem fica da segundo mais forte, e as duas precisam se concentrar para conseguir acertar o tempo exato e pular sobre o teto de metal do trem.  
A reação dos igualitários é imediata, os freios são acionados, estremecendo toda a estrutura metálica, e vários capangas escadas os tetos do trem, Korra olha para sua amiga, que concorda levemente com a cabeça, elas tinham um plano, e não tinha como nada da errado.  
Korra é a primeira a alcançar os igualitários, e com um golpe ela derruba três do teto, liberando espaço para sua amiga passar correndo na direção da cabine do maquinista.O Avatar começa lutar com pelo menos cinco igualitários e suas armas de choque, Korra precisa tomar cuidado redobrado para desviar dos golpes elétricos e de bloqueadores de dobra.O metal que protegia seu corpo, se dobra sempre que um punho tenta encostar sua pele, agarrando o mesmo e torcendo de forma brusca.  
Por alguns minutos, Korra luta sem parar, com inimigos se aproximando a todo segundo, o trem acelera, mas o metal do teto, agarra seu pé, impedindo de ela ser jogada longe como todos os igualitários sobre o teto de último vagão.O Avatar pula para o próximo vagão, mas antes de avançar, seu pé bate fortemente contra o metal que prendia os compartimentos, deixando último se perder no túnel.  
Cinco segundos, é o tempo que demora para aparecer mais igualitários, que dessa vez pareciam mais focados em tentar te derrubar ou matar.Korra precisa tomar cuidado com os golpes, já que os capangas agora atacam em grupo, a partir dali, a morena não percebe mais que seus golpes são fatais.Uma lâmina adentra o tórax de um homem a sua frente, que cai para trás sobre o corpo de uma mulher, Korra se abaixa, desviando de um ataque fulminante, e devolvendo um chute forte na direção, seu pé encontra o rosto de um capanga que cambaleia até cair do teto.  
Korra segura a mulher, que tentava sair debaixo do corpo forte sobre si, o metal envolve o corpo da mesma, a impedindo de desviar do soco certeiro, o teto se abre, fazendo com que a igualitária caia inconsciente perto das cadeiras que deveriam estar com passageiros.  
Pulando para o próximo telhado, Korra apenas dobra facilmente o metal que conectava o vagão anterior, que se perde e para com o tempo, ficando para trás.Igualitários corriam na direção oposta da sua, provavelmente para alcançar sua amiga, Korra acelera os passos, pulando entre os vagões vazios, seus olhos acompanhando os capangas que descem do teto, barulhos de luta enchem o ouvido da morena, mas antes que a mesma tentasse pular outro vagão, uma mão envolve sua perna direita, o choque passa por todo o seu corpo, fazendo o mesmo paralisar e cair simplesmente contra o metal frio.  
-Não acredito que estou vendo mesmo o Avatar.-O choque passa novamente pelo corpo de Korra, que agarra o metal sobre si, mas antes que conseguisse dobrá-lo, mais uma corrente elétrica era depositava em seu corpo.  
-É engraçado ver alguém tão poderoso assim.-O homem fala mas antes que pudesse acertar mais um golpe, Korra se vira rapidamente, segurando com força o braço do mesmo, e o derrubando, seu corpo estava arrepiado, sua dobra parecia afetada pelos golpes, e era difícil moldar o metal sobre seus pés, mas a morena não precisou da sua dobra para quebrar a mão do homem, para depois tirar a luva da mesma, mas antes que pudesse o deixar inconsciente, uma explosão chama sua atenção.Um enorme fogo surge na sua frente, iluminando o túnel escuro que passavam.

****

-Korra olhe para mim querida.-Senna desvia o olhar da sua filha da casa em chamas, Korra limpa as lágrimas do seu rosto, Naga estava do seu lado, o fogo também lhe assustava.  
-Você precisa ir ok ? Corra até aquela arvore que goste e fique nela até de manhã, cuide de Naga, estaremos juntos em breve ok ?-Senna beija a cabeça da filha, outra explosão vêm da casa, atraindo a atenção de ambas.  
-Agora vá pequena, eu te amo ok ? Nunca se esqueça disso.-Korra concorda com a cabeça, sua mãe fica de pé, voltando correr na direção da casa em chamas, se não fosse Naga parada na sua frente, a garota sentia que iria voltar correndo para sua mão.  
“Korra, você precisa ir (....)-A voz familiar lhe fala, Korra vira as costas para sua casa e corre, corre sem parar, ela conhecia bem a floresta que brincava, mas agora seu único medo era não ter mais ninguém para brincar com ela.  
“Tudo vai ficar bem, apenas durma um pouco”-A voz feminina fala, Korra adentra o pequeno buraco da árvore, Naga lhe segue, deitando do seu lado, a garota coloca a cabeça entre as pernas…. tudo iria dar certo não ia ?

*****

-Kuvira !-Korra esquece de tudo, quando vê aquele fogo surgir, ela esquece o plano, os igualitários, sua respiração acelera, e ela parece reviver o dia que se perdeu.Suas mãos forçam o ar se dobrar, ao redor do fogo, Korra tira forças de algum lugar de dentro de si, seu corpo ainda sente leves dores e choques dos golpes do capanga, mas apenas ignora tudo isso, sua amiga tinha que estar bem, Kuvira tinha que estar bem.  
-Kuvira !-O teto é aberto para facilitar apagar o fogo, a segundos após a chama sumir, Korra pula na direção dos acentos, agora totalmente destruídos, sua atenção vai até um metal, dobrado de forma estranha.  
-Kuvira você está bem ?-Korra fala ao tirar o metal da frente da amiga, os braços dela estavam levemente queimados, nada que uma rápida cura resolva, Kuvira estava segura, nada de mal havia lhe acontecido.  
-Precisamos agir, o fogo surgiu de alguma arma de um igualitário, mas antes ele mexeu na máquina, acho que ela pode explodir.-Kuvira passa pela sua amiga, Korra segue a mesma até o próximo vagão, a máquina se encontrava ali, parecia bem grudada no metal do vagão, e provavelmente era arriscado demais tentar tira dali a força.  
-A máquina parece instável, precisamos falar isso com Asami.-Korra concorda levemente, ela caminha na frente, alcançando a cabine de controle, uma mão agarrando o comunicador e outra procurando um sinal aberto.  
-Você fala com ela e me fala o que fazer ok ?-Kuvira fala colocando a mão no ombro do Avatar, que concorda levemente com a cabeça.

****

-Asami, minha tia pediu para te avisar, que os policiais dela vão levar os igualitários diretamente para a prisão…..-Opal fala entrando na sala central, Asami levanta o olhar do comunicador na sua frente e olha para sua amiga, sua mente demora alguns segundos para processar o que a Beifong estava querendo dizer.  
-Onde meu pai está ?-Asami fala se aproximando, Opal suspira baixo, abraçando sua amiga, antes de responder a pergunta da mesma..  
-Na sala à direita, terminando de ser interrogado, vá com calma ok ? Qualquer comunicação de Kuvira ou…….eu lhe aviso rapidamente.-Asami concorda levemente com a cabeça, em sua mente passava diversas coisas, primeiro era que provavelmente as duas dobradoras de metal já estavam no trem e a caminho de sair da cidade, mas ainda não havia entrado em contato. E segundo, que em meio a esse caos, ela tinha que lidar com seus sentimentos conturbados sobre Korra, e sua relação com Hiroshi.  
Não era como se seu pai tivesse apenas cometido um pequeno erro, Hiroshi financiou centros de treinamentos, ele queria um exército de soldados, além disso, estava diretamente ligado à um grupo radical.Seu pai era tão tranquilo, sempre lidando tudo na sua vida com leveza e sendo racional, era difícil associar que era a mesma pessoa que fez tantas coisas ruins.Asami precisa limpar algumas lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto, e se recompor antes de adentrar o ambiente.  
Lin não parecia nada satisfeita enquanto encarava seu pai, a tensão era palpável, seu pai era um criminoso.Asami tentava colocar isso na sua cabeça.  
-Vou deixar vocês conversando a sós.-Lin fala ao perceber a presença da Sato mais nova, o restantes do policiais a seguem, deixando Asami sozinha com seu pai.  
-Eu recebia relatórios, pelo menos uma vez ao mês, sobre os soldados que se destacavam, e sempre…. sempre eu recebia elogios vindo de Korra… mas junto com os elogios vinham grandes observações, ela era diferente dos outros, ela era especial Asami.-Hiroshi fala olhando nos olhos da sua filha, suas mãos estão algemadas na mesa de metal, já Asami não consegue levantar os olhos na direção do seu pai, ela apenas ouve o que ele tem a dizer.  
-Kuvira era outra dobradora de qualidade, eu tentei recruta-las, mas a rainha da terra não deixou, a cada ano que passava, ela queria mais e mais soldados, ela quer dominar o mundo e com aqueles soldados ela conseguirá.-Hiroshi fala apertando suas mãos, e Asami em um momento de coragem, observa por alguns segundos a feição do seu pai.  
-Eu pensei que seguindo os igualitários, eu poderia dar um fim ao poder dos dobradores, e principalmente da rainha da terra, sei que minha palavra nesse momento não vale muita coisa filha… mas eu juro que me arrependo do que fiz, eu queria vingança, mas acabei causando tudo que sua mão nunca desejaria… e ver você ajudando a polícia me abriu os olhos.-Asami se aproxima, ela se senta na frente do pai, suas mãos estão em seu colo, a situação parece com o dia da morte da sua mãe, a única diferença, que quem chorava agora era Hiroshi não a pequena Sato.  
-Eu tenho um bunker secreto, debaixo da nossa casa, lá estão todas as provas necessárias para acabar com o domínio da rainha da terra, e sobre a máquina que criei, não conseguirá desligar remotamente, não com o trem tão longe daqui, é necessário desligar manualmente.-O silêncio se mantém por alguns minutos na sala até Asami finalmente falar algo.  
-Eu espero que um dia eu consiga te perdoar pai, mas agora, eu preciso salvar a minha cidade.-Asami fica de pé, saindo da sala, ela passa sem falar nada com os guardas, praticamente correndo até a sala principal do prédio, Korra e Kuvira corriam perigo.

****

-O que está fazendo ?-Asami fala se aproximando da morena, Korra sorri tirando os olhos do pequeno caderno que segurava, a Sato se aproxima vendo um rascunho de um desenho.  
-Estou desenhando a paisagem mais linda que já vi na vida.-Korra deposita um rápido selinho nos lábios carnudos da Sato, que sorri enquanto termina de pegar as roupas jogadas na areia, não que fosse constrangedor ficar de roupas íntimas na frente da dobradora, mas ficar dessa maneira até chegar em casa era outra coisa.  
-Nossas roupas estão cheias de areia...agr.-Asami fala balançando o seu vestido, enquanto isso, Korra apenas focava n o rápido desenho que fazia, traçando o corpo de Asami no pequeno papel.Desde de criança Korra tinha o hábito de desenhar, e no orfanato isso se tornou um talento, ela conseguia desenhar lugares, pessoas, máquinas, tudo que fosse importante para a missão, ela do tipo de soldado para explorar o lugar, conseguir informações para depois atacar ou que fosse.  
-Você vai mesmo embora de Cidade República ?-Asami fala se aproximando, Korra arregala os olhos por alguns segundos, sua mão arranca a folha do caderno da Sato, e guardando o desenho para si.  
-Eu acho que não tem nada aqui mais que me prende… eu cheguei aqui com um objetivo mas agora só tenho dúvidas na cabeça.-Korra suspira abaixando o olhar, Asami fica alguns segundos em silêncio, ela devia falar o que sentia ?  
-Korra… eu acho que estou gostando de você.-Asami fala levando suas mãos ao rosto moreno na sua frente, os olhos azuis se arregalam, Korra não esperava uma declaração vindo da Sato, mas principalmente não esperava que isso mexesse tanto consigo.  
-Eu sei que pode ser precipitado falar isso, mas eu estou cansada, de perder todos na minha vida, primeiro minha mãe depois meu pai, e agora eu não posso perder você.-O coração de Korra se parte ao ver lágrimas descendo do rosto de Asami, a Sato tenta se afastar devido a falta de respostas, mas Korra segura fortemente sua mão, a morena sente sua garganta travar… ela só precisa falar as palavras.  
-Eu gosto de você…-Korra fala baixo, sua mão aperta fortemente a de Asami, que sorri na sua direção, antes de lhe puxar para um beijo carinhoso e lento, as duas ficam naquele momento até seus pulmões forçarem se separarem.  
-Precisamos ir embora ?-Asami pergunta ainda de olhos fechados, seu nariz passa pelo pescoço de Korra, que sorri abraçando a cintura da Sato e falando baixo.  
-Podemos ficar aqui, até quando quiser…..

****

-Asami ?-A voz de Korra sai do rádio, Opal rapidamente agarra o comunicador, mas antes que pudesse responder, sua amiga já adentrava a sala e caminhava rapidamente na sua direção, a Beifong entrega o objeto para a Sato que suspira antes de responder.  
-Korra, é muito bom ouvir sua voz, mas eu preciso ser direta temos pouco tempo, você sabe me dizer em qual bairro estão ou algo do tipo ?-Korra olha no painel a sua frente, Kuvira continua longe fazendo algo na máquina no vagão anterior.  
-Não posso afirmar com certeza, mas pelo visor do trem, estamos quase perto do penúltimo bairro antes de sairmos da cidade, você consegue desligar a máquina quando estivermos fora ?-Korra fala olhando para sua amiga, que parecia ocupada mexendo na máquina, Asami olha para Opal, seus lábios se apertam, ela tinha que falar a verdade.  
-Infelizmente não, a cada segundo que se afastam da central, perco a comunicação com a máquina do meu pai, e quando estiverem fora de Cidade República é necessário desligar manualmente.-Korra morde o lábio, Kuvira caminha na sua direção mas logo percebe a feição da sua amiga.  
-O que há de errado Korra ?-Kuvira fala esquecendo que o microfone estava desligado, Korra suspira colocando o comunicador em cima do painel, e desviando o olhar da amiga, Korra fala a verdade.  
-Asami não consegue desligar a máquina fora da cidade, é preciso desligar manualmente.-Kuvira olha para a máquina por alguns segundos, calculando aproximadamente o tamanho da explosão que a máquina geraria.  
-Isso é suicídio, quando desligada, deviamos estar a pelo menos vinte metros de distância….. não me fale que está pensando em fazer isso Korra !-Kuvira fala colocando a mão no ombro da amiga, que suspira levantando a cabeça, Korra sabia bem quem deveria fazer isso.  
-Eu posso fazer isso… e eu tenho um plano .-Korra fala vacilando, a dobradora de metal suspira, mas antes que pudesse responder algo, o trem sai do túnel, passando no meio de um bairro industrial.  
-Estamos perto do fim da cidade Kuvira, eu posso desligar essa máquina…. quanto tempo eu tenho Asami ?-Korra fala pegando o comunicador, a Sato vacila por alguns segundos, seu cérebro parece não associar a pergunta vindo do Avatar, seu coração estava batendo forte, Korra iria se arriscar para evitar o caos total em Cidade República.  
-Meio minuto… no máximo quarenta e cinco segundos.-A voz de Asami não passa de um sussurro baixo, Korra precisa apenas de menos de um minuto para terminar de calcular e ter um plano.  
-Kuvira se me ajudar a dobrar o máximo de metal ao redor da máquina, isso deve amenizar a explosão, depois disso, você salta do trem e eu desligo essa merda, tudo irá ficar bem.-Korra fala olhando para sua amiga, Kuvira apenas toma o comunicador da mão da sua amiga e fala buscando a opinião da Sato do outro lado da linha.  
-O que você acha Asami ?-Asami precisaria pensar e calcular para saber o que iria acontecer, e os perigos para Korra, mas a situação exigia uma decisão rápida e a Sato temia que o Avatar já tivesse tomado a sua independente da opinião sua ou de Kuvira.  
-É um bom plano, o melhor nesse momento Kuvira, é isso ou a sobrecarga de energia da cidade toda.-Kuvira aperta os lábios, deixando o comunicador em cima do painel, e dando um rápido abraço na sua amiga.  
-Vamos fazer isso dar certo Korra.-Kuvira sorri e caminhando até o vagão anterior, Korra iria seguir a amiga, quando ouve a voz baixa de Asami soar pelo comunicador.  
-Boa sorte Korra…-Korra sorri por alguns segundos, antes de voltar se concentrar, ela tinha que conseguir isso, ela não podia falhar.  
-Me ajude aqui com o teto !-Kuvira fala começando dobrar o metal, Korra concorda levemente, fazendo o metal envolver grande parte do mecanismo da máquina de Hiroshi, a Beifong suspira puxando sua amiga para perto da máquina.  
-Precisa cortar esse cabo e apertar esse botão, após isso você tem que correr o máximo que puder ok ? Eu não posso te perder Korra…-Kuvira fala deixando cair algumas lágrimas do seu rosto, o trem já se afastava da cidade, o bairro industrial já sumia da visão das duas.  
-Eu prometo que não vai me perder, mas agora você precisa saltar.-Kuvira concorda, as duas dobradoras terminam de envolver a máquina com todo o metal disponível, Korra sorri na direção da amiga, que logo pula do trem rolando no chão para amenizar a queda.  
“Você está sendo muito corajosa”-Aang fala surgindo ao lado de Korra, que esboça um leve sorriso, ainda na direção da sua amiga que ficava de pé rapidamente.  
-Espero que tenha feito a coisa certa.-Korra fala dobrando uma pequena lâmina de metal e um pedra, deixando contra o cabo vermelho e o botão preto, Aang sorri na direção da morena, que corta ao mesmo tempo o fio de energia e aperta o botão, antes de pular do trem, que continua sem rumo.  
Korra não tem muito tempo para amenizar sua queda, ela apenas dobra a terra ao redor do seu corpo, de forma que o jogasse para a frente, em sua cabeça, ela conta os segundos com dificuldade, enquanto se lança no ar.  
Dez segundos e ela cai após se lançar pela primeira vez, seus joelhos doem de forma insuportável mas ela se força fazer isso novamente.  
Vinte segundos e Korra cai no chão, sentindo seu corpo fraquejar, suas costelas voltam doer, e talvez a adrenalina das lutas com os igualitários passou.  
Trinca segundos, a morena para de correr, deixando seu corpo cair no chão sem forças, a explosão é audível, mas nenhum impacto vai contra seu corpo, Korra deixa seus olhos fecharem e sua respiração se acalmar aos poucos.  
Um minuto, a voz de Kuvira parece perto, mas a única coisa perceptível é a luz voltando aos poucos em toda Cidade República, ela conseguiu…. missão concluída…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais de três mil palavras frescas para vocês ! Esse capítulo me deixou muito confusa na hora de escrever, porque inicialmente, aqui seria o ponto do clímax da história ou seja, tudo começaria se acalmar. Como consegui adiantar a atualização para um dia antes do normal, vou tirar o resto da noite para pensar sobre o futuro da fanfic.  
> Peço o de sempre, quem puder interagir, faça ! Adoro ler seus comentários e tento responder algo a todos, sem mais nenhum recado, e até semana que vem......


	15. O começo do fim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ameaça igualitária aparentemente foi contida, mas isso não significa que a paz reina sobre Cidade República.Pelo contrário, o Avatar precisa tomar um rumo caso queira deixar a Mansão Sato, incluindo, deixar Asami para trás (ou pelo menos tentar), além disso, é inevitável que todo esse caos na cidade, afetasse os ânimos da relação de certos Beifongs.

_ A noite passa devagar para a pequena Korra, que ignora o frio ao seu redor, apenas esperando seus pais aparecerem.Naga estava ao seu lado, dormindo, enquanto a garota observava a floresta, esperando que logo o rosto de Tonraq e Senna surgisse, vindo lhe abraçar, e esquentar o gelo do seu coração, aos poucos, a vontade de voltar correndo para casa aumentava, quase dominando Korra, até a voz feminina voltar soar novamente. _

_ -Korra, você deve ficar aqui, sabe que não é seguro voltar agora.-Kyoshi estava do lado de fora da árvore, mas sua voz era alta como se ela estivesse na sua mente, Korra suspira abraçando seu corpo fortemente. _

_ -Eu estou com medo, eu quero meus pais….-Korra suspira baixo, seu olhar procura a mulher com quem conversava, Kyoshi se agacha ficando na frente da garota. _

_ -Tudo irá ficar bem Korra, apenas durma um pouco ok ? Eu prometo que estarei aqui quando acordar.-Korra morde os lábios, pensando por alguns segundos, antes de responder baixo. _

_ -Promete mesmo não me abandonar ?-Korra se escora na parede da árvore, deixando seus olhos fecharem, mas somente dormir após obter sua resposta. _

_ -Eu sempre estarei com você Korra, nós sempre estaremos… _

  
  


_ ****  _

__

Korra acorda de forma brusca, a realidade acerta um direto no seu estômago, Kuvira segura forte o corpo da sua amiga, evitando que ela caísse das suas pernas.

-Ei Korra, está tudo bem.. sou eu.-Kuvira fala calma, Korra demora alguns segundos, seu cérebro lhe lembrando de tudo que havia acontecido, igualitários; lutas; Asami e trem.Momentaneamente Korra sente uma leveza no seu peito, por hoje as coisas estavam mais calmas, ela poderia respirar com calma.

-Preciso ir para casa.-Korra fala saindo do colo da amiga e se sentando no chão, suas mãos passam pelo cabelo, um sorriso surge em seu rosto. Casa ? O que seria sua casa ? Asami provavelmente não queria lhe ver nem pintada de ouro, e voltar para seu esconderijo no bairro de Tasha não seria uma boa ideia com a cidade em guerra civil.

-Asami e Opal devem estar vindo nos buscar, e depois podemos ir para casa.-Kuvira fala tentando se aproximar de Korra, que se afasta ficando de pé, suas pernas doem, junto com o resto do seu corpo, mas ela ignora.

-Eu não posso voltar para lá Kuvira, não tenho coragem de olhar na cara de Asami, eu irei para outro lugar.-Kuvira fica de pé, ela se aproxima devagar da sua amiga, falando calma.

-Eu tenho certeza que ela não iria impedir você de passar hoje lá, essa noite foi difícil, para todos.-Kuvira coloca uma mão no ombro de Korra, que permanece em silêncio, e de costas para a dobradora de metal.

-O que há de errado Korra ?-Korra suspira se virando para sua amiga, mas continua de cabeça baixa e em silêncio.

-Se você não quiser ficar na casa de Asami, eu vou com você, podemos encontrar um hotel, minha mãe me deu um pouco de dinheiro, posso pagar um lugar para descansarmos.-Korra nega com a cabeça, suas mãos se apertam, sua boca se abre rapidamente, falando o que pensa.

-Eu não tenho casa Kuvira, eu não tenho nada disso, e não posso te puxar para viver sozinha comigo… você tem Opal, e sua família.-Kuvira aperta as sobrancelhas, mas não permanece em silêncio por muito tempo.

-Nós somos uma família Korra ! Eu sei que é difícil no início, mas todos podem ter uma segunda chance de ser feliz, e também sei que a solidão às vezes pode parecer uma resposta, mas não é Korra e eu não vou deixar se afundar nela.-Kuvira puxa sua amiga para um abraço, apertando fortemente o corpo de Korra, que mantém a cabeça baixa contra o ombro da dobradora de metal.

-Eu estou cansada, e não quero arriscar mais Kuvira, porque no final eu sempre fico sozinha de novo.-Korra fala abafado, Kuvira se mantém naquela posição por alguns segundos, antes de colocar suas mãos no ombro de Korra e falar olhando no fundo dos seus olhos. 

-Korra, eu só te peço que fique, por hoje e amanhã cedo, com calma e cabeça fria, você decide o seu futuro ok ? Mas por hoje, acha que basta de problemas.-Korra concorda levemente, as duas ficam em silêncio, até que um barulho de carro chama a atenção de ambas.

Asami e Opal não demoram para se aproximar, a Beifong mais nova literalmente corre para os braços da sua meia irmã, onde ficam por, talvez, minutos.Já a Sato, se aproxima devagar do Avatar, que sorria na direção da sua melhor amiga.

-Korra ? Está tudo bem ?-Korra desvia o olhar de Kuvira e Opal, levando rapidamente para a Sato, seu olhar era estranhamente triste, mas mesmo receosa o Avatar pergunta.

-Estou sim…. Asami, eu posso passar essa noite na sua casa ? Eu juro que amanhã de manhã meu quarto estará livre.-O olhar de Korra era frio, seu olhar estava preso em Asami,como se estivesse pronta para receber um não seco, e apenas ir embora…

-Claro Korra, e você pode ficar na mansão quanto tempo precisar.-Asami fala calma, Korra concorda levemente com a cabeça, antes de começar a caminhar devagar na direção do satomóvel. 

_ **** _

  
  


__ O sol começava surgir no horizonte, aos poucos a cidade voltava a vida após uma noite conturbada.O risco do embate de Tasha e Varrick não sumiram, mas era pequeno o suficiente para os moradores dos devidos bairros saírem novamente da sua casa.Um grande número de gangters foram presos e levados para a interrogação, às delegacia não dormiram.Estradas, metrô e balsas continuavam totalmente vigiadas pela polícia, fugir de Cidade República nesse momento era no mínimo arriscado, mas isso não era o suficiente.

_ Não foi o suficiente para dar uma noite tranquila de sono para a chefe de polícia Beifong. _

  
  


Kya estava de braços abertos quando Lin chegou, mesmo se passando das duas da manhã e a dobradora de água deveria estar dormindo, sua esposa apreciou muito esse carinho, seu corpo e mente estavam exaustos, ela apenas queria conseguir sair dos assuntos da delegacia e dormir junto com sua esposa.Inicialmente, o cansaço venceu a batalha e lhe colocou em um sono profundo, Kya parecia igualmente cansada, pois dormiu ainda em cima dos seus peitos, que era uma posição a qual não gostava, ela sempre dizia.

De manhã, ou melhor, quando o sol nasceu, Lin estava acordada, mas ainda deitada e de olhos fechados.Ela fica assim por pelo menos meia hora, seus pensamentos estavam a 150 seu quilômetros por hora, mas queria voltar dormir, a policial conseguia sentir seu corpo pedir por descanso.Em um determinado momento, Lin apenas se arrasta para fora da cama, conseguindo manter sua esposa inerte em seus sonhos, e adentrar o banheiro do seu quarto, tomando um banho quente.A água é um bom calmante, e ajuda diminuir seus pensamentos sobre trabalho, por isso Beifong decide ficar o máximo tempo possível ali.

Faltava mais de uma hora para estar no trabalho e Lin fazia um café forte, enquanto lia uma pequena pasta, com relatórios que ela havia solicitado antes de sair da delegacia ontem.Ela tinha um pacto com sua esposa , nada de trabalho em casa, mas Lin esperava que Kya lhe perdoasse, esse caso era realmente especial.

-Merda !-Lin joga a pasta em cima da mesa e corre para desligar o fogo quando percebe que a água já estava evaporando, enquanto a policial terminava o café, uma Kya sonolenta sai do seu quarto, caminhando devagar na direção da esposa, que resmungava baixo.

-Bom dia amor.-Kya fala se sentando na mesa da cozinha, seus olhos vão para Lin que toma um susto com a chegada repentina da dobradora de metal e se vira de uma vez.

-Amor, você acordou, bom dia.-Lin se aproxima depositando um rápido selinho antes de voltar para a garrafa de café, a fechando após estar totalmente cheia, Kya sorri antes de desviar seu olhar para a pasta alaranjada.

-O que tem nessa pasta ?-Lin coloca a garrafa de café na mesa e senta do lado da sua mulher, pegando a pasta rapidamente.

-Apenas alguns relatórios, nada demais.-Lin coloca a pasta em cima da pia, recebendo um olhar feio de Kya que puxa o rosto da sua esposa, a obrigando a olhar nos olhos.

-Eu sei que prometemos, sem trabalho em casa, mas essa foi a única exceção Kya ! Eu preciso achar Varrick e Tasha, o mais rápido possível, isso é para o bem de toda Cidade República….-Lin fala tentando se explicar, mas é interrompida pelos lábios de Kya, que lhe mantém calada com um beijo carinhoso.

-Eu não estou brava, eu entendo seus motivos, da próxima apenas me avise ok ? Eu odeio ver você se matando de tanto trabalhar, olha só, você acordou hoje cedo de novo.-Lin morde o lábio, sua esposa estava certa, ela deveria pedir férias, depois que tudo isso passasse, e ficar apenas com sua mulher.

-Prometo que irei fazer isso, mas se não for incomodar, eu queria te pedir a opinião sobre algo.-Lin fala servindo duas xícaras de café, Kya sorri pegando a sua xícara azul com o símbolo da tribo da água e concordando com a cabeça levemente.

-Bem, eu tenho algumas informações de Tasha, prováveis lugares que ela pode ter passado ou estar, mas não posso sair da delegacia nesse momento para investigar e os detetives que poderia confiar nesse caso estão de ...férias , que eu mesma dei.-Lin fala bebendo metade de café do seu corpo, Kya suspira se aproximando da esposa e escorando a cabeça no ombro da mesma.

-Eu tenho certeza que se você for falar com Mako e Bolin, eles não recusaram esse trabalho, ainda mais a cidade vivendo um período como esse, mas eu iria lá pessoalmente.-Kya acaricia a perna musculosa da dobradora de metal que suspira fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

-Eu irei fazer isso, mas depois que eu falar com Korra, ela com certeza sabe algo de Tasha que pode ser útil.-Kya levanta o olhar, falando seriamente na direção da esposa.

-Não se esqueça amor, Korra pode ter errado, mas ela continua ser o Avatar, e você devia tentar ter uma boa relação com ela.

-Eu te juro Kya, que estou tentando, mas às vezes tenho a sensação que Korra está perdida…

****

  
  


A Beifong não é a única a ter dificuldade em dormir após a noite complicada.Asami passa um bom tempo acordada, trabalhando em projetos e planilhas para apresentar para os investidores, que a cada dia impõe mais e queria gastar menos, colocando uma pressão enorme sobre os ombros da Sato mais nova.Mas com a guerra civil, Varrick provavelmente estaria fora do mercado por um tempo, o que era uma boa notícia em meio a tanto caos, Asami termina o que havia pendente sobre ajustes nas roupas polícias, que evitariam a descarga de eletricidade que era gerada pelas armas dos igualitários.

Asami decide dormir quando percebe que ficou mais de duas horas trabalhando, mas antes de deitar, a Sato toma um banho quente para relaxar seu corpo, somente assim, deixando seu corpo cair em um sono profundo.

Seu sono dura muito, relativamente, Asami consegue ter sonhos tranquilos, sem Korra, sem igualitários nem Hiroshi, mas seu despertador precisa lhe tirar dessa calma, trazendo a mulher novamente para a realidade.As guerras entre gangues não havia acabado, mas isso não impediria os investidores de irem se reunir no principal prédio das Indústrias Futuro, e mesmo com a possível ausência de Zhu-Li, Asami precisava ir trabalhar.

Com ajuda de roupas devidamente a altura da reunião e um banho perfumado, e talvez uma pitada de maquiagem, ninguém arriscaria dizer que a Sato passou metade da madrugada em claro e a noite lutando contra radicais.Mas ainda faltava a melhor parte do dia, seu querido café da manhã, frutas frescas e um chá quente sempre ajudava a melhorar seu humor, pensa Asami enquanto desce as escadas da sua casa.

Ela não esperava - realmente não esperava, encontrar Korra de pé uma hora dessas- a morena parecia inerte ao ambiente e mal percebe a chegada de Asami, enquanto estava sentada na mesa, com um lápis em mãos escrevendo algo, que provavelmente seria importante, já que Korra mantinha um semblante concentrado ou talvez até confuso.

-Bom dia.-Asami anuncia sua chegada para Marta, que sorri na sua direção, caminhando até sua cadeira na cabeceira da mesa e puxando levemente, somente nesse momento, Korra percebe a Sato no ambiente, e acaba reagindo nervosamente, levantando de forma brusca da mesa

-Bom dia Asami.. eu já estou de saída não vou atrapalhar sua refeição.-Korra tenta se afastar, mas a Sato é rápida em responder, tentando parecer calma.

-Você pode terminar seu café com calma Korra e o que fosse que escrevia.-Asami fala servindo seu chá e pegando alguns morangos com seu garfo, mas por dentro, seu coração batia fortemente, bombeando sangue para todo seu corpo.

-Eu não irei demorar, apenas não sei o que escrever, sabe, para informar Kuvira da minha partida.-Korra estava nervosa, mas isso era perceptível, até para a empregada da Mansão Sato que sorri disfarçadamente a meio metro de distância das duas mulheres.

Korra termina rapidamente de escrever o bilhete para sua amiga, virando seu café, o Avatar entrega o papel para Marta, que lhe havia emprestado a caneta para escrever o mesmo, antes de pedir licença.

-Eu posso te dar uma carona…. se quiser-Asami fala terminando de comer, Marta estava na cozinha, deixando as duas sozinhas, Korra não mantém o olhar na Sato, continuando de costas.

Korra estava de braços vazios, Asami percebe logo, ela não tinha nada aqui, não tinha mais nada que lhe prendesse aqui….

****

  
  


Korra acordou decidida, ela mal dormiu, mas isso era de longe um dos principais problema.Ela precisava partir cedo, antes que pudesse encontrar Asami, ou até mesmo Kuvira, e com esse pensamento, ela pensou em escrever um pequeno bilhete, avisando que havia deixado a Mansão Sato e que procuraria abrigo na ilha do templo do ar. Ela esperava que Tenzin não recusasse sua presença lá, o que seria ótimo, principalmente , para Korra falar com Katara.

Guardar para si as suas lembranças a cada dia tomava mais um espaço no peito cansado do Avatar, Korra pensou em falar com Kuvira, mas recusou a ideia, acordar sua amiga de madrugada por algo assim era totalmente inviável, e talvez por ter receio de finalmente falar para sua amiga sobre seu passado e a morte dos seus pais.

Desde daquele dia, Korra nunca havia falado com ninguém sobre, e por muito tempo, o Avatar se sentia sozinha no mundo, sem nenhum propósito, até encontrar Katara ou talvez começar se tornar um soldado.Era ilusório a ideia de como soldado ela teria finalmente achado seu destino, algo para que servir, mas Korra, nunca quis realmente, ser um arma para matar.Ela queria ter uma vida, nem que fosse conturbado como a do Avatar, uma famíla, pessoas ao seu redor, que realmente se importasse, não apenas lhe obdece como máquinas.

Korra tinha a chance de ter essa vida agora, mas mesmo focada em fazer o certo, o seu passado não continuava a insistir em bater na sua porta, obrigando mostrar tudo que passou e tudo que fez.Jogando tudo para dentro de si, Korra termina de organizar o quarto, vestindo sua roupa, que estava dobrada e limpas em cima da cama quando chegou, o Avatar desce as escadas de mãos vazias.

Escrever o bilhete foi mais difícil do que Korra esperava, mesmo após tantos anos, as despedidas, era algo com que o Avatar simplesmente não conseguia lidar direito.E encontrar Asami piorou tudo, Korra termina de escrever o que lhe vinha na cabeça, apenas para sair de perto da Sato.

Seus sentimentos não haviam mudados, mas Korra sabia bem, que ficar perto da mulher que ama, vendo ela seguindo a vida de forma impressionante (aparentemente).Korra se odiou, desde o momento que se aproximou de Asami, tentando manipular, como se estivesse em um jogo de xadrez e a Sato fosse apenas uma peça, e com a primeira confissão de Asami, dias atrás, Korra se sentiu um lixo de pessoa.

-Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia Asami.-Korra não se vira para encarar a Sato, Asami fica de pé e se aproxima do Avatar, parando do seu lado, mas a muitos centímetros de distância.

-É o mais sensato Korra, as linhas de trens estão paradas e aqui no bairro são poucos os ônibus, para onde for, teria que andar.-Korra precisa admitir que seria o mais racional aceitar a carona, mesmo que da Empresas Futuro até a ilha fosse uma distância considerável, era melhor do que andar o caminho todo e atravessar a cidade.

-Eu aceito…. muito obrigada, mesmo.-Asami concorda levemente com a cabeça, ela não estava perdoando Korra, mas ficar no mesmo ambiente que ela, já era um início, seja lá do que fosse elas duas no futuro.

****

  
  
  


A noite havia sido terrivelmente cansativa, que Kuvira simplesmente trocou de roupa, tomou um banho rápido e deitou na cama, enquanto isso, Opal se deu o trabalha apenas de tirar as roupas mais pesadas e adormecer de peças íntimas.Era comum, irmãs se verem assim, mas quando Kuvira viu Opal, dormir tranquilamente no seu lado da cama, foi impossível não soltar um suspiro.

A dobradora de metal sabia internamente, o que significava todos os sinais : sorriso besta, suspiros, olhares curiosos. Mas o seu respeito pela sua mãe, lhe impedia de tentar encostar em Opal, Sue sempre foi protetora com seus filhos, isso incluindo Kuvira , que tinha receio da reação da sua mãe.

Era difícil negar, os sinais que sua meia irmã mostrava também, seja ficar em ambientes sozinhas, principalmente com poucas roupas; trocar de roupas uma na frente da outra e principalmente, de quando Kuvira se aproximou de outras mulheres.Mas essa noite, Kuvira deixou de pensar nisso, apenas decidiu deitar e se alinhar confortavelmente ao lado de Opal, que logo reage com a chegada da sua meia irmã, colocando a cabeça no tronco de Kuvira, utilizando o mesmo como um travesseiro macio.

De manhã, Kuvira como sempre foi a primeira a acordar, mas diferente do que ela esperava, ela não foi acordada com o relógio da direita da cama.E sim batidas fortes na porta, que obrigam a dobradora ficar de pé, enquanto uma Opal sonolenta sentava na cama, meio alheia a tudo ainda.

-Bom dia Kuvira.-Kuvira sorri sem jeito, ela não esperava que Lin Beifong lhe acordasse, e principalmente que ela visse Opal de roupas íntimas ainda deitada na cama.

-Kuvira minhas costas estão me matando o que você fez ?-Opal fala ficando de pé e olhando na direção da porta, somente percebendo a presença da sua tia, naquele situação ... comprometedora.

-Eu espero vocês duas lá em baixo, por favor se apressem.-Lin precisa de todo seu autocontrole para não falar nada, naquele momento.Claro que quando sua sobrinha estivesse bem vestida e mais consciente, as três teriam uma conversa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoas, é bom ver vocês de novo, peço que não se importem com o tamanho do capítulo, já que ele ficou menor do que os últimos, e espero que fiquem curiosos com esse final.Na próxima atualização, provavelmente será debatida essa "relação" Kuvira e Opal e a visão das pessoas ao seu redor.Já para nosso querido korrasami, esperem muitas cenas (mas provavelmente individuais), com Korra chegando no seu "novo" lar e Asami tendo que lidar com os negócios.  
> Se puderem comentar, sempre estou de corações abertos para suas opiniões, sugestões, etc... sem muito mais o que falar, desejo uma boa semana e até a próxima.


	16. Revirar o passado traz à tona toda a dor sofrida juntos

Estava nos planos de Opal conversar com sua tia, sobre seus sentimentos por Kuvira, mas em toda sua vida, ela nunca pensou que poderia sentir mais vergonha do que no momento que Lin, lhe viu de roupas íntimas e na cama.Kuvira estava tão nervosa quanto ela, e mal conseguiu formar uma frase por alguns segundos, deixando o silêncio permanecer no quarto, enquanto a Beifong mais baixa vestia algo.

-Eu posso descer primeiro e tentar falar com Lin, caso queira tomar um banho.-Kuvira permanece de costas, respeitando sua meia irmã, que termina de vestir uma roupa simples, após a constrangedora conversa, ela iria subir e tomar um banho, mas nesse momento Opal queria evitar que sua tia esperasse muito.

-Eu já estou pronta para descer, melhor encarar essa conversa de um vez.Não fizemos nada de errado, não há o que temer, certo ?-Kuvira se vira e concorda levemente com a cabeça, a não dobradora, abre a porta, mas deixa sua meia irmã ir primeiro, ficando para trás e fechando a porta.

-Vamos descer direto ? Ou vai acordar Korra ?-Kuvira suspira, antes de responder rapidamente.

-Vamos deixá-la descansar, e encarar logo sua tia.-Opal se aproxima colocando uma mão no ombro da dobradora de metal, a impedindo de descer as escadas antes de lhe ouvir.

-Nossa tia, não se esqueça, você é a família.-Opal deposita um rápido beijo na bochecha direita da mulher mais alta, que cora concordando com a cabeça, enquanto desciam as escadas.

-Que bom que chegaram, eu vou ser direta, tem um bilhete de Korra para Kuvira e esse era o porquê que estava atrás de vocês…. era o motivo iniciamente.-Lin estende o papel na direção mas não entrega na mão de Kuvira, que volta para sua expressão neutra, mas antes que a dobradora pudesse responder, Opal é rápida em falar.

-Eu cheguei cansada da missão ontem, e apenas tirei as roupas para dormir, e bem acordei quando Kuvira abriu a porta, o resto você sabe.-Lin mantém o olhar variando entre as duas Beifongs mais novas, avaliando seus semblantes.

-Então não está tendo nada, entre vocês duas ?-Lin fala cruzando os braços, e em seguida, as duas meias irmãs falam ao mesmo tempo.

_ -Não-Diz Kuvira. _

_ -Por quê lhe interessa ?-Fala Opal. _

A chefe de polícia sorri de forma disfarçada, mas as duas Beifongs nem percebem, pois estão se entreolhando de forma confusa.Kuvira morde o lábio ao receber um olhar magoado de Opal, que fica calada ao ver a expressão de confusa da sua irmã.Esse não era o momento nem a hora, de assumir seus sentimentos, por isso, Opal engole o nó da sua garganta e continua em silêncio, mas rapidamente pede licença e parte para a cozinha. 

-Aqui o maldito bilhete, leia e me fale onde o Avatar foi.-Lin entrega o papel a Kuvira que seguia sua meia irmã com o olhar, mas logo volta a realidade, lendo as palavras escritas por Korra.

-Ela foi para o templo do ar.-Kuvira fala baixo, Lin suspira passando a mão na cabeça, atravessar a cidade de novo atrapalha seus planos de falar ainda de manhã com Mako e Bolin.

-Eu queria falar com ela ainda de manhã, mas já que ela está tão longe, no final do dia eu vou ir na no templo do ar, se passar por lá, avise ela sobre isso ok ?-Lin fala, e Kuvira concorda com a cabeça, ainda relendo a carta, a chefe de polícia leva seu olhar até Opal que estava sentada na mesa tomando café da manhã e com uma expressão triste.

-Fale com Opal, ela parece querer falar sobre o assunto.-Kuvira abaixa o bilhete e olha confusa na direção de Lin, que não espera respostas, apenas se aproxima de Opal para se despedir e sair rapidamente da Mansão Sato.

****

  
  


Foi estranho o caminho até as Indústrias Sato, como esperado, o rádio era a única coisa que não deixava o silêncio mortal deixar a situação mais estranha ainda.Korra estava com a janela aberta, as brisas batiam contra seu rosto, balançando levemente seu rosto, mas o Avatar estava mais focado em apreciar a paisagem e ouvir de longe as notícias do rádio.

Fazia tempo que Korra simplesmente aproveitava o momento para observar ao seu redor, a última vez que ela havia feito isso foi enquanto viajava para Cidade República, que não havia outra opção além de olhar a paisagem e esperar as horas passarem.A Sato dirigia com calma, seu olhar às vezes se encontrava na direção de Korra e ela pensava por alguns segundos, o que ela pensava.

Seus sentimentos não haviam mudado, nem mesmo com a revelação dos motivos que Korra se aproximou, e a Sato estava na dúvida se o Avatar sentia a mesma coisa.

_ “A final do torneio de dominação profissional será amanhã ! E a participação especial desse ano será o representante da tribo da água do sul Tarrlok, e sortearemos uma pessoa que comprar o ingresso antecipado para conhecê-lo.” _ \- A voz do rádio soa alto, atraindo a atenção de Korra, que vira sua cabeça na direção do som.

_ “Essa noite promete, por isso venham preparados. _ ”-Outro homem fala, atraindo atenção de Asami também, a voz era ligeiramente conhecida, mas muito distante na sua memória.

-Chegamos.-Asami fala parando na frente do prédio, Korra desce rapidamente do carro, fechando a porta, e se aproximando da Sato que mantém a expressão neutra.

-Obrigada pela carona, realmente eu aprecio muito isso.-Korra fala mantendo o olhar entre as duas, Asami morde o lábio inferior levemente e ergue a mão até o ombro direito do Avatar.

-Apenas tome cuidado ok ? Não sei para onde você vai, mas se cuide.-Asami tenta não pensar que se preocupa seriamente com Korra, ainda mais com ela estando longe de si, a Sato não queria ver a morena machucada igual chegou na Mansão nunca mais, mesmo elas sendo apenas amigas.

-Eu irei, e não fique até tarde trabalhando, como sempre fazia.-Korra apenas se afasta, deixando a informação no ar e a Sato nervosa para trás.Isso foi fofo, mas ao mesmo tempo estranho, quanto tempo Korra ficou lhe vigiando e ela não sabia ?

****

Becos escuros eram lugares ótimos para encontros rápidos e que não deveriam chamar a atenção desnecessária.Não era como se alguém ali fosse denunciar Tasha, ela poderia ter perdido muito dos seus capangas, mas continuava a fazer as pessoas tremerem ao lhe ver, ela ainda possuía sua reputação.

A dobradora de fogo tinha um esconderijo seguro, mas havia algo muito importante que havia lhe feito sair do mesmo e colocar o rosto nas ruas, muitas pessoas provavelmente pensariam que seria algo envolvido Varrick e sua gangue, mas os problemas da gangster eram muito maiores do que os dobradores de água irritantes.

Uma fonte sua dentro dos Igualitários poderia estar em perigo e sem poder trazer informações, mas como uma mulher prevenida, ela tinha um bom número de infiltrados nos radicais.E aprendendo com seu erro anterior, ela escolheu uma pessoa de confiança e não dobrador, dificultando de ele ser um alvo e ser descoberto.

A mulher estava escorada na parede do beco, com os braços cruzados, brincando com suas mãos, Tasha queria poder estar fazendo pequenas bolas de fogo, fazendo as mesmas passam por todos seus dedos, mas para evitar chamar a atenção, a mulher fingia ser alguém normal.

-Tasha ? Pensei que iria me encontrar com um dos seus homens.-A outra mulher que adentra o corredor fica surpresa ao ver sua comandante em sua frente, Tasha sorri ficando ereta e se aproximando do seu contato.

-Eu vim pessoalmente, após ler sua carta estou bem curiosa para ver o que você conseguiu.-A mulher concorda com a cabeça, ela rapidamente tira um papel do bolso, um panfleto do evento de dominação profissional.

-Esse será o próximo foco dos Igualitários, e pelas as conversas que intercepta, o objetivo deles lá é grande ! Eles querem sequestrar Tarrlok.-A mulher fala nervosa, Tasha passa os olhos pelo papel, analisando o mesmo, o evento estaria cheio de pessoas, mas sem avisar a polícia, haveria apenas profissionais simples, facilitando o trabalho dos Igualitários.

-Acha que se o Avatar estivesse lá e com a chefe de polícia de surpresa, atrapalharia muito os planos deles ?-Tasha devolve o papel em mãos para a mulher, que recebe o mesmo, guardando junto com as dezenas de papéis que deveria distribuir.

-Tenho certeza que sim ! Os generais não planejam enfrentar pessoas fortes assim, mas acredito que o líder dos Igualitários irá participar diretamente para garantir a missão.-Tasha sorri, ela tinha um ótimo jeito de fazer o Avatar aparecer nesse evento, mas para isso ela precisaria ficar um pouco mais no bairro.

  
  


****

Balsas era o método mais comum para chegar na ilha do templo do ar, mas após uma noite tão catastrófica igual a passada, não foi surpreendente a falta dos grandes barcos que faziam a travessia.Korra havia andado muito, mas a pé ela mal observou seu redor, como fez à caminho da Indústrias Satos, por todo o percurso caminhando, o Avatar mantinha seus pensamentos focados em suas memórias.

Ela iria falar sobre isso com Katara, Korra conseguia sentir que essas lembranças eram seu subconsciente tentando lhe falar algo, que provavelmente seria muito importante, pois as cenas vividas enquanto criança estavam presente em todo o seu pequeno sono.Diferente do que pensava, o Avatar conseguiu colar os olhos por algum tempo, dando o tão merecido descanso ao seu corpo, que mesmo dormindo continuava ligeiramente em alerta pronto para reagir a cada pequeno movimento perto de si.Claro que era doloroso rever todo o que ela passou, lembrar dos seus pais sempre causou uma imensa dor para a morena, que evitou até o momento pensar sobre aquele dia.

Korra estava tão inerte aos seus pensamentos, que somente percebeu onde estava quando seu pé direito estava no ar, e seu corpo na beira da rua, que dividia a terra com as ondas do mar, ferozes que batiam mesmo sendo muito cedo no dia.

-Ei ! Se afaste daí, se cair e bater nas pedras pode se machucar muito, o mar está agitado.-Korra desvia o olhar para uma senhora de idade, que tinha um pequeno cachecol vermelho, a mulher se aproxima devagar do Avatar que desvia o olhar rapidamente se afastando da beirada.

-Está tudo bem consigo moça ? Parece nervosa, tanto como as águas do mar hoje.-A senhora é educada e estende uma pequena maçã que tira da sua sacola, Korra observa a fruta antes de pegar e agradecer baixo.

-Eu preciso ir, ver meus netinhos, mas tome cuidado e se cuide.-A senhora se afasta sorrindo, Korra espera a mesma estar longe para sentar na beirada da rua, respirando fundo, e se acalmando, o Avatar percebe que a água perto também batia cada vez com menos força contra as pedras.

_ “Você está percebendo finalmente a sua importância no mundo como Avatar Korra’ _ .-Aang fala surgindo a direita da morena, de pé o dobrador de ar observar Korra apenas manter o olhar na ilha do templo do ar.

_ “O que lhe assusta ? Ver as pessoas que você ama com outras pessoas ? Como Katara com sua família e Kuvira com Opal, eu sinto que isso lhe incomoda.”-Korra levanta o olhar para o homem à sua direita, mas se mantém em silêncio, pensando no que o mesmo lhe indagou. _

__ -Acho que estava me acostumando a ficar sozinha, e de uma vez.Kuvira, Katara….. e até mesmo Asami surgem na minha vida.Eu não gosto de me sentir dependente delas, para me sentir feliz Aang.-O dobrador de ar senta do lado da morena, mas Aang continua em silêncio, enquanto dobra uma pequena bolha de água trazendo na sua direção.

_ “Korra, o que você está sentindo são sentimentos, você ama Katara, Kuvira , Asami e seus pais, cada um do seu jeito, mas no final de tudo, você precisa tirar esse medo dentro de si.Viver cada momento como se fosse único, porque você sabe bem, que de um dia para o outro, podemos perder tudo que amamos.”- _ A bolha de água se aproxima de Korra, que abra a palma da mão direita, transformando o líquido em gelo, Aang sorri ao ver o gelo se transformar em um coração.

Korra fica de pé, se afastando rapidamente da beirada, e caminhando na direção do cais onde ficavam as balsas, alguns pescadores locais olham a morena com curiosidade mas a expressão deles passam para espanto quando o Avatar simplesmente corre e pula na direção do mar, sem emergir nas proximidades.

Dobrando o ar ao seu redor, Korra evita de se molhar, e dominando a água, ela lhe impulsiona para frente, e a distância que parecia ser enorme entre a cidade e a ilha se torna minúscula. Perto da ilha, Korra dobra a água ao seu redor, lhe erguendo para alcançar terra.

Jinora é a primeira a ver a mulher saindo da água, seus irmãos continuam brincando mais afastados, enquanto a mais velha desce as escadas se aproximando de Korra, que não percebe a chegada da garota.

-Bom dia, está perdida ?-Jinora fala sorrindo na direção de Korra, que finalmente percebe a presença da dobradora de ar, e raciocina que provavelmente seria um dos filhos de Tenzin.

-Me chamo Korra, eu vim aqui conversar com seu pai.-As outras crianças se aproximam correndo, Ikki é a primeira a falar curiosa.

-Como você chegou aqui ? As balsas não estão funcionando hoje.-Ikki fala cruzando os braços e uma tentativa de parecer brava, Meelo ignora sua irmã chegando perto de Korra e olhando para seus musculosos braços.

-Meu deus Jinora, ela é mais forte que o papai e talvez tia Lin !-Korra se afasta devagar, Jinora puxa seus irmãos para longe, os mais novos reclamam mas logo voltam brincar.

-Me siga, vou chamar meu pai.-Jinora fala subindo as escadas, Korra olha ao seu redor, a ilha era linda e calma, um ótimo lugar para buscar a paz interior e manter seus pensamentos longes de Asami Sato.

-Jinora quem é essa ?-Pema fala ao ver sua filha terminar de subir as escadas acompanhada por Korra, a mulher grávida se aproxima puxando Jinora para trás de si.

-Desculpe atrapalhar, me chamo Korra, sou uma amiga de Katara, vim aqui procurar ela e falar com Tenzin.-A mulher mais velha observa o Avatar, por alguns segundos, até tomar uma decisão.

-Jinora vá correndo buscar seu pai, eu fico aqui conversando com Korra.-A garota sai correndo para dentro do salão principal, procurando Tenzin, enquanto Pema continuava com seu olhar ameaçador para Korra.

-De onde conhece Katara ?-Pema fala curiosa, Korra desvia o olhar e fala baixo.

-Ela me levou para o orfanato que gerenciava, eu fiquei lá por muitos anos, desculpe aparecer do nada, mas eu realmente não tinha para onde ir, se não incomodaria vocês.-Pema muda sua expressão, passando para uma expressão culpada, a garota na sua frente parecia realmente com boas intenções, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Tenzin se aproxima das duas.

-Korra como é bom ver você, que surpresa boa é te receber na ilha do templo do ar.-Tenzin estende a mão na direção do Avatar que sorri sem graça, Pema olha para o marido confuso, fazendo o dobrador de ar logo se explicar.

-Como eu te disse ontem Pema, Korra ajudou muito a polícia no caso das gangues, e contra os igualitários, foi ela quem tirou o trem da cidade.-A mulher relembra o assunto, e que seu marido falou sobre a chegado do Avatar Perdido.

-Sim agora eu me recordo, Tenzin me falou bem de você Korra,mas não irei atrapalhar a conversa suas, licença.-Korra mantém a expressão comum, esperando a não dobradora estar longe para finalmente falar.

-Peço desculpas por chegar assim de surpresa, eu pensei que Katara estaria aqui, e como eu estou sem onde ficar, pensei que você poderia me receber por um tempo, até eu achar um lugar para viver.-Korra fala coçando a nuca nervosa e desviando o olhar, Tenzin sorri abertamente enquanto responde.

-Claro Korra, será uma honra lhe receber aqui, e tenho certeza que minha mãe irá adorar, apenas há um pequeno contratempo, meus melhores quartos de hóspedes estão sendo limpos agora, mas logo estarão a sua disposição.-Tenzin fala calmo, seu olhar passa por Korra, ficando confuso ao perceber que a mesma não tinha nada consigo.

-Muito obrigada Tenzin, irei buscar minhas coisas mais tarde, agora eu realmente queria conversar com Katara.

****

Asami estava cansada, inexplicavelmente cansada mas ela não foi embora.Estava tarde, e sem Zhu-Li, graças à ainda existente ameaça de guerra civil, o dia de trabalho foi cansativo ao dobro, reuniões, experimentos e até sair para ir ver um problema em outra indústria Asami foi resolver.Nesse exato momento, a Sato saía de um banho revigorador, com roupas sem mancha de graça ou suor, mas mesmo assim Asami se via receosa de ir para casa, porque havia a última coisa a ser feita, que literalmente não poderia ser feita por mais ninguém.

De madrugada, enquanto Asami estava vagando pelo seu quarto sem sono e sem ideias para seu projeto, a Sato teve uma ideia.

_ O banker do seu pai  _

__ Não foi difícil achar a entrada para o mesmo, havia uma pequena chave jogada no chão, provavelmente da última vez que seu pai esteve e saiu às pressas da Mansão, e uma fechadura estranha na mesa de ferramentas abriu um vão no chão.Descendo a rampa, Asami chegou ao enorme buraco, cheios de protótipos avançados de armas, máquinas e coisas que nem mesmo a Sato sabia o que era.

Mas agora Asami não queria investigar o que diabos seu pai construiu para os radicais.Ela queria saber, sobre os orfanatos, sobre tudo que seu pai financiou mas principalmente, os relatórios de Korra.Esses foram mais complicados de encontrar, pela quantidade de papéis que estavam na pasta "potenciais soldados”,Asami sentiu uma repulsa pelo seu pai, o modo que se referiam a pessoas como somente armas eram de sentir nojo.

Havia muitas coisas ali, mas entre tantos papéis, havia uma pasta separada, entre todos os relatórios,e dentro dela, havia tudo que seu pai sabia sobre Korra.

Asami não leu na hora,, o momento não era adequado, nem a mesma estava com a cabeça para ler tudo que lhe aguardava naqueles papéis, mas agora… agora era a hora.

O primeiro papel da pasta era uma reportagem, sem muitos nomes, falava apenas de uma família pequena e que vivia afastado da capital da tribo do sul, o texto não continha o nome dos pais ou mesmo da criança, que aparentemente era uma criança, mas falava que a polícia havia conseguido chegar na casa e perceber o sumiço da mesma, após uma grande fumaça surgir no céu, e vindo da direção da casa.

Asami passa para o próximo papel que era uma reportagem, mas dessa vez, falava sobre o fechamento do orfanato na tribo da água do sul e que a maioria das crianças sem pais, iriam para reino da terra.Entre os nomes citados, estava lá o de Korra, o nome da morena é muito comum nos outros papéis, elogios sobre suas performances estavam sempre presentes, mas grandes observações sobre sua personalidade a “amizade” com Kuvira estavam na maioria dos relatos.Mas algo que chamou atenção de Asami e provavelmente o do seu pai, que destacou a frase, foi :  _ Soldado se machucou de forma preocupante em um treinamento, e de forma suspeita, apareceu com os ferimentos estancados e a maioria fechados, médicos afirmam que só pode ter uma justificava, cura com dobra de água. Devo levar o soldado até a rainha ? _

__ Seu pai sabia, ou estava perto de descobrir que Korra era o Avatar perdido e provavelmente evitou a morte de Korra, ou qualquer fosse o destino que a rainha de terra impor.Essa revelação trouxe uma esperança no peito da Sato, junto com o sentimento de raiva, Asami entendia a motivação de Korra por vingança, ou pelo menos compreendia ligeiramente.

Mas a Sato sai daqueles pensamentos ao ouvir o barulho deu seu elevador descendo, Asami é rápida o suficiente para abrir a gaveta onde ficava sua pistola, erguendo a mesma na direção das portas de metais.

-Sem nenhum movimento ou eu juro que atiro !-Asami fala antes que a pessoa saía da cabine, uma risada soa no ambiente, seguida da voz nervosa de Zhu-Li.

-Eu sinto muito Senhorita Sato, mas eu não tive escolha, ela ameaçou me matar.-Tasha sai devagar do elevador, de trás do corpo tremendo de Zhu-Li, a dobradora de fogo também apunhalava uma arma.

-O que você quer Tasha ?-Asami não abaixa a arma, era sua única proteção agora, e de alguma forma, teria que barganhar para sair dessa situação.

-Eu preciso que você venha comigo, simples assim e sua querida empregada estará livre.-Asami mantém a expressão séria,claro que ela trocaria de lugar com Zhu-Li, mas algo na história parecia errado.

-Qual vai ser a minha garantia ? Você pode simplesmente levar nós duas, sem trato !-Asami grita furiosa, Tasha revira os olhos e diminui seu aperto na cintura de Zhu-Li.

-Eu preciso somente e você e após isso, sua querida funcionária irá servir para avisar o Avatar, que a Sato de olhos verdes está comigo. Isso é o suficiente ?-Asami suspira, seu aperto na arma afrouxa, e ela devagar coloca a pistola em cima da sua mesa, Tasha sorri empurrando Zhu-Li para longe e agarrar Asami.

-Vamos ver até onde o Avatar está disposto a ir para salvar você olhos verdes.-Asami iria tentar se soltar, quando um algodão é colocado contra seu nariz, fazendo tudo ao seu redor ficar escuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok eu admito que esse capítulo ficou foda, ou pelo menos eu achei, tantas cenas com emoções distintas e o resultado final me agradou.  
> Outra coisa, provavelmente devem ter percebido que a atualização demorou um pouco mais e ficou um pouco mais longa,e eu juro que isso não pensado, eu fiquei dois dias no meio da semana doente (nada de covid não se preocupem) e não consegui escrever mas para compensar, sábado desceu uma luz e eu escrevi mais de 2 mil palavras no dia.  
>  Acho que não imaginavam essa reviravolta com a volta de Tasha, que sem dúvidas foi uma personagem bem legal de criar, eu não tenho uma aparência fixa para ela, mas estou trabalhando nisso.Acredito que passei todos os recados que queria, como sempre se sintam livres para comentar o que quiserem , adoro interagir com vocês, mesmo que as vezes eu demoro para responder.


	17. As reais motivações logo aparecem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra descobrirá o motivo por trás das suas memórias infantis estarem invadindo seus sonhos, com ajuda de Katara, o Avatar relembrará detalhes que passaram despercebido enquanto criança, mas reviver tudo aquilo será doloroso não tenha dúvida, e para contribuir para piorar a situação, Kuvira traz a notícia do sequestro de Asami.Do outro lado da cidade, a dupla de detetives recebem o objetivo de encontrar Tasha, mas procurando pistas sobre a mesma, irão descobrir que talvez Varrick fosse o menor problema para a polícia, e que talvez houvesse alguém superior a ele no esquema de gangue.

__ Hiroshi não questionou quando lhe disseram que tinha visita, claro que um lado de si tinha a esperança de ver os olhos verdes da sua garotinha, Asami era uma das coisas que o Sato mais pensou nesse tempo recluso, ele não tinha muitas opções, mas repensar nos seus atos eram um ótimo passa tempo.No entanto, Hiroshi nem se quer pensou na possibilidade de Tarrlok vir te visitar na prisão, o homem mantinha seu sorriso arrogante no rosto, os guardas lhe conheciam bem, o dobrador de água tinha sua reputação em Cidade República, tanto positiva, tanto negativa, já que igual Hiroshi, o representante da tribo do sul da água estava buscando poder.

Por alguns anos, Hiroshi e Tarrlok tinham objetivos em comum e portanto, eram aliados em uma causa.O Sato queria o Avatar o mais longe possível de Cidade, da mesma maneira, Tarrlok e Amon não queriam a chegada de um Avatar.Os dois dobradores de água eram os melhores capangas a disposição de Hiroshi, e por isso o Sato colocou ambos na missão mais complicada.

**Encontrar o Avatar**

-Você deve estar desesperado para vim me procurar.-Hiroshi fala colocando as mãos em cima do balcão, Tarrlok faz um sinal, mostrando aos guardas para deixarem a sala, para somente então começar falar.

-Devia me agradecer, se não fosse eu, provavelmente ficaria sem receber uma visita por muito tempo, já que sua querida filha não deve querer nem olhar na sua cara.-O dobrador de água se senta na cadeira, o vidro entre eles era uma proteção mínima, Hiroshi sabia, mas se Tarrlok lhe quisesse morto, provavelmente o Sato já estaria.

-Não ouse falar de Asami !-Hiroshi tenta se levantar, mas suas mãos algemadas a mesa lhe impede, Tarrlok solta uma risada alta, enquanto continua falando.

-Asami é uma boa garota, todos os jornais falam de quanto ela está lutando para tirar a sua empresa do fundo do poço que você deixou, mas eu realmente não quero falar sobre investimentos.-Tarrlok muda sua expressão, Hiroshi morde o canto da boca com raiva, mas permanece em silêncio.

-Meu irmão, eu quero saber onde ele está.-O dobrador de água é direto, e dessa vez quem sorri debochando é o Sato.

-Eu não sei.-A reação de Tarrlok é explosiva, ele se levanta rapidamente da cadeira, batendo as mãos na cadeira.

-Mentira ! Fale logo a verdade Hiroshi, somente você sabe onde ele foi, depois que nós retornamos para Cidade República.-O dobrador de água se aproxima do vidro e Hiroshi tem certeza que se não fosse o objeto entre eles, Tarrlok estaria lhe ameaçando com sua dobra.

-Eu não vejo o rosto do seu irmão a muito tempo, mas se me prometer algo, posso lhe falar o que penso do paradeiro de Amon.-Hiroshi sorri, Tarrlok olha para os lados parecendo pensar na proposta vindo do Sato.

-O que você quer ?-Tarrlok fala sem manter o olhar levantado, Hiroshi sorri enquanto responde.

-O Avatar morto, cumpra sua missão de anos atrás.

  
  
  


****

Kuvira passou o dia treinando, e mesmo após treinar por horas, e ficar um bom tempo na sauna, parecia que algo ainda lhe incomodava.Opal provavelmente saiu em algum momento da Mansão, pois quando a dobradora de metal foi almoçar, não viu nem a sombra da sua meia irmã, o que de certa forma piorou toda sua tensão.

Igualitários,Korra, Opal, era possível contar nos dedos os “problemas” de Kuvira, mas como uma boa cabeça dura, a dobradora de metal, continuava tentando ignorar tudo.Mas tudo mudou, quando Opal retornou, seja de onde ela estivesse, e encontrou sua meia irmã prestes a sair.

Kuvira explicou que iria ver Korra, ou seja ir até a Ilha do Templo do ar, ela ofereceu uma carona para Opal, mas estava preparada para receber um “não” seco e ficar na dúvida se deveria realmente ir, deixando sua irmã sozinha.

Bem, Opal não recusou e agora, as duas estão no carro, em um silêncio constrangedor, enquanto Kuvira dirige, a Beifong mais nova observa a paisagem ao redor das duas.

-Saiu para onde ?-Kuvira fala ao parar em um sinal vermelho, a resposta vinda de Opal é seca e direta, sua meia irmã não desvia o olhar da janela ao falar.

-Fui ver tia Kya, conversar com ela, sobre Lin.-Kuvira suspira tirando uma mão do volante e levando até o ombro da não dobradora, fazendo assim a mesma olhar na sua direção.

-Algo de sério ? Sabe que se sim, eu poderia ter ido com você.-Kuvira fala mordendo o lábio nervosa, Opal engole em seco olhando para a mão da dobradora que lhe tocava.

-Nada de importante… se preocupe com o trânsito.-Opal fala desviando o olhar dos olhos verdes na sua frente, Kuvira tira sua mão do ombro da mesma, e volta dirigir.

O resto do caminho é rápido, e logo as duas estão caminhando na direção do cais, mas para a surpresa de ambas, Zhu-Li estava ali, conversando com um homem .

-Zhu-Li ? O que está fazendo aqui ?-Opal fala preocupada, Zhu-Li quando percebe a presença da Beifong corre na direção da mesma desesperada falando.

-Precisamos falar com Korra ! Asami foi sequestrada por Tasha, eu sinto muito mas não tive escolha, ela estava armada …-A mulher fala desesperada, Kuvira deixa as duas conversarem e se aproxima do homem que ignorava a conversa e que Zhu-Li chorava.

-Não irei levar ninguém até a ilha, já está decidido.-Kuvira continua em silêncio, antes de agir, ela confere e percebe que Opal estava ocupada conversando com Zhu-Li.

-Você irá nos levar até a ilha… do jeito fácil...ou do díficil.-Kuvira fala dobrando o metal das suas roupas, fazendo uma lâmina afiada quase da altura que alcançasse a jugular do homem.

-Quer dizer…. claro, apenas me dê alguns segundos e o barco estará pronto !-O homem fala de olhos arregalados e entra no seu barco correndo, Kuvira ignora e se volta para Opal, vendo a mesma terminando de falar com Zhu-Li.

-Ela não falou muita coisa, apenas que iria se encontrar com Korra, antes de levar Asami como réfem.-Zhu-Li fala gesticulando, Kuvira se aproxima colocando a mão no ombro da mulher, tentando passar calma.

-Vá para casa ok ? Eu e Opal iremos avisar Korra sobre isso e lhe prometo que Asami estará segura.-Opal concorda com a cabeça, passando confiança na promessa, isso é o suficiente, para fazer Zhu-Li respirar fundo, a mulher pede licença antes de sair do cais.

-O barco está pronto senhoritas !-O homem fala chamando atenção das Beifongs, Kuvira segue Opal que embarca primeiro, felizmente a viagem é rápida, e as duas mulheres eram recebidas por Tenzin e seus filhos.

****

  
  


_ Mesmo com o frio, os pequenos raios de sol começam surgir na região congelada, fazendo a pequena garota acordar aos poucos do seu sono leve, Korra abre os olhos devagar, tateando ao seu redor, procurando o ser cheio de pelos que lhe fazia companhia. _

_ -Naga ?-A garota fala baixo se sentando, Korra se arrastando até a saída da árvore, onde batia o sol de forma aconchegante. _

_ -Bom dia Korra.-Kyoshi fala surgindo de trás da árvore, Korra fica de pé, erguendo o rosto para ver a feição ainda cerena da mulher. _

_ -Bom dia, você viu Naga ?-Korra começa caminhar devagar, olhando para os lados e atenta ao seu redor. _

_ -Não vi ela.-A resposta é simples, Korra concorda com a cabeça, caminhando na direção da sua casa, as cinzas voam na sua direção enquanto se aproxima, fazendo a garota tossir cobrindo a boca rapidamente. _

_ -Mamãe ? Papai ?-A voz de Korra não passa de um sussurro, a garota se aproxima da sua casa, totalmente destruída, algumas chamas ainda estavam acesas, o céu perto da propriedade eram cinzas. _

_ -Onde eles estão ?-Korra fala deixando lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto, mas continuando caminhar, a garota se aproxima do lago, que continuava descongelado. _

_ -Korra, se esconda, agora !-Kyoshi fala alto, chamando atenção da garota, que logo corre, se escondendo atrás de destroços mais firmes. _

_ -Você tirou tudo que mostrava o que realmente aconteceu aqui ?-A voz de um homem soa no ambiente, os passos estão distante, mas era difícil escutar com clareza as vozes; _

_ -Sim Amon, para qualquer policial, isso aqui foi apenas um acidente com fogo da família, e todos desapareceram em seguida, nada que a polícia local irá se importar ainda mais com nosso suborno. _

_ -Ótimo, agora iremos embora,  _ **_T…._ ** _ já preparou tudo.-Korra coloca as mãos na boca, suas lágrimas descem de form _ a  _ descontrolada pelo seu rosto, ela estava com medo, medo de ficar sozinha, ela não ouve mais nada ao seu redor e tudo fica preto. _

__

__ ****

O pequeno banheiro mal coube a banheira que receberia Korra, mas Katara insistiu que água gelada iria ajudar no processo de aflorar as lembranças.Claro que sua mentora acreditava que havia um motivo por trás de tantas memórias antigas, por certo lado, o Avatar também sentia isso, mas reviver aquilo era muito intenso, e o corpo moreno reagia a cada emoção vivida quando criança.

Estaria tudo bem, se Katara não tivesse saído para receber Kuvira, e ambas estivessem conversando, enquanto Korra acordava.A água antes quase totalmente congelada, em contato com sua pele, evaporava rapidamente, secando como o corpo do Avatar fossem chamas acesas, mas ao mesmo tempo, com a misturas de emoção, o resto da água que não tocava seu corpo, transformou em várias pedras de gel com diversas formas.

-Katara ?-Korra fala abrindo os olhos e tentando ficar de pé, mas seu corpo parece não lhe obdecer, e a mulher volta se sentar na banheira.Não demora segundos, para a porta do banheiro se abrir, e duas mulheres preocupadas adentrarem o ambiente.

-Korra está tudo bem ?-Katara fala pegando a toalha para cobrir o corpo semi nu do Avatar, mas ao chegar perto, percebe o estado confuso de Korra, que ainda respirava de forma irregular, a água ao seu redor evaporava com facilidade.

-Korra você precisa se acalmar, eu estou aqui.-Katara coloca a toalha sobre os ombros de Korra, que levanta o olhar, mostrando seu rosto pálido.

-Foi horrível reviver aquilo, mas agora, eu acho que sei o motivo disso tudo Katara.-Korra fala sem perceber a presença da sua melhor amiga, que mantinha seu semblante preocupado.

-Eu… sabia que conhecia a voz dele de algum lugar.. e agora tudo faz sentido, Amon foi um dos homens que invadiram e destruíram minha casa… e ele é o líder dos igualitários.-Katara continua em silêncio, mas suas mãos acariciam levemente os ombros nervosos de Korra, que desvia o olhar, tentando dizer o que passava na sua cabeça.

-Kyoshi, ela estava comigo, principalmente na infância, mas depois que fui para o orfanato, Aang era quem via com mais frequência, e até hoje também.-Korra finalmente percebe a presença de Kuvira, que não mantinha o olhar na sua direção, sua melhor amiga estava com os braços dobrados, claramente uma postura defensiva.

-O que está de errado ?-Korra fica de pé, saindo da banheiro e ficando de costas para as duas mulheres, Katara olha na direção de Kuvira, apenas para pedir licença rapidamente, deixando as amigas sozinhas.

-Eu estava vindo para a ilha te ver, Opal e eu acabamos encontrando Zhu-Li, a secretária de Asami, a mulher estava desesperada e perturbada, antes de falar o que aconteceu ela já implorava perdão para Opal, dizendo que não foi sua culpa…. que ela não pode evitar….. que Tasha sequestrasse Asami.-Korra continua parada após a notícia, seu cérebro precisa associar as palavras de Kuvira, fazendo o silêncio no ambiente durar minutos.

-O que ela quer dessa vez ?-Korra fala baixo, sem força, para lutar contra isso, ela esperava um lição de moral vindo da sua amiga, de todos ao seu redor, mas isso não importa, ela não iria deixar Asami pagar pelas suas ações, nada iria acontecer com a Sato, o Avatar promete a si mesmo.

-Zhu-Li disse que você saberia onde iriam se encontrar.-Kuvira se aproxima devagar, colocando a mão no ombro direito da sua amiga, mostrando que estaria com ela, e principalmente, reconhecendo os limites inexistentes de Korra para salvar Asami.

-Eu sei onde ela estará… você irá comigo ?-Korra fala se virando para olhar nos olhos verdes de Kuvira, que sorri fraco, respondendo sua amiga com um abraço demorado.

****

  
  


-Eu realmente não acredito que estamos de novo nesse caso ! Mesmo que a vovó não gostou que voltamos mais cedos das férias, eu senti saudade desse emprego.-Bolin fala animado entrando na viatura, Mako mesmo sem humor, não consegue disfarçar o sorriso e o bom humor quando Lin foi na sua casa, pedirem ajuda para acharem Tasha e lhe atualizarem sobre o que aconteceu enquanto estavam fora.

-Vou admitir que também fiquei com saudade, mas agora, passe logo o cinto, temos que nos encontrar com Kai.-Mako fala ligando o carro,Bolin obedece o irmão rapidamente, mas não para de se mexer, demonstrando sua animação.

-De volta aos bairros, tendo que andar disfarçados fugindo dos olhares dos capangas.-Bolin fala, mas logo percebe que seu irmão não estava no caminho habitual deles. 

-Porque estamos indo para o lado oposto do bairro de Tasha ?-Mako pega o pequeno pedaço de papel do seu bolso, deixando na perna mais próxima do seu irmão, Bolin logo começa ler o que havia no pequeno bilhete.

-Esse letra é de Kai…. esse moleque até é inteligente, com a prisão de Varrick o bairro dele é bem mais seguro para ele.-Bolin fala enquanto lia o bilhete, devolvendo o mesmo após terminar de ler, Mako sorri guardando o papel no bolso, enquanto falava.

-Kai não falou exatamente onde ele está, mas pelo horário, tenho certeza que estará conseguindo algo para comer.-Mako fala sorrindo, Bolin concorda com a cabeça, os dois policiais param mais longe do centro do bairro, deixando a viatura para trás, para evitar olhares curiosos, e começam caminhar, se aproximando da multidão comum de Cidade República.

-Você acha que a notícia da prisão de Varrick chegou nos ouvidos de Tasha ?-Bolin fala enquanto caminhava ao lado do seu irmão, Mako mantém o olhar atento ao seu redor, sempre conferindo se não estão sendo seguidos.

-Provavelmente, ela tinha fontes de dentro da delegacia e conseguiu fugir de Lin, ela deve ter um objetivo maior, para não estar invadindo o bairro rival.-Mako fala e os dois adentram o mercado, onde ficavam as barracas comuns de bairros mais populares, onde mercadores vendiam literalmente de tudo, só era necessário saber de quem comprar.

-Sem Kai é impossível achar essa mulher.-Bolin fala olhando ao seu redor e procurando o garoto, sem ambos perceberem, um vulto surge nas suas costas,e mãos rápidas roubam facilmente a carteira do dobrador de terra.

-Como é bom saber que você ainda mantém a carteira no bolso traseiro Bolin !-O garoto fala bem humorado, e atraindo a atenção dos dois policiais, Mako suspira vendo seu irmão brigando para recuperar seu pertence.

-Kai, estamos aqui para falar de algo sério...sobre Tasha.-O garoto solta a carteira na hora, fazendo Bolin sorriu vitorioso e guardar a mesma no bolso da frente, Kai suspira olhando ao redor.

-Vamos sair do mercado, há muito olhares curiosos aqui.-O garoto lidera o caminho, passando com facilidade pela multidão, os policiais seguem Kai até chegarem perto do cais, onde os trabalhadores, ainda usavam roupas típicas em homenagem a Varrick.

-Olhem aquilo, eles continuam trabalhando, e mostrando respeito a gangue mesmo após a perda do líder… isso não soa estranho ?-Kai fala mostrando com a cena distante de si, Mako e Bolin observam os capangas levantarem caixas para dentro de um barco grande.

-Há alguma possibilidade de Varrick ser apenas um pião ? E o líder da gangue ser outra pessoa ?-Bolin fala olhando na direção do seu irmão, Mako pensa por alguns segundos, para finalmente responder.

-Claro que existem possibilidades, mas precisamos de provas, se não Lin nem nos ouvir.-Mako olha na direção de Kai, que sorri erguendo o queixo orgulhoso.

-Se alguém sabe quem comanda a gangue é Tasha, já que ela está de olho nessa pessoa, não no Varrick, sobre a minha antiga líder… existem boatos que ela estava na cidade, mas ninguém realmente sabe o motivo, mas provavelmente é um assunto importante.-O garoto fala olhando ao seu redor, Mako suspira levando uma mão até o ombro de Kai.

-Se cuide garoto, agora eu e Bolin precisamos ir resolver algo.-Kai concorda com a cabeça logo saindo de perto dois dois policiais.

-Iremos agora falar com o Avatar ?-Bolin fala animado, Mako sorri olhando para seu irmão e concorda com a cabeça, antes de retornarem sua caminhada em direção a viatura estacionada.

*****

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depois de um tempo sumida, retornei com a atualização, primeiramente já peço perdão pelo atraso do capítulo, mas minha vida foi virada de cabeça para baixo com a notícia que meu pai pegou covid, agora eu e minha família estamos isolados, esperando resultados de testes, felizmente estamos com sintomas leves mas nos primeiros dias eu estava totalmente desanimada para escrever, mas com o tempo isso passou e estou aqui agora.  
> Sobre esse capítulo, ele é um pouco menor do que o normal, mas irei tentar compensar no seguinte, que realmente tem muita coisa para acontecer, voltando a falar sobre o capítulo 17, aposto que estão com saudades da Asami, porque foi realmente triste ela não aparecer, mas tivemos a volta do Mako e Bolin, que são personagens que eu planejei um futuro na equipe Avatar no segundo livro, dizemos assim, já que nesse momento Korra não consegue um minuto de paz e nem tem cabeça para buscar novas amizades.  
>  Comentem sempre que possível, pois adoro interagir e saber o que pensam da minha história, até a próxima galera.


	18. Máscara quebrada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O reencontro entre o Avatar e o líder dos igualitários finalmente acontece e após essa noite, muitas coisas iram mudar, esteja pronto para o que virá (....)

Após avisar Tenzin do acontecido, Korra e Kuvira partiram da ilha do templo do ar, o Avatar tinha grandes indicativos que Tasha estaria na sua antiga “casa”, onde Korra ia literalmente para dormir, isso quando ela não passava as madrugadas acordadas, simplesmente planejando sua vingança ou sem sono para conseguir dormir.O lugar era velho, mas foi o galpão mais barato que conseguiu alugar, era pequeno e feio suficiente para não chamar atenção, mas provavelmente Tasha colocou muitas pessoas atrás de si, e descobriu seu refúgio de sono.  
Claro que o galpão não ficava no bairro de Tasha, mas não era muito distante, era um bairro simples e vizinho, onde as pessoas viviam de forma indireta sobre as regras da gangue também.As duas caminhavam pelo bairro, que de noite, poucas pessoas permanecia nas ruas, as duas amigas se mantiveram em silêncio grande parte do caminho, Kuvira entendia que Korra estava preocupada e até nervosa, por isso não forçou diálogo mas o Avatar acaba começando um na metade do caminho.   
-Eu peço desculpas pela minha reação, mais cedo, é que além de reviver as memórias da infância, receber a notícia foi um baque forte no emocional.-Korra fala olhando para sua amiga, Kuvira sorri colocando a mão no ombro esquerdo do Avatar e fala carinhosa.  
-Está tudo bem, aquela reação só mostra o quanto você se importa com Asami… mesmo que a história suas não esteja em um bom momento.-Korra sorri gentil, suspirando e olhando ao redor, criando coragem para tocar em um assunto.  
-Você gosta de Opal ?-Kuvira para a caminhada ao ouvir isso, Korra logo percebe e para a alguns passos de distância, a pergunta parece fazer sua amiga congelar, e Kuvira permanece em silêncio por alguns segundos.  
-Por que pergunta isso ?-Kuvira se aproxima meio incerta, Korra suspira passando a mão no cabelo.  
-Eu vi o jeito que vocês se olham, e me lembrou os meus pais, sabe…. eles conseguiam demonstrar seus sentimentos só pelo olhar.Quando criança eu brincava com isso, falando que um dia queria olhar para alguém assim.-Korra fala mexendo nas bandagens envolvidas no seu braço, sorrindo por ser um detalhe besta, mas que lembrava seu pai.  
-Eu gosto de Opal, nós somos uma família.-Kuvira fala voltando andar, Korra suspira logo seguindo sua amiga.  
-Você gosta dela como gosta de mim ? Eu sinto coisas diferentes com você do que com Asami… vamos Kuvira você sabe bem o que estou tentando dizer.-Korra fala ficando novamente ao lado da sua melhor amiga, Kuvira cruza os braços mordendo o lábio com nervosismo.  
-É diferente, eu sinto isso, mas não quero pensar sobre isso.. pelo menos não agora.-Kuvira fala sem olhar na direção de Korra, que balança a cabeça negando.  
-Um conselho, fale para ela, seja sincera.. tenho certeza que Opal não irá reagir mal, pelo o que conheço, ela parece ser uma ótima pessoa.-Korra fala vendo o sorriso surgir no rosto de Kuvira que apenas responde com um sussurro baixo.  
-Ela é…….-O silêncio surge entre as duas, mas diferente do que antes, não era constrangedor ou entediante, Korra volta a se concentrar para o encontro com Tasha e sua amiga percebe isso, porque o Avatar começa mexer no seu cabelo com frequência, provavelmente o galpão se aproximava.  
-É aqui .-Korra fala parando em frente ao portão, o Avatar dobra o cadeado com facilidade, abrindo o mesmo, antes de erguer o metal, Kuvira se mantém em silêncio.Dentro do galpão, como imaginado era pequeno, uma cama estava no centro, e por cima dela, as coisas de Korra estavam espalhadas, principalmente papéis.  
-Sabe Korra, quando eu consegui o relatório sobre os Satos, eu mal li o de Asami, mas acho que você leu tudo aqui não ?-Tasha fala sentada na pequena cadeira, com suas pernas em cima da cama, e segurando em frente ao rosto uma pasta.  
-O que você quer Tasha ?-A dobradora de fogo joga a pasta de volta na cama e se endireita na cadeira, dobrando as pernas e erguendo a cabeça.  
-Apenas da sua ajuda querido Avatar….-Tasha fica de pé e finalmente olhando para Kuvira que mantém a expressão neutra, diferente de Korra que praticamente cuspia fogos das narinas.  
-Sua amiga é mais bonita pessoalmente, é uma pena que ela esteja colada com aquela não dobradora.-Tasha provoca sorrindo,, Kuvira o comentário, já Korra dobra uma rajada de ar na direção da gangster.  
-Direto ao assunto então….. simples você irá aparecer hoje daqui duas horas no evento de dobra profissional, nosso querido igualitário estará lá, de olho em Tarrlok… você leva a polícia e me ajuda acabar de vez com isso que eu libero sua namorada.-Tasha fala sorrindo e voltando de sentar, Korra se aproxima devagar, dobrando uma bola de fogo em cada mão.  
-Você como dobradora de fogo deveria saber que há um enorme perigo em brincar com o fogo, pode se acabar se queimando.-Tasha sorri virando o rosto, Kuvira coloca uma mão no ombro de Korra, fazendo a mesma apagar as bolas de fogo e voltar apenas queimar Tasha com o olhar.  
-Não há jogos Avatar, eu quero aquele radical morto e eu acho que você também…..aposto que já descobriu que ele trabalhou por um tempo para Hiroshi… em uma missão muito importante.-Tasha fala sorrindo, Korra fica paralisada por alguns segundos para a alegria da gângster que volta ficar de pé.  
-Nos vemos mais tarde, agora eu tenho que ir, mas foi bom conversar com você Korra e finalmente conhecer você Kuvira.-Tasha caminha devagar passando ao lado das duas dobradoras de metal e a Beifong precisa aumentar o aperto no ombro do Avatar , com medo da sua melhor amiga simplesmente pular na dobradora de fogo e a obrigar ela falar onde Asami estaria e um banho de sangue aconteceria.

****

-Onde eu estou ?-Asami se mexe de forma desesperada tentando a todo custo se soltar da cadeira e cordas ao redor de pulsos e pernas, uma voz grave soa atrás de si, um homem provavelmente.  
-Eu não posso simplesmente apresentarem a chegada suas como de outros lutadores Tasha.-O homem fala e a risada de Tasha soa em seguida, Asami se mantém em silêncio tentando ouvir o máximo já que não enxergava nada graças à uma venda tampando seus olhos.  
-Não se preocupe, alguns homens meus estarão do seu lado te incentivando a falar, mas agora saia daqui !-A porta é fechada em questões de segundos, provavelmente restando apenas Tasha no ambiente, pensa Asami, que acompanha com a cabeça os passos.  
-Olá bela adormecida, fico feliz que acordou, bem na hora de ver o espetáculo começar.-A dobradora de fogo fala tirando o pano dos olhos de Asami que precisa piscar várias vezes para se acostumar com a claridade, Tasha se afasta por alguns segundos, abrindo uma grande cortina na sua frente, mostrando o arena cheia, e o público em pé batendo palmas por alguma coisa.  
-Torneio de dobras ?-Asami pergunta confusa, a Sato ver o sorriso surgir no rosto de Tasha que não desvia o olhar do vidro na sua frente, a dobradora de fogo embaça o vidro ao redor da sua mão, observando algo.  
-O que você vai fazer ?-Asami fala nervosa, mas apenas ganha uma risada como repostas, já que Tasha lhe deixa literalmente falando sozinha, a mulher sai do ambiente e após isso uma pessoa adentra o local, um capanga de olho nela, pensa a Sato.

******

Korra estava nervosa, mas isso era esperado, a morena tentava ao máximo não demonstrar isso, primeiro para Lin, enquanto pedia ajuda para achar Asami e prender de vez Tasha e tentar pegar Amon de brinde.Não era uma missão fácil, foi a primeira coisa que a chefe de polícia disse, mas ela dispôs de muitos policiais para o evento, era arriscado , Korra sabia mas ela precisava tentar.  
Eles precisavam de um plano, e nesse momento Kuvira ajudou muito, a jovem dobradora de metal teve uma ideia brilhante, ela e Korra iriam se infiltrar no meio do evento, nos bastidores, como dois lutadores, procurando por Tasha e Asami, enquanto Lin e Tenzin estariam a postos e comandando os policiais para caso as coisas saíssem do controle.O único problema inicialmente foi não conseguir entrar em contato com Tarrlok, que simplesmente desapareceu até a hora do torneio.  
Finalmente, às oito da noite, Korra estava dentro da enorme arena, onde mais de vinte mil pessoas estavam procurando entreterimento.Felizmente, as chances de Asami e Tasha estarem entre a enorme multidão eram baixas, por isso, Kuvira e Korra estavam terminando de vestir os devidos uniformes quando o Avatar quebra o silêncio.  
-Opal ficou na ilha do templo do ar então ?-Korra fala colocando a parte superior do uniforme, Kuvira estava nas suas costas e vestia ainda a parte inferior da roupa.  
-Sim, ela ficou lá para ajudar olhar os filhos de Tenzin, ela é bem próxima de Jinora a mais velha.-Kuvira fala sorrindo, Korra termina de se vestir ignorando os capacetes, para deixar seu rosto livre e cabelo solto.  
-Você conversou com ela ?-Korra fala olhando para sua amiga que terminava de ajustar a roupa no corpo, Kuvira suspira passando a mão no cabelo.  
-Não, e nem pretendo… não por enquanto.-Korra passa do lado da sua amiga suspirando, a dobradora de metal era teimosa, Kuvira logo lhe segue e as duas passavam facilmente pelos guardas e adentram a área restrita.  
-Agora eu vou olhar os andares superiores e você os inferiores ok ?-Kuvira fala, Korra concorda levemente, as duas não se despendem, apenas seguem caminhos opostos em silêncio, concentradas.  
No meio da multidão, Lin e Tenzin caminhavam lado a lado, algumas pessoas cumprimentavam o dobrador de ar que sorria na direção das saudações, nesse tempo, vários policiais sempre se aproximavam dos dois, dando relatórios rápidos sobre a situação do evento, incluindo a não chegada de Tarrlok mesmo que as lutas estivessem para começar.  
-Onde diabos Tarrlok se enfiou ?-Tenzin fala tentando não demonstrar preocupação, já Lin mantinha sua expressão séria como costume, sem desviar o olhar ao seu redor.  
-Não tenho a mínima ideia, mas isso é minimamente suspeito, ainda mais para uma pessoa que adora eventos onde é o centro das atenções como Tarrlok.-Tenzin ignora a dose de sinceridade da policial, ao redor dos dois, de forma sútil, algumas pessoas em conjunto se levanta, começando caminhar devagar….

*****

Korra desceu as primeiras escadas que viu, chegando ao subsolo do lugar, onde o lugar possuía um tipo de doca, onde algumas lanchas e pequenos barcos estavam estacionadas, de forma silenciosa, o Avatar se aproxima de dois homens que conversavam enquanto olhavam algumas caixas.  
-Hoje batemos o recorde de público, o chefe vai ficar feliz com o dinheiro que isso vai gerar.-Um homem fala abrindo uma das grandes caixas que acabara de ser descarregadas, o outro mantinha uma prancheta em mãos e olhando o que havia dentro de olha caixa pequena.  
-Essas coisas são do mesmo fornecedor ?-O da prancheta fala confuso, uma mulher que descarregava o barco responde alto.  
-Não, o chefe falou algo sobre trocar o fornecedor após a prisão de Varrick, ele acha que a gangue dos dobradores de água vai pro saco.-Os homens acabam rindo da fala da mulher, Kara se aproxima de uma pequena cabine que monitorava toda o local, e estava vazia no momento.  
-Por que trocar o fornecedor se o contrato com Tarrlok ainda está de pé ?-Um dos homens fala atraindo atenção de Korra, que para no meio do caminho até a cabine, a mulher se aproxima dos dois rapidamente.  
-Vocês estão perguntando demais e coisas que não lhe interresam.-Os dois homens voltam trabalhar, e Korra finalmente alcança a pequena construção, o Avatar mexe no computador trocando pelas câmeras e procurando alguma coisa suspeita.  
-Mas que porra ?-Korra fala baixo vendo as câmeras do estacionamento e uma van parando no exato momento, dela descendo Tarrlok e alguns homens com roupas na tonalidade da gangue da Varrick, mas logo o Avatar percebe que daqui só tinha acesso as câmeras externas.  
Saindo da pequena cabine, Korra precisa ser rápida para sair da visão do segurança que retornava para o local, o outro homem e mulher havia sumido e a doca estava vazia, e Korra acha isso muito suspeito, mas graças as câmeras pelo todo o local ela simplesmente não poderia investigar o que havia nessas caixas.

*****

A luta era o principal atrativo para a multidão que vibrava a cada golpe, todo ano a grande final sempre atrai públicos impressionantes para a arena, mas neste específico ano, muitos ali estavam não apenas para ver a luta e demonstração de poder dos lutadores.Acontece rápido e sem controle da polícia, as luzes são apagadas no momento que Tarrlok iria entregar as medalhas para os ganhadores.  
Em poucos segundos, cada policial está sendo eletrocutado, incluindo Lin e Tenzin, que mal percebem o que acontece ao seu redor.Por outro lado, os capangas disfarçados de Tasha continuaram a postos, mesmo quando o grande igualitário mascarado desce até o meio da arena, onde estava o seu irmão e o trio vencedor.  
As pessoas estavam desesperadas, a multidão se apertas nas saídas, Korra felizmente ouviu o tumulto e procurava uma forma de acessar as plateias do estádio.Já Kuvira, estava no penúltimo andar, quando viu uma porta se abrir e Asami sair de uma sala.

-Boa noite Cidade República.-Amon fala com sua voz rouca, atraindo a atenção de todos que não conseguiram escapar da arena, incluindo civis e o próprio Avatar que continuava procurando uma forma de acessar a parte superior da arena.  
-O que você quer aqui ?-Tarrlok fala gritando e ignorando os igualitários do seu lado, que mantém a guarda levantada, prontos para atacarem quando forem mandados.  
-Acabar com essa demostração tola de poderes, vocês precisam mostrar a todos não dobradores, o que te fazem especias, mas estamos cansados disso e irei mostrar agora para toda a Cidade o que são sem suas dobras…..  
Enquanto o igualitário fazia seu discurso, Asami se aproxima de Kuvira correndo, a Sato fala desesperada.  
-Onde está Korra ? Está tudo bem com ela ?-Kuvira concorda com a cabeça, segurando a mão de Asami rapidamente e saindo correndo.  
-Korra está ótima… eu acho… mas agora precisamos alcançar a estação de câmeras, e não deixar a gravação ao vivo cair, precisamos ajudar Korra.-Asami suspira seguindo a dobradora de fogo, as duas começam abrir todas as portas procurando a central de câmeras que mantinha a transmissão ao vivo pela televisão e rádio.  
-Por que precisamos continuar a transmissão ?-Asami fala gritando, Kuvira arromba todas as portas de metais que estavam na sua frente enquanto responde a pergunta.  
-Amon é um dobrador de sangue e água, Korra vai confrontá-lo e sem ele saber expor ele para toda a Cidade.-Kuvira sobe as últimas escadas chegando ao último andar, que felizmente era menor e tinha mais placas com informações.  
-Ele não vai usar a dobras dele na frente de todos.-Asami fala o óbvio, Kuvira sorri enquanto contrapõe o argumento da Sato.  
-Ele não vai ter outra opção, Tasha também está aqui, além de Tarrlok, 3 contra 1, a luta vai ser díficil……

Korra finalmente consegue alcançar as plateias, mas sem segundos vários capangas de Amon já corriam na sua direção, a multidão de pessoas se encolhem com o início do conflito, por outro lado, os homens de Tasha estão em segundos ao seu lado, ajudando na batalha.  
-Por que diabos você estão nos ajudando ?-Korra fala enquanto desvia de um soco de um igualitário, a luva de choque passa a centímetros do seu rosto, mas com o golpe errado, o homem em segundos recebe uma enorme pedra no meio do tórax, sendo arremessado para trás e levando mais cinco capangas.  
-Estamos apenas obedecendo ordens Avatar, Tasha precisa de você para derrotar o igualitário.-Um homem fala dobrando metal e abrindo o caminho para Korra, que corre sem olhar para trás, enquanto ergue paredes de pedra ao seu redor evitando de ser acertada por alguém.  
Tarrlok percebe o início da luta, e é rápido em aderir ao movimento, com sua água ele expulsa os três capangas da plataformas, os três ganhadores do torneio praticamente tremiam ao seu lado, mas logo uma quarta pessoa surge.Tasha é jogada para cima, com ajuda da dobra de água de um dos seus capangas, e a mulher joga uma enorme bola de fogo na direção de Amon, que desvia com velocidade.  
Korra observa o conflito em cima da plataforma começar, Tarrlok e Tasha com leves ajudas dos ganhadores do torneio começam tentar acertas golpes em Amon, que primeiro derruba dois lutadores.

Kuvira e Asami precisam lidar com alguns capangas de Amon, mas nada que fosse impossível e logo as duas estão no controle da sala de transmissão, ligando novamente a conexão com as televisões e rádios, mas os igualitários haviam prendido os dois narradores, e elas precisavam descobrir onde.  
-Onde estão os reféns ?-Kuvira ergue um homem contra a parede, o capanga tinha sua máscara destruída, mostrando o machucado que tinha na testa graças ao golpe que Asami lhe deu mais cedo.  
-Eu não irei falar nada para vocês dobradores nojentos.-O homem fala meio sonso ainda, Kuvira suspira olhando para Asami que de braços cruzados surge à direita do ombro da dobradora de metal.  
-É melhor você começar falar, porque se não eu juro que não vou segurar minha amiga, e ela vai arrancar essa informação de você.-Asami ameaça de forma séria, fazendo o homem suspira e tossir um pouco.  
-Eles estão no porta no fim do corredor… apenas não me machuquem mais.-Asami sorri e Kuvira coloca o homem de novo no chão, com sua dobra, envolve um metal em uma algema apressada que se ligava com a parede, o impedindo de fugir.  
-Eu vou libertar os narradores, você deveria descer e ajudar Korra;-Asami fala olhando pela janela e vendo o Avatar voar, literalmente,na direção de Amon, Kuvira suspira concordando levemente com a cabeça.  
-Se cuide ok ? Korra irá me matar se algo acontecer com você.-Kuvira abraça rapidamente a Sato, que não consegue evitar de sorrir rapidamente, a dobradora de metal corre para as escadas sumindo da visão de Asami rapidamente.

-Merda !-Tarrlok fala abraçando seu braço que Amon acertou dois golpes, o igualitário iria tentar acertar mais o dobrador de água, mas o Avatar ergue uma barreira de pedra entre os dois, enquanto Tasha acerta uma bola de fogo no rosto do mascarado, que precisa recuar para mais a ponta da plataforma.  
-Você está bem ?-Korra se aproxima de Tarrlok, que fica de pé suspirando, mas antes que o homem pudesse responder, mais capangas pulam para a plataforma, cercando o Avatar e o dobrador de água, enquanto Tasha e Amon lutavam incansavelmente.  
-Fique atrás de mim.-Korra fala simples, dobrando o ar, o Avatar se ergue, e com uma rajada forte obriga os capangas se afastarem rapidamente, mas a morena continua atacando, dobrando pedra e ar ao mesmo tempo.  
Tarrlok muda sua atenção para Tasha e o igualitário, que desvia das bolas de fogo com agilidade, mas pedaço da sua máscara estava quebrado, mostrando a parte do seu rosto.O dobrador de água tenta ajudar a gângster que se aproximava cada vez mais de Amon. Korra terminava de derrotar os capangas, quando Kuvira surge na plataforma, sua amiga lhe ajuda e logo os quatros dobradores cercavam Amon que estava encolhido no canto da plataforma.  
-Se renda !-Korra fala se aproximando do igualitário, Tarrlok caminha devagar na direção do mascarado, seus olhos se prendem na pequena cicatriz em cima da sombrancelha, era igual a do seu irmão.  
-Eu nunca irei me render !-O homem fala ficando de pé e erguendo a mão, mas antes o que o mesmo tentasse dobrar o sangue de Korra, o Avatar já se erguia no ar com rapidez, se afastando o máximo possível.  
-Corram !-Korra grita, mas antes que pudessem reagir, Amon já dobrava o sangue dos outros três dobradores na plataforma, o igualitário ri erguendo os mesmo no ar.  
-Vocês continuam me subestimando.-O dobrador de sangue fala, suas mãos se mexem rapidamente, e em segundos, Kuvira e Tasha eram jogadas longe dali, Korra suspira mantendo uma distância segura.  
O vidro do teto termina de quebrar com a entrada de mais capangas igualitários, que praticamente se jogam em Korra, que precisa dobrar o ar com agilidade para desviar dos golpes, enquanto isso o mascarado coloca seu irmão de joelhos e tira sua dobra na frente de todas as câmeras.  
-Merda…-Asami fala fechando os olhos diante a expressão de pavor de Tarrlok, o Avatar fecha os olhos sentindo seu sangue ferver, ainda no ar, Korra ergue milhares de cadeiras e objetos de metais, e em segundos todos eram jogados em alta velocidade contra Amon.  
O igualitário tenta desviar, mas não consegue evitar um golpe certeiro no seu rosto, Korra continua longe assistindo, enquanto o igualitário ajoelhado, levanta o rosto e sua máscara cai quebrada em seus pés.  
-Acabou Amon, todos sabem que você é um dobrador de sangue e sua identidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, esse capítulo não ficou tão grande como imaginei,mas eu realmente gostei dele, sei que pode ter parecido que pulei para o evento da arena, mas eu não podia enrolar mais, e essas coisas tinham que acontecer para a estória se desenvolver.Como eram muitos pontos de vistas e cenas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, tentei deixar o capítulo mais dinâmico e colocar as cenas muitos próximas, para vocês entenderem que mesmo tendo um plano, nada praticamente sai como planejado, e que principalmente a perda de dobra de Tarrlok e a revelação de identidade de Amon serão de grande importância para o final de tudo... que se aproxima a cada dia (infelizmente e felizmente)  
> Por último, convido todos para darem uma olhada a minha nova história, que estou reescrevendo para ser mais específica, Overgirl, que se passa no universo de Supergirl e tem foco no casal supercorp.Um bom 2021 para todos e até a próxima.


	19. De irmão para irmão

Kuvira após ser arremessada para longe, demora alguns segundos para se recuperar, mas mesmo distantes, os diversos telões espalhados pela arena transmitiu a cena da máscara do igualitário caindo, a multidão presa no local fica em silêncio diante as revelações, mas a dobradora de metal não perde tempo, suas mãos dobram a chão debaixo do seus pés, lhe erguendo no ar, acompanhando ainda a transmissões, as câmeras focam em Korra, que se desceu para a plateia agora vazia.

-Korra !-Kuvira logo chega perto da sua amiga, o Avatar desvia o olhar do igualitário finalmente com a chegada da dobradora de metal, que logo envolvia a morena em um abraço rápido.

-Seu rosto sangra ? Tem mais algum machucado ?-Kuvira fala percebendo o filete de sangue na bochecha direita do Avatar, que limpa o líquido com a palma da mão rapidamente enquanto responde sua amiga.

-Eu estou bem, apenas temos que descobrir um jeito de se aproximar do maldito sem ele dobrar nosso sangue.-Korra esbraveja, enquanto as duas dobradoras conversavam, Amon caminha devagar para sua esquerda, se aproximando do fim da plataforma, o dobrador de água mal percebe seu irmão abrindo os olhos após um rápido desmaio, o igualitário estava focado apenas na quantidade enorme de água a poucos metros abaixo de si.

Sem fazer movimentos bruscos, Amon começa erguer a água para próximo de si, mas o dobrador não esperasse, que Tasha recuperada do golpe vindo do mesmo, estivesse à espreita dos movimentos do igualitário, muito menos que a mesma fosse rápida os suficiente para perceber o que o mesmo ia fazer, e jogar um bola de fogo na sua direção, o obrigando desviar e deixando de dobrar a água.

O início de outro combate atrai a atenção de Korra e Kuvira, enquanto o Avatar volta dobrar o ar, a Beifong ergue o chão para se aproximar mas não tanto de Amon, diferente de Tasha que disparava diversos ataques, mas que infelizmente de longe não tinha muita efetividade.

-Eu preciso de cobertura, se vocês me ajudarem, eu posso acabar com isso de vez.-Tasha fala se aproximando do Avatar e de Kuvira, Korra é a primeira a responder.

-Podemos disparar vários ataques em seguidas enquanto você se aproxima, ele não vai ter tempo de dobrar seu sangue.-Korra fala jogando uma pedra que Amon precisa ser ágil para desviar, enquanto os dobrares estavam batalhando, Tarrlok se senta sentindo ainda fraco.

-Posso dar a volta e tentar acertar um metal ao redor dos olhos dele, sem enxergar ele não conseguirá dobrar o sangue.-Kuvira fala se aproximando de Tasha que concorda com a cabeça, enquanto aponta para uma porta.

-É um corredor, ele atravessa a arena toda, ele não vai ver para onde você foi, e quando chegar lá dá um sinal que eu saberei o que fazer.-Kuvira faz o que foi falado e em segundos já estava fora de visão de Amon, que percebe rapidamente o sumiço de uma dobradora, mas ignora isso, conseguindo dobrar água para perto de si, tentando agora acertar as duas oponentes.

As câmeras filmavam todo o embate, a água dobrada pelo igualitário lutando contra o fogo de Tasha, terra e ar de Korra, que precisava medir seus ataques porque o igualitário começou focar em lhe acertar.Com o contato dos elementos, a arena a cada segundo era mais destruída, mas o mais importante foi, que Amon aos poucos foi se aproximando mais das duas mulheres e no mesmo sentido, começou tentar deixando resquícios de água na plateia.

Felizmente, Kuvira surge atrás do dobrador de água, ela se ergue no ar de forma silenciosa, Tasha e Korra percebem isso, e em segundos a dobradora de fogo se lança na plataforma, enquanto Kuvira lança um pequeno pedaço de metal, que em segundos estava ao redor dos olhos do mesmo.

O corpo de Tasha para no ar, mas antes que Amon dobrasse seu sangue, a mulher já tinha jogado um ataque que acaba saindo fraco mas queima parte da roupa e corpo do homem.Que com dor deixa a mulher cair no chão, de longe Korra arregala os olhos com a cena, Amon logo se recupera do ataque e se aproximava de Tasha, que tenta atacar o mesmo, mas o homem já dobrava seu sangue, mesmo com os olhos tampados.

Korra não pensou, ela apenas sentiu, algo dentro dela dizer, ela não poderia deixar Amon tirar a dobra de mais ninguém ninguém.Kuvira de longe assiste sua amiga, em estado de Avatar se mexer com uma incrível agilidade, acertando primeiro uma rajada de ar, mas logo se mexendo em segundos.

Amon sem enxergar, e com Korra sempre em movimento dificultava de dobrar seu sangue, mas o homem não desiste de dobrar água para tentar acertar o Avatar, que congelava cada líquido que chegava perto de si, sem ao menos pensar, enquanto desfere golpes, para afastar o igualitário de Tasha, que ainda estava paralisada.

Mas o erro do Avatar é tentar se aproximar demais, Amon aproveita esse descuido de Korra, para puxar o pé da mesma com sua dobra de água, e depois controlar seu corpo com a dobra de sangue.Os olhos de Korra voltam a cor normal quando seu corpo começa levitar no ar, na direção de Amon, que sorri mesmo sem enxergar a expressão desesperada do Avatar.

Não muito longe dali, Asami corria ajudando os policiais desmaiados, e principalmente a procura de Lin e Tenzin, que poderiam ajudar Korra, sempre assistindo o telão, a Sato acompanhava o estado da morena.De longe, Asami enxerga a roupa de Tenzin, a morena começa correr na direção do dobrador de ar, o acordando, Tenzin se levanta devagar com uma mão na cabeça, enquanto isso, a Sato faz o mesmo com a Beifong, que logo reage ficando de pé.

-Onde está Korra ? Amon ?-Lin fala já de pé, Asami aponta para o telão próximo, mas quando os três olham para o mesmo, a cena diante era a pior possível, Amon colocou o Avatar de joelhos, Korra tinha uma expressão desesperada, a mão do igualitário se aproximava da testa da dobradora quando algo acontece.

Por estar dobrando o sangue de Tasha e Korra, Amon não percebe a sutil aproximação dos seu irmão, muito menos que o mesmo tinha na mão, um dos destroços de metais afiados que o Avatar havia disparado contra o mesmo antes.Nem mesmo Korra percebe a aproximação do antigo dobrador de água, ela apenas assiste aterrorizada, quando a estaca de metal atravessa o peito de Amon.

-Me desculpe por isso… irmão.-Tarrlok fala fraco antes de cair no chão, igualmente o corpo sem vida de Amon, que cai por cima de Korra, sujando o Avatar de sangue.

Todos da arena e quem assistia a transmissão ve quando Korra praticamente joga longe o corpo morto de Amon, com uma expressão aterrorizada e com sua roupa manchada de sangue.

Asami suspira aliviada ao ver que o Avatar estava bem, mas pela expressão da mesma, ela não consegue de evitar de correr para o mais próximo possível da beirada da plateia, Lin lhe segue, a dobradora de metal faz uma plataforma improvisada, fazendo com que se aproximasse de Korra.

Kuvira é a primeira a chegar perto de Korra, que estava paralisada, a dobradora de metal abraça sua amiga, que desvia o olhar finalmente do corpo morto de Amon se escondendo no pescoço da mesma.Asami mantém uma distância entre as duas dobradoras, enquanto Lin e Tenzin checavam Tarrlok que já estava sentado no chão aparentemente bem.Os telões estavam desligado, a transmissão acabou, e a partir de hoje, o mundo conheceu o Avatar Perdido, que como qualquer um, era uma pessoa de sentimentos.

  
  


*****

Um dia se passou, cada um tomou seu rumo, Asami estava trabalhando, após a revelação da identidade de Amon e que ele era um dobrador, consequentemente sua morte, o movimento igualitário radical, mas por outro, Tasha está desaparecida, e ambas as gangues perderam forças, estão quase desaparecendo.

Todos os jornais falam somente de Korra, por isso a Sato não perde seu tempo lendo as suposições da vida do Avatar que todos tentam fazer, cada uma mais fictícia do que outras, como por exemplo, que Korra se escondeu a vida toda, e que iria sumir novamente.A morena tem certeza que o Avatar está odiando essa atenção sobre si, já que até então, ela era apenas uma pessoa normal. Mas a Sato tem seus pensamentos interrompidos quando Zhu-Li, que recuperada do sequestro de Tasha, adentra sua sala com um sorriso enorme.

-Senhorita, desculpe atrapalhar, mas acabei de receber o gráfico do mês, e a empresa finalmente voltou a ter contas verdes, não fechamos o mês negativo desde que seu pai saiu.-Asami sorri enquanto recebe o papel, as vendas do novo modelo de motocicletas era o principal motivo para a empresa voltar a ter contas positivas, a Sato por alguns segundos consegue imaginar seu pai lhe dizendo que estava orgulhosa dela, igual falava quando Asami era apenas uma garotinha e tinha conseguido tirar um parafuso apertado sozinha.

-Senhorita, você está chorando ? Tem algo de errado ?-Zhu-Li fala preocupada se sentando na cadeira em frente da mesa de Asami, que logo limpa as lágrimas da sua bochecha para responder sua amiga.

-É que eu me lembrei do meu pai Zhu-Li, eu queria tanto que ele visse isso.-A morena fala ficando de pé e agarrando o porta retrato da sua família, seus dedos passam pelo rosto dos seus pais, ela sentia tanto a falta dos dois, mesmo que o motivo de estarem afastados serem tão distintos.

-Eu tenho certeza que ele também sente saudade Asami, sabe você poderia tentar ir vê-lo, mesmo que não tenha perdoado ele totalmente, claro se isso acalmar seu coração.-Zhu-Li fala com sua calma de sempre, Asami sorri fraco voltando se sentar e deixando o porta retrato de lado e pegando uma pasta em mãos.

-Posso te pedir um conselho ?-Asami fala olhando para Zhu-Li, que sorri concordando a cabeça, o silêncio se instala no ambiente, enquanto a Sato procura uma forma de falar o que estava entalado na sua garganta.

-Eu estava me envolvendo com alguém, até que eu descobri que ela se aproximou de mim para chegar até meu pai….. mas a pessoa confessou que se apaixonou por mim e eu também gosto dela.-Asami fala receosa, ela nunca havia falado da sua sexualidade para ninguém, Zhu-Li sorri colocando sua mão sobre a da sua amiga, confortando a mesma antes de falar.

-Eu diria para você seguir o que seu coração diz, e sobre os erros que essa pessoa cometeu antes, eu diria que vocês precisam conversar sobre isso, de forma madura, e se entenderem, mas se gostam mesmo, tudo irá ficar bem Asami.-A Sato sorri sem levantar o olhar para Zh-Li que volta a ficar de pé.

-Você deveria ir para casa, a senhorita também merece descansar.-Asami pega a pasta da sua mesa antes de se levantar a caminhar até a saída do seu escritório, as duas mulheres deixam a empresa conversando sobre a festa de aniversário de Cidade República que se aproximava.

*****

Não foi difícil convencer Kuvira de sair a noite, a dobradora de metal nas poucas festas que foi, nunca tinha conhecido uma verdadeira balada, pessoas dançando, se beijando e música alta, e hoje esse era o objetivo de Opal.Nos primeiros dias em Zaofu, Kuvira mal saia do quarto das duas, foram só semanas depois, que ela aceitou ir ao festival tradicional que acontecia na cidade, com direito à danças de diversos dobradores de metais.Mas agora, seriam apenas as duas, sem mãe ou pai as vigiando o tempo todos, e Opal estava animada para a noite.

Sua irmã deixou a mesma tomar banho primeiro, enquanto a mesma continuava a treinar, um hábito que voltou com força após a morte de Amon, Kuvira havia lhe confessado que queria voltar treinar com Korra, claro que recebeu apenas incentivos vindo da sua meia-irmã.A dobradora de metal estava pingando suor, sua regata branca gruda na sua pele, seus braços estavam expostos, enquanto Kuvira dobrava o metal com agilidade, acertando pontos fatais, nos bonecos de treinamento que mesmo montou, com a permissão de Asami de usar algumas coisas velhas da Mansão.

Cansada, Kuvira pega sua toalha, a jogando em seu ombro, enquanto adentra a Mansão, ela estava acostumada com a falta de movimentação aqui, e claro que ela sentia saudade de Korra, algumas coisas passavam na sua cabeça e ela falaria isso com sua melhor amiga e meia irmã logo.

-Opal eu cheguei.-Kuvira fala abrindo a porta, o barulho do chuveiro aberto deixa claro que sua meia irmã estava tomando banho ainda, por isso a dobradora de metal caminha para a varanda do quarto, se escorando na parede para observar a vista dali, quando Opal sai do banheiro cantarolando enquanto secava sua toalha no cabelo, deixando seu corpo sem ser coberto.

-Opal !

-Kuvira !-As duas gritam ao mesmo tempo, a dobradora de metal logo cobre seus olhos com suas mãos, enquanto a não dobradora envolve sua toalha em seu corpo com as bochechas corada, Kuvira nunca tinha lhe visto nua antes.

-Eu sinto muito ! Pensei que tinha ouvido eu entrar.-Kuvira fala sentindo seu rosto esquentar, Opal joga uma toalha na direção da sua dobradora de metal, que cai sobre o rosto da mesma para falar.

-Vá tomar banho, e antes de sair avise !-Kuvira abre os olhos devagar para encontrar sua Opal agora coberta pela toalha, a Beifong mais velha caminha rapidamente para o banheiro, trancando a porta em seguida.

Eram quase dez da noite quando as duas Beifongs estavam prontas, Kuvira como sempre usava roupas simples mais charmosas, dessa vez a dobradora de metal tinha no corpo uma calça camuflada, que simplesmente era a preferida da morena, e que Opal havia lhe dado de presente, além de uma blusa preta de manga longa, mas que Kuvira como sempre dobrava, deixando mais da metade dos seus braços expostos.Já sua meia irmã, vestia uma blusa social branca amarrada e um top preto, que detalhe, era de Kuvira também e uma calça preta justa.

Asami que estava na cozinha tomando um chá quente, enquanto encarava a pasta na sua frente, se surpreende ao ver as duas mulheres descendo as escadas e logo faz um comentário.

-Por que ninguém me chamou para sair também ?-Opal ri se aproximando da amiga e depositando um beijo na sua bochecha para depois responder.

-Eu te chamei sim, e você negou ir conosco.-Kuvira sorri enquanto escora na mesa, as duas amigas sussurram algumas coisas mas a dobradora ignora apenas, esperando pacientemente.

-Senhorita Asami deixou nós usar o carro dela Kuvira, você dirige !-Opal fala jogando as chaves na direção da sua meia irmã, que não se assusta, facilmente dobrando o objeto para suas mãos.

-Juízo vocês duas ein !-Asami fala sorrindo e vendo sua amiga corar, logo as duas Beifongs já estão a caminho da balada, Opal sempre guiando Kuvira, que ainda não conhecia as ruas de Cidade República direito.

*****

  
  


Kuvira e Opal adentram o local, a cada passo a música ficava cada vez mais alta, a dobradora de metal tenta ignorar isso tentando entrar no clima, sua meia irmã parecia claramente mais animada, e lhe puxava para descer da área VIP, presente de Asami, para irem para a pista de dança lotada, enquanto caminhavam para lá, Opal agarra dois copos de alguma bebida, que um garçom levava, entregando um para Kuvira e virando metade do seu.

A dobradora de metal sorri enquanto Opal começa dançar, tentando acompanhar a mesma, a dobradora de metal começa se mexer de forma parecida com a mulher na sua frente.A não dobradora logo termina seu corpo o deixando na plataforma mais próxima, o que causa uma risada leve vindo de Kuvira, que dá um gole na bebida, logo fazendo uma careta com o gosto forte da bebida, Opa percebe isso e ri.

-Você não gosta muito de bebidas eu esqueço !-Opal grita alto o suficiente para Kuvira ouvir, a dobradora de metal leva isso como um desafio, virando o resto do líquido garganta abaixo, tentando ao máximo não fazer careta.

-Mas mesmo assim eu sou mais forte que você.-Kuvira provoca se aproximando da sua meia irmã, que dá os ombros antes de se virar e começar caminhar, sua mão direita agarra a de Kuvira, a erguendo até o seu ombro.As duas estão no centro da pista de dança quando outra música começa tocar.

_ She's been looking at me all night, I'm terrified / Ela tem me olhado a noite toda, estou apavorado _

_ I know why, baby/ eu sei porque, querida _

_ She's got the wrong crazy/ ela tem o tipo de loucura errada _

__ -Essa música é ótima !-Opal fala sorrindo, graças a quantidade de pessoas ao seu redor, as duas mulheres estavam bem mais próximas, tanto que Kuvira conseguia sentir o hálito de bebida de Opal, o que era sexy, essa aproximação toda junto com a roupa e o modo que Opal dançava, nublava a mente da dobradora de metal, que não desviava o olhar do rosto de Opal por nem um segundo.

-Let's skip all the small talk and go straight up to your room (  _ Vamos pular toda essa conversa fiada e ir direto para seu quarto)- _ Opal fala sorrindo e colocando suas mãos no ombro de Kuvira que aproxima seu rosto restando apenas milímetros entres os lábios das duas, quando a dobradora de metal ia falar algo Opal colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios.

-I've been thinking what I'd do when I'm alone with you….just say nothing, small talk only gets in the way( _ Eu estive pensando no que faria quando estivesse sozinho com você _

_ Apenas não diga nada, conversa fiada só atrapalha)- _ Opal é rápida em puxar um beijo, não dando chances para Kuvira falar algo e interromper o momento, diferente de como Kuvira pensou, o beijo não seria calmo, como era sua irmã, nesse momento, nessa situação, o que as duas mais queriam era intensidade, fruto do desejo reprimido por tanto tempo.

****

Afastado da pequena vila da neve, o carteiro estava suando em meio ao inverno rigoroso da tribo do sul, para entregar o jornal.Ele odiava ter que subir até essa casa isolada, mas o homem sempre pagava adiantado e seu chefe lhe obrigava trazer, e bem, não querendo perder seu emprego, o entregador sempre vinha primeiro nessa casa.

Como sempre, o enorme cão polar lhe recebe amigavelmente, sentado do lado da caixa de correio, sua língua enorme estava para fora, o homem sorri nervoso deixando o jornal na caixa de metal.

-Bom dia Naga.-O entregador fala enquanto tenta fazer um carinho devagar na cabeça do bicho, que docilmente recebe o gesto sem se mexer um centímetro, o momento é interrompido, quando o dobrador de água sai da sua casa, com a comum xícara de café quente.

-Bom dia !-O homem fala nervoso se afastando de Naga, que pega o jornal entregando para Tonraq, que se senta na cadeira de frente para sua casa, pegando os fracos raios de Sol que batia no momento.

-Bom dia, alguma notícia boa ?-O dobrador de água deixa o jornal descansar em seu colo enquanto bebe um pouco do seu café, o entregador sorri falando animadamente.

-Sim, em Cidade República o Avatar Perdido finalmente apareceu ! Tem mais detalhes na primeira página.-Tonraq praticamente joga de lado sua xícara de café, para agarrar com força o papel no seu colo, Naga corre para o lado do seu dono e observa o jornal, como se pudesse entender o que estivesse escrito ali.

-Korra…..-O homem sussurra sentindo lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto, diante dos seus olhos eram sua filha, dobrando o ar, virando a página, tinha a mesma em estado de Avatar

-Você está bem ?-O entregador pergunta preocupado, Tonraq fica em pé vendo a última foto de Korra ensanguentada saindo debaixo do corpo morto de um homem, Naga fica em alerta juntamente com seu dono.

-Preciso ir para Cidade República.-Tonraq fala apertando a foto de Korra contra o peito, sua outra mão tira uma nota do bolso, entregando para o homem que ainda confuso, vê o dobrador de água adentrar novamente para dentro de casa, Naga sorri para o carteiro antes de seguir seu dono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estou feliz com o resultado desse capítulo, mas mais que isso, eu estou feliz que estou encaminhando a fanfic para o final dela, claro que eu penso em uma continuação, pois tem muitas coisas em abertas, mas não posso negar que quanto maior interações e visualizações contribuem para me animar para escrever.Conheço meus leitores, e agradeço todos que estão sempre deixando elogios ou comentários.Aposto que ficaram com saudade do nosso Avatar no final do capítulo, mas calma, que o próximo está reservado para cenas com a Korra, mudando de assunto, veio então a cena da Kuvira e Opal, e bem como Korrasami, as duas precisam de mais tempo para se formarem como um casal e mais uma vez, eu estou planejando isso para a continuação de "The Lost Avatar".  
>  Até a próxima :)


	20. O fim ou o início ?

Haviam se passados músicas, incontáveis vezes, mas a única que faz tirar Opal dos lábios e braços de Kuvira são quando pessoas trombam fortemente contra as suas costas, a obrigando soltar a boca da dobradora de metal que ofegante olha com uma cara nada amigável na direção dos dois homens que logo percebem o que fizeram.Sem paciência, Kuvira tenta beijar novamente a não dobradora, que segura o maxilar da mesma e fala sorrindo safada.

-Vamos para casa, eu não quero transar em uma balada, isso é nojento.-Opal fala isso, mas se Kuvira lhe arrastasse para um canto escuro desse lugar, ela não teria vergonha nenhuma em abrir as pernas para a mão forte da mulher mais alto entrar, mas com um pouco de senso, Kuvira puxa Opal para fora da aglomeração na pista de dança.

A pior parte vou dirigir, com a mão de Opal na coxa de Kuvira o tempo todo, de brinde nos semáforos, beijos no pescoço e até mesmo selinhos longos estavam presente, a dobradora de metal só se afastou dos lábios de Opal quando o carro atrás delas buzinou.Depois de torturantes minutos, as duas estavam na garagem da Mansão Sato, e o carro de Asami estava em condições perfeitas, os seguranças ignoram que os lábios de ambas estavam manchados, eles não ganhariam nada fazendo fofoca.

No corredor, Kuvira agarrou Opal, que tentou resistir, ela jura que tentou, mas quando a dobradora de metal beijou seu pescoço e agarrou sua cintura, e lhe colocou contra a parede, a mais baixa não teve muito o que fazer.Após mais uma sessão de amassos quentes, as duas estavam finalmente dentro do quarto, onde as coisas começariam a esquentar de verdade.

-Opal… eu nunca fiz isso.-Kuvira fala deitando por cima do corpo pálido de Opal, que sorri puxando o rosto da dobradora de metal para perto, enquanto fala baixo.

-Eu também não, mas fique tranquila ok ? Venha aqui.-Opal sorri colocando as mãos de Kuvira nos seus peitos, as duas voltam se beijar, ficando pouco tempo com o corpo vestido, a primeira a tirar algo é Kuvira, que joga longe sua blusa, revelando seu abdômen trincado, que deixava a mais nova muito excitada.

O pescoço de Opal é alvo de chupões e mordidas, a região fica dolorida após Kuvira passar pelo menos cinco minutos maltratando o local, enquanto isso, as unhas da Beifong mais nova, arranham as costas da dobradora de metal, que geme entre os chupões.Opal sem paciência, tira sua blusa e calça, Kuvira arregala os olhos por alguns segundos, causando uma reação negativa vindo da não dobradora, que fala nervosa.

-Não gostou do meu corpo ?-Opal tenta se tampar diante o olhar de Kuvira, que segura seus braços impedindo de fazer isso, para depois falar.

-Eu amei…. você é a pessoa mais linda que eu já vi Opal.-Kuvira sorri beijando o rosto da morena que cora por alguns segundos, felizmente com as luzes apagadas a dobradora de metal não percebe isso, também porque ela estava ocupada beijando a barriga da mais nova, Opal geme alto com surpresa, ao sentir mais chupões sendo depositados em seu corpo.

-Posso ?-Kuvira fala enroscando seus dedos na calcinha rendada de Opal, que concorda com a cabeça antes de desviar seu olhar para o teto, de forma carinhosa a dobradora de metal deixa alguns beijos pelas coxas da morena, para depois começar chupar o centro gotejante diante si.

Opal precisa tampar sua boca, para não ter risco de acordar sua amiga, porque quando a língua de Kuvira começa explorar sua buceta, a não dobradora sente que pode gritar de prazer, e gozar a qualquer momento.Kuvira percebe isso, e com animação acelera seus movimentos, suas mãos seguram forte as pernas de Opal, evitando da mesma fechá-las, e lhe sufocar ali.

-Porra…..!-A voz de Opal sai cortada , Kuvira sorri sentindo o corpo mais fraco relaxar após o orgasmo, enquanto volta a ficar cara a cara com sua meia irmã.

-Agora é a minha vez .-Opal fala sorrindo e invertendo as posições, Kuvira sorri cruzando os braços de forma arrogante, trincando seus músculos, para a perdição da Beifong mais nova.

-Vamos ver o que consegue fazer….

*****

  
  


Seria uma mentira Korra falar que dormiu bem, mas ela conseguiu dormir diferente de dias anteriores, mas o Avatar acordou cedo, muito cedo, quando ouviu passos no seu corredor, em segundos, a morena estava de pé, sua armadura já estava erguida no ar, pronto para matar quem entrasse pela porta, quando duas batidas baixas e a voz de Katara tiraram a mulher desse momento de alerta.

-Korra ? Acordou ?-Talvez não fosse tão cedo assim, para Katara estar vindo lhe acordar, pensa Korra, antes devolver sua armadura para o armário do quarto enquanto caminhava para abrir a porta do seu quarto.

-Bom dia Katara.-Korra fala simples voltando para arrumar sua cama, agindo de forma automática, como se estivesse ainda no orfanato, não em um lugar seguro, e emocionalmente saudável.

-Desculpe te acordar, é que você não é de acordar tarde.-Katara fala observando o Avatar terminar de arrumar sua cama, Korra sorri passando a mão no cabelo, enquanto caminhava para perto do espelho, seu rosto tem alguns machucados, igual o resto do seu corpo, nada que Katara não fosse capaz de cuidar, debaixo dos seus olhos, suas olheiras estavam menos presentes, o que um “bom” descanso não cura ein.

-Está tudo bem, eu queria treinar ainda de manhã.-Korra fala abrindo seu armário e pegando roupas para treino, Katara observa em silêncio o Avatar adentrar o banheiro saindo de lá totalmente pronta para uma luta.

-Você deveria comer algo, antes de treinar.-Katara fala segurando o ombro do Avatar que suspira antes de sorrir respondendo.

-Eu prometo que irei comer depois do treino, não irei demorar muito.-Katara sorri passando a mão pelo rosto de Korra, que fecha os olhos com o carinho, o Avatar podia estar acostumado a estar sozinha, mas tinha algo em reencontrar quem você ama, que lhe fazia odiar seu destino de ser solitária.

-Você quer que eu treine com você ?-Katara começa caminhar devagar para fora do quarto, Korra segue a senhora, fechando a porta do seu quarto, passando pelos corredores, a morena consegue sentir os olhares de todos sobre si, lhe fazendo lembrar, que agora o mundo conhecia o Avatar.

-Mais tarde… agora eu quero treinar os outros elementos.-Korra fala abaixando o olhar, as duas mulheres caminham em silêncio até o jardim da ilha, quando os filhos de Tenzin recebem ambas com atenção.

-Vovó !-Os três gritam antes de correrem para abraçar Katara, Korra sorri passando direto por eles, Ikki é a primeira a perceber o afastamento do Avatar e a tocar no assunto sobre a noite anterior.

-Korra, porque não nos disse que era o Avatar ?-A garotinha se aproxima de Korra, que engole em seco antes de tentar responder.

-Eu simplesmente não podia, sinto muito.-Korra tenta transparecer como verdade, mas a garota suspira antes de sair caminhando, Meelo lhe segue enquanto Jinora se aproxima do Avatar.

-É um prazer conhecer o Avatar, ignore Ikki, logo ela estará feliz correndo atrás de você.-Jinora fala sorrindo, isso arranca um sorriso do Avatar que concorda levemente com a cabeça antes de pedir licença, Katara volta se aproximar de Korra.

-Acho que ali é um bom lugar para você treinar.-Katara aponta para a direita, Korra sorri e ambas voltam caminhar, o Sol estava levemente forte, mas nada demais, o lugar era fresco graças às brisas que batiam a todo momento.

-Quando terminar não se esqueça de comer algo.-Katara fala segurando a mão de Korra, para depois dar licença, o Avatar suspira, o metal ao redor da sua roupa logo se transforma, abraçando os músculos de Korra, como proteção de armas.

Decidida, Korra começa treinar dobrar fogo, que junto com o ar, era de longe o que ela tinha mais dificuldade.Seu corpo se mexia de forma ágil, de longe provavelmente era possível ver os enormes fogos, que Korra dobrava, suas pernas eram o principal criador, com sua elasticidade, o Avatar ataca todos os inimigos que tinham imaginando ao seu redor, seu espaço era pouco, e ela não tinha muito tempo para ataques lento.

-Ela é muito rápida !-Meelo fala baixo, as três crianças falam escondidas observando o Avatar treinar, Jinora faz um sinal para ele continuar em silêncio.

Korra não percebe a presença das crianças observando seu treino, o Avatar estava ocupado tentando dobrar o fogo com suas pernas, e combinar golpes com a dobra de pedra, o chão ao redor de Korra sofre com isso.A morena se concentra em acertar um mortal para trás, fazendo uma enorme chama com sua perna direita, e com as duas mãos jogar na direção do mar as pedras que dobrava, após fazer isso com sucesso, Korra tenta outras combinações, como rasteira de fogo, e agarrando o inimigo no ar com metal.

-Podíamos treinar ar com ela, será que o papai deixaria ?-Ikki fala sorrindo ao ver o Avatar parar por alguns segundos, Jinora ia repetir o pedido para seus irmãos ficarem quietos, quando passos se aproximam.

-Avatar Korra ?-A voz de Mako surpreende Korra, que ainda com o sangue quente, reage de forma rápida, sua armadura deixa seu corpo e agora no ar, o metal tem formas de adagas, afiadas e fatais.

-Oh… me desculpem eu estava concentrada e não ouvi chegarem.-O metal reage igual o corpo de Korra, relaxando após um momento de alerta, retornando ao redor da sua corpo, Bolin olhava maravilhado para a dobra de metal, já Mako parecia receoso.

-Está tudo bem… estamos aqui porque precisamos conversar sobre algo.. na verdade é sobre Tasha.-Mako fala se aproximando de Korra, que fica em silêncio enquanto cruza os braços.

-Temos provas que Tasha quer deixar Cidade República,mas com a polícia empenhada em vigiar todos os meios de transportes, ela irá tentar um contrabandista que iria sair pela madrugada.-Bolin começa explicar meio nervoso, Korra ignora isso apenas ouvindo com atenção.

-Pelo o que sabemos, esse contrabandista é famoso por transportar pessoas vindo do reino da terra, então provavelmente ela iria tentar fazer o oposto.-Korra apertou a mandíbula ao lembrar da rainha do reino da terra mas continua em silêncio.

-Eu irei ajudar… apenas me fale onde devo estar e a que horas.-Korra é direta, Mako concorda levemente com a cabeça para depois completar.

-Iremos entrar em contato mais tarde, mas agora precisamos ir, até logo.-O dobrador de fogo fala virando as costas, Bolin ia fazer a mesma coisa, quando o Avatar lhe chama.

-Bolin certo ?-Korra fala se aproximando do dobrador de terra que cora ficando nervoso enquanto concorda com a cabeça.

-Desculpe, sabe por te machucar naquela luta.-O dobrador arregala os olhos, lembrando de quando Korra lhe acertou um golpe na cabeça o desmaiando rapidamente.

-Sem problemas…. quer dizer foi uma honra lutar contra o Avatar, mesmo que fosse naquela situação.-Bolin fala sorrindo, Mako observa meio de longe a interação, Korra concorda levemente com a cabeça voltando se afastar.

Os policiais logo estão longe, os filhos de Tenzin ainda escondidos assistiram tudo, menos o sorriso de Korra ao perceber a presença dos mesmos.Ela não sabia como agir com as crianças, mas não fazia mal deixá-los assistir a mesma treinar.

******

Asami estava procurando todos os arquivos sobre Kuvira e Korra, essa busca lhe fez passar boa parte da noite e da madrugada no banker do seu pai, não foi cansativo fisicamente já que a Sato já havia virado noites e trabalhado muito mais, mas emocionalmente, era perturbador ler aqueles relatórios miltares.No meio em tanto papel, um pequeno barulho chamou a atenção de Asami, que curiosa apenas parou depois de achar uma máquina consideravelmente de porte médio que piscava vermelho a cada dois segundos, sendo seguido de alguns barulhos baixos.Naquele momento, a Sato não teve muito sucesso mexendo no objeto desconhecido, mas como uma boa inventora, ela simplesmente não iria ficar sem saber o que essa máquina era.

E bem, em pleno sábado, Asami pediu ajuda para sua amiga Zhu-Li, que após ouvir metade da história da Sato aceitou em ajudar.Sua secretária era uma mulher inteligente, diferente do que muitos clientes pensavam, Zhu-Li já ajudou tanto a Sato mais nova tanto Hiroshi, e por conhecer tão bem como seu pai pensava, Asami decidiu pedir essa ajuda.Mesmo após insistir muito, a mulher mais velha recusou que esse momento fosse tratado como horas extras assim ela seria paga, acusando que elas eram amigas, e para isso que a amizade servia.

-Ela simplesmente fica piscando vermelho e fazendo esses barulhos.-Asami fala colocando sobre sua mesa, logo em seguida tirando várias ferramentas de perto, liberando espaço para desmontarem a vontade o objeto.

-Hum você tentou conectar na tomada ?-Zhu-Li fala analisando a máquina, Asami suspira antes de responder.

-Não tem nenhum cabo para isso.-Asami fala pegando alguns fios velhos, Zhu-Li logo percebe o que sua amiga queria fazer.

-Tem uma entrada aqui, podemos fazer um cabo para ela e finalmente saberemos o que isso é.-Zhu-Li fala animada olhando a entrada, para depois pegar dois cabos, tentando conectar.

-Você já viu um entrada assim ?-Asami fala curiosa unindo os cabos, enquanto Zhu-Li tentava conectar os fios com a máquina.

-Nunca na minha vida….mas agora tenta ligar os cabos na tomada.-Asami concorda levemente, terminando de passar a fita isolante para unir os fios, para depois conectar ambos na tomada.

-Bem vindo Hiroshi…. você tem 4 recados do reino da terra, irei tocar em ordem de chegada.-Uma voz robótica fala, as duas mulheres se aproximam da máquina em silêncio, impressionados com a invenção.

_ -Hiroshi, chegou aos meus ouvidos a chegada do Avatar em Cidade República, eu tentei intervir de longe, mas aparentemente, a gangue que contratei não conseguiu finalizar o serviço… _ -Asami olha surpresa para a máquina, Zhu-li reage pegando um caderno mais próximo, começando escrever o que era falado rapidamente.

_ -Eu não acredito que você se uniu aos igualitários, construímos um impérios de dobradores, o que você tem na cabeça ? _ -A próximo recado é rápido, Asami precisa se sentar, suas mãos se juntam, enquanto ansiosamente a Sato espera pela voz robótica retornar.

- _ Eu não vou arriscar perder tudo que construi por causa de você…… mais uma vez você falhou na sua missão mais simples...acabar com o Avatar e dessa vez que vai fazer isso vai ser eu. _

_ -Espero que sua prisão seja um verdadeiro inferno Sato, agora com o igualitário morto e uma nova parceria minha surgindo… eu tenho alianças.. eu vou derrubar o Avatar, nem que seja com uma guerra… vou ficar na história… a rainha da terra que matou um Avatar e tomou o poder do mundo…. _

__

__ -Lin precisa saber disso.-Zhu-Li fala após terminar de escrever, Asami fica de pé caminhando até a máquina, para depois falar algo.

-Korra precisa saber disso…. além de que ela é o Avatar, a rainha da terra quer ela simplesmente morta Zhu-Li.-A Sato fala nervosa, a mulher mais velha percebe e se aproxima colocando uma mão no ombro de Asami, enquanto fala de forma carinhosa.

-Chame Korra e Lin para o mesmo lugar, mostre os áudios para ambas e depois você conversa com o Avatar sobre isso.. e sobre o que mais tem pendente, vai dar tudo certo Asami.-Asami deixa algumas lágrimas cair do seu rosto, mas seu choro é rápido, a Sato se recupera suspirando e limpando suas bochechas.

-Eu irei fazer isso… obrigada por estar aqui Zhu-Li, de novo.-A Sato fala sorrindo e abraçando a mulher mais velha, que devolve o abraço sorrindo, Asami poderia crescer e estar mais alta que Zhu-Li, mas para ela, sempre continuaria alguém que ela deveria tentar ao máximo ajudar e cuidar.

  
  


******

  
  


Após comer finalmente algo sendo meio dia, Korra tirou alguns minutos para descansar debaixo de uma sombra fresca na Ilha do templo do ar, com tanta calma e privacidade o Avatar chegou a dormir meia hora, antes de acordar com passos se aproximando.

-Korra ?-Lin fala se aproximando do Avatar, que estava deitado sobre a água, que estava congelada, isso já foi um hábito de Korra quando criança.

-Sim ?-Korra pula para fora do pequeno lago que estava deitada, e em segundos o gelo estava líquido novamente, Lin observa aquilo por algum tempo, mas logo retorna seu pensamento para o que te trouxe até a ilha.

-Asami não chegou ? Pensei que eu estava atrasada.-Korra fica confusa com a menção do nome da Sato, mas nega rapidamente com a cabeça, mesmo sem saber sobre o que se tratava.

-Sabe Lin, eu estava pensando esse tempo que estava descansando… e se você tivesse tempo, eu adoraria ter alguns treinamentos com você.-Lin iria responder Korra, mas a policial é interrompida quando Asami se aproxima das duas dobradoras, carregando uma caixa grande, Korra rapidamente se aproxima da morena e oferece ajuda.

-Quer que eu carregue para você ?-Asami sorri concordando com a cabeça enquanto entrega a caixa nas mãos de Korra, meio de longe, Lin esboça um sorriso ao ver a cena, tendo lembranças de quando ela era mais nova, e sempre tentava de alguma forma se manter perto de Kya.

-O que é tão importante para você me chamar aqui para perder minha hora do almoço?-Lin fala reclamando, Asami suspira caminhando devagar, guiando Korra para onde colocar a caixa para depois falar.

-Você vai ver… quer dizer ouvir, apenas me deixe ligar isso.-Asami fala tirando a máquina da caixa e a ligando na tomada, Korra e Lin esperam em silêncio enquanto a Sato mexe em alguns botões, até uma voz robótica soar, surpreendendo as dobradoras.

Ouvir os recados de novo foi menos perturbador para Asami, mas pelo o olhar de Korra e Lin, provavelmente as duas sentiram desconfortáveis, principalmente o Avatar, que tinha uma expressão de raiva ao ouvir a menção na rainha da terra.Após os recados acabarem, Asami se pronuncia quebrando o silêncio que havia se formado.

-Vocês duas tinham que ouvir isso, por motivos diferentes claro mas eu simplesmente precisava falar isso o mais rápido possível por isso pedi para estarem no mesmo lugar.-Lin suspira passando a mão no rosto e se aproximando de Asami.

-Eu preciso disso na minha delegacia ok ? Prometo que iremos investigar esse caso com maior rapidez possível.-Asami concorda levemente com a cabeça, a Sato ensina a policial como ligar a máquina, para depois colocar na caixa novamente.

-Korra eu preciso te entregar mais algumas coisas.-Asami retira a pasta da caixa, Lin percebe o momento e pede licença indo embora com a máquina, deixando as duas jovens sozinhas, o Avatar responde após estar sozinha com a Sato.

-O que é isso ?-Korra abre a pasta, o primeiro papel era a reportagem da sua casa pegando fogo, o Avatar ergue a cabeça com uma expressão confusa, sem menos perguntar Asami começa explicar.

-Meu pai tem um bunker secreto e nele eu achei essa máquina e essa pasta de relatórios sobre você, do tempo que você ficou no orfanato, há mais milhares de pastas lá, eu procurei e encontrei a de Kuvira também.-Korra passa o olhar rapidamente pelas datas, percebendo que seu último relatório era uma folha praticamente vazia onde estava escrito :  _ Morta. _

-O último relatório está escrito que eu morri..-Asami concorda levemente, a mulher mais alta se aproxima de Korra, que levanta o olhar surpresa com a aproximação.

-O último relatório de Kuvira também está escrito isso, acho que era uma forma deles mentirem que estava ocorrendo fugas.-Korra fecha a pasta e suspira, o Avatar ergue o olhar para Asami, as duas estavam próximas, próximas demais.

-Eu quero ajudar Korra, eu simplesmente não posso continuar minha vida normalmente, como se meu pai não tivesse cometidos diversos erros…. a culpa não é minha, mas se você for atrás da rainha da terra, eu estarei do seu lado.-Asami segura fortemente a mão de Korra, que sorri olhando para os olhos verdes da mulher diante si, o Avatar naquele momento esqueceu todos seus problemas, seus medos, porque ao lado de Asami, Korra tinha certeza, que enfrentaria tudo.

-Eu te amo Asami.-Korra fala baixo fechando os olhos, os rostos de ambas estavam a centímetros, mas seus lábios só se chocam após a Sato se confessar também.

-Eu também te amo Korra……...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foi um misto de emoções escrever esse capítulo, eu simplesmente não queria escrever o final (por enquanto) dessa história, com um sorriso enorme, eu escrevi as cenas korrasami e com o coração na mão as cenas da infância de Korra, foram tantos momentos, tantas alegrias e tantas tristezas.Eu quero agradecer a todos que leram, comentaram, e além de tudo me incentivaram a sentar a bunda na cadeira e mostrar ao mundo que eu tenho essa capacidade de escrever.Como já comentei anteriormente, eu tenho sim a vontade e estou planejando uma continuação para The Lost Avatar, já que a história deixa muitos pontos soltos, que talvez foram proposital.Além de que eu simplesmente não conseguiria desenvolver o casal principal da história muito menos Korra como Avatar em apenas uma história.  
>  Eu prometo voltar, mesmo que inicialmente irei tirar alguns dias para descansar e focar na minha outra fanfic supercorp, mas sempre estou por aqui, então caso precisem estou a disposição para bater um bom papo.  
>  Um beijo da autora mais doida que conhecem


End file.
